Bábmester
by Lilith Duvare
Summary: Voldemort csapdát állít, hogy megszerezze amit akar, és céljai érdekében senkit és semmit nem kímél. De mit is várhatnánk egy Sötét Nagyúrtól? AU, Slash
1. Chapter 1

Mindenhol holttestek tömkelege, de a célpont, a végső célpont nincs jelen. Talán hazugság volt az egész? Egy újabb csapda? Minden bizonnyal, hiszen Ő nincs itt. Ellenben a barátai egytől egyig a földön hevernek élettelenül. Őt pedig egyre jobban bekeríti a fekete csuklyások tömege. Talán meg akarják ölni? Az lehetetlen, csak is egy valaki végezhet vele. Már nincs értelme harcolni, minden odaveszett. És mindezekért csakis saját magát okolhatja. Nincs mit tenni. Legyen.

A kötelek már sebesre dörzsölték csuklóit, bordáit és persze bokáit is. Pálcája az egyik férfi köpenyének rejtekében pihen, ki tudja, vissza kapja-e valaha. Tökéletesen öntudatánál van, mindent megfigyel, ahogy egy csoportos hoppanálás után egy hatalmas kastély parkján lebegtetik keresztül. Már nincsenek annyian, mint mikor a harctéren rátámadtak, megfosztva a világos oldalt az utolsó reménytől is.

Az épület monumentális és gyönyörű. Magában furcsálkodva konstatálja, hogy egy cseppet sem fél. Végül is mitől kellene? A barátai, a fogadott testvére, mindenki halott… majdnem mindenki. Rajta kívül egyetlen ember élte túl a mészárlást… a Bábmester. Hogy lehetett ennyire ostoba? Majd húsz évébe került, hogy rájöjjön a nyilvánvalóra. A kedves öreg, aki mindig segített életben maradnia… a kedves öreg… ki egy percig sem gondolkodott azon, odahajíthatja-e az embereket Neki. Még hogy kedves öreg!?

A zöld szemek felizzottak. Már nincs miért élnie, félnie pedig végképp. Az a vén bolond rá fog jönni, mekkora hibát követett el, mikor már ő is halott lesz. Az utolsó reménysugárral együtt. Ostoba vénember. Soha többet nem ugrál úgy, ahogyan ő fütyül. Soha. Ha ez a halálát jelenti, hát legyen! Legyen.

Sötét cella a pince mélyén. Hol máshol? Láncra verve lóg a falon, mozogni nincs esélye. Három férfi állja körül, arcukat kámzsa és álarc fedi. Fásultan nézi a rászegeződő pálcákat. Meg fogják kínozni. Na és? A halála úgy is Rajta múlik. Ostorcsapás átkok. Nem egy, három. Elsőnek még nem ordít. Még a második sorozatnál is csak felnyög. Ám az ötödik alkalommal már megállás nélkül sikoltozik. Az egész teste ég és vérzik. Úgy néz ki, kínzói élvezik a látványt. Jó nekik. Lassan felemeli hihetetlenül zöld szemeit. A halálos nyugalom mintha meglepné a halálfalókat. Egy pillanatra leeresztik a pálcát. Aztán a vezérük megszólal, vontatott hangja visszhangot ver az apró teremben.

-Mi az Potter? Hát nem félsz a haláltól?

-Kellene? – nyögi a fiú, és egy adag vért köp a földre.

-Nem árt, ha tanulsz egy kis tiszteletet. Crucio! – Harry felüvölt. Ezerszer rosszabb, mint az Ostorcsapás átok.

Már kezdi öntudatát veszíteni. Fogalma sincs egy perce egy vagy órája tart a kín. Csak a fájdalmat érzi. Aztán hirtelen megszűnik. Erőteljesen liheg, tüdeje sípolva cseréli a levegőt, ám tekintete még mindig ugyanolyan, mint volt, még ha egy kissé ködös is. Mintha lépéseket hallana. Halk, alig neszező lépéseket. És igen. Már a sebhelye is fáj. Tehát megérkezett végre. Ő. A Végzete.

-Harry Potter – érkezik a jeges, sziszegő üdvözlet. – Micsoda megtiszteltetés szerény hajlékomban üdvözölni a Világos Oldal Megmentőjét – Harry egy kicsit összehúzza a szemét. A kígyóarcú férfivel mintha nem lenne rendben minden. Bár fogalma sem volt mi lehetett a hiba.

-Voldemort – suttogja rekedten a fiú. – Ölj meg.

-Hogy mit mondtál? – a férfi dühösen mered szolgáira, mintha ők tettek volna valamit.

-Ölj meg… ezt… akarod… nem? Ha én eltűnök… te leszel… - Harry eddig bírja, Voldemort pedig lebiggyeszti vértelen alsó ajkát.

-Nos, Harry Potter, az a fájó igazság, hogy nem áll módomban végezni veled – húzza el a száját a férfi. – Emlékszel? Egyenrangúként jelöltelek meg. Megjelöltelek. Ha rájössz a megoldásra, értesíts az embereim által. Valaki úgyis mindig vigyáz rád, nehogy véletlenül megszökj – hidegen felkacag saját viccén, majd minden további magyarázat nélkül távozik.

Az ajtó döngve csapódik be, a fiú pedig egyedül marad. Fekete örökké kócos haja szemébe lóg, ahogy próbál egyszerre egyenletesen lélegezni és értelmesen gondolkozni. Hát már minden a fejetetejére állt?

„Egyenrangúként jelöltelek meg. Megjelöltelek." – csak ez a két mondat visszhangzott agyában.

' _Mégis mit jelenthet? Nem áll módjában megölni… De miért? Mert megjelölt? De mégis hogyan? A sebhelyemen és pár képességtől eltekintve semmit nem kaptam tőle. Ja de… __A__ rohadt Kis Túlélő címet._' – szaggatott mély levegő, majd hihetetlen fájdalom. Ez már meghaladja még az ő tűrőképességeit is, így beletörődve viseli, ahogy a sötétség ellepi először szemét, majd agyát.

SSS

-Mond csak Féregfark, hogy lehet az, hogy a fiú már két napja eszméletlen? – a jegyes hang hallatán az alacsony, patkányarcú férfi hihetetlen remegésbe kezdett, és térdre vetette magát ura lábai előtt.

-É… Én n… nem tudom, ke… kegyelmes uram – nyöszörögte.

-Dehogynem tudod! – sziszegte a másik férfi, karmazsin szemei veszélyesen villogtak. – Te és társaid túlzásba vittétek… megint… Féregfark, szerinted milyen büntetés lenne a legmegfelelőbb számotokra?

-Kegyelmes uram! Nee! Kérlek!

-Ostoba! Crucio! Nem tűröm a hibákat! Bár ezt már amúgy is tudhatnád – a vörös szemek elégedetten fénylettek, ahogy a másik kínok között vergődve ordított. – Lucius és Antonin már szenvedtek a hibáért. Reménykedj, hogy a fiú végre felébredjen, különben halott vagy – emelte fel a pálcát, majd az ajtóban álló két halálfalónak intve eltávolíttatta a még mindig rángatózó szolgát a helyiségből.

Hátradöntötte a fejét széke támlájának, és lehunyta szemeit. A Kis Túlélő. Ő tette azzá aki, és Ő az, aki nem tehet semmit ez ellen. Egyenlőként jelölte meg. Elvágta minden kötelékét, és elvette az élettől való kedvét is. Azt várta küzdeni fog, átkozódik, vagy legalábbis nem törődik bele a kínzásokba, és a tekintete legalább a bosszú utáni vágy tüzével lesz teli. Ám semmi. Mély üresség, magány és becsapottság. És még csak meg sem ölheti. Hiszen egy egyszerű gyilkossági kísérlet teljesen más eredménnyel járt. Mindkettejük számára.

Halkan kiengedte a levegőt, majd lenézett hullaszín kezeire. Jobb kezének ujjai még mindig a pálcával játszottak, öntudatlanul ismételgetve ugyanazt a mozdulatsort. Elhúzta száját. Mit is tehetne? Mi lett volna, ha a fiú korábban meghal? Nem akart belegondolni. Abba pedig még kevésbe, milyen fontos az ő életében a Kis Túlélő.

: Rowle: - sziszegte egy igencsak ismerős hang.

: Nagini. Mit akarsz?: - érkezett az ingerült válasz.

: A fiú. Rossz állapotban van. Nagyon rosszban.:

: Mit jelent ez pontosan?:

: Lehet nem éri meg a reggelt. Már akkor sem volt egészséges, mikor csatába szállt:

: Tessék?: - Voldemort hangja hirtelen éles és fenyegető lett, majd koncentrálni kezdett.

: Rowle, ne nyisd meg a csatornát. Nem tenne jót neki!:

: Akkor mit tegyek?:

: Menj oda hozzá. Hozd ki a cellából. Lásd el a sebeit. Ápold.: - válaszolta a kígyó.

: Még mit nem! Ő egy fogoly!: - a Sötét Nagyúr dühösen felpattant ültéből, és már majdnem az ajtónál volt, mikor Nagini megint utána sziszegett.

: Akkor meghaltok. Mindketten.:

Az ajtó hangos csattanással csukódott be, ám a kígyó így is elégedett volt. Gazdája nem fogja hagyni, hogy a fiú meghaljon. Még ha jelen pillanatban csak azért, mert a saját életét félti. De ki tudja, mi lesz később?

SSS

-Harry úgy aggódtunk! – ölelte át Hermione zokogva, mire ő elképedve nézett körül. Minden barátja ott állt körülötte a kórházi szobában. – Majdnem meghaltál! De győztünk! Harry győztünk! Legyőzted Tudodkit!

-Ti nem haltatok… - motyogta zavarodottan a fiú. – Meg?

-Miről beszélsz, Harry? Hiszen mindenki itt van. A szüleid most büszkék lennének rád! – a lány barna szemei büszkén és hálásan csillogtak. – Többé nem kell félnünk! Dumbledore professzor még a minisztériummal egyezkedik a kitüntetésedet illetőleg, de azt mondta, amilyen hamar csak tud ő is bejön. Hogy fog örülni, hogy végre magadhoz tértél! Majdnem másfél hétig kómában voltál.

-Haver, nagyon ránk ijesztettél – csóválta a fejét Ron, de boldogan vigyorgott.

-Jaj, Harry, kis drágám! Annyira örülök! – vetette magát rá Mrs. Weasley. – Már azt hittem elveszítünk!

Harry csak bámult. Egészen biztos volt benne, hogy valami nincsen rendben. Az egész végső csata csak egy nagy átverés volt. Hiszen Voldemort ott sem volt. Ahogy Dumbledore sem. Dumbledore. Miatta haltak meg mindannyian. És miatta került ő Voldemort kastélyába. De akkor mi lehet ez az egész? Hermione, Ron, Ginny, mindenki itt van. Valami nincs rendben.

-Nem értem. Tisztán emlékszem, hogy mindannyian meghaltatok. A halálfalók túlerőben voltak… és Dumbledore sem volt ott… csak a háttérből irányított… ahogy Ő – hangja halk volt és reszketeg, ahogy kiejtette ezeket a szavakat. Aztán a körülötte lévő emberek meglepett-aggodalmas arcára tekintett.

Mindenkit alaposan megfigyelt, és lassan kezdte észrevenni a különbséget. Hermione haja sosem volt ennyire csillogó és sosem omlott lágy csigákban a hátára. Ron vigyora sosem volt kissé gúnyos, mint most. Ginny, az ő kishúga, nem ez a lány valaki más volt. A hatalmas csillogó barna szemek nem azt a személyt mutatták, akit ő mindennél jobban szeretett és ismert.

-Kik vagytok? Ez nem a valóság! Tűnjetek innen! – kiáltott fel rémülten.

-De Harry drágám! Mi a baj? Biztosan csak rosszat álmodtál. Hiszen élünk! – Mrs. Weasley arca túlságosan sima volt és túl puha.

-Nem! Hagyjatok békén! Ti nem a családom vagytok! Nincs semmiféle győzelem! Vesztettünk, mert Dumbledore volt akkora ostoba, hogy hagyta, hogy mind meghaljatok, mikor Voldemort el sem jött a csatába! Lemészároltak titeket! – a fiú szemeiből ömlöttek a könnyek miközben kétségbeesetten kiabált, és a lehető legkisebbre húzta össze magát.

„Egyenrangúként jelöltelek meg. Megjelöltelek." A kórterem és az emberek eltűntek, ő pedig ugyanabban az összegömbölyödött pózban feküdt a semmi közepén és csak zokogott, miközben Voldemort szavai visszhangoztak a fejében. „ Nem áll módomban megölni… Egyenrangúként jelöltelek meg… Megjelöltelek… Ha rájössz a megoldásra értesíts…"

Sikoltani akart, de nem volt hangja. Semmije sem volt. Semmije. Mindent elveszített egyetlen ember hibájából… Dumbledore. Minden miatta történt. És mert volt olyan ostoba, hogy hagyja manipulálni magát. Csak egy báb volt. Egy báb. Tényleg csak ennyit érne? „Egyenrangúként jelöltelek meg. Megjelöltelek." Egyenrangú. Ugyanolyan, mint Ő. Nincsen különbség kettejük között. Egyedül vannak, magányosak, félnek, és senki sem érti meg őket.

Hirtelen éles fájdalom hasított a sebhelyébe, és ezzel egy időben valami hűvös ért a homlokához. Jól esett neki. Halkan felsóhajtott. Talán ha lett volna hangja meg is köszöni. Bár hogy mit és kinek, azt nem tudta. Ösztönösen megérezte, hogy biztonságban van. A sebhelye is egyre kevésbé fájt már. De vajon mi történhetett? Túl gyenge volt, hogy kiderítse. Csak pihenni szeretett volna. Csak egy kicsit.

SSS

Voldemort elgondolkozva cserélte ki az átforrósodott borogatást a fiú fején. De megfelelő-e még ez a kifejezés rá? Lágy, ismerős vonások – ő is hasonlóan nézett ki egykor –, kócos fekete haj –ami most izzadtan tapadt a vizes rongyra –, kicserepesedett egész szép vonalú ajkak, középmagas termet – nála legalább egy fejjel alacsonyabb –, valamint csipkeszerű fekete szempillák, ez mind a fiút jellemezte. De ez a fiú időközben már majdnem 20 éves volt, és pillantása egyáltalán nem mutatott egy csepp gyerekességet sem.

És egy másik kérdés. A világ leghatalmasabb fekete mágusa vajon miért ül immár két napja legnagyobb ellensége ágyánál és ápolja őt? Miért parancsolt rá minden szolgájára, hogy takarodjanak, és ne is kerüljenek a szeme elé egy darabig? És miért nyugodott meg a legnagyobb ellensége, mikor hozzáért, amikor egészen addig eszeveszetten vergődött? Jó kérdések. Talán még a választ is tudta rájuk, ám elrejtette őket elméje leghátsó részébe, hogy ne kelljen felelnie a kérdésekre.

' _Vajon miféle kötelék lehet ez? Ez, ami úgy tűnik mindennél erősebb, még a halálnál is? Ha élsz én is élek, ha meghalsz, veled halok. Kegyetlen iróniája a sorsnak és annak az ostoba jóslatnak is. Hiszen nem élhet az egyik, míg él a másik. Csakhogy itt nincs semmiféle egyik vagy másik. Megjelöltelek. A halál jelével, ami úgy tűnik engem is béklyóba fogott. Talán, ha nem támadlak meg aznap éjjel…_'

Apró nyögés, majd egy elégedett mosoly. Az első és utolsó alkalom, hogy mosolyogni látta. Ebben biztos volt. Ha felébred, soha többé nem fog mosolyogni. Hiszen mindene odaveszett. Egyedül maradt, akárcsak ő maga. Hiszen nincsenek különbségek. Még a külsejük is hasonló volt. Vajon elfogadja ezt, vagy ellenszegül? Ha igen, sokáig tart majd betörni, esetleg megtörni?

-Lement a láza – mormogta magának, és lassan felállt. – Harry Potter, azt hiszem, hosszú harc elé nézünk. Hiába enyém a világ, hiszen te örökké itt leszel, hogy bosszants. Az örök életet választottam, és kijátszottam a halált. És döntésemen az sem változtat, ha élned kell – még egy komor pillantást vetett az alvó fiúra, majd elhagyta a szobát meghagyva az immár ágyon tekergőző Nagininek, hogy bármi történjen, azonnal értesítse.


	2. Chapter 2

Nos, itt a második fejezet. Remélem nem lesz zavaros egy idő után. Személy szerint próbálok megfelelő ütemben haladni a művel, ami kezd igazán a szívemhez nőni. Szóval, akinek tetszik, írjon, akinek nem, az is, ha lehet. Tudni szeretném, mit sikerült összekaparnom enyhén korlátolt agyamból.

Jelmagyarázat:

//Párszaszó//

' _szöveg_' gondolatok

Második fejezet

Valami hideg és csúszós érintette meg a kézfejét, mire összerándult, és próbálta kinyitni a szemét. Pár pillanatnyi erőlködés után már sikerült előcsalogatnia smaragd íriszeit fekete szempillái rejtekéből. Hunyorogva nézett szét a félhomályban fürdő szobában. Az egyetlen fényforrást egy mesterien megmunkált kandalló szolgáltatta. Zavartan vonta össze szemöldökét. Ez a hely egyáltalán nem a pincebörtön egyik cellája volt. És ő nem kiláncolva függött a falról, hanem egy puha ágyban feküdt, borogatással a fején. És a hideg csúszós valami egy hatalmas kígyó volt.

//Harry Potter// - sziszegte a kígyó.

//Mit akarsz?// - a fiú hangja rémült volt és gyenge.

//Nyugodj meg. Én vigyáztam az álmodat, nem bántalak.//

//Te vagy Voldemort kígyója, igaz? Nagini.//

//Valóban. Majdnem meghaltál.//

//Talán jobb lett volna// - válaszolta fásultan. – //Voldemortnak, nekem, mindenkinek.//

//Ostoba.//

//Miért? Szerinted az jobb, hogy most minden kínzás elölről kezdődik? Malfoy és kis galerije addig kínzott, amíg el nem ájultam// - Naginit meglepte, hogy semmiféle düh nem érződött a szavakból, csupán mélységes fáradtság.

//A halálfalók nem érhetnek többet hozzád. Rowle gondoskodott róla. De most pihenj. Még gyenge vagy. Én vigyázok rád.//

//Talán kezdek megőrülni, hogy bízom egy kígyóban? Voldemort kígyójában? - sziszegte még alig hallhatóan, mielőtt ismét elaludt.//

SSS

-Nagyuram! Megtettük a lépéseket, ahogy parancsoltad – térdelt le Lucius Malfoy a kígyóarcú férfi elé, hogy jelentést tegyen.

-Nocsak. Végre hasznodat is látom, Lucius – húzta kegyetlen mosolyra ajkait Voldemort. – Nagyszerű. Látni akarom a fiadat, és a barátait. Úgy döntöttem, ideje, hogy felvegyék a Jegyet.

-Draco igazán örülni fog a hírnek! – Malfoy hangja hálásan csengett.

-Biztos voltam benne. Most menj. Pontosan egy hét múlva tartjuk a ceremóniát. Egy nappal sem később!

-Ez igazán nagylelkű tőled, Kegyelmes uram – csókolta meg a talárja szegélyét a férfi, mielőtt kisietett volna a teremből.

-Még hogy nagylelkű…

//Miért, Rowle, nincs lelked?// - érdeklődött egy igencsak vidám hang közvetlenül mellőle.

//Mintha azzal bíztalak volna meg, hogy maradj a fiú mellett, nem?//

//A fiú már jobban van. Fel is ébredt egyszer. Most alszik. De mond csak, Rowle, miért kellenek neked azok a fiatalok?// - érdeklődött a kígyó.

//Majd ha szükséges lesz, elmondom neked. De most menj vissza Potterhez.//

//Ez most nem volt túl szép tőled// - Nagini megsértődött, majd hangtalanul kisiklott a helyiségből.

Voldemort ismét lenézett kezére, ugyanúgy, mint aznap, mikor hírét vette, hogy a fiú haldoklik. A hosszú pókszerű ujjakkal nem stimmelt valami. Vajon csak az ő véleménye szerint tűnnek sötétebbnek és emberszerűbbnek? Biztosan. Túl sokat idegeskedett az utóbbi időben. De úgy tűnik, lassan minden helyreáll. A fiú már jobban van, a minisztérium hamarosan a kezébe kerül, Dumbledore pedig elveszíti leghűségesebb emberét. Ha már volt olyan botor, hogy hagyta meghalni a barátait.

Egy pillanatra eszébe jutott, mi van, ha a vén bolond előre eltervezte az egészet? Ez is csak egy terv része lehet? Azonban az össze lehetőséget végiggondolva rá kellett jönnie, hogy szó sincs ilyesmiről. Az a bolond vénember egész egyszerűen túlságosan bízott abban, hogy egy gyerek képes legyőzni a világ leghatalmasabb fekete mágusát, hogy mindent erre tett fel. Csak azt felejtette el, hogy mi történik, ha az említett mágus csapdát állít és lemészároltatja a másik oldal embereit. Akik történetesen a Kis Túlélő barátai is egyben.

Dumbledore veszített, és most az egész világ retteg. Értesülései szerint az öreg eltűnt. Vagy ennyire magába zuhant, vagy ismét tervez valamit. De vajon mi az, amitől ennyire félnek? Hogy képes, és kiirtja az egész varázstalan világot, a sárvérűekkel egyetemben? Miért tenne ilyet? Nem ostoba. Egész egyszerűen azok fognak eltűnni, akik nem engedelmeskednek neki. Mindenki más életben marad.

Vajon a fiú mit fog tenni? Meg próbálja megmenteni a lázadókat? Kemény harcra kell számítania, vagy csupán néhány összecsapásra? Meg próbálja majd megtorolni szerettei halálát, vagy beletörődik a megváltoztathatatlanba? Egy hét múlva láncon rángatva, vagy önkéntesen nézi végig a beavatási ceremóniát? Miért gondolkodik ennyit rajta? Hiszen nem több mint az életben maradáshoz szükséges eszköz. Nem több.

Mielőtt ráeszmélhetett volna, mit is csinál tulajdonképpen, már Potter lakhelyéül kijelölt szoba ajtaja előtt állt. Amint tudatosult benne, hol van, és mit csinál, kezeit ökölbe szorította és gyilkos pillantásokkal illette a fadarabot. Mintha az tehetett volna mindenről. Kapkodva megpördült és elvágtatott. Nem csinál magából hülyét egy taknyos előtt. Soha.

SSS

Már ült, evett, ivott. Mindennek tudatában volt. Ha lehetett inkább nem beszélt, az emlékei túlságosan magával ragadták. Tekintete mintha ezernyi üvegszilánkkal telt volna meg. Legalábbis Nagini így látta. Már nem fásult volt, reményvesztett. Szinte minden percet vele töltött. Ha nem evett, noszogatta, fenyegette, volt rá példa, hogy kérte is. Ilyenkor csak egy keserű mosolyt kapott válaszul, majd lassan eltűnt az étel egy kis része. De már ezt is haladásnak tudta be.

Rowle azóta nem tette be a lábát a szobába, a jelentéseket is mintha csak fél füllel hallgatta volna. Négy nap telt el így. Nagini pedig kezdte megkedvelni a fiút. Ha éjjel rémálmai voltak, és sikoltozott, furcsa sziszegő énekével nyugtatta meg, ami érdekes módon nagyon jó hatással volt rá.

Az ötödik nap reggelén már felkelt. Lábai gyengének bizonyultak és alig két lépés után összecsuklott. Ám mielőtt a földön kötött volna ki, valaki elkapta a karját, és megtartotta. A zöld szemek egy hideg karmazsin tekintettel találkoztak, de nem történt semmi. Sem fájdalom, sem félelem. Harry nyugodtan figyelte a Sötét Nagyurat, és várta a következő lépést. Vajon megkínozza, vagy csak szavakkal becsmérli, ahogy szokta? Esetleg végre kimondja a halálos átkot?

-Jó reggelt, Harry Potter – ennyi volt az egész. A csalódottság lassan bekúszott a fiú tekintetébe. Nem ezt várta volna. – Talán arra számítottál, hogy végzek veled. Legalábbis megkínozlak. Igazán sajnálom, hogy csalódást kellett okoznom – jegyezte meg a férfi ironikusan.

-Ja, sajnálod. El tudom képzelni mennyire – húzta gúnyos mosolyra ajkait Harry továbbra is a skarlát szemeket figyelve. – Biztos legalább annyira, mint hogy megölettél körülöttem mindenkit.

-Igen, majdnem annyira – vigyorodott el Voldemort is. Tudta, hogy nem lesz könnyű dolga, bár inkább fizikai ellenállásra számított. – De te Harry Potter, tisztában vagy a jelen körülmények súlyával?

-Súlyával? Miért annak súlya van, hogy a túszod vagyok, de nem ölsz meg és állítólag valamit rendesen elbasztál, amikor meg próbáltál kinyírni egy évesen? El sem hiszem! CSATT! – a fiú jutalma egy pofon volt.

-Hogy beszélsz? – vonta össze szemöldökcsontját a férfi.

-Hogy beszélsz? – utánozta vigyorogva Harry. – Ahogy akarok! Talán nem engedhetem meg magamnak? – hisztérikusan felkacagott, míg Voldemort csak nézett rá. – Hiszen nem volt, aki megneveljen, és most már nem is lesz! Egyedül vagyok. Úgy, mint te! – egyre fékezhetetlenebbül nevetett, míg végül a nevetést forró könnyek váltották fel, és egy félig elnyomott zokogás.

Tom kezét égették a könnyek. Fogalma sem volt, mitől lehet ennyire meleg a fiú könnye, az övé sosem volt ilyen. Bár már több mint hat évtized telt el azóta, hogy utoljára sírt. Sosem mutatta ki gyengeségeit. Most sem igazán tudta mi tévő legyen. Gyűlölte a gyengeségeket, a gyengéket pedig még inkább. Az pedig, hogy egy ellenség előtt mutatod ki támadható pontjaidat egyenlő volt egy halálos ítélettel. Mást már rég megkínzott volna ekkora szemtelenségért, most mégis csak állt és nézte a fekete hajtömeget, ami elrejtette egy meglopott, megkínzott gyermek összetört arcát.

-Ha kiszórakoztad magad, esetleg el is engedhetnél, és rátérhetnél, minek köszönhetem látogatásod – a hideg érzéketlen hang kizökkentette gondolataiból. Annyira nem illett az előbb még oly keservesen síró fiúhoz. Ugyanakkor mintha teljesen a sajátja is lett volna. Mintha e nélkül nem lehetett volna teljes. Dühösen rávicsorgott, de úgy tűnt azt egy csöppet sem hatja meg vele. Mégiscsak meg kellett volna kínoznia?

-Túlságosan nagy a szád, Potter – sziszegte összepréselt ajkakkal.

-Akkor miért nem ölsz meg? – érkezett a kihívó kérdés.

-Ne is álmodozz. Ilyesmiért nem vagyok hajlandó kiengedni a kezeim közül a legjobb lapomat – mosolyodott le hidegen.

-Kedves tőled. Akkor? Mi lesz?

-Az lesz, hogy most leülsz és elbeszélgetünk.

-Mi ketten?

-Nem, te és valamelyik házi manó…

-Te most poénkodni próbálsz? – szűkítette össze a szemét a fiú.

-Eszemben sincs. Sosem poénkodom – Voldemorton látszott, hogy még a feltételezés is sérti.

-Ha te mondod…

-Jobb volt, amikor még a víz is kivert, mikor megláttál – morogta a férfi, és egy pillanatra lehunyta a szemét, mintha minden türelmét össze kellene szednie, nehogy nekiessen a Kis Túlélőnek.

-Sosem vert ki a víz, amikor megláttalak – ellenkezett dacosan Harry, majd ismét üressé vált az arca. – De hallgatlak.

-Csak így? Semmi próbálkozás, hogy megtámadj? – most az idősebb varázslón volt a sor, hogy összeszűkítse a szemét.

-Csak így. Nem fogsz megölni, akkor minek erőlködjem? Tehát?

-Egyenrangúként jelöltelek meg…

-Ezt már mondtad – mordult fel a fiú.

-Hallgass! – csattant fel Voldemort. – Perselus kihallgatta annak az ostoba vén bolondnak és annak a szélhámos szipirtyónak a társalgását, bár a jóslatnak csak egy részét hallotta.

-Ezt is tudom…

-Azt mondtam hallgass! – a kandalló tüze veszélyesen megremegett. – Azt hittem, ha megöllek a születésed után, minden rendben lesz és senki sem téríthet el a célomtól. Ám mivel nem tudtam, akaratomon kívül olyasmit hajtottam végre, ami nekem kis híján az életembe, neked pedig abba került, hogy végignézhetted, ahogy szépen lassan mindenki elhull mellőled egy magasabb cél érdekében. Te lettél a Kiválasztott, aki képes megölni engem.

-És? Ha ezt mind tudod, mi az fészkes fene akadályoz meg abban, hogy ha már itt vagyok, pálca és minden egyéb segédeszköz nélkül, végre fogd azt a botot a kezedben, rám szegezd, és kinyögj két egyszerű szót? Mi? MI? – pattant fel Harry, ám azonnal meg is szédült.

-Ostoba kölyök, mond, te nem figyelsz rám? – sziszegte nem kevésbé ingerülten Voldemort.

-Eddig mintha semmi újat nem mondtál volna… - csúfolódott a fiú, bár az összhatás nem lehetett teljes, tekintve, hogy szemét lehunyva tartotta és próbált erőt venni émelygésén.

-Talán mert állandóan közbevágsz… Szemtelen kölyök – eddig még senkinek nem sikerült ennyire kihoznia a sodrából. Ő is lehunyta a szemét, és mikor már biztos lehetett benne, hogy nem fogja puszta kézzel megfojtani az előtte ülő fiatal férfit, ismét felvette mondanivalója fonalát. – Nos, feltételezem, Dumbledore volt olyan kegyes és megmutatta neked a teljes jóslatot.

-Igen – bólintott Harry kimérten.

-Akkor most elmondom neked, a jóslat tévedett – Voldemort várta szavai hatását, ám a másik csak ült szótlanul, mint aki várja a folytatást. Újabb mély levegő vétel. – Az idők folyamán nem egyszer összecsaptunk, téged már megjelöltelek, te lettél a kiválasztott, tehát elviekben simán végezhettem volna veled. És néhányszor majdnem sikerült is. De azt hiszem, abban a pillanatban, hogy te meghalsz, én is eltűnök.

-A jóslat szerint nem élhet csak egyikünk – vetett ellen Harry.

-A jóslat szerint… Egy jóslat szerint, amit egy alkoholista kurva mondott el… Nagyszerű. Csakhogy, nem gondolkodtál még azon, hogy miért vagy képes betörni akaratlanul is az elmémbe? Miért beszélsz párszaszóul és miért van különleges tehetséged ahhoz, hogy mindent megússz?

-Dumbledore szerint, mikor az átkod visszafelé sült el néhány képességedet átadtad nekem is.

-Nos, kedves Harry Potter, téged átvertek, azt hiszem sokadjára – a válasz csak egy sötét pillantás volt. – Képes vagy megszállni, ahogyan én is téged, ismered minden mozdulatomat, gondolatomat, legalábbis, mikor vagyok olyan balga, hogy nem zárom le a kettőnk közti átjárót. Vagy nem hagyom nyitva szánt szándékkal. Ám én is tudom minden apró gondolatodat, titkodat. Olyan mintha a részem lennél. Nem anyád mentett meg az önfeláldozásával, mint ahogy a vén bolond állítja. Megjelöltelek, méghozzá a halál jelével – bökött a fiú homlokára. – Ezáltal pedig olyan felbonthatatlan szerződés lépett életbe kettőnk között, ami halállal született, így még a halál sem képes legyőzni. Amíg te élsz, én is élek, és ez fordítva is igaz. És a jóslat értelmében, csak egymás keze által halhatunk meg…

-Vagyis ha eléred, hogy ne öljem meg magam, eléred, hogy örökké élj, velem együtt? – vonta föl egyik szemöldökét a fiú.

-Így van. És te Harry Potter, nem tehetsz ez ellen semmit. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy kemény küzdelemnek nézünk elébe, de mit ér az élet, ha nincs benne kihívás?

-Bízhatsz benne, hogy nem fogok úgy ugrálni, ahogy te fütyülsz – vigyorgott hidegen Harry. – Ha azt hiszed, ismered minden gondolatomat, nagyon tévedsz. Kígyóarcú.

-Kipróbáljuk? Akár itt és most? Csak annyi kell, hogy leromboljam az elméink közé épített gátat… Mit szólnál az első körhöz? – az idősebb férfi szemei gyilkos fénnyel izzottak.

-Gondolom, a tét nem kicsi.

-Két nap múlva beavatási ceremóniát tartok néhány ismerősöd számára. Ha megnyerem a párbajt, amit nem kétlek, te egy lánccal a nyakadban veszel részt a gyűlésen. És szabad préda leszel a jelentkezők számára.

-És ha én nyerek?

-Abban az esetben hajlandó vagyok rá, hogy ne kelljen megjelenned a ceremónián.

-Nem elég izgalmas, Voldemort. Ha veszítek, szerény személyem számára nem igazán megnyerő ötlet, hogy az ifjabb Malfoy is kénye kedve szerint bánjon velem. Pálcát és igazi harcot akarok. Akár egy az összes ellen.

-Hm… Harry Potter talán nem is vagy annyira ostoba, mint hittem. Meggondolom az ajánlatodat, és legkésőbb holnap értesítelek ez ügyben – eresztett meg egy félig elismerő vigyort a fekete mágus.

-Nem, nem. Nem vagyok hülye, Voldemort. Itt és most eldöntöd, különben semmi értelme a kis játékodnak – fonta keresztbe karjait mellkasa előtt Harry.

-Azt hiszem, nem vagy abban a helyzetben, hogy ultimátumot adhass nekem – sziszegte a férfi, és rászegezte a pálcáját.

-Nem tudom, ki akar örök életet, Voldemort…

-Egész jó a Kis Túlélőtől.

-Tehát?

-Legyen. Ám így én is változtatok a te jutalmadon – hideg, számító vigyor ömlött szét a férfi arcán, szemei pedig egy prédára leső kígyóéra hasonlítottak leginkább.

-Hallgatlak.

-Eljössz a gyűlésre, természetesen minden óvintézkedés nélkül, és talán még kis barátaiddal is elszórakozhatsz…

-Hm… - Harryn látszott, hogy mérlegeli a hallottakat. – Ez egész korrektül hangzik a világ legnagyobb seggfeje szájából – bólintott, majd elhajolt az ütés útjából. – Kétszer ugyanazt ne vesd be ellenem. Már nem vagyok gyerek.

-Fogalmam sincs ki bőgött nem is olyan régen úgy, mint valami két éves… - vágott vissza Voldemort ingerülten, majd egy apró pálcaintése nyomán felszakadt a fiú mellkasán a bőr.

-És még én vagyok gyerekes… Kezdhetnénk?

-Biztos elég erős vagy Potter? Nem foglak kímélni.

-A te legnagyobb hibád mindig is az volt, hogy alábecsültél mindenkit magad körül. De ne aggódj, a mentális egészségem elég jó állapotban van – ugyan tekintete még mindig teljesen összetört volt, ám hangja már magabiztos és egy hangyányit arrogáns is.

-Akkor kezdődjék!

Minden hirtelen történt. Harry érezte, ahogyan ledől a fal, amit a másik épített közéjük. Már nem igazán tudta hol kezdődik ő és hol végződik Voldemort, ám nem adhatta meg magát ilyen könnyedén. Tudta, hogy egy pillanatig sem fog habozni, hogy ellene fordítsa a legféltettebb titkait és legfájdalmasabb emlékeit. Tehát egy lehetősége volt: neki kellett először megsebeznie a másikat.

Hihetetlen erőfeszítések árán kényszerítette magát, hogy különváljon Voldemort elméjétől, ám még mindig érezze őt. Ez egy pillanatra magát a Sötét Nagyurat is kizökkentette a koncentrációból, ezt kihasználva pedig Harry könyörtelenül betört a legmélyebb zugokba is. Az alatt a pillanat alatt, míg Voldemort ismét összeszedte magát, többet tudott meg a férfiről, mint bárki más.

Fájdalmas emlékképek sorozata, vérszomj, düh, bosszúvágy. Az egész élete egyetlen fájdalmas mozzanattá állt össze a fiú lelki szemei előtt. Tervek, amelyek csődbe mentek, és tervek, amelyek megvalósultak. Aztán meglátta önmagát, amint egy évesen anyja karjaiban sír. Voldemort pedig ráfogta a pálcát. Csupán két szó: _Adava Kedavra_ és minden megváltozott.

És a pillanat elmúlt. Már tudta, miért ők ketten, abban az utolsó gyilkos átokban minden benne volt. Arról fogalma sem volt, a férfi rájött-e már, hogy mit rontott el akkor, de abban biztos volt, hogy ő pontosan látta a hiba okát. Csakhogy nem volt ideje rendesen átgondolni a dolgokat, mert a másik elemi erővel és dühvel zúgott át az agyán kegyetlen fájdalmat okozva. Ám ez most teljesen más volt. A fájdalom nem csak az ő lelkét szabdalta. Erre akkor jött rá, amikor a kíntól félig vakon fetrengve meglátta, ahogy Voldemortból is hasonló reakciót váltott ki az élmény.

-Takarodj az agyamból – sziszegte alig hallhatóan egyik gyötrelemből a másikba zuhanva. A másik pedig úgy utánozta mozdulatait, mintha csak a tükörképe lenne.

-Ostoba… Nem tudok! – zihálta Voldemort.

-Mindketten megőrülünk, ha ilyen sebességgel száguldasz az emlékeim között! – sikoltott fel Harry. – Lassíts már!

-Hall…gass! – nyöszörögte a másik, és látszott rajta, hogy a kapcsolat megszüntetésén erőlködik. – Próbálj te is falat emelni! Már nem egyszer sikerült!

Harry túl gyorsan szedte a levegőt, és már minden tagja rángatózott. Agya lángolt, de minden erejét megfeszítve lassanként összekapart annyi lélekjelenlétet, hogy valami pozitívra gondolatot keressen ebben a színes kavalkádban. Ám Voldemort ráförmedt, jobban mondva félig sikoltott.

-Nehogy boldog legyen! Most nem teheted ezt!

-Akkor mit csináljak?!

-Egy fal! Potter egy falat képzelj el! – ő pedig megpróbálta. És lassan sikerült. Ketten együtt felépítettek egy védőfalat, megszakítva a kapcsolatot.

Egyikük sem volt teljesen öntudatánál. Voldemort rángatózó ujjai kis híján eltörték pálcáját, míg a közvetlen mellette heverő Harry próbált nem elájulni a sokktól. Mindketten tisztában voltak vele, hogy már nem kellett volna sok hozzá, hogy megbomoljon az elméjük. De hogy ki is nyert, az már kérdéses volt.

-Nos, Potter, azt hiszem… - pár mélyebb levegővétel – a kapcsolatunk egy egészen új formája lehet a legilimenciának.

-Mondták már neked, mennyire jó vicceid vannak? – morogta Harry ingerülten. Hangja rekedt volt az üvöltözéstől.

-Szemtelen kis patkány.

-Ne bókolj.

-Rohadj meg! – Voldemort megpróbált pálcát szegezni a fiúra, de nem sikerült felemelnie a kezét. – Bassza meg!

-Hogy beszélsz? – suttogta a fiú, lehunyt szemekkel.

-Ahogy akarok. Nem volt, aki jó modorra neveljen. Igaz, Harry Potter? – érkezett a szarkasztikus válasz.

-I… gaz… Vol… de… - az idősebb férfi már csak azt vette észre, hogy a fiú lélegzete lelassult, arca majdnem kisimult, szemei pedig csukva vannak. Tehát elaludt.

-Pimasz kölyök – suttogta Voldemort, aztán ő is lehunyta a szemét.


	3. Chapter 3

Harmadik fejezet

-Vegyem ezt fenyegetésnek? – szűkítette össze a szemét, miközben azt az átkozott nyakörvet figyelte, amiről igencsak vastag lánc vezetett Voldemorthoz. – Ennél nincs megalázóbb! Nem vagyok a pincsid!

-Dehogy nincs. Ha meztelen lennél. És valóban, még annyira sem tartalak, mint egy ölebet szokás. A rabszolga jobb kifejezés – vigyorgott gúnyosan a férfi.

-Anyád! Vedd le rólam ezt a szart!

-Ha nem akarsz egy Cruciatust is mellé, ajánlom, most fejezd be a hisztériádat – érkezett az unott felelet.

-Nem nyertél Voldemort! Ez pedig csalás!

-Most úgy beszélsz, mintha egy percig is elhitted volna, hogy nem verlek át.

-Egy percig sem gondoltam, hogy nem versz át, te szemétláda, de hogy alvás közben varázsold rám ezt a szart… Egy féreg vagy! CSATT! – újabb pofonnal lett gazdagabb.

-És még én úgy terveztem, hogy visszakapod a pálcád… Most majd megtudod, milyen is, mikor ki vagy szolgáltatva egy maréknyi embernek, akik nem éppen szívlelnek.

-Ezt kettőnk közül egyedül te nem tudod – jött a fagyos válasz, mire újabb, immár erősebb ütést kellett elszenvednie. Voldemort egyik gyűrűje felsértette az ajkát. Kiköpte a szájába toluló vért, és jeges pillantást vetett a másikra, de többet nem szólt. A kígyószerű arc elégedettséget tükrözött, azonban valami határozottan nem stimmelt vele.

-Itt az ideje indulni. Már mindenki itt van. //Gyere szépen Harry// - sziszegte a fiú fülébe, majd megrántotta a láncot, és maga után vonszolta a fiút, aki elnyomott egy igazán cifra szitokáradatot, amiért majdnem hasra esett.

Talán élete leghosszabb két perce volt, amíg elérték a gyűlések helyéül választott termet, ami valószínűleg étkező lehetett egykoron, ám most csupán egy vérvörös bársony béléssel díszített trónszékhez hasonló ülőalkalmatosság, egy hatalmas kristálycsillár és vagy ötven ember kapott benne helyet. Mind egyforma fekete kámzsát viselt fehér álarccal. Ahogy meglátták a Nagyurat mindannyian mély meghajlást mutattak be, azonban a fiú láttán többüknek is elakadt a lélegzete. A Kis Túlélő egy láncon követi a Nagyurat?

-Kegyelmes uram, hogy sikerült ilyen gyorsan betörnöd a fiút, ha szabad kérdeznem – lépett elő az egyik csuklyás. Harry felismerni vélte Lucius Malfoy hangját.

-Nos, az legyen az én titkom.

-Hmpf! – érkezett mögüle egy gúnyos mordulás.

-Mondani szeretnél valamit, Harry Potter? – egy pálcamozdulat és a fekete ing már el is szakadt az ujjánál.

-Az égvilágon semmit – vicsorgott vissza Harry.

-Én is így gondoltam – válaszolta a férfi, miközben székéhez sétált, és méltóságteljesen leült rá, a fiút pedig közvetlen a lábához rángatta. – Tehát, hol vannak az utódaitok? – fordult vissza a még mindig elképedt halálfalókhoz, mire egy fél tucat fiatal lépett elő a kámzsások mögül. Harry mindet ismerte, de csak közönyös pillantással figyelte, ahogy letérdelnek, és úgy üdvözlik Voldemortot.

Draco Malfoy hátközépig érő hajzuhataga előrehullott, ahogy lehajtotta fejét, de igazából nem változott a másfél év alatt, amióta utoljára látta. Pansy Parkinson arca ellenben sokkal komolyabbnak és kevésbé rókaszerűnek tetszett. Sötét szemei alázattól és büszkeségtől csillogtak. Crak és Monstro… őket nem is volt érdemes megemlíteni. Két agyatlan hústorony, akik továbbra is Malfoy kénye-kedve szerint ugrálnak. Aztán Zabini, akiről semmit nem tudott és Nott akiről szintén nem voltak kellemetlen emlékei. Unottan rajzolgatott ujjával a fekete márványpadlóra, nem is igazán figyelve a seggnyaló szövegekre, amiket ezek összehordtak, csakhogy jobb színben tűnjenek fel Voldemort előtt.

A mutatóujja apró szikrát vetett a kővel, mire a fiú szemei elkerekedtek, szája pedig gonosz mosolyra húzódott. Tehát még ebben sem különböznek. Ha pedig sejtése igaznak bizonyul, a mai este érdekesebb lesz, mint hitte. Gyorsan abbahagyta a rajzolgatást, és felemelte a fejét. Mindenki a hat fiatalt nézte, akik végre befogták.

-Mielőtt megkapnátok, amire oly áhítatosan vágytok, be kell bizonyítanotok, hogy méltóak vagytok a halálfaló névre – szólalt meg Voldemort. – A feladatotok pedig nem más, minthogy legyőzzétek a mellettem olyan jól szórakozó Harry Pottert – rántotta álló helyzetbe a fiút.

-De Kegyelmes úr, Potternél nincsen semmilyen fegyver… - ellenkezett óvatos hangon a Malfoy csemete.

-És ez megakadályozza abban, hogy esetleg rátámadjon, Mr. Malfoy? – húzta össze szemét a Sötét Nagyúr.

-Szó sincs róla, Nagyuram – rázta meg a fejét a szőke fiú, és előhúzta pálcáját.

_'__Tehát az a szemétláda látta, legalábbis érzékelte, mit műveltem az előbb. Akkor __bassza__ meg!_' – gondolta Harry dühösen.

-Akkor ne is várjunk tovább! – azzal eltűntette a nyakörvet, és Harry azonnal elugrott egy felé csapódó hátráltató ártás elől.

_'__Hogy száradna ki a szíved Tom __Denem__ Csak még egy kis ideig…_' Újabb átkot került ki, ez már valami illegális lehetett, mert a márványba szép kis lyukat ütött. _'__Egy__ pillanat. Most!_' Ellenfelei hirtelen egy tűzburokban találták magukat, ami ellen nem hatott a locsolóbűbáj. Pontosan tudta, hogy hajtsa végre a varázslatot, hiszen végignézhette Voldemort emlékeiben, ám nem gondolta, hogy elsőre ilyen jól sikerül majd. Majdnem tökéletes lett.

' _Nem is rossz, Harry Potter'_ – hallott egy hangot a fejében, és most hogy figyelt, rájött, hogy a fal ellenére, ami még mindig áll a kapcsolatuk nem vált szét. Sőt! Erősebb, mint valaha.

' _Köszönöm, Kígyóarc! Nehogy azt hidd, hogy tehetetlen vagyok._'

' _Csak a végletekig szemtelen_.' – a pálcája hirtelen ott volt a kezében. Gyanakodva fordult a másik felé, aki hidegen meredt vissza rá. – ' _Engedd el őket!_'

' _És ha nem tudom, hogyan kell?_'

' _Legfeljebb nem akarod tudni. Azt mondtam ereszd el őket!_' – a fiú arcán egy mély vágás jelent meg, mire felszisszent.

Harry apró mozdulatot tett, mire a lángok visszatértek eredeti helyükre a kandallóba és a csillár gyertyáira. A leendő halálfalók tágra nyílt szemekkel meredtek a fiúra, aki vérző arccal, közömbösen nézett vissza rájuk. Nem érzett sajnálatot. Többé senki iránt. Megforgatta ujjai között régen látott pálcáját, majd eltette. Ezek már nem fognak az életére törni. Egy ideig semmiképpen.

-Mond csak Lucius, hogy akarod elvárni, hogy magunk közé fogadjam a fiadat, mikor egy fegyvertelen, gyenge gyerek ellen sem tud győzelmet aratni? – csattant ostorként Voldemort hangja a zavart, várakozó csöndben.

-Kegyelmes úr… Én… Én nem is tudom, hogyan fejezhetném ki az a csalódást, amit fiam gyengesége miatt érzek… - kezdte az idősebbik Malfoy.

-Hát akkor sietve szedd össze gondolataidat, ha nem szeretnéd, hogy Draco lassan és kínok között szenvedjen ki. Nem tűröm a hibákat!

Harry meglátta a pánikot a Malfoy fiú szemében, és próbált valamit érezni, de nem sikerült. Régi énje kiállt volna mellette, még akkor sem hagyta volna, hogy megöljék, ha utána ellene támad. De a régi énje elpusztult szeretteivel együtt. Apró sóhaj hagyta el ajkait, majd Voldemorthoz sétált.

-Azt hiszem felesleges fenyegetőznöd, mindannyian halálra rémültek, és a nagy csalódottságod, valószínűleg ugyanakkora lehet, mint a családom és barátaim meggyilkolása felett érzett sajnálatod. Tehát fejezd be ezt a nevetséges színjátékot, mert az ostoba csordádon és ezen a pár szerencsétlenen kívül senki sem veszi be – jegyezte meg szárazon, de alig hallhatóan. Még nem volt olyan helyzetben, hogy hangosan is provokálhassa.

-Úgy tudom, téged senki sem kérdezett, Potter – sziszegte a férfi dühösen, majd hirtelen elvigyorodott. – Esetleg szeretnéd átvállalni a büntetésüket? Biztosíthatlak, hogy élet és végtagvesztésen kívül minden szóba jöhet…

-Csak nehogy ne egyedül szenvedjek – jelent meg egy ugyanolyan mosoly Harry arcán is.

-Ez valami fenyegetés?

-Fenyegettelek meg valaha? Kettőnk közül nem én dobálózom állandóan olyan szavakkal, hogy megöllek! – újabb vágás, ezúttal a felkarján. Tudta, győzött.

-Mit is javasolnál? – szűrte összeszorított fogai között Voldemort.

-Ne vedd fel őket. Esetleg képezd vagy képeztesd tovább őket, ha már tovább akarod növelni a használható emberek létszámát, a mínuszból talán elérve a nulla közeli értéket, de nem értem jelen pillanatban, mikor minden megállt minek kárhoztatnál újabb embereket a hozzád való örök hűségre – vázolta gondolatait Harry, a vörös szemek pedig egy pillanatra megvillantak. Ám ezúttal nem dühösen.

-Egészen használható ötletei vannak Mr. Potter – húzta el száját a sötét mágus, majd az eddig kizárt, és egyre idegesebb halálfalókra fordította figyelmét. – Úgy tűnik, a legnagyobb ellenségemnek több esze van, mint nektek összesen, ami lássuk be, mutat valamit, tekintve, hogy elég korlátolt szellemileg, ám amit ti felmutattatok ma itt, az elfogadhatatlan. Éppen ezért kellene most itt helyben megkínoznom és megölnöm az összes gyereket, de most leteszek ezen tervemről.

-Nagyságos úr… mi igazán… hogy fejezhetném ki, mennyire hálásak vagyunk – borult le Malfoy és még 9 alak. Valószínűleg a büszke szülők.

-6 hónapot kaptok, hogy fejlesszétek, tökéletesítsétek utódaitok igencsak gyenge tudását, és utána teszünk egy újabb próbát. Ám biztosíthatlak titeket, akkor nem lesz ott Harry Potter, hogy felszólaljon az érdeketekben. Vagy ha még is, nem fogja megtenni.

-Köszönjük, Kegyelmes úr… - Lucius felrángatta fiát a földről és egy megalázkodó hajbókolás után, a többi szolgával együtt sietve távozott.

-Ostobák – motyogta Harry, majd a nyakához kapott. – EZT MOST AZONNAL LEVESZED!

-Majd ha megtanulod, mi is az a tisztelet – érkezett az egykedvű felelet.

-Azt lesheted!

-Nehogy tüskék is kerüljenek a belsejébe.

-Ez valami fenyegetés akart lenni? – vicsorgott tajtékozva a fiú.

-Fenyegettelek meg valaha?

-Kezdjem el számolni?

-Szemtelen kölyök.

-Manipulatív szemétláda. AÚ! – a tüskék belemartak a nyakába, ahogy Voldemort megrántotta a láncot.

// Milyen édesek vagytok így együtt// - érkezett egy vidám hang a közelből.

// Én nem viccelődnék ilyenekkel, Nagini// - válaszolta Harry, miközben hagyta, hogy az állat felkússzon a nyakába.

// Miért is nem?//

// Mert egyes… emberek… nem igazán díjazzák az ehhez hasonló elszólásokat.//

// Talán igazad lehet// - a kígyó Voldemort felé fordította fejét, és vicsorgott egyet, ami mosolynak akart látszani.

// Nagini ne akarj kihozni a béketűrésemből!// - jegyezte meg a férfi ingerülten.

// A világért sem!// - ellenkezett a kígyó lustán ingatva a fejét. - // Csak azért jöttem, hogy szóljak elkészült a vacsora. Harry Potternek ennie kell, valószínűleg legyengítette a harc.//

Voldemort alaposan szemügyre vette a fiú szokatlanul sápadt arcát, tompa tekintetét, és a rosszul leplezett nehezen szedett levegővételt. Nagininek igaza lehet. Ha továbbra is ilyen vastag falat emelnek kettejük közé, ha a fiú netalán valahogyan mégis meghalna, már csak akkor tudja meg, mikor ő is eltávozott.

-Lejjebb eresztjük a falat Potter – szólalt meg ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon.

-Esélye nincs. Nem fogsz a gondolataim között mászkálni. És én sem vagyok kíváncsi rád.

-Nem kérdeztem a véleményed! – csattant fel a férfi.

-Kérdezés nélkül is megtudtad.

-Elég legyen! Nem óhajtok a te makacsságod miatt elhalálozni!

-Én meg akár most rögtön is szívesen elhaláloznék!

-Azt lesheted! Hozzám vagy láncolva Harry Potter, most már minden értelemben! Nem szabadulsz, amíg én azt nem mondom.

-Azt mintha elfelejtenéd, hogy a láncnak két vége van – gúnyolódott a fiú.

-Kisebbre kell vennünk a védelmet és pont.

-Egy elfogadható okot mondj – Voldemort már nyitott a száját ám Harry feltartotta a kezét. – Egy okot, ami nem a te személyes biztonságodat, jólétedet vagy hatalmadat segíti. Csak egyet és beleegyezem.

// Ügyes fiú// - susogta a fülébe Nagini.

// Ez csak természetes.//

Voldemort eközben erőteljesen gondolkodott. Ez a fiú nem ugyanaz a fiú volt, aki ellen évek óta küszködött. Egy teljesen más ember. Hideg, számító, ravasz… Akár ő. Furcsa. Persze a mélyre temetett szenvedélyesség benne meg sem született, de ez már másik kérdéskörhöz tartozott. Harry Potter megfogta. Egyetlen értelmes okot kellett volna mondania, de az ő indítékai mind a saját előbbre jutását szolgálták. Azt pedig tudta, a fiú rájönne, ha hazudik. Mit kellene tennie? Most először fogalma sincs.

-Egész jó, Potter – biccentett Voldemort. – Ezt a kört te nyerted, de nehogy azt hidd, hogy feladom.

-Csalódott is lennék – bólintott a másik is.

-Akkor most megyünk és vacsorázunk.

-Miért is ne?

Az étkezés egyhangúan telt. Próbált nem arra figyelni, hogy a fiú alig eszik valamit, és inkább csak turkálja az ételt. Így nem lesz jó. Nagyon le fog gyengülni, és vele ő maga is. Aztán már csak azt vette észre, hogy Potter feje aprót koppan az asztalon. Lehunyta a szemeit. Tisztán érezte a szívdobogását. Tehát csak elaludt.

// Az lenne a legjobb, ha a karodban vinnéd föl Rowle// - jegyezte meg Nigini halkan.

// Milyen elmés ötlet…//

// Nem vicceltem.//

// Akkor inkább menj a dolgodra// - förmedt rá az állatra, mire az egy sértődött farok csapással jelezve ellenérzéseit pillanatok alatt eltűnt.

Csak nézte a mozdulatlan alakot. Nem is olyan régen még egy apró érintésétől is fájdalma kiáltások hagyták el a fiú torkát, és már akkor rosszul volt, ha a közelében volt. Most pedig békésen alszik közvetlenül mellette, szemrebbenés nélkül tűri közelségét és érintéseit. Egy apró sóhaj után felállt, és a láncot eltűntetve ölbe kapta a fiatal férfit. Hiszen már az volt. Még ha elég alacsony termetű és vékony is. Meglepve konstatálta, hogy egyáltalán nem nehéz. Fél arcára torz, barna maszkot festett a vér. Haja szanaszét állt, ahogy mindig, szemhéja meg-megrebbent, ahogy álmában történt valami.

Már koránt sem volt olyan nyugodt. Meglehetősen izzadt, ujjai megrándultak, szája időnként szólásra nyílt. Nagini biztosan tudta volna, mit kell tennie, hogy lenyugtassa. Ellenben ő csak bámulni tudta a hatalmas ágyban szinte elvesző fiút. Nem volt láza, azonban a rémálom eléggé kikészítethette. Tudta, hogy mennie kellene, de nem volt képes megmozdulni. Egy apró pálcamozdulattal megtisztította a verítéktől fénylő arcot, majd sietve megfordult. Ám mielőtt kiléphetett volna az ajtón, halk nyöszörgés ütötte meg a fülét.

' _Nem, most már nem megyek vissza. Meg kell tanulnia egyedül legyőzni a démonait. Egyébként is! Nem vagyok senkije, hogy pesztrálgassam!_' Győzködte magát erőteljesen nem figyelve a fel-feltörő gondolataira, miszerint igen is kötelező törődnie a fiúval, ha már képes volt mindentől megfosztani. Sietve feltépte az ajtót, és eltűnt mögötte.


	4. Chapter 4

Negyedik fejezet

Azt hitte már megszabadult minden emberi voltától. De nem. Amióta a fiú a közelében volt, valami megváltozott. Szemmel nem látható, kezekkel nem tapintható, mégis minden teljesen más lett. Törődnie kell a másikkal, még ha csak a saját érdekei miatt, akkor is. Nem hagyhatja, hogy legyengüljön, elméje megbomoljon, elzárkózzon a külvilágtól, depresszióba essen. Azt meg, hogy meghaljon még annyira sem. Erősnek és legalább annyira jó mentális állapotban kell lennie, mint most, ha nem akarja ő is követni. Vajon megérte az örökélet?

-Mindenképpen! – biccentett csak úgy magának. Ő ugyan nem láthatta, de arca ismét változott egy kicsit. Nem feltűnően, ám nem is észrevehetetlenül.

Felállt székéből. Gondolkodnia kellett. A fiú szemtelen volt, a végletekig pimasz, ám nem ostoba. Pontosan tudta, mit és hogyan lépjen, és volt elég bátorsága, hogy meg is lépje. De miért gondol állandóan a nyavalyás Kis Túlélőre? Miért tolakszik be agyába hihetetlen zöld szeme, verítékben fürdő arca, forró könnyei? ' _Elég legyen!_' – kiáltott fel magában. Karmazsin szemei veszélyesen villogtak, ahogy valamiféle célpontot keresett dühe levezetésére.

A tapéta és egyéb dolgok sziszegve adták meg magukat az emésztő lángoknak, ahogy hangosan bevágta maga mögött az ajtót. Már nem volt annyira feszült, ám azt el kellett ismernie, hogy meggondolatlanul cselekedett, mikor puszta akaratával felgyújtotta a gyűlések színhelyéül szolgáló termet. Persze nem tagadhatta, hogy elégedettséggel töltötte el a tudat miszerint hatalma mindennél nagyobb. Rajta kívül senki nem volt képe puszta akarattal végrehajtani elementál varázslatokat és egyéb bűbájokat sem. ' _Ez így nem igaz. Az __az__ átkozott kölyök képes rá. Még nem tökéletesen hajtja végre, de ugyanúgy hajtja uralma alá az elemeket – legalábbis a tüzet –, mint én._' – gondolta keserűen. A Halál Jegye megváltoztatott mindent, mindent…

SSS

A rémálmok újra és újra megtalálták, nem engedve egy perc nyugalmat sem neki. Így nem is csodálkozott, amikor reggel zuhanyzás előtt egy nyúzott, karikás szemű sápadt arcot pillantott meg a tükörben.

-Ez vagy te. Csupán egy árnyék – vigyorgott rá gúnyosan képmása.

-Mintha magamtól nem tudnám – morogta a fiú, majd lassan a zuhanyfülkéhez vánszorgott. A víz azonnal alázúdult, valószínűleg valami földalatti hőforrásból.

Ahogy a fekete csempét figyelte tekintete üvegessé vált, és újra átélte eddigi élete minden borzalmát. Körmei felsértették tenyere bőrét, ahogy erősen ökölbe szorította kezét, hogy elűzze a borzalmakat, ám nem járt teljes sikerrel. Smaragd tekintete akár ezernyi üvegszilánk, összetörten csillogott a visszatartott könnyek tengerében. Mindent elveszített. Vére elkeveredett a forró vízzel, ami marta a sebes bőrt. Nem érdekelte.

A zuhanyfülkéből egy teljesen más ember lépett ki. Egy közömbös arcú, jéghideg pillantású, határozott fiatal férfi. Nem fiú. Férfi. Egy gyors szárítóbűbáj, aztán nyakörvét többé a legapróbb figyelembe sem véve felöltözött. Fekete ing, fekete nadrág és természetesen talár. Feleslegesen nem gombolta be. Nem nézett tükörbe, mielőtt elhagyta volna a szobát. Pedig lehet nem ártott volna megerősítenie álarcát. Szemei mindig elárulták.

Nyakörve vezette. Esély nem volt figyelmen kívül hagyni. Az a rohadék ismét megdöntötte elhatározását. Tudta a lánc Voldemort kezében vár rá, és ő kénytelen engedelmeskedni.

Kimérten lépett be az étkezőbe, mint aki saját akaratából van jelen, a kígyóarcú férfi pedig elhúzta száját. Valami nem stimmelt. Talán a hullaszín bőr? Nem igazán volt érzéke a színekhez, ám mintha a férfi bőre egy egészen kicsit sötétebb lett volna. És a szemei… Félreértés ne essék, ugyanolyan vörösek voltak, mint eddig, mégis, ha beléjük nézett, mintha nem ugyanazt látta volna, mint eddig.

Az asztal szépen megterítve, természetesen két személyre, egymáshoz közel. Voldemort persze az asztalfőn foglalt helyet, hol máshol, neki pedig mellé kellett ülnie. Még mindig az önállóság látszatát keltve nyúlt egy zsemléért, mikor meghallotta a lánc kattanását. Nem tehetett róla, hogy egy pillanatra megmerevedett.

-Ahogy elnézlek, nem volt túl jó éjszakád – jegyezte meg a Sötét Nagyúr. Ő figyelemre sem méltatta. – Felőlem akár hetekig is játszhatod a sértődöttet, ám ne feledd, könnyedén szóra bírlak, ha akarlak – lesújtó pillantást kapott válaszul, ám a zölden izzó szemek fájdalma egy pillanatra kizökkentette nyugalmából.

-Ha lenne lelked, neked sem lenne azok után, amiket műveltél – szólalt meg Harry jeges hangon, és letette a félig megevetett vajas zsemlét. Töltött magának egy csésze kávét, és lassan kortyolni kezdte.

Voldemort nem tudta, most mit is kellene tennie. Büntesse meg pimaszsága miatt, vagy elég, ha visszavág? Esetleg engedje el a füle mellett a megjegyzést? Elgondolkodva figyelte a szokatlanul sápadt arcot, a kávétól nedves rózsaszín ajkakat, majd döntött.

-Honnan tudod, Harry Potter, hogy nekem hogyan telnek az éjszakáim? – érdeklődött enyhe gúnnyal a hangjában. Mikor nem kapott válaszul csak egy kérdő pillantást, folytatta. – Már nem emlékszem, mikor aludtam utoljára. Biztosan nem az elmúlt 20 évben – látta, ahogy a másik szája picit megrándul. Pedig nem viccelt. Apja volt az első, aki üldözte őt, aztán a gyilkosságok számának növekedésével egyenesen arányosan jöttek a többiek. ezért inkább nem aludt többet. Voldemort nagyúr testében nem is volt rá túlzottan szüksége.

-Most mondhatnám, hogy szar neked, de lássuk be, megérdemled – jegyezte meg Harry szarkasztikusan.

-Kedves tőled – sziszegte a férfi. – Edd meg az egész reggelidet – mordult rá egy pillanattal később.

-Nem vagyok éhes.

-Nem érdekel!

-Engem sem – vont vállat, és fölállt az asztaltól.

Egy erős rántás, halk szisszenés, haragosan villogó szemek párbaja. Csak pár pillanat az egész. Voldemort arcán gőgös mosoly árad szét, amikor a másik félre néz. Nyaka vérzik. A fiú letörli. Leül és eltűnteti az étel másik felét is. Tehetetlen dühvel mered maga elé.

-Gyűlöllek – suttogta. Könnyei hangtalanul folytak végig az arcán.

-Ha ez megnyugtat, én sem rajongom érted – vont vállat az idősebb férfi. A fiú nem szólt semmit, csak lehunyta a szemét, mintha így ki tudná rekeszteni a feszültség forrását elméjéből. Voldemort csak nézett rá. – Na, állj föl! Elhagyjuk a házat – mikor a másik nem mozdult, rántott egyet a láncon, mire a fiú leesett a székről. A földről, négykézláb – akár a kutyák – nézett föl a Sötét Nagyúrra.

Tekintete smaragd lángokkal égett, amit a megalázottság és a düh élesztett fel benne. Kiköpött a földre, majd feltápászkodott. Voldemort enyhe érdeklődéssel figyelte, mit fog csinálni. Ám csak állt izzó szemeivel… és várt.

-Ma még megmozdulsz, vagy egész nap engem fogsz bámulni? – Harry hangja metsző volt. Újabb pofont kapott a Nagyúrtól.

-Hallgass! – szűrte a fogai között a férfi és látszott nagyon vissza kell fognia magát, nehogy pálcát rántson. – Most indulunk – azzal megfordult, és a fiút maga után rángatva kivágtatott a házból.

Harry mikor meglátta a thesztrálok által húzott hintót úgy torpant meg, mint aki falba ütközött. Emlékei egy perc alatt a felszínre törtek ismét, és már nem volt ereje harcolni ellenük. Leguggolt, és karjait védekezően a fejére szorította, hátha így könnyebben védheti magát. Vállai veszettül rázkódtak, mindezt tetőzendő pedig előre-hátraringatózott.

-Ne… ne… könyörgöm… - suttogta. – Miért nem engem?

Voldemort visszafordult megnézni, mi baja lehet a fiúnak, de arra még ő sem számított, amit látnia kellett. A Kis Túlélő rosszabb állapotban volt, mint hitte. Arról azonban továbbra sem volt fogalma, mennyire. A fal minden érzéséből és gondolatából kirekesztette. A zöld fűben kuporgó vékonyka alakról lerítt, hogy segítség kell neki. Ám azzal ő nem szolgálhatott. Először is: mert nem volt ideje rá. A tervének pontosan kell végbe mennie. Másodszor: nem is érdekelte. Legalábbis ezzel hitegette magát. Végső soron pedig mellette sem állt soha senki.

' _Ebből következik, hogy tökéletesen meg tudod érteni a helyzetét. Ugyanazt élte át, mint te, lehet, még rosszabbakat is. Mire vársz még?_' – szólalt meg egy számon kérő hang a fejében.

Egy halk sóhaj, majd visszasétált a fiúhoz. Jobb híján leguggolt hozzá, és a vállára tette a kezét. Az azonnal elhúzódott. Látszott rajta, hogy nagyon fél. Tehát csak óvatosan. Egyik karját a hasa köré fonta, míg a másik kezét a homlokára tapasztotta, nehogy ismét kiszakítsa magát a karjaiból. Lassan, nagyon lassan, centiről centire vonta egyre közelebb magához. Tisztán érezte a szíve vad ütemű dobolását, és a reszketést, amely nem akart alább hagyni.

-Ne… ne tegyétek ezt velem! – sikoltott fel Harry egy perccel később Harry, és vadul szabadulni akart, ám a férfi vasmarokkal tartotta.

-Nyugalom. Meg kell nyitnod felém az elméd… Ez most már a te érdeked is – suttogta a fülébe.

-NEM! NEM!... Nem… - sikoltozta.

-Nem hagyhatod, hogy elmerülj az emlékekben… Erőszakkal is be tudok, törni, de félek, végleg megbomlik az elméd… Érted, amit mondok? – maga sem hitte, hogy képes még ennyire lágy hangot előcsalni torkából.

-Kérlek… ments… meg… - a fiú nem látta őt. Zöld szemei mintha világítottak volna, hihetetlen rémülettel és kétségbeeséssel teltek meg, a szilánkok pedig lassan porszemekké zúzódtak. Ha ez megtörténik, mindennek vége.

-Rendben van. Bízz bennem! – lehelte, és óvatosan végigsimított a könnyáztatta arcon. – //Megmentelek, Harry… Hunyd le a szemed!// - sziszegte utolsó szavait, mire a fiú csodák csodájára engedelmeskedett. - //Engedd el magad! Nem lesz semmi baj.// - tudta, hogy hazugság, hiszen már így is elég nagy volt a baj, de ez most nem számított. Amíg a karjaiban tartott test ennyire feszült, nem kockáztathatja meg a behatolást.

Eltelt egy perc, majd kettő… és lassan kezdett megszűnni a remegés. Mélyeket lélegzett. Ehhez neki is nyugodtnak kell lennie. Egyetlen ártó gondolat sem szivároghat át a másik elméjébe, mert mindent elronthat. Enyhe zavart keltett benne, mikor rájött, hogy eddig lágyan simogatta a fekete fürtöket.

Végül mindketten elég békések voltak ahhoz, hogy belekezdhessen. A tervnek már úgyis annyi, majd levezeti emberein dühét. Most ez nem számít. Lépésről lépésre kezdte megbontani a pajzsot. A fiú szerencsére nem ellenkezett. Egyenletesen lélegzett, csak olykor-olykor rándult össze. Tudta, nem kell teljesen leomlasztania a falat, hogy beléphessen az elméjébe.

Mikor megfelelő nagyságú lett a rés, mint valami szellemet a palackból, úgy engedte szabadon saját lényét is. Elég nyugodt volt hozzá, hogy ne következhessen be az, ami pár nappal ezelőtt. Tömény félelem, ez volt az első, amit megérzett. Aztán ahogy egyre mélyebbre merészkedett, jöttek sorban: Megalázottság, Harag, Gyűlölet, Fájdalom, Magány, Elkeseredettség, Tehetetlenség, Kétségbeesés, Csalódottság. És mélyen, nagyon mélyen Szeretet és Boldogság. Az emlékeit még nem látta, de sejtette, semmi jóra nem számíthat.

Az első emlék mellbe vágta. Saját magát látta, amint kényszeríti a másikat, hogy kövesse. A nyakörv tüskéi felsértik a nyak puha bőrét, ami már így is elég sebes, és éles fájdalom hasít a testébe. A sajátjába szintúgy. Tudhatta volna, hogy ez lesz. De nem állhatott meg.

A következő ugyanolyan fájdalmasan élt saját testében is, mint a másikéban. Az a fájdalom már majdnem megközelítette az Adava Kedavra után átélt kínokat. És némely elemében túl is szárnyalta azt. Hiszen míg előbbinél, csupán teste szakadt elemeire, addig pár nappal ezelőtt az elméje is majdnem megsemmisült.

A fájdalom egy része most visszatért, ám ez nem tántorította el attól, hogy tovább merészkedjen. Muszáj helyreráznia valahogy a kölyök fejét, mielőtt túl késő lesz. Ám arra, ami következett, még ő sem számított.

„Egy félholtra kínzott sebek által szabdalt mezítelen test kiláncolva lóg a falról, vére tócsában áll alatta. Két igencsak víg kedélyű kámzsás alak áll mellette. A fiú felemeli a fejét, tekintete elkínzott, ködös és beletörődött. Nem ismeri a hangjukat. Szemei hirtelen páni félelemmel telnek meg, ahogy egyikük bezárja a köztük lévő távolságot, és kesztyűbe bújtatott ujjait végigfuttatja a sebek mentén. Egyre lejjebb és lejjebb. A fiú nyöszörög, próbál rángatózni, mire a másik ismét átokkal sújtja. Ezúttal nyugton marad. Könnyei sisteregve tűnnek el a koszos kőpadlón. A halálfaló pedig tovább folytatja, amibe belekezdett.

Keze ütemesen mozog a rab hímtagján, ám mikor nem éri el a kívánt eredményt, dühösen rávág a fiúra, és egy pálcaintéssel a fal felé fordítja. Nem teketóriázik, sietve kigombolja talárját, hogy elő tudja venni saját férfiasságát, és már benne is van. A fiúból még feltör egy utolsó fájdalmas sikoly, aztán elájul."

Más helyzetben nem érdekelné egy ilyen eset. Bár megvetette a szadizmus ilyen fajtáját, de embereinek nem tiltotta. Az áldozatokkal azt tehettek, amit akartak, feltéve, hogy megszerezték a kellő információkat. Ám ebben az esetben ez nem volt elfogadható. Harry Potter nem egy áldozat volt, és még szüksége volt rá. Ráadásul még rengeteg emléken kellett áthaladnia, hogy megtudja, melyik az, ami ilyen hatást váltott ki nála.

A karjaiban fekvő test ismét enyhén remegni kezdett. Szerencséje volt, ha belegondol. Nem ébren kellett végigkínlódnia, amint megerőszakolják. Ám ez semmit sem változtat az erőszak tényén. Lehet, hogy a fiú nem ismerte fel a hangjukat, de ő igen, és kegyetlenül megtorolja majd, amit a másik ellen elkövettek.

//Még egy kicsit. Már csak egy kicsit.// - sziszegte halkan a fiúnak, aki mintha bólintott volna.

Újra elmerült az emlékek tengerében. A csatatéren voltak. Bár ezt nem lehetett csatatérnek nevezni. Ez csupán egy mészárszék volt. Hullák minden felé. Potter pedig mindennek közepén tágra nyílt szemekkel. Láthatta, ahogy személyisége darabokra hullik, ezernyi szilánkként ékesítve tekintetét. Megadja magát a halálfalóknak, akik elhurcolják őt.

Valószínűleg ez volt az utolsó csepp. De mi lehetett az első? Talán a szülei halála? Vagy a keresztapjáé? Mi? Egyre mélyebbre és mélyebbre merészkedett. És… rátalált. Azonban már az első két másodperc is olyan kegyetlennek tetszett, hogy nem volt hajlandó megkockáztatni sem a saját, sem a fiú lelki épségét. Már ha ezt lehetett még egyáltalán egészségnek nevezni.

Egyetlen lehetősége volt. Le kellett pecsételnie az emléket úgy, hogy a fiú többé, vagy legalább egy jó ideig. Ha utálni fogja érte, hát tegye. Azonban nem hajlandó megőrülni… ennél jobban… csak mert őkelmének ismét mártírt van kedve játszani. Ostoba griffendéles vonások. Majd ő kineveli belőle.

Elengedte Harry elméjét, és koncentrálni kezdett. Nem volt kíváncsi több képre. A meglévők is bőven többet mutattak, mint amennyit tudni akart. Hirtelen bevillant az utolsó emlékfoszlány. A lelki terror egyik különösen kegyetlen válfaja. Ráadásul egy hat éves gyerek ellen…

Sietve visszafordította figyelmét feladatára. Elzárta az emléket. Nagyon mélyre, hogy ne érhesse el. Ugyan kénytelen volt energiát is szolgáltatni ezáltal a fiúnak, de megérte. A fiatal, sokat megélt lassan megnyugodott. A halottait nem feledhette, különben örökre elveszne a gyűlölet mocsarában. De azokkal már meg kellett birkóznia.

A törékeny testtel karjaiban felemelkedett, és visszasétált a kastélyba. A mai terv már úgy is kútba dőlt. Legalább az áldozatokat sem kellett csak úgy találomra kiválasztania. Majd meglátják azok a szerencsétlenek, milyen az, mikor ellenszegülnek Voldemort nagyúr parancsának, és kárt tesznek a tulajdonában. Meglátják, és azt kívánják majd, bárcsak gyorsan jönne el a halál…


	5. Chapter 5

Ötödik fejezet

Lágy, sziszegő hang ébresztette öntudatára. Hetek óta először nem érezte magát kialvatlannak. Kinyitotta a szemét. Ismét félhomály uralkodott a szobában. Minden csendes volt. Kutatóan nézett körül, hogy megtalálja a hang forrását. Szinte már csalódottnak érezte magát, mikor meglátta a párnáján összetekeredett kígyót. De vajon miért ébreszthette föl?

//Nagini.//

//Rowle üzeni, hogy hamarosan érted jön. A gyűlés előtt sok megbeszélnivalótok van még.//

-Ismét láncon rángat majd ostoba követői elé? – mormogta keserűen és megérintette nyakörvét. Legalábbis ezt akarta tenni, ám a bőr pánt helyett csupán gézt tudott megérinteni ujjaival.

//Többé nem aláz meg nyilvánosan. Legalábbis valami ilyesmit motyogott, mikor reggel visszahozott a szobádba// - magyarázta a kígyó

//Ez igazán… nagylelkű tőle// - válaszolta a fiú enyhe gúnnyal a hangjában. Bár tekintete még mindig összetört volt, Nagini nem tudta nem észrevenni a változást. De vajon mit csinálhatott Rowle, amivel elérte ezt a változást?

-Igazán nincs szükségem a hálájára, Mr. Potter – érkezett a kimért válasz az ajtóból.

-Akkor szerencse, hogy nem vagyok egy hálás fajta – vigyorgott pimaszul Harry.

-Valóban? – vonta föl pihés szemöldökkezdeményét Voldemort, meg-megránduló szájjal. A fiú egy pillanatra összevonta a szemöldökét, ám homloka hamarosan kisimult.

-Valóban – biccentett. – Nagini azt mondta, beszélni óhajtasz velem.

-Milyen cserfes kígyóm van – emelte a mennyezetre vörös szemeit a férfi, de bólintott. – Valóban beszélnünk kell – a fiú csak várakozóan nézett rá. – Gondolom észrevetted, hogy levetettem rólad a nyakörvet, és nem is szándékozom visszatenni, feltéve, hogy képes vagy felnőttként, értelmes felnőttként viselkedni. Képes vagy rá?

-Képes – húzta el a száját Harry. – Más egyéb?

-Ne szemtelenkedj!

-Igazán sajnálom – hajtott fejet gúnyosan, mire a másik rácsapott.

-Azt mondtam, ne szemtelenkedj!

-Én pedig mondtam, hogy sajnálom.

-Folytatnám, ha nem bánod. A másik dolog: Pár percen belül szeretném megkezdeni a mai gyűlést. Amennyiben elég erősnek érzed magad… - itt elakadt, mint akinek nehezére esnek kiejteni a következő szavakat. – Szívesen venném, ha csatlakoznál hozzám egy… hm… igazán érdekes eseményre… - az „igazán érdekes eseményt" új ejtette ki, mintha valami rettenetesen szörnyű dologra készülne. A gonosz vigyor pedig, ami arcán ült, csak megerősítette a fiú gyanúját, hogy nem biztos, hogy élvezni fogja a dolgot. Mégis, a fellobbanó lángok a vérszín szemekben elégnek bizonyultak, hogy felkeltsék kíváncsiságát.

-Nos, mondanám, hogy kirobbanó formában vagyok, de azt hiszem, ez nem fedné az igazságot. Ha harcra kerülne a sor, biztosíthatlak, hamar otthagynám a fogam a küzdőtéren… - egy pillanatra lehunyta a szemét.

-Szó sincs semmiféle harcról. Tehát? – kérdezte a nyilvánvalót Voldemort.

-Miért is ne? Ha már nem vagyok egy hálás fajta.

Ezúttal nem siették el a dolgokat. A férfi tudta, egy olyan varázslat, amit ő hajtott végre, mást napokig az ágyhoz láncolna, így nem csodálkozott, mikor feje és gyomra tiltakozni kezdett az ellen, amire készült. Nem mutatta ki fáradtságát. Nyugodt, szinte izgatott arckifejezéssel közelítette meg a termet… Egy másik termet.

Szórakoztatta a fiú elképedése a másik színhely láttán. Bár meglehetősen jól titkolta csodálatát, smaragd szemei elárulták. A szobát szánt szándékkal varázsolta el. Kelet mesés palotáinak tróntermei sehol sem voltak ehhez képest. Mindenhonnan színes, áttetsző drapériák lógtak, hatalmas párnák és perzsaszőnyegek. Arany csillogás, ezüst lángok mindenütt. És a gazdag kompánia megcsúfolásaként egy csontokból épült trónszék.

A feszültséget vágni lehetett. A halálfalók idegesen álltak helyükön, fejüket leszegve. Féltek, pedig ezelőtt még sosem mutatta meg nekik művészi oldalát. Talán pontosan az ismeretlen keltett bennük rémületet. És nem is alaptalanul. Hangosan, kegyetlenül kacagott fel, mire mindenki a földre vetette magát. Akár a kutyák.

-No, lám csak! Egy aprócska kis változás, és ti mind remegő szerencsétlenekként kuporogtok előttem. Szánalmas! – sziszegte jeges hangon.

-Nagyúr! – Lucius Malfoy hangja erőltetett nyugalommal szólt. – Mi…

-Ó, nem Lucius! Még nem jött el a pillanat! – trónjához sétált és kényelmesen elhelyezkedett rajta. Csúfsága tökéletesen illett a bútordarabhoz. Mintha csak bele született volna.

Várakozóan nézett a mindenkit figyelmen kívül hagyó, szobát feltérképező fiúra. Hirtelen, villámcsapásként hasított tudatába a tény, hogy a tőle alig két méterre álló fiatalember tökéletesen illik a pompába. Törött ólomüvegként ragyogó zöld szemei, lágy vonásai az ő teljes ellentétének hatott.

Fanyar mosoly jelent meg szája szögletében, majd szolgái legnagyobb elképedésére, a Kis Túlélő észrevéve pillantását, hangtalanul csatlakozott hozzá. Kifejezéstelen arca, és kimért léptei bebizonyították, valóban nem elég erős még. Akkor miért volt mégis jelen? Hiszen kivételesen választási lehetősége is volt. Miért?

//Hetek óta először kíváncsivá tettél Voldemort// - sziszegte halkan a fiú.

//Milyen kedves tőled. Akkor talán foglalj is helyet// - egy kisebb zöld-ezüst bársonykárpittal díszített aranytrón jelent meg sajátja mellett.

//Mardekáros… és persze fényűző… Mi más jellemezne téged?// - mosolygott enyhén gúnyosan Harry. – //De hatásos, lássuk be.//

-Kegyelmes uram… a kölyök…? – kérdezte alázatosan Malfoy.

-Egy vendég Lucius. Egyszemélyes közönsége mai kis előadásunknak.

-De Kegyelmes uram, ha meg nem sértelek… a fiú nem is olyan rég még csupán egy láncra vert rab volt…

-Kétségbe mered vonni döntéseimet? – érdeklődött veszélyesen lágy hangon Voldemort.

-Nem… nem merném…

-Reméltem is. Nem óhajtok ilyen jelentéktelen dolog miatt megválni tőled… Állj vissza a helyedre – a mellette ülő halkan sóhajtott. – //Valami esetleg nem tetszik?//

//Szóltam egy szót is?//

//Hagyjuk!// - egyáltalán minek megy bele ilyesmibe? Talán élvezi? Igen, nagyon is élvezi a küzdelmet a fiúval. Életében talán először talált egy másik személyt, aki szórakoztatja. Ez pedig hatalmas szó.

-Mondjátok, halálfalóim, tetszik ez a kis pompa? A csillogás, ez a fényűzés? A szultánok aztán tudják, hogyan kell élni! – fordult vissza a csuklyások felé. – És sejtitek, miért van ez? Hiszen a mai napi események cseppet sem adnak okot erre.

-Nagyuram, ha megengeded… mindannyian ott voltunk és vártunk rád… - lépett elő Féregfark.

-Crucio! – a görnyedt kövérkés alak, azonnal összeesett és vinnyogva rángatózott a földön. – Megengedtem, hogy beszélj, Féregfark? – minden halálfaló megmerevedett hihetetlenül haragos uruk láttán. Aki még pár másodpercig fenntartotta az átkot, majd felemelte a pálcát. – Nos?

-Nem… Kegyelmes… uram – nyöszörögte a mágus, ahogy feléje kúszott.

-Akkor?

-Nem gondolkodtam… mérhetetlenül sajnálom… bocsáss meg… Nagyuram…

-Tűnj a helyedre – rúgta fejbe, ahogy az megcsókolta volna a talárja szegélyét. – Valóban nem mentem el… El tudjátok képzelni, mi lehetett az oka, hogy nem jelentem meg ma reggel a Mágiaügyi Minisztériumban? Hogy átvegyem az engem megilletett helyet? – válaszul mély csendet kapott.

Harry fejében lassan egy gondolat kezdett teste ölteni. Reggel… a thesztrálok látványától összes régi emléke előtört… Nem az állatok tehettek róla. Csak a szörnyű emlékekre emlékezett… vagyis majdnem. Egy lágy sziszegő hang furakodott elő. „Megmentelek… Harry." Vajon mi történhetett? A fal épségben volt kettejük között, semmi te nem érzett. De akkor mégis mire készül? Mit tett vele?

-Nos, elmondom nektek. Ez a fiú, aki az én tulajdonom – tudta, hogy most nem szólalhat meg, bármennyire szeretett is volna –, és ez a fiú, A Fiú, Aki Túlélte ma reggel rosszul lett. Tudjátok, miért, hű halálfalóim? – újabb csend. – Bellatrix, Walden… előre lépnétek? – két alak vált ki a tömegből. Ösztönösen hajtották hátra csuklyájukat és vették le álarcukat.

Harry megmerevedett. ' _Nem lehet… nem lehet, hogy látta… Honnan?… Mégis miért?... Ők ketten lennének? De a nő hangját bárhol felismerné… Akkor mi lehet az oka?_'

-Nagyúr? – rebegte a nő.

-Van rá esély Bella, hogy tudod, miért hívtalak pont titeket előre? – Voldemort hangja negédes sziszegés volt, a két alak mégis összerezzent. – Valami baj van?

-Nem, Kegyelmes úr… - rázta a fejét hevesen Bellatrix.

-Ejnye, ejnye… Hát nem is emlékeztek… milyen szomorú… Pedig Bella tőled többet vártam volna… - a pálcáját a nő mellett álló falfehér hóhérra szegezte.

A férfi testén ezer seb szakadt föl. Emellett hatalmas kínok járhatták át belülről, ugyanis a földön fetrengett és vonaglott. na meg persze üvöltött. Bellatrix iszonyattal figyelte a lassanként elvérző testet. Ő vajon milyen sorsra jut?

-Ez egy jó kérdés, kedves Bella. Mond csak, kinek a fejéből pattant ki ez a zseniális ötlet? – Voldemort hangja fenyegető suttogássá halkult.

-Ke… Kegyelmes uram… mi csak… mi csak… szórakoztunk egy kicsit… a kölyöknek semmi komolyabb… baja nem esett…

-Azt leszámítva, hogy megerőszakoltátok, félholtra átkoztátok, mit értesz szórakozás alatt?

-Nem…

-Meghazudtolsz?

-Eszembe sem jutott… Csak meg akartuk mutatni, hogy hol a helye…

-Azzal, hogy majdnem megöltétek? Két és fél hétig feküdt kómában! És majdnem szétzúztátok az elméjét! Ha nem élte volna túl, vagy netalán maradandó károsodást szenvedett volna… most imádkozhatnál, hogy mihamarább túl legyél az egészen… Ám mivel csupán a személyisége egy része veszett oda… Talán túléled az elkövetkezőket… - sziszegte hihetetlen haragot és erőt sűrítve a hangjába, majd a már saját vérében és ürülékében fetrengő másik bűnösre pillantott. Intett a pálcájával, mire a még mindig rángatózó test kifeszítve emelkedett a levegőbe. – Egy pillanat Walden és veled is foglalkozom. Bellatrix, gyere ide! – a nő úgy indult el, mint akit zsinórokon rángatnak.

//Mit akarsz tenni veled, te rohadék?// - sziszegte a fülébe Harry. Haragja végigcikázott a testén.

//Várd ki a végét!//

//Szemétláda!//

//Ugyanár, hiszen hálával tartoznál…//

//Nék…// - a smaragd szemek izzottak üregükben. Voldemort nem válaszolt. Helyette lágyan végigsimított a sápadt arcon, mire a másik visszahőkölt.

-Most pedig, meg tapasztalhatod, milyen is az, ha meg- és összetörnek. Nem garantálom a szellemi épséged, ám erre akkor kellett volna gondolnod, mikor ott a cellában felemelted a pálcát tartó kezedet – egy apró pálcamozdulat, a következő pillanatban pedig Bellatrix már egy lebegő pódiumon fekszik néhány ruhafoszlányban, arca jeges rémületet és kínt tükröz, ahogy a föléje tornyosuló alakokat figyeli.

Voldemort érezte, ahogy a fiú megremeg, és reszketeg sóhaj hagyja el ajkait. Ám tudta, nem bánja, ami azzal a kettővel történt, még ha jelen pillanatban dühös is. Majdnem a vállára tette a kezét, mintegy bátorításként… Majdnem.

A kínzás azonban tovább folytatódott. Valamiféle olajat folyattak végig a boszorkány testén, majd karmos ujjak futottak végig a vékony testen. A nő vonaglott a kéjtől, ajkait kezdetben halk, majd egyre hangosabb nyögések hagyták el. Aztán valami belemart a bordája fölé. Vér fröccsent, amit egy hangos kiáltás kísért.

-Istenem… még! – sikoltotta.

Ahogy ezek a szavak elhagyták ajkát, a furcsa árnyékszörnyek arrébb léptek tőle, és egyetlen csettintésükre bilincsek és láncok futották be egész testét. Némely láncszem vörösen izzott örökkön tartó bélyeget égetve Bellatrix bőrébe, aki amint rájött, hogy nem folytatódik ez a hihetetlen élmény vadul rángatni kezdte béklyóit, ráadásként üvöltött.

-Silencio – húzta el a száját unottan Voldemort. Szavai nyomán csend lett, amit csupán McNair zihálása és a vércseppek lusta csepegése tört meg. – Ó, persze nem feledkeztem Waldenról sem. Harry Potter, szeretnéd te befejezni a művet? Hiszen te szenvedtél miattuk… - a vörös szemek a tágra nyílt szemű enyhén remegő fiúra villant. Talán túl messzire ment volna?

-Nem… Nem akarom – rázta meg a fejét, és hatalmas erőfeszítések árán sikerült arcát érzelemmentessé varázsolnia.

-Legyen… Ha már nem érdekel, akkor fejezzük be mihamarább – vont vállat nem törődöm módon, majd intett ezúttal a kezével. A hóhér testébe legalább egy tucatnyi kard állt, keresztüldöfve mind a bőrt, mind a csontokat és izmokat. Bellatrix köré pedig egy ezüst lángokból álló kalitka épült fel pillanatok alatt. – Remélem megértettétek ezen kis bemutató célját, és többet nem kell ilyen eszközökhöz folyamodnom. Nem tűröm, hogy bármit egyetlen ujjal is érintsetek, ami az enyém!

-Milyen kedves tőled, hogy próbálod menteni az erényemet – állt fel székéből Harry. Érezte, hogy minden szempár rászegeződik, de sikerült nem mutatnia, mennyire irritálja ez a figyelem –, de azt hiszem már elkéstél vele. Bár te hajlamos vagy azt hinni, nem vagyok a tulajdonod, és a kettőnk közti kapcsolattól te ugyanúgy függsz, ahogyan én is, Tom Denem – a jeges hang mögött fenyegető düh próbálta átszakítani gátait, amiket a fiú szabott neki. Harry intett egyet a kezével, mire a hóhér vesztét okozó kardok egyenként súlyos csattanással vágódtak a márvány padlóba, legalább félig eltűnve benne.

-Micsoda egy pimasz kölyök vagy te! – sziszegte ingerülten Voldemort. Számolni fog a kis suhanccal, ám jelen pillanatban, nem érzett elég erőt még ahhoz sem, hogy felemelje a kezét, nem hogy varázsoljon.

-Te pedig egy szószegő rohadék! – vágott vissza a másik. A halálfalók lélegzete elakadt. Fogalmuk sem volt miről folyt a vita, arról meg, hogy mi következik, még annyi sem. – Nem volt jogod hozzá… Fel tudod fogni? Nem volt jogod hozzá, hogy láthasd az emlékeimet! – üvöltötte a fiú. Indulatai elszabadultak, és legszívesebben puszta kézzel esett volna a székében semleges arccal ücsörgő alaknak. – Legalább élvezted? Élvezted a látványt, ahogy tucatnyi megaláztatást és fájdalmat kellett elviselnem? Élvezted? – a csend egyre feszültebbé vált. Senki nem mert megszólalni, a Nagyúr pedig egyre csak várt a válaszadással. Karmazsin szemei fáradtan, fénytelenül figyelték a mellette forrongó fiatal minden apró rezdülését.

-Nem – felelte végül. Majd a szolgái felé fordult. – Most azonnal távoztok! Lucius te beszélsz a miniszterrel. Nem kínzod meg, csupán közlöd vele, hamarosan fontos látogatója érkezik. Két nap múlva.

Mindannyian meghajoltak, majd amilyen gyorsan csak lehetett elhagyták a kastélyt. Ez a módszer, amit a Nagyúr használt elrettentésnek, még számukra is soknak bizonyult. Nem akartak többet látni.

Voldemort lehunyta szemét. Teljesen kimerítette magát, de a kölyök csak ordítozni tud. Más már régen halott lenne ezért, de ő még mindig mellette állt és izzó tekintettel meredt rá. Érzete pillantását a bőrén. Valahol megértette, hogy dühös, ez mégsem jogosította fel arra, hogy a szolgái előtt ilyen módon hozza kellemetlen helyzetbe. Mégsem tudott haragudni rá. Nem tudott haragudni rá, ez pedig felettébb frusztrálta, de már nem tudott hangot adni nem tetszésének, ugyanis elméje hosszú évek után először adta meg magát a fáradtságnak, és mély álomba merült.

-Voldemort? – szólította meg Harry homlokráncolások közepette. ' _Elaludt volna? Milyen nyugodt az arca. De mióta van szempillája?_' – kerekedtek el a szemei, ahogy észrevette a vékony fehér, alig látható szálakat.

Mit csináljon vele? Nem hagyhatja itt, még akkor sem, ha egyáltalán nem örül annak, amit tett. Ráadásul a másik sem hagyta sorsára, sem reggel sem korábban. Miért ne segíthetne ő is? A legnagyobb ellenség szó már majdnem az első nap tovatűnt közülük… De akkor mit jelentettek egymás számára? Rivális? Sorstárs? Barát? ' _Elég groteszk módja lenne ez a barátságnak._' – húzta el a száját a gondolatra, és mégis… hiszen senki más nem merne ellenszegülni a Nagyúr akaratának. És senki nem is élné túl. Ironikus.

Felemelte pálcáját és kilebegtette a teremből hátrahagyva a még mindig vérző holttestet és a vonagló, némán sikoltozó, ketrecbezárt nőt. Majd Voldemort eldönti, mi legyen velük. Jobb híján a saját szobájában szállásolta el a férfit, nem tudván, melyik is lehet az ő szobája. Ugyan hívhatott volna egy manót, de úgy érezte, most így kell tennie. Halvány mosoly jelent meg arcán, miközben egy szót suttogott: - Köszönöm.


	6. Chapter 6

Sajnálom, hogy várnotok kellett. A Balatonon voltam, és mielőtt elmentem a fejezetből csupán egyetlen oldal volt még kész. De igyekeztem, és remélem nem lett annyira reménytelenül rossz. A kritikákat pedig külön köszönöm mindenkinek, és ezek után is várom őket.

Lilith

Hatodik fejezet

-Harry Potter… - motyogta Voldemort nagyúr csukott szemmel, majd szemhéja megrebbent és lassan utat engedett a karmazsin lávafolyamnak.

-Mi az Voldemort, már álmodban sem tudsz nélkülem élni? – vigyorgott fáradtan a zöldszemű varázsló. – Bár, ha figyelembe vesszük, hogy két napig húztad a lóbőrt, talán már kezdem elhinni, hogy évek óta nem aludtál… Talán.

-Miért van az, hogy már korán reggelről a te ostoba locsogásodat kell hallgatnom? – zárta le ismét szemeit a férfi, és végigsimított tar fején, ami többé már nem volt kopasz. Ujjai erősszálú hajba akadtak, ahogy végigfutottak a fejen. – Mi a fasz ez?! – pattant fel riadtan.

-Hát nem pontosan az… - jegyezte meg Harry szarkasztikusan.

-Kussolj, Potter! Mi van a fejemen? Mi ez az egész?

-Hát én hajnak nevezném. Fekete hajnak. Ha orrod is lenne, meg normális szád, esetleg azt találnám mondani, hogy egész tűrhetően nézel ki – vázolta a helyzetet a fiú, mit sem törődve a gyilkos pillantásokkal, amiket a sötét mágustól zsebelt be.

-AZT MONDTAM, KUSSOLJ, POTTER! – rivallt rá a Nagyúr, mire szemtelenül elvigyorodott és egy tükröt adott a kezébe.

Az idősebb férfi, aki kezdett emberi formát ölteni, azonnal elejtette a tükröt, ahogy belepillantott. Immár csipkeszerű fekete szempillával keretezett vörös szemei elkerekedtek, hófehér kezei ökölbeszorultak. ' _Nem… ez nem lehet! Évtizedek munkája… és mit értem vele? Azt hogy egy pillanat alatt romba dőlt az egész? Miért? Ez már nem Voldemort nagyúr! Ez már ismét Tom Denem! A koszos mugli félvér kölyke! Nem lehet! NEM!_'

Felkapta a tükröt és egyenesen a kandallóba hajította. A kandallóba, ami nem is a saját szobájához tartozott. Meglepetten nézett körül a helyiségben, és elképedése csak nőtt, mikor tudatosult benne, hogy az jelenleg Potter birtokában van.

-Tegnapelőtt szimplán belealudtál a székedbe. Mondhatom igazán érdekes látvány volt, ahogy végigfolyt a nyál az álladon, miközben az ujjadat szopogattad… - a fiú nem tudta befejezni a mondatot, mert a másik egész egyszerűen nekiugrott.

A lendülettől Harry hanyatt vágódott a földön, Voldemort pedig rajta landolt. Vörös szemei eszeveszett dühvel villogtak, mikor a fiatalabb varázsló arcába vágott. Legalábbis ő úgy tervezte. Csakhogy Harry arrébb rántotta a fejét, így a Nagyúr ökle a parkettán landolt betörve azt. Azonban nem csak a fa recsegését lehetett hallani, hanem csontokét is. Voldemort felkiáltott a fájdalomtól, Harry pedig lehunyta a szemét, mint aki türelemért könyörög.

- Komolyan mondom, rosszabb vagy, mint egy kisgyerek. Látszik, hogy Mardekáros vagy… csak azokat lehet ilyesmivel kihozni a sodrukból – jegyezte meg halkan a fiú, miközben felemelte kezét, hogy megvizsgálhassa Voldemort furcsán álló és bedagadt ujjait.

-Nem is tudtam, hogy medikusi képesítésed is van, Potter – sziszegte a férfi, de nem volt ereje elrántani a kezét.

-Tekintve, hogy nem tudsz rólam semmit…

-Elég sok mindent tudok – vicsorgott rá Voldemort, de szinte azonnal megbánta szavait, ahogy meglátta a Harry tekintetén átsuhanó mély fájdalmat.

-Ez igazán… megmutatja, milyen ember is vagy te – válaszolta csendesen. Nem volt dühös, vagy gúnyos a hangja. Csupán beletörődést lehetett kihallani belőle, beletörődést az iránt, hogy soha nem lelhet békére.

Előhúzta pálcáját, és pár mozdulattal rendbe rakta a Nagyúr kezét. Aztán csak feküdt a hátán a fehér mennyezetét figyelve. Nem törődött vele, hogy Voldemort még mindig a combján ül, és folyamatosan őt figyeli. Lehunyta szemét, és hagyta, hogy egy könnycsepp kicsorduljon fekete szempillái alól.

Rémülten nyitotta ki szemeit, mikor megérezte, hogy egy kéz gyengéden letörli az immár ajkánál járó kristálycseppet. Azonnal menekülni próbált, ám két erős kéz és egy test szorította a földre.

-Hagyj békén! – suttogta.

-Miért tenném? – érdeklődött enyhén sziszegő hangon Voldemort, majd végig simított az arcán le egészen az állcsontjáig, onnan pedig a nyak puha bőrére siklottak hószín ujjai.

-Ne! – esett kétségbe a fiú. A tekintetében ülő szilánkok megremegtek.

-Azt hiszed, hagynám, hogy beleőrülj a rémületbe, Harry Potter? – kérdezte a férfi szokatlanul lágy hangon, majd furcsa dolgot tett: felhúzta magához a fiatal varázslót, és szorosan átölelte. – Valaha nekem is hiányzott egy forró, biztonságot adó test, ami képes elhitetni velem, hogy semmi baj nem érhet. Én nem ígérek neked semmit, Harry Potter. Valószínűleg mellettem több fájdalom fog érni, mint bárhol máshol, de nem engedhetem meg, hogy elmenj – a törékeny test már nem remegett karjaiban. – Azonban képes vagyok rá, hogy alkut ajánljak neked.

-Alkut? – érkezett a halk kérdés.

-Alkut. Hajlandó vagyok megosztani veled a saját legfájdalmasabb emlékeimet, amennyiben te is hajlandó vagy további dühkitörések és egyéb felettébb kínos dolgok nélkül végigülni a gyűléseket.

-Most azt ajánlod, hogy legyek a bizalmasod és tanácsadód, Voldemort? – nézett az arcába a fiú. Pillantása kíváncsiságot tükrözött, ami már jó jelnek volt tekinthető.

-Milyen agyafúrt egy kölyök vagy te! – nevetett fel a férfi. – Miért is ne? Elég bátorságot érzel hozzá, hogy végezz az ellenfeleiddel? – mikor bólintott feltett még egy kérdést. – És az én ellenfeleimmel?

-Nem végezhetek a világgal, és nem is óhajtok…

-Milyen szerencse, hogy én sem. A semmi fölött uralkodni nem érdekes. Nos, Harry Potter?

-Ha igent mondok, az azt jelenti, hogy Dumbledore és a Főnix Rendjének megmaradt része lesz az ellenfelem? – kérdezte Harry.

-Valóban. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy a vén bolond az utolsó emberéig küzdeni fog – bólintott Voldemort.

-Nemet kellene mondanom, hiszen én vagyok a Kiválasztott… - húzta el a száját a Kis Túlélő.

-De mégsem teszed – vigyorgott gúnyosan a sötét mágus.

-Valóban nem. Beleegyezem, hogy az egyetlen ember legyek a Földön, aki mindent tud rólad, Tom Rowle Denem. A világos oldal, mely sosem segített, mikor bajba jutottam és Dumbledore a sakk játszmáival már semmit sem tud nyújtani nekem, ami maradásra bírna. Hiszen megölettél vagy megöltél minden számomra fontos személyt… És még sajnálod is – a gúny mögött Voldemort tisztán érezte a magányt és fájdalmat.

-Remélem, tudsz róla, hogy a sötét oldalt életed végig kell szolgálnod…

-Hát persze… De véget ér valaha az életem? Ha elárulnálak képes lennél feláldozni a sajátodat?

-Harry Potter nem ölnélek meg. Találnék rá módot, hogy az örök időkig kínozhassalak, anélkül, hogy bármi bajom esne – húzódott ördögi vigyorra Voldemort szája.

-Kedves tőled – fintorgott a fiú. – Ugyan nem vagyok hajlandó felvenni az ostoba jegyedet, de megegyeztünk. A világos oldal – amely talán nem is olyan patyolat tiszta – elveszett.

-Milyen drámai… - mordult fel a férfi.

-Milyen szép a hajad… - felelte Harry, mire fejbe csapták.

-Már megmondtam, hogy kussolj, Potter!

-De most komolyan, mit fogsz csinálni, az egyre növekvő hajkoronáddal? Hiszen csak az elmúlt 10 percben legalább öt centit nőtt – a gúnyos vigyor csak nem akart eltűnni a kölyök képéről, Voldemort pedig a torka után kapott.

-Ne kelljen többet szólnom…

-Különben? – Harry pillantása kihívó volt.

-Különben az egyezséget figyelmen kívül hagyva valami igazán szörnyűt fogok tenni… - sziszegte a fiú arcába pár centis távolságból.

-Már ne is haragudj, de az egyezségben csupán annyi volt, hogy nem hozlak kínos helyzetbe az embereid előtt. Az, hogy egyéb helyzetekben hogyan viselkedem, már nem kapcsolódik szorosan a témához – Voldemort úgy érezte, hogy puszta kézzel képes lenne végezni az alatta heverésző – jelen esetben ugyan ücsörgő – félkegyelmű, de roppant agyafúrt kölyökkel.

-Mond csak Potter, tervalkotásban is olyan nagyszerű vagy, mint a szabályok kicselezésében és áthágásában? – szűkítette össze vörös szemeit a Sötét Nagyúr.

-Ugyan, dehogy! Én a spontaneitás híve vagyok! – hirtelen a smaragd szilánkok megremegtek, valószínűleg néhány emlék hatására. Azonban hamarosan visszatért a megszokottnak számított gunyoros félmosoly, és a közömbös tekintet. – Na de, mond csak, meddig szándékozol még rajtam terpeszkedni, ahelyett, hogy kapnád magad, fürdenél egyet, és elindulnál a Hülyék Minisztériumába, hogy magadévá tedd?

-Már ne is haragudj, de magáévá az ember csak nőket szokott tenni… - vágott vissza Voldemort, mire Harry szája megrándult.

-Mondom én, hogy poénkodni próbálsz… a sikerességéről inkább ne ejtsünk szót, de akkor is próbálkozol…

-Potter, tényleg most mondom el utoljára: Voldemort Nagyúr. Soha. Nem. Poénkodik – válaszolta jeges hangon.

-Hmpf…

-Ebből elegem van! – pattant fel az idősebb varázsló, és egy pillanat alatt eltűnt a fürdőszoba ajtó mögött.

-A hajadra meg köss egy halálfejes kendőt, hátha nem látszik majd, hogy lassan a derekadat verdesi! – kiabált még utána Harry, miközben lassan feltápászkodott, és leheveredett az ágyára.

A párnájának határozottan más szaga volt… egyáltalán nem kellemetlen, furcsa módon egy kígyót idézett fel benne, de nem azt a jellegzetes penészes szagot, amit általában a hüllők árasztanak… ez az illat bekúszott a bőre alá, jeges, és semmihez nem hasonlíthatóan kesernyés volt. Neki mégis tetszett.

Ahogy ez végigfutott az agyán, egyből felpattantak eddig csukva tartott szemei. Hosszú idő óta most először érezte azt, hogy valami elnyerte a tetszését. A hosszú idő pedig nem azt az egy hónapnyi intervallumot jelentette, amióta Voldemort vendégszeretetét élvezte. Már nagyon rég óta elvesztette az érdeklődését minden és mindenki iránt. Az a hallucináció is csak képzeletének utolsó mentsváraként szolgált volna…

Hiszen szerettei azelőtt meghaltak számára létezni, hogy ténylegesen elhagyták volna ezt a világot. Lehet, hogy együtt küzdöttek, és magát hibáztatta halálukért (na meg persze azt a vén bolondot), mégis lassan három éve…

Ismét lehunyta a szemét. Már nem tehetett semmit. Legalábbis semmi olyat, amit ők valaha is díjaztak volna. Talán ő mellette állt volna… De hogy a többiek? Hermione és Ron elfelejtették abban a pillanatban, amikor egymásra találtak. Nem is számított másra. Kapcsolatuk Sirius halála után egyre jobban kihűlt, neki pedig maradt a magány. Ginny a kishúga nem lehetett állandóan mellette, hiszen neki is a saját életét kellett élnie. Legalább ő nem felejtette el valamennyire… és talán mellé állt volna. Remus meghalt egy összecsapásban a vérfarkasokkal, így végképp elvesztett minden reményt, hogy valaha boldog legyen.

Az illat megnyugtatta, és beburkolta őt. Már nem tehetett semmit. Átállt, és beleegyezett, hogy segít elpusztítani azt az embert, akit valaha a legjobban tisztelt. Valaha. A megannyi fájdalom után talán Dumbledore árulása fájt neki a legjobban. Hiszen minden szaván csüggött, bízott benne, ahogy senki másban, mégis az igazgató csak egy különösen fontos bábunak tartotta drága sakktábláján. Erre a gondolatra pedig keze akaratlanul is ökölbe szorult.

-Mond csak, Harry Potter, te egésznap henyélni akarsz? A legtöbb Nagyúr jobb keze általában tevékeny és tettre kész… Ám, mintha ez belőled hiányozna…Vagy tévednék?

-Elmehetsz anyádba… - mormogta Harry a párnába.

-Potter! Anyám halott, akárcsak a tiéd, és valamilyen hihetetlen rossz vicce miatt a sorsnak, ugyanúgy az életét adta az enyémért, mint a tiéd. Kár, hogy én nem értékelem eléggé.

-Szar lehet… De tudod, az még szarabb, hogy én sem. Egy emléket szerettem… vagy úgy tettem, mint aki szeret, de nem vagyok rá képes… - a fiú keserűen felnevetett, majd az ágyból kimászva kigombolta viseletes ingét, és laza mozdulattal a földre hajította.

Voldemort csak nézte a törékeny, igen vékony alakot, aki nem zavartatta magát, és félmeztelenül kotorászott a szekrényben, ami tele volt fekete és fekete ingekkel. Vállai valamelyest szélesebbek voltak az átlagnál, és látszott, hogy izmos is volt, ám látszólag nem csak az utóbbi egy hónap miatt vékonyodott le.

-Ha már ilyen tüzetesen végigvizsgáltál, megmondanád, melyik inget válasszam? A fekete alapon feketét, vagy az egyszerű feketét? – fordult meg Harry látszólag igencsak tanácstalanul két ugyanolyan inget tartva a kezében. Sápadt mellkasán még mindig látszott a heg, ahol megvágta, de a fiút ez egy csöppet sem zavarta.

-Te most szórakozol velem? – vonta fel szemöldökét a férfi.

-Én? Jézusom, Voldemort! Hogy feltételezhetsz rólam ilyet? Eszembe sem jutott… még a gondolat árnyéka sem fogalmazódott meg a fejemben… - nézett a sötét varázslóra, tágra nyílt szemekkel.

-Potter, ez nem fog összejönni – morogta Voldemort, és próbált közönyös arcot vágni. Valamiért nem akarta, hogy a kölyök továbbra is fedetlen felsőtesttel grasszáljon. – Vedd fel, amit a bal kezedben tartasz, és induljunk végre.

-De az ronda! – húzta el a száját a fiú, majd sietve felkapta a másikat. Voldemorton látszott, hogy elszámol legalább ezerig, mielőtt sarkon fordult volna, hogy elhagyja a szobát. Harry Potter pedig elégedetten követte őt.

A Mágiaügyi Minisztérium nem változott semmit az öt évvel ezelőtti látogatása óta. A szobrokat restaurálták, így semmi nyoma nem maradt Dumbledore és Voldemort csatájának. Lévén majdnem dél, a varázslók és boszorkányok mind a helyükön voltak, az őrvarázsló pedig nem tehetett semmit. Hiszen Voldemort nagyúr már halálfalói társaságában elég félelmetes látványt nyújtott (haját pár bűbáj segítségével láthatatlanná tette), ám volt valami, jobban mondva valaki, aki még ennél is rémisztőbb hatást keltett.

Harry Potter.

Amikor az éppen szolgálatban lévő őr meglátta a belépő mindössze öt személyből álló csoportot, köztük a világos oldal halottnak hitt megmentőjét, semmiféle átokra nem volt szükség az elkábításához. Magától elájult.

_' Én mondtam, hogy a kendőt válaszd. Akkor talán nem esik össze ilyen hirtelen._' – jegyezte meg Harry gondolatban, ám választ nem kapott. Voldemort amióta elhagyták a kastélyt, és ide hoppanáltak egyetlen szót sem vesztegetett a fiúra.

Lucius és Rabastan csendben lépkedtek uruk és a fiú mögött, próbáltak a lehető legkevesebb okot adni rá, hogy az igencsak paprikás hangulatú Nagyúr megbüntesse őket. Sejtették ugyan, hogy Potter lehet az oka uruk dühének, de nem merték szóvá tenni. Bella és Walden „büntetése" éppen elég volt számukra. Nem kívántak sem egy lángoló kalitkában beleőrülni a vágyakozásba, sem pedig egy tucat kart által, saját vérükben és ürülékükben ázva meghalni.

Ahogy Voldemort megállt a keresett ajtó előtt, úgy torpantak meg követői is. Na meg persze Harry Potter, aki egy csepp érdeklődés nélkül tekintett a dísztelen tölgyfa ajtóra, ami mögött a mágiaügyi miniszter irodája rejtőzött. Szerencsére Caramelt időben eltávolították, ám a jelenlegi miniszter sem volt sokkal sikeresebb. De hol érdekelte ez őt? Az ajtó hangtalanul feltárult, Voldemort pálcájának közreműködésével, a négy férfi pedig a világ legtermészetesebb módján sétált be a kissé túldíszített helyiségbe.

-Scrimgeour – szólította meg a Nagyúr az ablakban álló oroszlánsörényű férfit. A sziszegő hang hallatán a miniszter összerezzent, majd kínos lassúsággal megfordult. Fáradt tekintete végigpásztázta a négy alakot, majd megállapodott a legalacsonyabbon.

-Harry Potter – suttogta, és bár arca nem tükrözött érzelmeket, hangja elborzadással volt tele.

-Így hívnak, tudom – válaszolta a fiú közönyös hangon, mire a két halálfaló szeme egy hangyányit elkerekedett, míg Voldemort próbált türelmes maradni.

-Gondolom sejti, miért ejtettem meg ezt a kis látogatást – vágta el Harry újabb kivételesen szellemes felszólalásának lehetőségét a Sötét Nagyúr.

-Talán azt hiszi, győzött, ám a háborúnak még nincs vége… - jegyezte meg Scrimgeour.

-Ez netalán azt jelenti, hogy nem adja át nekem az irányítás lehetőségét? – érdeklődött gúnyosan vigyorogva Voldemort.

-Miért kellene ezt tennem? Csak mert a kölyök… magával van? Imperius alá helyezte, esetleg addig kínozta, míg hajlandó nem volt együttműködni magával, de akármikor lázadást robbanthat ki – a miniszter igen magabiztosnak tűnt. Látszólag fel sem merült benne, hogy Harry önszántából csatlakozhatott a sötét oldalhoz.

-A tény, hogy az Imperius nem hatásos ellenem, nem igazán támasztja alá az állítását. A kínzásokat inkább hagyjuk… azonban csak magának, amiért ilyen kedvesen emleget, elárulom, sajátakaratomból, egy ellenállhatatlan ajánlat miatt álltam e mellé a… Voldemort mellé – helyesbített, mikor szeme sarkából meglátta a felrobbanni készülő varázslót – mosolyodott el hidegen Harry, az oroszlán kinézetű férfi pedig, azt hitte rosszul hall.

-Ne hülyéskedj, édes fiam… hogy állhattál volna éppen te át? Hiszen neked kell megölnöd… őt.

-Miért kellene? – csodálkozott a fiú. – Csak mert egy alkoholista kurva azt jövendölte egy jó pár üveg whisky után, hogy meg kellene ölnöm a mellettem álló férfit, hogy béke és szeretet legyen? Hát azt lesheti maga is és az a vén kecske is, bárhol is van jelenleg.

-Azt hiszem, nincs több oka az ellenkezésre – jegyezte meg Voldemort könnyedén miközben a miniszter csak hápogni tudott döbbenetében. – Esetleg szeretne még valamit mondani?

-Én… én… Harry, fiam gondolt ezt át még egyszer! Képes lennél annyi ártatlan életet ennek a… férfinak a kezébe adni? Nem gondolsz az emberekre, akik hisznek benned? Akik…

-Azt hiszik, hogy rég halott vagyok? Ezt akarta mondani? Vagy azt, hogy akik soha egyetlen ujjukat sem mozdították, hogy segítségemre legyenek? Akik szó nélkül elhitték, mikor a minisztérium őrültnek és beszámíthatatlannak titulált? Akik simán végignéznék, ahogy a saját véremben fetrengem egy csata után? Vagy akik szobrot emelnének a halálom után, csak mert megszabadítottam őket egy nem kívánatos mocsoktól? – törtek elő a fiú torkából a szavak megállíthatatlanul. – Tudja mit? Leszarom ezeket az ártatlanokat. Egyiküket sem ismerem, azokat, pedig akiket ismertem, már rég eltemették. Egytől egyig. Szép sorjában.

Az irodára dermesztő csend borult, majd nem sokkal később egy zöld fénycsóva, és egy puffanó test jelezte, Voldemort nagyúr megunta a várakozást, és saját módszerével intézte el a dolgot.


	7. Chapter 7

Hetedik fejezet.

Harry üveges tekintettel meredt a volt miniszter holttestére. Szemernyi sajnálatot sem érzett. Tulajdonképpen semmit sem érzett. Üres volt, tekintetének szilánkjai pedig megremegtek. Voldemort pedig pontosan ezt a pillanatot választotta, hogy besétáljon a fiú látóterébe. Nem hagyhatta, hogy a labilis idegrendszere még jobban sérüljön.

//Igazán érdekes kirohanás volt Harry.// - sziszegte lágyan, mire a smaragd szemek rápillantottak, majd válaszul egy halk hümmögést kapott.

-Kegyelmes uram… - hajtott fejet Malfoy kissé félve.

-Mond, Lucius – Voldemort továbbra is a rosszullét határán egyensúlyozó fiú arcát figyelte.

-Mi lesz a következő lépés? – a vörös szemek rávillantak.

-Mond csak, Harry Potter, szerinted miért van az, hogy egy rakás idiótával kell együtt dolgoznom? – kérdezte színpadiasan sóhajtva.

-Mert voltál akkora marha, hogy kiválaszd őket? –kérdezett vissza halkan a Kis Túlélő, azonban szavait így is mindenki tisztán hallotta. A levegő pedig ismét megfagyott.

-Ezt kivételesen eleresztem a fülem mellett, ám ne hidd, hogy nem torlom majd meg… - susogta a fiú fülébe halkan Voldemort. – Ti pedig, mit ácsorogtok még mindig ott? Remélhetőleg a többiek használhatóbbak, mint ti ketten… bár tekintve, hogy Perselust és Rodolphust leszámítva, ti vagytok a két leghasználhatóbb emberem… Erősen elgondolkodom a tisztogatáson… Hívjátok a dolgozókat a Halál Termébe. Az illendőség úgy kívánja, hogy bemutatkozzam, és bemutassam a jobb kezemet.

Apró csuklásszerű hang hallatszott, amit egy köhintés követett, majd Voldemort Harry vállán nyugtatva bal kezét kivezette őt a szobából. Lucius és Rabastan egy pár pillanatig még mereven nézett a távozók után, majd észbe kapva és a hullát hátrahagyva elindultak, hogy elvégezzék a nekik kiszabott feladatot.

Ahogy meglátta a boltívet, erős késztetést érzett, hogy azonnal sarkon forduljon, és elrohanjon. A Nagyúr egy pillanatra megszorította a vállát, amit más embertől bátorításnak, tőle inkább figyelmeztetésnek vélt. Igaz ugyan, hogy tévedett, de Voldemort egy cseppet sem bánta, hogy nem emelte rá hatalmas szemeit. Elég kellemetlen volt az egész a nélkül is.

Az egyik bejárat árnyékából figyelték, ahogy a halálfalók beterelik az igencsak kicserélődött minisztériumi alkalmazottakat. Harry jó, ha egy vagy két embert felismert, bár azokat sem azért, mert olyan kellemes lett volna a viszonyuk. Percy Weasley, az egyetlen életben maradott Weasley, aki szokásos fensőbbséges arcát mutatva vonult be a terembe, hányingert keltett a fiúban. Egy gyáva féregnek tartotta a vörös hajú varázslót, és tudta, nem fogja szó nélkül hagyni, hogy minek köszönheti életét.

Voldemort kis híján elismerő pillantást vetett a Kis Túlélőre. Energiái forrtak bőre alatt, ő pedig még a taláron át is érezte ezt. Az már inkább meglepte, hogy saját hatalma is fellobbant, és a kapcsolatot kereste a másikéval. Vajon mekkora erőt lennének képesek életre kelteni, és hogyan? A varázsvilág már majdnem teljes egészében a markában volt. csupán pár lépés hiányzott a teljes győzelemig. Ha képes lenne egyesíteni a hatalmukat…

A fiú felnézett rá, és a feszültség megsokszorozódott. ' _Mi lehet a kulcs?_' A másiknak is éreznie kellett, ám nem látszott rajta, hogy észrevette volna, mi folyik köztük. Vagy ha mégis, hát jól titkolta.

-Azt hiszem, indulnod kellene, Kígyóarc – jegyezte meg Harry enyhén gúnyosan. – Tudod, hogy bemutasd, és kinézeteddel halálra rémiszd az embereket… Az a kendő akkor is jobb lett volna… - válaszul csak fejbe legyintették, majd a levezették a lépcsőn.

' _Komolyan, csak egy reflektor hiányzik. Na meg persze a táncos lányok… Már látom is a címet: __**Ő**__** Akit Nem Nevezünk Nevén Revü Show**__… Fantasztikus._' – önkéntelenül is megeresztett egy vigyort, ahogy ez átfutott a fején. Már szinte maga előtt látta, ahogy Voldemort egy fehér frakkban, cilinderben egy sétapálcával a kezében táncol lefelé a lépcsőn, miközben páva és egyéb tollakkal díszített hölgyikék ropják körülötte. Le kellett hunynia a szemét, nehogy hangosan felröhögjön. Sajnálatos módon a valóságba is az új revükirály sziszegő hangja rángatta vissza, aki mintha egyre erősebben szorította volna a vállát.

' _Biztosíthatlak, hogy még egy ilyen, és nem állok jót magamért._' – hallotta a fejében az igencsak ingerült sziszegést. – ' _A hasonló ragyogó ötleteidet pedig jobb szeretném, ha nem osztanád meg velem._'

_' Ezt elutasítom. Nem állt szándékomban…_'

' _Csak hallgass! Te is pontosan tisztában vagy vele, hogy csak azokat a gondolataidat láthatom, amiket megosztasz velem. Egy részed biztosan tudni akarta, hogyan reagálnék erre az igazán… érdekes képre._'

Harry nem válaszolt. Lehet, hogy a férfinak igaza volt, azonban ez nem a megfelelő hely és idő volt, hogy ilyesmiken gondolkodjon. Legalább 100 ember figyelte őket, legtöbben elkerekedett szemekkel, rémülten vagy hitetlenkedve.

-Mint új mágiaügyi miniszter… - szólalt meg Voldemort, mire halálos csönd állt be, csupán a tekintetekbe költözött páni félelem mutatta mit gondolnak a velük szemben ülő emberek. – Úgy gondoltam, az illendőség megkívánja, hogy bemutatkozzam önöknek, és természetesen lefektessünk pár szabályt, a gyümölcsöző munka érdekében – villantott fel egy groteszk mosolyt a férfi. A fiatalabb dolgozókat az ájulás kerülgette.

Valaki lassan felemelkedett a helyéről. A férfi nem lehetett több 30-nál, lenszőke haja elől barna szemébe lógott, hátul pedig apró lófarokba fogta össze. Arca borostás volt, határozottságot és enyhe arroganciát tükrözött. Harry tudta mi fog következni, és nem volt kétsége a végkifejletet illetőleg sem.

-És mégis ki nevezte ki magát miniszternek? – csattant fel egy árnyalattal erélyesebben, mint kellett volna. Harry nem csalódott. Az összes halálfaló rászegezte pálcáját, de ez úgy tűnt nem rettenti el. Voldemort pedig csak tovább mosolygott. – Ha azt hiszi győzött, igazán téved! Nem fogunk behódolni magának!

' _Ezek, lehet, hogy nem látnak engem? Vagy csak azon a véleményen vannak, mint Scrimgeour?_' – morfondírozott Harry.

-A kinevezést természetesen saját magamtól kaptam, tekintve, hogy az elődöm sajnálatos körülmények között pár perccel ezelőtt elhalálozott – válaszolta Voldemort könnyedén a varázslónak, mire az elsápadt, majd hirtelen elvörösödött a dühtől. A Sötét Nagyúr azonban folytatta. – A győzelmemhez pedig kétség sem fér, tekintve, hogy az egyetlen ember, aki megmenthetett volna benneteket, itt áll mellettem – mutatott egyenesen a fiúra, mire többen felsikoltottak, Harryben pedig tudatosult, hogy eddig nem látták.

-Ha… Haa… Harry Potter… - nyögte a szőke, a fiú pedig elfintorodott. – Nem… az nem lehet!

-Hát persze! Csak egy hologram vagyok! – morogta Harry.

-Mivel kényszeríted te szemétláda!?

-Ha lehetne, mellőzzük a személyeskedést – jegyezte meg Voldemort egykedvűen. – Egyébként pedig nem kellett kényszeríteni. Elég volt a nagyszerű üzleti érzék. Most pedig, mivel nem tűröm az ellenszegülést… - azzal intett a kezével, a férfi pedig felüvöltött a testébe csapódó tucatnyi átoktól. A körülötte ülők kisebb zuhanyt kaptak a véréből, miközben folyamatosan ő üvöltött, majd sikoltozni kezdett, ám Waldenhez hasonlóan ő is ki volt feszítve a levegőben. A kínzást Voldemort újabb intése fékezte meg.

Harry már tudta, a férfinek annyi. És igen. Voldemort már emelte is a pálcáját. Tudta, hogy meg kellene akadályoznia. Hiszen annak az embernek valószínűleg mindössze annyi volt a bűne, hogy gyűlölte a sötét oldalt. Valószínűleg auror lehetett. Nem tett semmit. A zöld villanás, a varázsló pedig a földre zuhant. Holtan. Egy pillanatra le kellett hunynia a szemét, nehogy rátörjenek a kínzó emlékek. Nem volt elég erős ehhez, jelenleg semmiképp. Ám nem volt más választása.

-Nos, remélem, ez a kis bemutató meggyőzte önöket arról, hogy nem érdemes ellenszegülni nekem – folytatta csevegő hangon Voldemort. A legtöbb boszorkány némán zokogott. – Azt hiszem a bemutatkozás is felesleges, úgy látszik mindannyian felismertek… Akkor vágjunk is a közepébe! Tehát a legfontosabb: A lázadás és ellenszegülés semmilyen formáját nem tűröm el! A büntetés, ahogy láthatták, halál – a helyiségre néma csönd borult. – Emellett, minden hiedelemmel ellentétben, nem óhajtom kiirtani a világot. Bízom benne, hogy képesek lesznek elfogadni döntéseimet, így nem fog túl sok vér folyni.

Harry az embereket figyelte. Látszott, hogy féltek, ám a tény, hogy nem feltétlen lelik halálukat, mintha valamelyest enyhített volna rémületükön. Na, igen, az ember bármit képes megtenni a túlélése érdekében. Dumbledore-nak esélye sem lehetett.

-Továbbá bemutatom tanácsadómat, Harry Pottert, bár úgy látszik, őt is ismerik. Ahogy az előttünk heverő úriembernek is elmondtam, nem kényszerítettem Mr. Pottert, hogy csatlakozzon hozzánk. Elég volt egy jó ajánlat – amikor a fiú nem cáfolta meg a kijelentést többen eltátották a szájukat.

A tanácstalanság az összes arcon kivehető volt. Nem tudtak mit kezdeni az új helyzettel, amit nem lehetett a szemükre vetni, hiszen a Messiásnak tekintett megmentőjük, akit mindenki halottnak hitt, visszatért, csakhogy immár a másik oldalon.

-Ha magyarázatot várnak, felesleges – kezdett bele a fiú, mikor már nem bírta elviselni a felé vetett félénk pillantásokat. – Itt vagyok, itt leszek, kész. Javaslom, ne ellenkezzenek, mert az a halálukhoz vezethet, igen gyorsan. Maradhatnak, és élhetnek viszonylag nyugodtan, vagy mehetnek és biztosan meghalnak. Arra azonban feleslegesen várnak, hogy megszabadítom magukat a szörnytől. Nem vagyok mesebeli lovag, vagy hős. Csak egy egyszerű fiú, aki nem tudott meghalni, amikor kellett volna – hangja kimérten csengett, az emberek pedig minden reményüket elvesztették. De maradtak.

-Most, hogy meghallgathattuk Mr. Potter igen lényegre törő nyilatkozatát, lefektetném új helyzetünk alapjait – szólalt fel ismét Voldemort, pár pillanattal az után, hogy a fiú elhallgatott. – Az elkövetkezőkben a varázslótársadalmat 3 részre osztjuk. Természetesen ez kihatással lesz az életben elfoglalt pozíciójukra és a vagyoni helyzetükre is, de ez van. Gondolom nem nehéz kitalálni a három réteg mibenlétét. Ettől kezdve társadalmunkban az összes vezető szerepet csak a legősibb és a legalább 10-edvérig aranyvérű személyek tölthetik be. Tehát lássák be, nem kis munka vár majd ránk. A második csoportba a kevert vérűek tartoznak majd, akik a magasabb egészség- és oktatásügyi, valamint a tisztviselői állásokat töltik be. Nem kell mondanom, hogy a Wizengamot tanácsát is átalakítjuk, és az eddigi tagok legtöbbjét saját emberem váltja majd le. Meghagyom a mugli születésűek életét is. Azonban semmilyen körülmények között nem kaphatnak vezető, vagy elismerést érdemlő posztot sehol. Ebből következik, hogy az oktatás is külön folyik majd. Természetesen nem óhajtom hermetikusan elzárni egymástól a rétegeket. A magánéletüket úgy folytatják, ahogy akarják. Azonban ha valamely aranyvérű egy mugli születésűvel házasodna, azonnal elveszíti pozícióját, vagyonát, és állását is – a Nagyúr látszólag elgondolkodott, kihagyott-e valamit. A minisztérium munkatársai csak vártak. Talán jobban jöttek ki a dologból, mint hitték, hiszen lényegében semmi sem változott. A minisztériumban nagyon kevés sárvérű dolgozott, a többi pedig nem igen érdekelte őket. Rosszabb már nem igen lehetett. – Nos, a továbbiakban nem is rabolom tovább az idejüket. Embereim az elkövetkezőkben segítségükre lesznek. A viszontlátásra! – azzal elindult kifelé. Harry és még négy csuklyás pedig követte.

XXX

Kicsit meglepte a férfi döntése. Lényegében semmin nem változtatott, csupán megakadályozta, hogy az általa oly nagyra becsült tiszta vér tovább mocskolódjon. Akkor mégis miért haltak meg annyian? Mire volt jó ez a háború? Mi volt Dumbledore célja? Az igaz, hogy Voldemort és emberei nem kíméltek senkit és semmit, és nem egyszer céltalanul kegyetlenkedtek, mégis ez az új helyzet semmiben nem volt rosszabb, mint az eddigiek. A Sötét Nagyúr nem volt hülye. Nem pokollá akarta változtatni a varázsvilágot, csak uralkodni felette. Dumbledore-nak vajon ez nem tetszett? Az egyeduralom? Vagy esetleg más problémája lehetett? Érezte, hogy hamarosan erre is fény derül. Hiszen a világos oldal megingathatatlan oszlopa, biztosan nem fogja annyiban hagyni, hogy Voldemort ily könnyedén átvette az irányítást.

A miniszter irodájában voltak. Lucius Malfoy, Perselus Piton, Rodolphus valamint Rabastan Lestrange fejüket lehajtva várták uruk következő parancsát, aki éppen lehunyt szemmel ült új székében. Harry az elvarázsolt ablakon nézett kifelé. Gyönyörűen sütött a nap, a látványt pedig csak tetézte, hogy április lévén virágba borult az összes fa, ami látszólag az iroda előtti hatalmas parkban állt.

-Lucius, hogy halad a fiad? – csendült fel hirtelen Voldemort hangja, a vörös szemek pedig felpattantak.

-Úgy gondolom, meglehetősen jól, Kegyelmes uram – hajolt meg Lucius.

-Értem – ennyi volt a válasz. – Rodolphus, nem volt alkalmam megkérdezni, hogyan is érint feleséged sajnálatos büntetése? – fordult a sötét hajú, barna szemű, nyugodt arcú varázslóhoz.

-Bízom döntésed helyességében. Emellett, ha nem veszed tolakodásnak, megjegyezném, nem igazán érzem kedves nejem hiányát, Nagyuram – válaszolt tiszteletteljes hangon a férfi.

-Az sem zavar, hogy valószínűleg meg kell ölnöm?

-Örömmel venném, ha én végezhetnék vele – mosolyodott el halványan Lestrange.

-Ha arra kerül a sor, megkapod az engedélyemet – bólintott Voldemort.

-Kegyes vagy, Uram – a Sötét Nagyúr azonban már Perselust figyelte.

-Sikerrel jártál?

-Igen, Kegyelmes úr – a fekete szemek nyíltan meredtek a vörösbe. – A vén bolond nem tétlenkedett, és úgy tűnik, hamarosan visszatér.

-Nagyszerű, Perselus! Mindig is az egyik leghasznosabb emberem voltál – mosolyodott el hidegen Voldemort.

-Hatalmas megtiszteltetés ezt hallanom, Kegyelmes úr – hajolt meg Piton.

-Rabastan, kérem a borítékokat – nyújtotta ki válasz helyett a férfi, mire a halálfaló azonnal átnyújtotta a négy lepecsételt borítékot, amiket Voldemort a hatalmas mahagóni asztalra helyezett, egymástól egyenlő távolságra. – Vegyétek el a sajátotokat.

A négy férfi szótlanul az asztalhoz lépett, és felemelte a nevével fémjelzett borítékot, majd uruk biccentését követően kinyitották azt. Harry, aki továbbra is a tájat figyelte, nem láthatta, amint Lucius Malfoy arcizmaival küzd, nehogy előbukkanjon elképedésének a legkisebb jele is, Perselus Piton pedig a szokásosnál is kétszer sápadtabb lesz. Egyedül a Lestrange testvérek fogadták teljes nyugalommal saját borítékuk tartalmát.

-Ke… Kegyelmes uram… én azt hittem, hogy te… - Voldemort felemelt keze Luciusba fojtotta a szót.

-Nem, nem veled kezdjük, Lucius. Várj türelemmel – jegyezte meg közönyösen. – Rabastan, reménykedem, hogy Rodolphusszal együtt képesek lesztek megfelelő társaságot nyújtani Harry Potternek, és megtanítjátok mindarra, amire szükséges.

-Természetesen, Nagyúr – válaszolták egyszerre.

-Perselus, ugye nem kell csalódnom benned? – fordult az immár sokkal összeszedettebb volt bájitaltan tanárhoz.

-Természetesen nem, Nagyúr – hajtott fejet Piton.

-Akkor most bemutatom az Egyesült Királyság új mágiaügyi miniszterét: Lucius Malfoyt – villantotta fel legkegyetlenebb vigyorainak egyikét, mire halálos csend borult az irodára.

-Milyen cseles, Voldemort – csendült egy hang óráknak tűnő percek múlva az ablak felől. Harry Potter a párkánynak támaszkodva figyelte a döbbent halálfalókat, és a prédára leső kígyóként vigyorgó Voldemortot.

-Már éppen kérdezni akartam a véleményedet – válaszolta a férfi olyan hangon, ami pont az ellenkezőjét sugallta.

-Akkor most hallhattad – mosolyodott el gúnyosan Harry, majd kétszer összecsapta a tenyerét. – Aztán nehogy hamarabb kelljen a temetésére mennem, mint Bellának – gratulált a férfinak, mire az falfehér lett.

-Potter, hallgass el végre! – sziszegte Voldemort enyhén ingerülten. Utálta, hogy a fiú azonnal átlát minden döntésén. Utálta, azonban egyúttal élvezte is. Mindenki már csak akkor jött rá tervei lényegére, mikor késő volt. Harry Potter azonban láthatóan az első pillanatban átlátott a helyzeten. – Természetesen Luciusnak követnie kell néhány utasításomat, azonban jobbára úgy vezeti majd országunkat, ahogy óhajtja. Természetesen csak az ellenőrzésem alatt – tette még hozzá, majd felállt, és a kandallóhoz lépett. – Néhány javaslatomat a holnapi napon kézhez kapod. Gyere kölyök, indulunk! – azzal a fiúval együtt elnyelték a zöld lángok.


	8. Chapter 8

_Javított változat, a további hibákat sajnálom, esetleges ellenvetéseket elfogadok, és javítom. A lista teljes tartalmát és Harry más ellenvetéseit csak azért hagytam ki, mert legalább még két oldal terjedelemmel bírt volna, ráadásul nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy sokatokat érdekelt __volna két__oldalnyi tömény politika (a vitát inkább nem említem)_

_Lilith_

Nyolcadik fejezet

Álmodott. A Roxfort monumentális alakja rég nem látott ismerősként sejlett fel a távolban, ám egyre közeledett. A levegőben utazott egy thesztrál hátán. Egyedül volt, senki nem zavarta nyugalmát, és még a hátborzongató állaton való utazás is csak nyugalmát segítette elő.

Puhán landoltak az iskola parkjának selymes füvén, nem messze a hatalmas tölgyfa ajtótól. Hosszú idő óta először mosolyodott el szívből. Az épület mindig is az otthona volt, és ezen semmi sem változtat. Semmi. A nap lágyan simogatta arcát, ahogy lecsusszant az állat hátáról. Csakhogy amint lába földet ért, minden megváltozott.

Az ég hirtelen vérvörösben fürdött, lába előtt pedig holttestek hevertek szerteszét. Mindent vér áztatott, az iskola, pedig immár a rossz horrorfilmek kísértetkastélyaira emlékeztetett.

Nem mert és nem is akart lenézni, hogy megszemlélje a halottakat, ám nem tehetett mást. Boldog mosolya már rég semmivé foszlott, tekintetének smaragd szilánkjai pedig erőteljesen megremegtek. Ismét láthatta szerettei, barátai, ismerősei halálra kínzott, kivéreztetett, megbecstelenített testét.

Felüvöltött, és többé nem tudta abbahagyni. Ez maradt neki. Vér, halál és fájdalom. Az élők fájdalma. Reményvesztettség és mardosó kín, amely örökké követi majd. Az üvöltés, sikoltásba csapott át, ahogy térdre esett. Szemeit lehunyta, remegett, ám egyetlen könnyet sem tudott hullajtani. Ez lett a büntetése.

-Harry, még nem veszett el minden. Én melletted állok. És bármily fájdalmas is ezt mondanom, de lehetnek még új barátaid… - az oly jól ismert barátságos hang, mely soha többé nem volt képes megnyugtatni. Felnézett a lépcső tetején álló ősz igazgatóra. Zöld szemei felizzottak, és legszívesebben kezeivel szaggatta volna darabokra azt a nyugodt, bizakodó arcot, és körmeivel vájta volna ki a vidáman, bátorítóan csillogó égkék szemeket.

Ám moccanni sem bírt. Kínját vastag, eltéphetetlen láncok növelték az elviselhetetlenségig. A tehetetlenség béklyói. Ismét felüvöltött. Már csak ennyire tellett tőle. Ám hamarosan elment a hangja, és akkor meghallotta. Lágy, dallamos sziszegés, amit még nem ért, mert túl, távoli, ám beburkolja, és megvédi őt. A láncok tekergő kígyókká váltak, és ezzel egy időben Dumbledore vidám arca elkomorodott, majd haragossá vált.

-Vén bolond, mégis mit hittél, meddig rángathatod anélkül, hogy fellázadna? – ez a sziszegő hang olyan ismerősen csengett. – Vesztettél, lásd be! És add fel! – hófehér karok siklottak a mellkasára, amik szorosan, megnyugtatóan ölelték. Nem ismerte fel a kezek gazdáját, mégis gondolkodás nélkül simult az ölelésbe.

Lehunyta a szemét, és hagyta, hogy a rajta keresztül, kasul tekergőző hüllők éneke kirekesszen minden fájdalmat elméjéből. Végre nyugalomra lelt.

XXX

Ugyan hallott már embereket sikoltani és üvölteni, ám az, amit a fiú produkált szinte mindegyiken túltett. Nem tudta, hogy az egész kastélyban hallani lehetett-e hangját, az viszont biztos volt, hogy az ő első emeleti dolgozószobájában kristálytisztán hallotta. Igaz, hogy a fiú a második emeleten volt elszállásolva, nem is olyan messze a dolgozószobájától, de azért nem volt semmi, amit produkált.

Gondolkodás nélkül indult a kölyökhöz, szinte rohant, ami tőle egyáltalán nem volt megszokott. Persze azzal nyugtatta magát, hogy ez csakis a saját érdekében szükséges, hiszen, ha Potter megőrül, ő sem ússza meg, de valahol mélyen tudta, hogy más oka is van annak, amiért ilyen hirtelen indult a segítségére. Ez pedig nem derítette jókedvre.

Az meg majdnem kétségbe ejtette, hogy amikor meglátta a rángatózó, sikoltozó fiút, akin már csak cafatokban lógott pizsamájának felsője, valami megmozdult benne. Egyszerűen nem volt képes nyugodtan figyelni, ahogy az a törékeny test kínok között vergődik, és reményvesztetten ordít, majd a megerőltetéstől elmegy a hangja.

Két lépéssel mellette termett, miközben sziszegve folyamatosan biztosította róla, hogy minden rendben lesz. Ez mintha megnyugtatta volna valamelyest. Nagini, aki pár pillanattal később érkezett, mint ő, azonnal felkúszott a mellkasára és énekelni kezdett. Ő pedig óvatosan megemelte a remegő testet, és amilyen lágyan csak tudta átölelte. Az, hogy azonnal az álom közepén találta magát, már nem az ő hibája volt.

Nem tudta, hogy Dumbledore vagy a fiú elméje idézte elő a képet, ám az igazgató látványa hihetetlen haragra lobbantotta őt, de láthatóan ez kölcsönös volt. A kölyök védtelenül feküdt a karjaiban, légzése lassan egyenletessé vált, és még közelebb bújt hozzá. Furcsa volt így ölelni a törékeny testet, ám nem hazudtolta meg önmagát. Jeges mosolyt villantott a vén bolond felé, majd közölte vele, hogy adja fel. És az álom véget ért.

Pár pillanatig még elmélyülten figyelte a verítéktől fénylő sápadt arcot, a fekete fürtöket, amik eltakarták szövetségük jelét, a kissé nyitott most száraz rózsaszín ajkakat, amik hangtalanul engedték szabadon a levegőt, majd amilyen óvatosan csak tudta visszafektette az ágyba a fiút, majd Nagininek meghagyva, hogy vigyázzon rá, sietve távozott, hogy befejezze munkáját. Egy új világ megalkotása és irányítása egyáltalán nem volt könnyű feladat. Főleg nem úgy, ha minduntalan egy kíntól szenvedő fiatal férfi képe jelent meg az ember szeme előtt.

XXX

//Hogy érzed magad?// - a lágy sziszegő hang először kissé megrémítette az éppen csak felébredt Harryt, ám ahogy felismerte Voldemort kígyóját meg is nyugodott.

//Voltam már jobban is.// - válaszolta bár hangját alig lehetett hallani.

//Szörnyű éjszakád volt. Ennyire még sosem sikoltoztál.//

//Azt hiszem az idegeim majdnem felmondták a szolgálatot. Ezúttal végleg.// - lassan felült, és elképedve tapasztalta, hogy pizsama felsőjének megmaradt darabjai az ölébe hullnak. Nyelt egyet. Azért nem számított rá, hogy ennyire rossz a helyzet. Annak ellenére, hogy mindenre emlékezett. - //Azt hiszem, köszönettel tartozom neked.//

//Rowle után te vagy az első ember, akit kedvelek. Talán mert valamelyest hasonlítotok. A magányosság érzésében, a ravaszságban, mindenképpen… Sőt, azt hiszem, majdnem mindenben. Csak te még nem zártál ki minden érzelmet az életedből. Ezért is lehet, hogy ilyen labilis az idegrendszered.//

//Voldemort állítása szerint évek óta nem alszik. Akkor az ő idegrendszere milyen?//

//Ugyan, neki már nincsen olyanja…// - vigyorodott el a kígyó, majd sietve arrébb mozdult, nehogy egy feje felé csapó kéz eltalálja.

//Nocsak, Nagini, mióta Potterrel töltöd időd egy részét, hogy kinyílt a szád.// - jegyezte meg a kéz tulajdonosa.

//Hiszen csak dicsérő szavak hagyták el számat, Rowle.// - a sárga szemek megcsillantak.

//Csak nehogy egyszer a dicsérő szavaid öljenek meg.// - érkezett a figyelmeztetés. Harry nehezen bírta türtőztetni magát. Sosem gondolta volna, hogy Voldemort bárkivel szemben is ilyen közvetlenül viselkedjen. – Te meg, ha már ilyen fenemód jó kedved van, először is idd meg ezt, aztán emeld meg magad, és indulj az étkezőbe – fordult a fiúhoz enyhén bosszúsan, miközben átnyújtott egy zöld folyadékkal telített serleget. – A torkodra – tette hozzá, mikor Harry gyanakodva figyelte a löttyöt. – És igyekezz!

Az ajtó hangos csattanással vágódott be mögötte, a fiú pedig kissé meglepetten, de teljesítette az utasítást, és felhajtotta a nem is annyira szörnyű ízű bájitalt, ami, mire közös étkezéseik helyszínére ért már majdnem teljesen regenerálta hangszálait.

Voldemort csak egy lesújtó pillantásra méltatta a fekete köntöst, amit magára kapott, mielőtt elindult, majd kávét töltött magának, és beletemetkezett az újságba. Harry nem szólt semmit. Igazából, mint általában nem igazán volt étvágya, de ő is tisztában volt vele, hogy nem gyengülhet le még jobban. Ezért bőségesen szedett a tányérjára a rántottából, amit igazán megpróbált megenni. Persze nem igazán sikerült.

A Nagyúr, aki mindössze egy szederlekváros zsemlét evett halvány mosollyal fogadta a próbálkozást, amit persze újságja mögé rejtett. Azonban, mikor észrevette, hogy a fiú már percek óta figyeli, összevonta immár fekete szemöldökét és rákérdezett:

-Mit találsz ilyen érdekesnek, Potter?

-Csupán azon gondolkodtam, hogy észrevetted-e, hogy majdnem teljesen visszanyerted fiatalkori önmagadat? – válaszolta Harry.

-Szerinted nem lehet észrevenni, mikor olvasás közben fekete sörény hullik a lapokra, eltakarva a betűket? Vagy, hogy a megszokott kígyószerű vonások helyett, egy koszos mugli kölyke néz vissza rám a tükörből? – csattant fel a férfi. Láthatóan gyűlölte emberi arcát. Valamiért mégsem rejtette el a fiú elől.

-Akkor már csak egy kérdés. Mégis miért nem leplezed el?

-A megállapodásunk értelmében, a tanácsadóm, jobb kezem és az egyetlen ember vagy, aki mindent tud rólam. Ebből következik, hogy nincs értelme ellepleznem a valódi önmagamat.

-Egyre több meglepetéssel szolgálsz. Bár úgy tudtam, nem szoktad betartani, amit ígérsz.

-Legyen elég annyi, hogy nem vagyok hülye – húzta el a száját Voldemort, majd a témát lezárva egy pergamentekercset tolt Harry elé.

A Kis Túlélő alaposan átolvasta a pergament, némely sornál elidőzött egy pillanatig, volt, amelyiket egyszerűen átsiklotta. Végül ismét a vörös szemekbe nézett, és egy kis gondolkodás után belekezdett:

-Először is. Az Auror parancsnokság élére nem javasolnék saját embert, tekintve, hogy szolgáid között egyetlen képzett auror sincs. Ne vágj közbe! Természetesen megértem, hogy jelen pillanatban nincs olyan külsős, akit idehelyezhetsz, hiszen lényegében ez a csoport a kulcsa a hatalmadnak. Ha nem állnak mögötted a megfelelő emberek egy egész világgal nem veheted fel a harcot. Tisztában vagyok vele – magyarázta Harry, míg Voldemort nem győzött bosszankodni pimaszsága és csodálkozni éleslátása miatt. – Az ördögi körből egyetlen kiút van. A parancsnokság élére kinevezed Rodolphust, helyettesévé pedig megteszed… Dawlisht.

-Dawlisht? Dumbledore egyik emberét? – rökönyödött meg a Nagyúr.

-Téves. Dawlish nem tagja a Rendnek. Tökéletes minisztériumi munkaerő. Elég befolyásolható, és irányítható, hogy beváljon. Ráadásul a többiek ismerik.

-Kezdem azt hinni, egyedül többet érsz, mint az összes halálfalóm. Az a tisztogatás nem ártana… - morogta a férfi, Harry pedig gúnyosan elvigyorodott, majd folytatta.

Összesen 5 helyen kötött bele a Sötét Nagyúr döntésébe, csak az volt a baj, hogy az összes meglehetősen kényes pont volt. Végül három órás vita, és nem kevés kompromisszum után elkészült a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium új vezetőinek listája.

Harry reggel óta viselt köntösének öve meglazult, így látni engedte a fiú fel mellkasát és fél hasát, ahogy kimerülten elterült az időközben átrendezett étkező egyik pamlagán. Elégedett volt magával, és az eredményekkel, amiket elért. Alkarját szeme előtt pihentetve próbált relaxálni. Arra már ő sem számíthatott, hogy pihenésének egy hihetetlennek vélt dolog vet majd véget…


	9. Chapter 9

_Egy rövidke fejezet, amiben nem az akció, hanem saját véleményem szerint az érzelmek (mármint a lassacskán megszülető érzelmek) kapnak hangsúlyt. Azért remélem tetszeni fog. Az első közeledés pedig lássuk be nagy teljesítmény Voldemort részéről.__ Az előző két fejezetet is kicserélem, ugyanis a bennük talált hibák kiborítottak egy pillanatra. Annak pedig külön örülök, hogy ilyen sokan szeretik ezt az alkotásomat. _

_P.S__Rabastanról__ sajnálatos módon nincs elég információm, így kénytelen vagyok saját képzeletemre hagyatkozni karakterének teljes kialakításában. Tehát, ha valaki máshogy képzeli el őt, tisztelet__ben tartom. Ez csak egy fikció._

_Lilith_

Kilencedik fejezet

Egy száj… A tulajdonosához pedig kétség sem férhetett. Először szinte meg sem érezte, olyan könnyedén érintették a másik ajkai, azonban a telt puha száj, aminek következő érintésébe kis híján beleremegett, nem hagyott kétséget afelől, nem a képzelete játszott vele.

Első gondolata az volt, hogyan lehet egy szörnynek ilyen puha, telt ajka? Azonban, mikor az agya már majdnem kikapcsolt, és hagyta, hogy kinyissa a saját száját, megadva a lehetőséget, hogy a csók elmélyüljön, bevillant neki, hogy a személy, aki éppen ízlelgeti nem más, mint az ember, akit meg kellett volna ölnie, és aki megölt minden számára fontos személyt.

Szemei azonnal felpattantak, keze lehanyatlott, így közvetlenül az őt figyelő karmazsin tavakba nézhetett. Az örvénylő mélység, amit a vérszín szempárban látott majdnem őt is magával ragadta. Majdnem.

A férfi karjához nyúlt, hogy eltaszítsa magától, ám ahogy keze megérintette a vékony inget, alatta pedig a másik testét, összerándult a rajta átcikázó energialökettől. Csók pedig megszakadt.

XXX

Sosem gondolta volna, hogy az Átkozott Kölyök, Aki Mindig Kicsúszott A Markából, egyszer ilyen nyugodtan, minden félelemérzet nélkül fog pihenni a közelében. Sápadt bőre éles kontrasztot alkotott a köntös színével, mellkasa pedig nyugodtan süllyedt és emelkedett. Nem tudta, hogy alszik-e, ám a késztetés, hogy megérintse egyre erősebbé vált.

Hiába minden ellenvetés, és borzadás, már csak azt vette észre, hogy fölé hajol, és szája lassan megérint a másik ajkait. Az elhatározás, miszerint egy apró csók elegendő lesz – ráadásul az is zavarba ejtően több mint, amennyi megengedett lett volna – azonnal megdőlt, ahogy ajkaik összeértek.

Érezte, ahogy mágiája ébredezni kezd, ezzel egy időben pedig többet akart a fiúból, aki ugyan nem viszonozta a csókját, ám nem is taszította el magától. Eddig. Csakhogy amint hozzáért, hatalmuk hullámai az egekbe csaptak, és mindketten megrándultak. A csók pedig megszakadt. Azonban a megbotránkozás mellett – az ember nem igazán csókolózik az emberrel, akit számtalanszor próbált el tenni láb alól, még akkor sem, ha alkut köt vele – elégedettséget is érzett. Egy perc alatt ezernyi gondolat suhant át az agyán, minek eredményeképp kezdett körvonalazódni erejük egyesítésének módja, és a kivitelezés módszere.

-Mégis mi a francot csinálsz?! – zavarta meg gondolatait a villámló szemű, kipirult arcú fiú kirohanása.

-Nem nyilvánvaló? – kérdezett vissza pár centiméter távolságból. – Megcsókoltalak, Potter.

-De MIÉRT?!

-Kíváncsi voltam, bizonyítást nyer-e az elméletem – hazudta szemrebbenés nélkül.

-Az elméleted… Mégis miféle elmélet?

-Egy elmélet, miszerint ha megfelelő testi kontaktusba kerülünk, képesek vagyunk összehangolni, és talán egyesíteni is hatalmunkat.

-Most viccelsz – Harryn látszott, hogy egy szavát sem hiszi.

-Nem szokásom viccelni, Potter. És ahogy te is érzékelhetted, az erőd feléledt, amikor megcsókoltalak – Voldemort roppant elégedett képet vágott.

-Tévedsz. Az én erőm akkor szabadult el, mikor rájöttem, hogy éppen egy szörnyeteg próbál bejutni a számba, és dühös lettem – válaszolta a fiú kimérten, de még mindig enyhén vörösen.

-Ez igazán érdekes… Ez esetben, javaslom, menj, fürödj le, vegyél fel egy tiszta ruhát, amíg ez a szörnyeteg elküldi a levelet Luciusnak. Ebédre vendéget várunk – a nagyúr hangja hűvössé vált, és Harry már-már azt hitte, megsértődött.

Elege volt a fekete ingekből, éppen ezért egy apró bűbáj segítségével az egyikre aranyszínű főnixhímzést varázsolt. Már csak Voldemort bosszantása végett is. Színét pedig vörösre változtatta, majd egy gúnyos vigyor kíséretében indult az ebédlőbe, ahol két férfi várt rá.

A Sötét nagyúr kígyóarca megrándult, amikor meglátta az egyértelmű célzattal átalakított inget, és némán átkozta magát, amiért nem sikerült érzelemmentes arccal végignéznie, ahogy a fiú bemegy és leül mellé. De ez akkor is több volt a soknál.

Rabastan Lestrange ellenben csak enyhén meglepettnek látszott, szürkés szemei felcsillantak, mikor megértette a színválasztás lényegét. Mahagóni színű haját egy szalaggal kötötte össze a tarkójánál, így jól kivehetőek voltak testvérére oly nagymértékben hasonlító vonásai.

-Most, hogy minden sietséget nélkülözve, csupán egy órát várakoztattál minket, személyesen is bemutatom új tanárodat, Rabastan Lestrange-t – szólalt meg Voldemort érzelemmentes hangon, miközben a házi manók felszolgálták az ebédet.

-Pedig annyira siettem. Még a nadrágomat is át szerettem volna alakítani a te ízlésednek megfelelően, de tudtam, ha nem kapkodom magam, a végén még dühös leszel – válaszolta a legkedvesebb hangján Harry, miközben felemelte a kanalát.

-Szemtelen kölyök – morogta Voldemort.

-Tudtam, hogy megérted! – mosolygott édesen a fiú, mire a Nagyúr legszívesebben lenyomta volna a kanalát a torkán. – És mire fog tanítani, Rabastan? Hívhatom így?

-Természetesen, Fiatalúr – bólintott a férfi.

-Ha lehet, maradjunk a Harrynél – fintorgott a Kis Túlélő.

-Ahogy óhajtja. Első kérdésére válaszolva pedig, feladataim között szerepel illegálisnak nyilvánított varázslatok tanítása, bevezetés a magasabb szintű mágiahasználatba és bájitalkészítésbe.

-Oh… De ugye nem fog több millió pontot levonni a Griffendéltől, mint Piton?

-Nem áll szándékomban – felelte nevetős hangon Rabastan, mire Harry látszólag megnyugodva fújt egyet.

-Miért is ne? Érdekesebben hangzik, mint ezzel a kígyóképű szeméttel halálra unni magam – egyezett bele a fiú, jutalmul pedig egy erős ütést mértek a fejére.

-Először is, vigyázz a szádra! Másodszor, nem szabadulsz meg tőlem. Harmadszor pedig azt hiszem, eddig a pillanatig még egyszer sem unatkoztál, ha velem töltötted az idődet – sziszegte a férfi, majd közel hajolt hozzá és a fülébe súgta: - Esetleg elűzhetem unalmadat a délelőtti módon is.

-Csak nem megint rá akarsz venni, hogy darabokra szedjem az elméleteidet? – vágott vissza Harry látszólag közömbösen, ám arca enyhén rózsaszínes árnyalatot vett fel.

-Majdnem, Potter. Együnk! – azzal a témát lezárva, győzelmének tudatában kezdte kanalazni levesét, Rabastan pedig elnyomott egy mosolyt a két mágus csatározásának láttán.

XXX

-Nem is rossz, Harry – bólintott Rabastan, mikor a fiúnak harmadikra sikerült tökéletesen végrehajtania a Fekete Láng bűbájt, ami korlátozta az ellenfél mozdulatait, ugyanis a tűz izzó kötélként működve kötötte gúzsba az áldozatot, ám megvolt az az előnye, hogy nem égetett. – Remélem az ellenbűbáj is sikerülni fog, tekintve, hogy nem tudom megmozdítani a kezem.

Nem kellett csalódnia. A fiú hihetetlenül gyorsan tanult, és rendkívüli tehetséggel, valamint igazán érdekes személyiséggel bírt. Rövid beszélgetésükből kiderült, hogy három éve nem használ verbális átkokat, emellett a Főnix Rendje igencsak sok időt fordított a képzésére. Ezért nem lett belőle auror sem. Ám már nem bánta.

Ez volt a másik, ami meglepte Rabastant. A Kis Túlélő már nem volt gyerek, sőt felmerült a kérdés, volt-e valaha? Feltételezte, esélye nem volt rá. Szemei is ezt mutatták, a hatalmas smaragd ékkövek, amik rémületet keltettek a halálfalóban. Na, nem azért, amiért Ura tekintete, a fiú pillantása egy csöppet sem volt gonosz, azonban ha belenézett abba a gyönyörűen csillogó szempárba, tisztán észrevehette, hogy ezernyi szilánkból áll össze. Akár egy mozaik. Ez pedig csak egy dolgot jelenthetett: Harry Pottert egyetlen hajszál választja el attól, hogy végleg elveszítse önmagát.

Furcsa tisztelet ébredt benne az ifjú varázsló irányába, ami csak megkönnyítette a tény elviselését, hogy egy 19 éves kölyök egy pillanat alatt elérte azt, amire neki és társainak egy élet is kevés lenne: elnyerte a Sötét Nagyúr bizalmát.

-Azt hiszem, a Nagyúr jól döntött, mikor téged választott – jegyezte meg a férfi, mikor megszabadult béklyóitól.

-Oh… - Harry hirtelen nem tudott mit mondani. Nem volt hozzá szokva, hogy bókoljanak neki. – Azt hiszem, most meg kellene köszönnöm…

-Nem szükséges, csak megosztottam veled a gondolataimat – rázta meg a fejét Rabastan, és enyhe sajnálatot érzett. – Mára végeztünk! Azonban, ha gondolod, szívesen megismernélek jobban is, ha már az elkövetkező hónapok nagy részét együtt fogjuk tölteni.

-Azt hiszem, erre még nem igazán vagyok felkészülve. És egy kissé el is fáradtam – vallotta be a fiú egy kissé rémültebb hangon, mint szerette volna. Nem akarta, hogy bárki túl közel kerüljön hozzá. Nem lett volna képes több embert elveszíteni.

-Értem – bólintott a férfi nyugodtan, minden sértettség nélkül. Valóban értette. Az ő feladata volt ügyelni a szilánkok épségére, hiszen abban reménykedni sem mert, hogy azok valaha ismét egybeforrnának. – Akkor kellemes pihenést, Harry.

-Köszönöm, Rabastan – a fiatal mágus hihetetlen csendben hagyta el a gyakorlótermet.

Tényleg fáradtnak érezte magát, emellett régi ismerősként köszöntötte a lelkébe hasító fájdalmat, amit a magány okozott. Végérvényesen egyedül maradt, ezen pedig semmi sem segíthetett. Öntudatlanul érintette ujjait ajkához, ahogy emlékei között felbukkant a délelőtti csók képe. Most ez is csak fájdalommal töltötte el. Hiszen egy olyan ember vette birtokba száját, akinek nincsenek érzései, és testi kontaktust is csak nagyszabású tervei, valamint hatalma növelése érdekében létesít.

A gondolatra keserű mosoly jelent meg arcán. Élete 19 éve során volt egyáltalán valaki, aki minden hátsó szándékot mellőzve közeledett felé? Sebhelyén kívül ért egyáltalán valamit? A fájdalom könnyei barázdát húztak az arcán, ahogy belépett szobájába, majd a vetkőzést mellőzve berohant a fürdőbe, és ruhástól a zuhany alá állt.

XXX

-Kegyelmes úr, ne vedd tolakodásnak, de azt hiszem, Harry Potter segítségre szorul – hajolt meg az eddig elmélyülten olvasó Voldemort felé, amikor belépett a dolgozó szobájába.

-Szerinted miért választottalak erre a feladatra? – a Nagyúr fel sem nézett könyvéből.

-Nem a mágiahasználat terén gondoltam. A fiú hihetetlenül tehetséges, és pillanatok alatt sajátítja el az új varázslatokat. Ám a személyisége darabokra hullott. A tekintete szilánkokból áll… ilyet pedig még sosem tapasztaltam…

-És szerinted, mi lenne a teendő?

-Úgy vélem, te lehetnél az, aki átsegíthetné ezen az állapoton. Ha veled van, teljesen másképp viselkedik…

-Csak nem azt várnád el tőlem, hogy most menjek és babusgassam a szegény pici fiú sérült lelkét? – Voldemort szemei felizzottak, ahogy az előtte álló szolgájára pillantott.

-Ilyesmi eszembe sem jutott…

-Nem tűröm a hazugságokat! – sziszegte a Nagyúr. – Ha nem is ilyen formában, de arra számítottál, hogy most felállok, és azonnal hozzá sietek, hogy megnézzem, mi baja van. Ne is tagadd!

Rabastan nem válaszolt. Ez volt az egyetlen, amit megtehetett. Azonban ez nem változtatott a tényen, miszerint a Nagyúr lett volna a legalkalmasabb személy Harry mellé. Azonban, ha ő nem tehetett semmit, ha ura nem volt hajlandó cselekedni.

-Mennyire rossz az állapota? – úgy tűnt Voldemort lecsillapodott.

-Pengeélen táncol. Feltételezem rémálmok gyötrik, amit szervezete is nehezen visel, hiszen nem tud pihenni, sápadtságából ítélve alig ehet, nincs étvágya. Nem jósolok neki hosszú időt, ha így folytatja…

-És mit javasolnál? Az előbbi badarságot félretéve.

-A friss levegő jót tenne neki. És talán… egy állat.

-Egy állat… Nagini sok időt tölt vele…

-Egy saját állatra gondoltam, ami természetesen lehet kígyó… vagy egy kutya…

-Még valami?

-Azt hiszem, nincs más, Kegyelmes úr.

-Holnap ugyanekkor – azzal a Sötét Nagyúr visszafordult könyvéhez, Rabastan pedig távozott. Bár koránt sem volt elégedett. Persze azt nem tudhatta, hogy Voldemort nem szándékozik magára hagyni a fiút. És talán nem csak azért, mert féltette a saját életét…


	10. Chapter 10

Na, az újabb fejezet. Harry és Voldi kapcsolata lassan kezd elmélyülni, legalábbis reménykedem benne, hogy ebben az évezredben még eljutok addig, hogy rájönnek, tényleg képesek érezni. Ha már kezdenétek unni a túlzottan keserű felhangot és a drámázgatást sajnálom. Hamarosan az akcióé lesz a főszerep, ezt megígérhetem. Csak hát sajnos, ha belelendülök az érzelmek boncolgatásába, nem tudok leállni vele. De ha bárkit nagyon taszít lassan, az jelezze, és ígérem, megpróbálok segíteni rajta. És remélem az állatka is elnyeri tetszéseteket.

Lilith

P.S.: Bocs a sok szövegért 

Tízedik fejezet

Nem vesződött kopogással, sosem tette. Főleg nem úgy, hogy a saját házában volt. Egy pillanatra meglepődött, hogy a fiú nincs a szobában, azonban hamarosan tudatosult benne, hogy a fürdőből vízcsobogás hangja szűrődik ki. Ha csak fürdik, akkor talán nem lehet akkora nagy a gond. Azonban valami nem volt rendben, valami hiányzott. Mikor rájött, mi az gondolkodás nélkül rontott be a fürdőajtón.

-Ostoba kölyök! – csattant fel, és ölbe kapta az ájult Harryt, aki valószínűleg kisebb hőgutát kapott a ruhában való fürdőzésnek és a magas páratartalomnak köszönhetően.

Igen. A ruhái. Ha nem jön rá, hogy hiányoznak a földről a szanaszét hajigált ruhadarabok, valószínűleg megfordul, és ott hagyja azt az ostobát. Letette az ágyra, és azonnal elkezdte lehámozni a vizes göncöket a vékony testről. Legszívesebben üvöltött volna, vagy darabokra átkozott volna valamit.

Ahogy elkészült, egy gyors bűbájjal – végre eszébe ötlött, hogy varázsló – megszárította a fiút, majd egy pillanattal tovább mustrálta a magatehetetlen alakot, mint az megengedett lett volna. Így belül szégyenkezve, az eddigieknél is dühösebben varázsolt pizsamát a fiatalabb férfire, majd egy újabb intéssel magához térítette, hogy leordíthassa a fejét.

Harry szemhéja megrebbent, ahogy kezdett öntudatra ébredni a varázsigétől. Gondolatai eléggé ködösek voltak, és nem igazán tudta, hogy is kerülhetett vissza az ágyába. Az még rémlett neki, hogy elkeseredettségében ruhástól állt a zuhany alá, aztán kezdett egyre jobban szédülni, majd minden elsötétült. De akkor ki…

-Voldemort… - nyögte, ahogy sikerült kinyitnia a szemét, és befogadta a fölé tornyosuló igencsak dühös férfi képét.

-MÉGIS MIT KÉPZELTÉL MAGADRÓL TE OSTOBA KÖLYÖK?!?!?! – a Sötét Nagyúrra nem volt jellemző az ordítozás, de már nem tudta türtőztetni magát. Nem elég, hogy az az ütődött majdnem megölte magát, ami az Ő halálához is vezetett volna, még azt is sikerült elérnie, hogy ő aggódjon. Mert hiába tagadta, akkor is féltette a fiút annyira, hogy büszkeségét félretéve követte az egyik szolgája tanácsát, és saját maga nézett utána, vajon mit is csinálhat. – AZ ÖNZÉSED KIS HÍJÁN MINDKETTŐNKET A TÚLVILÁGRA RÖPÍTETT!

-Hát persze, az önzésem – a fiú szája megremegett, ahogy próbálta visszafojtani könnyeit. – Hiszen, miért is gondolnék bele, milyen rossz lehet a te helyzeted? Függsz az életemtől, szükséged van az életemre, hogy te is életben legyél. Miért nem olvasztod magadba egyszerűen az összes hatalmamat, és hagysz magamra végre?!

-Ha lenne egy kis ész is a fejedben, már rájöhettél volna, hogy az erő nem olyan valami, amit elvehetek tőled, a lelkedet meg még annyira sem – Voldemort ismét teljesen nyugodt volt.

-Valóban? Akkor mégis mire volt jó az a csók? Hiszen te bizonygattad vele az elméletedet! És képzeld el, sikerülhet ellopnod a hatalmamat! Elég, ha előhívod, aztán, amikor „teljes lánggal égek" egyszerűen magadhoz hívod! Ennyi az egész! Azt ne mond, hogy te akkor nem érezted meg a lehetőséget! Gyerünk, tedd meg, aztán ölj meg végre! – a smaragd szilánkok ténylegesen felizzottak, földöntúli fényt kölcsönözve Harry tekintetének.

Voldemort érezte, ahogy a másik mágiája ugyanazzal az erővel izzik, ahogy a szemei, és ez az erő csak növekedett. Rájött, hogy Potter nem hazudott neki, és hirtelen hihetetlenül ostobának érezte magát. Hogy nem jött rá ő erre? Miért nem jutott eszébe? Miért csak az összeolvadás lehetőségére gondolt? Máris ennyire beletörődött volna, hogy függ a kölyöktől? Lehetetlen. Vagy mégsem?

Születése pillanatától kezdve magányos volt. Soha senki nem állt mellette, kezdetben mindenki megtagadta, később pedig ő tagadott meg mindenkit. Csodálói nem barátok voltak, csak egy rakás ostoba, aki odáig volt külsejéért, hatalmáért, a Mardekár névért. Kívánságait lesték, ám arra már egyik sem vette a fáradtságot, hogy meg is akarja őt ismerni. Bár ez felesleges is lett volna. Talán.

És itt feküdt előtte egy világító szemű fiú, aki annyira hasonlatos hozzá. És nem csak külsőleg! Az érzései, gondolatai akár az övé is lehetnének. Ez pedig nem tagadhatta, hogy érzéseket ébresztett benne. Először csak élvezte, hogy a Végső Ellenfele hihetetlen fejtörést, és bosszúságot okoz neki. Az állandó macska-egér harc dühítette, de szórakoztatta is. Hiába akart végezni vele, tudta, utána már semmi sem lenne ugyanolyan.

Aztán rájött, hogy mekkora hibát is követett el majdnem. Egy briliáns csapdát állítva elraboltatta őt, és azóta a háború apróbb szócsatákra és a tekintélyért folyó párharcra korlátozódott. A fiú szemtelensége, éles nyelve, gúnyolódásai mind szórakoztatták. És nem volt olyan pillanat, amikor ne kellett volna készen állnia egy frappáns válasszal vagy cselekedettel.

Igen. Harry Potter. Az Idegesítő Fiú, Aki Állandóan Túl Járt Az Eszén képes volt olyasmire, amire senki más: érdeklődést ébresztett a Sötét Nagyúrban. Ez és a többi ok pedig elegendő volt arra, hogy Ő is képes legyen egy lépéssel közelebb kerülni az emberré váláshoz. Talált valakit, aki előtt majdnem önmaga lehetett. Így nem maradt más választása, mint meghozni az egyetlen elfogadható döntést, és megcselekedni azt. És amikor a törékeny testből már kis híján kirobbant az energia… CSATT!

A szobában halkan visszhangzott az ütés keltette csattanás, a fiú pedig meglepetten, patakzó könnyekkel kapott vöröslő arcához és hitetlenkedve meredt az őt megütő Sötét Nagyúrra, akinek emberi arca eltorzult a dühtől. Az erő azonnal elapadt, ahogy Voldemort tenyere az arcához ért, szemében pedig kihunyt a fény. Semmit nem értett.

-Mond meg Harry Potter, most mihez kezdjek veled? – sóhajtott fel a férfi leülve az ágy szélére. Vörös szemei fáradtságot és fásultságot tükröztek. Harry pedig még sosem látta ilyennek a Nagyurat.

-Én megteremtettem a lehetőséget… - egyetlen éles pillantás elhallgatta a fiú motyogását.

-Komolyan mondom, ha ennél is nehezebb lenne a fejed, nem bírná el a nyakad… Ha az elmúlt egy hónapban nem döbbentél volna még rá, nem igazán igyekszem megszabadítani téged sem az erődtől, sem az életedtől. Ha ez lenne a célom, valószínűleg már megtaláltam volna a módot rá, és nem rendeltem volna melléd külön tanárt, akinek egyébként külön hálával tartoznál.

-Már miért?

-Mert ha kivételesen nem hallgattam volna egy emberem tanácsára, most nem beszélgetnénk itt, az biztos. Én valószínűleg Luciferrel folytatnék eszmecserét arról, melyik üstben óhajtom letölteni végeláthatatlan büntetésem évmillióit, te pedig vagy mellettem fürdőznél, vagy a kedves barátaid körében mulatnád az időt… - ez a nyilvánvalóan rém rossz próbálkozás, hogy valamelyest felviduljon elérte a kívánt hatást, ugyanis az utóbbi időben megszokott gúnyos vigyor árnyéka jelent meg Harry könnyáztatta arcán.

-Továbbra is nagyon szar poénjaid vannak – morogta.

-Én pedig továbbra is csak azt tudom mondani, nem szoktam poénkodni.

-Ha te mondod… Majd megpróbálok hálásnak látszani, ha holnap találkozom Rabastannal… Veled leélni az örökké valóságot… Lehet inkább meg kellene átkoznom… - a fiú hangja egyre elhalkult, úgy tűnt hamarosan elalszik.

-Hm… Na, igen… Nekem sem ez volt minden álmom… - Voldemort felállt, hogy ott hagyja a félálomban lévő Kis Túlélőt, ám az a keze után kapott.

-Várj még… - vékony ujjak kulcsolódtak a csuklójára, megtorpanásra késztetve őt ezzel.

-Mit óhajtasz? – fordult vissza a félig lehunyt szemű Harryhez.

-Kérlek, ne menj el… csak addig maradj, amíg el nem alszom… Nem akarok többé egyedül lenni… - suttogta akadozva, Voldemort pedig nem tehetett mást visszaült az ágy szélére.

Potter légzése egyre lassabbá vált, vonásai kisimultak, a férfi ajkán pedig egy egészen halvány, talán szomorkásnak nevezhető mosoly játszott. Felemelte a kezét, azonban, mikor rájött, mire is készül, ökölbe szorította ujjait. Erre azért még nem állt készen.

-Talán már én sem akarok egyedül maradni az örök sötétben… - suttogta helyette. – Csatlakoznál hozzám, Harry Potter?

Hitetlenkedve csóvált a fejét, miközben csendesen elhagyta a szobát, és a könyvtár felé vette az irányt, hogy utánanézzen pár dolognak, mielőtt elindul, hogy teljesítse Rabastan másik kívánságát is. Vagyis, hogy szerezzen egy háziállatot a fiúnak. Kezdte elkapni a rosszullét saját magától… ' _Talán Féregfark kínzása segítene…_'

XXX

Már sötét volt, amikor ismét felébredt. Valamelyik manó biztosan begyújtott a kandallóba, mert az egyetlen fényforrást a szoba másik végében álló tűzhely lángjai jelentették. Álmosan nyújtózott egyet, és furcsán nyugodtnak érezte magát. Nem volt rémálma, ez pedig jót tett neki.

Hirtelen pár emlékkép kúszott be az agyába, és ezek a képek egyáltalán nem a jobb fajtából voltak. Elkeseredettsége, magánya elemei erővel tört rá délután. Aztán elájult a forró víz hatására és… igen… Voldemort jött, és megmentette. Persze ő hála helyett kifakadt, és összes energiáját mozgósítva rá akarta venni a férfit, hogy szabadítsa meg hatalmától, majd életétől is.

Az arcához nyúlt. Még soha nem látta ennyire dühösnek a Kígyóképűt. Bár előtte ismét emberi arcát viselte, és ha lehet ezzel még nagyobb hatással volt rá. Úgy vélte, életében most először látta szívből haragosnak őt… És mindezt miatta. Nem a sebhelye, vagy az életenergiája miatt… _őmiatta_. Ezt pedig nem tudta mire vélni. Zavarba hozta az egész eset főleg, miután visszaemlékezett, hogy félálomban egy csomó kínos zagyvaságot hordott össze… Az igazságot.

Tényleg azt akarta, hogy Voldemort mellette legyen? Vagy teljesen mindegy volt, és belekapaszkodott a legelső emberbe, még ha az a hajdani legnagyobb ellensége volt is? Nem tudta. A másik céljairól pedig mégannyi fogalma sem volt.

Lassan kimászott az ágyból, és úgy, ahogy volt lefelé indult. Valószínűsítette, hogy Voldemort az irodájában kuksol, és vagy körmöl valamit, vagy olvas. Azonban az helyiségre teljes sötétség borult, amikor benézett, és teljesen üres volt. Ez meglepte, de azért nem adta fel a keresést. Megnézte az ebédlőben, majd a könyvtárban is, végül a gyűlésterembe is bekukkantott.

Csalódnia kellett, ugyanis ott sem volt senki. Vagyis majdnem. Bellatrix vonagló teste továbbra is leláncolva vonaglott, életveszélyes égési sérülésekkel, valamint hiányzó darabokkal díszítve. Tekintete már nem volt képes fókuszálni, örökre elveszett.

Harryt egy kissé ugyan megrendítette a látvány, a kínzás ezen formájától csak elborzadni lehetett, azonban most először énjének egy kis darabja egyáltalán nem tiltakozott a nővel történt kegyetlenségek ellen, hiszen az amit vele tettek hasonlóan súlyos volt, ráadásul a boszorkány tehetett róla, hogy Sirius meghalt… És Neville… és Neville családja. És számtalan másik ember. Nem tudott sajnálatot érezni iránta. Csupán megvetést.

Megfordult, és néma keserűséggel elhagyta a termet. Úgy gondolta nem ártana kiszellőztetnie a fejét, így egy hónap után először ismét kifelé vette az irányt, hogy megszemlélhesse Voldemort birtokát, ami ebben a hónapban gyönyörűnek tetszett.

A csillagok szikrázva ontották fényüket, ahogy végig sétált a puha pázsiton, hogy leülhessen egy rózsaszín virágokkal borított fa alá. Kétség kívül legyengült. Hiányzott neki a kviddics, és a seprűn való száguldás nyújtotta szabadságélmény. De ahhoz, hogy újra seprűre ülhessen, birtokolnia kellene egyet, és megfelelő állapotban kéne lennie…

Mélyen beszívta a friss levegőt, bár teste megborzongott, hiszen az éjszakák meglehetősen hűvösek voltak, ő pedig csupán egy vékony pizsamát viselt. De nem bánta. A rengeteg fájdalom és szenvedés után ez már semmit nem jelentett. Erre a gondolatra keserűen elmosolyodott és lehunyt szemmel döntötte a fa törzsének a fejét. Tulajdonképpen már semmi sem számított.

Nem tudta mióta ülhetett a fa tövében, azt pedig, hogy Voldemort hová lett még annyira sem, bár aggódni nem aggódott, tekintve, hogy a férfi tudott magára vigyázni, ráadásul miért is érdekelné őt, mivel van elfoglalva éppen? Egy nővel mulatja az időt, vagy éppen újabb parancsokat oszt ki, javaslat címen Luciusnak? Mindegy is volt.

Újabb percek teltek el, és már éppen azon volt, hogy visszamegy, a fagyhalál nem igazán szerepelt a legkívánatosabb halálnemei között, mikor furcsa surranó neszre lett figyelmes. Először azt hitte Nagini, hiszen a fűből jött, ám ahogy az a valami egyre közeledett kezdett rájönni, nem egy kígyó a hang gazdája. Már bánta, hogy nem hozott pálcát, bár talán képes lenne használni a földet, hogy megvédje magát, és talán még a levegőt is…

És mikor már éppen felkészült egy megtermett árnyék vetette rá magát. Ösztönösen az arca elé tette a kezét egy esetleges támadás elől, ám a valami egész egyszerűen megnyalta a karját. Nem megharapta… Megnyalta.

Szemei felpattantak, és egy centis távolságból meredt, egy… egy leginkább kutyának nevezhető állatra. Bár a kutya nevet ráaggatni arra a valamire elég merész húzás lett volna, tekintve, hogy a jól láthatóan kölyök korban lévő állatnak fényes rubin szemei voltak, hosszú lelógó fülei, kutyaszerű pofája, selymes, göndör fekete szőre és a hátából fekete tollas szárnyak meredeztek elő…

-Öh… Hát te mégis hogy kerülsz ide? – nyögte ki nagy nehezen az első értelmes kérdést, ami az eszébe jutott, bár sejtette, hogy feleslegesen kérdez bármit is.

-Talán vedd úgy, hogy ajándék – lépett mellé egy ismerős, köpenybe burkolózó alak.

-De miért? – bizonytalanul megsimogatta az állat fejét.

-Úgy gondoltam, nem árt melléd egy társ, akit biztosan nem veszíthetsz el – a férfi karmazsin szemei megvillantak a sötétben.

-És te vetted…?

-Ha árulnának ilyet bárhol is, valószínűleg minden második ember képes lenne eladni érte akár a lelkét is…

-Mi ez… Ő? – Harry igazán meglepődött, ahogy a „kutyus" hozzádörgölte nedves orrát.

-Azt nem árulom el. Legyen elég annyi, hogy nem könnyű ráakadni, és a befogása is veszélyes. Most pedig azonnal felkelsz a földről, és bevonszolod magadat két másodpercen belül, vagy megnézheted magad! Mégis hogy képzelted, hogy így ki gyere?! – szidalmazta őt Voldemort, ami még inkább elképesztette a fiút. – Ha elkapsz valami nyavalyát, elevenen megnyúzlak!

-Egyébként, ha már így megkérdezted, téged kerestelek – vágott vissza gúnyosan a fiatalabb varázsló, miközben feltápászkodott, és karjába emelte az egyébként elég kis állatot.

-És úgy gondoltad, hogy biztosan kint ücsörgöm láthatatlanul egy fa alatt… - morogta a férfi.

-Dehogy! Azt hittem te vagy a fa!

-Akkor rossz alá ültél le. Én biztosan nem barack vagy mi az isten lennék, ha faként kellene tengetnem napjaimat.

-Egyébként cseresznye, de mindegy. És milyen lennél?

-Egyértelműen tiszafa.

-Mi más? – forgatta a szemeit a fiú, válaszul pedig sötétség borult rá.

' _Ez a nap csupa meglepetéssel szolgál._' – gondolta, ahogy lehúzta a fejéről a ráhajított köpenyt, majd fél kézzel ügyetlenkedve maga köré csavarta.

-Te nem fogsz fázni? – kérdezte bizonytalanul a másiktól, aki éppen a csillagokat szemlélte elgondolkodva.

-Ne légy nevetséges – Voldemort olyan pillantást vetett rá, mint a félkegyelműekre szokás. – Voldemort nagyúr nem szokott fázni!

-Na és Tom Denem? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Harry, mire a férfi elhúzta a száját.

-Ha annyira szíveden viseled a sorsomat, akkor indulj el, ahelyett hogy ostobaságokról locsognál – a Nagyúr utálta, hogy a kölyöknek állandóan olyan kérdéseket kellett feltennie, amik arra engedtek következtetni, hogy talán nem is akkora szörnyeteg, mint mutatja. Valóban nem volt melege. Na és?

Némán lépkedtek a kastély felé, csak az állatka szuszogása törte meg a csendet. Harry ujjai újra és újra végigszántottak a selymes bundán, eszébe idézve azt a pillanatot, mikor először meglátta Siriust. Hogy megijedt tőle. Az emlék szomorú mosolyt csalt ajkaira. Mennyi ideig gyászolta a férfit, aki egy röpke ideig betöltötte apja szerepét… aztán meghalt. Csakhogy rá kellett döbbennie, hogy az, amit ő szeretetnek hitt, egyáltalán nem az volt. Csupán egy hasonmás. Milyen furcsa, hogy akár az életét is képes lett volna feláldozni egy árnyékért.

Lehajtotta fejét. Árnyak között, vakon élni. Ez jutott neki csupán. Egy emléket, egy hasonmást, egy pótlékot szeretett. Milyen szörnyű és kegyetlen a sors, hogy csak ennyit szánt neki. De mit tudott tenni?

Belenézett a rubin szemekbe, melyek élénken csillogtak, és annyira hasonlatosak voltak a mellette lépkedő alakéhoz. Vajon milyen állat lehetett ez a szárnyas szőrgolyó? Nehezen és veszélyesen beszerezhető? Felsandított a férfira, aki látszólag közömbösen haladt az egyre közeledő kastély felé.

-Miért bámulsz Potter? – Voldemort rá sem nézett kérdezés közben.

-Azon gondolkodtam, nem kellene-e megköszönnöm? Ugyan nem tudom mit kockáztattál azzal, hogy elhoztad őt nekem, de mégis csak azért tetted, hogy ne érezzem magam olyan elveszettnek. Ezért pedig úgy gondolom, hálával tartoznék…

-Már mondtam, ne fecsegj annyit. Csak zavarni tudod az embert, az ostoba locsogásoddal… - morogta a Nagyúr, miközben rendületlenül haladt a kapu felé, azonban az elé lépő fiú megtorpanásra késztette.

-Valóban? – a smaragd szemek talán még sosem ragyogtak ilyen fényesen. Ezernyi szilánk, mind egy emlék, vagy egy személy, aki valaha fontos volt neki.

-Komolyan kezdesz megijeszteni, Potter. Ücsörgés közben megfagyott párszáz agysejted, vagy mi? – vonta össze a szemöldökét Voldemort. Nem értette mi lelte a kölyköt, aki furcsa elszántsággal nézett a szemébe.

-Még mindig nagyon rossz vicceid vannak – morogta, ahogy közelebb lépett még jobban elképesztve a Nagyurat.

-Komolyan mondom, ha még egyszer el kell mondanom, hogy nem szoktam viccelni, sem poénkodni, valami súlyos árat fizet érte. Vagy valaki! – a vörösen hömpölygő lávafolyam nem igazán hatotta meg az ifjú férfit, aki már közvetlenül előtte állt. Csupán egy apró félmosolyt eresztett meg, majd elkövette azt a dolgot, amire Voldemort sosem számított volna: _Megcsókolta őt_.


	11. Chapter 11

Tizenegyedik fejezet

Voldemort a másodperc egy tört részéig elképedve állt, és bámult a még mindig őt figyelő zöld szemekbe, majd ösztönösen a másik tarkója után kapott, és egy kissé lehajolt, hogy végre elmélyíthesse a csókot. Kinyitotta ajkait, hogy nyelve végre megízlelhesse a fiút, ám az még mindig nem engedett neki utat.

Kérdőn vonta fel bal szemöldökét, miközben lágyan ostromolta, csábította társa – vagy inkább ellenfele – puha ajkait. A válasz pedig egy kihívó pillantás volt. Tehát Potter csak ingerelni akarta őt… vagy még sem? Szabad keze a Kis Túlélő derekára siklott teljesen közel vonva ezáltal magához a törékeny testet.

Tudta, hogy nem kellene sok hozzá, hogy a fiú végre feladja, ám ahogy már megszokhatta volna, az átkozott Harry Potterrel semmi sem úgy működött, ahogy ő azt eltervezte. Ugyanis Harry Potter mielőtt veszített volna, egész egyszerűen kisiklott kezei közül, és megszakította a csókot. Ő pedig egyre értetlenebbül és dühösebben állt pár centire tőle.

-Mégis mi volt ez, Potter? – szűkítette össze a szemét. Hangja metsző és jeges volt.

-Egy csók… - válaszolta nyugodtan a fiú.

-Valóban. És minek köszönhetem a megtiszteltetést, hogy ebben a jutalomban részesülhettem? – egyre jobban elhalkult a hangja.

-Hát tulajdonképpen végleg megdöntöttem az elméletedet, miszerint a velem való testi kontaktus segíthet egyesíteni a hatalmunkat – a fiatalabb varázslót látszólag egy cseppet sem hatotta meg a gyilkos pillantás, amivel jutalmazták a válaszért. – Emellett valami köszönetfélének mondanám… Azt hiszem…

-Szóval végleg megdöntötted az elméletemet, mi? – sziszegte Voldemort nehezen kordában tartott dühvel. – Tényleg ezt hiszed?

Ismét lehajolt, és mielőtt a másik még ráeszmélhetett volna, mire is készül, ismét birtokba vette a száját, csakhogy ezúttal teljesen. Nyelve besiklott a fiú fogai közt, majd aprólékosan feltérképezte a szájpadlást, hogy aztán végigsimíthasson a nyelven is.

Harry felnyögött, és fél kézzel még mindig új kedvencét tartva próbált szabadulni, ám Voldemort derekára kulcsolta mindkét kezét, és olyan erősen tartotta, hogy esélye nem volt a menekülésre. Nem értette mi történik, bár legbelül tudta, hogy az ő hibája, hogy ennyire elfajult a dolog. Ismét ostobaságot csinált, és most számolnia kellett a következményekkel.

' _Vajon ő is meg fog erőszakolni, mint a szolgái? Újra át kell élnem__…_' – a félelem kezdett egyre nagyobb méreteket ölteni benne. Csakhogy emellett valami megmozdult benne. Szemei hatalmasra tágultak, ahogy Voldemort dühödt erőszakossága, lassú, csábítássá változott.

Nem tudta mit kellene tennie. Rettegett, hogy ismét meg kell tapasztalnia mindazt a szörnyűséget, amit MacNair és… Igen… és amit a nagybátyja követett el ellene, azonban érezte, ahogy ereje bontogatni kezdi szárnyait, és lassan beburkolja őt. Mit tegyen?

Lehunyta szemét, hogy elrejtőzzön az eleven lánggal égő vérszín szemek kutató pillantása elől, és a félelem lassan minden sejtjébe beette magát, míg ereje kiszabadulni vágyott. Erőteljes remegés futott át a testén, és akkor… Voldemort egész egyszerűen elhúzódott a szájától.

Nem merte kinyitni a szemét, rettegett, hogy a férfi most tovább megy, ám teltek a másodpercek, és semmi nem történt. Hatalma lassan hömpölyögve kúszott vissza teste és lelke legmélyére, hogy apró őrlángként várakozzon, míg fel nem kínálkozik az újabb alkalom.

-Az, hogy teljesen féleszű vagy, lassan teljesen nyilvánvalóvá válik előttem – hallotta meglehetősen közelről a Sötét Nagyúr hangját, ő pedig lassan kinyitotta szemét, csakhogy hihetetlen közelről figyelhesse meg a világ talán leggyönyörűbb szempárját, a vékony ónix gyűrűbe foglalt rubin köveket, amik még mindig izzottak üregükben. – Már egyszer ugyan feltettem a kérdést, de most még egyszer kérdem: Szerinted hagynám, hogy beleőrülj a félelembe, Harry Potter?

Nem tudott válaszolni. Az előtte álló, immár teljesen emberi férfi, aki ijesztően hasonlított ahhoz az emberhez, akit mindennap a tükörben lát, túlságosan sok meglepetést okozott neki. Nem bízott benne… Már senkiben sem bízott.

-Amíg hasznodra vagyok, biztos nem – felelte végül keserűen. – És azt hiszem te nyertél… legalábbis részben. Nem vicces, hogy sosem tudunk dűlőre jutni? – lepillantott a karjában szunyókáló állatra. ' _Tehát ezért nem mocorgott. Sok pihenésre van szüksége, hiszen még fiatal._' – felemelte kezét, és ismét végigsimított a puha bundán.

-Egy ostoba kölyök vagy – morogta Voldemort, majd hátra lépett, elengedve a fiú derekát. – Menjünk be, mert nagyon késő van.

-Ennyivel el is intézed? – kérdezte megütközve Harry.

-Mit kellene még mondanom? Nem tartozom az érzelgős fajták közé. Ha egy kicsit elgondolkodnál, rájönnél, semmiben nem különbözünk, csupán az életfelfogásunkban. De még az is ugyanoda vezetett – fanyar mosoly jelent meg a Nagyúr szája sarkában, ami ugyanolyan duzzadt volt a csóktól, mint a fiúé, aztán megfordult és kissé dideregve ismét folytatta útját otthona felé.

-Mit kellene még mondanom? Bárcsak tudnám… - suttogta Harry, majd követte a férfit, aki éppen elérte a kaput, és várakozóan nyitva tartotta. – Talán, hogy köszönöm. És sajnálom.

Nyugalmat erőltetve vonásaira, sietve megtette a megmaradt pár métert és Voldemort keze alatt besurrant az ajtón. A Nagyúr elvégezte a megfelelő bűbájokat, amik a kastély védelmét szolgálták, aztán a könyvtár felé vette az irányt, intve a fiúnak, hogy kövesse.

XXX

A kutyus összegömbölyödve aludt Harry ölében, aki a kandalló elé telepedett le egy halom párnára, amit valószínűleg Voldemort varázsolt elő. Az említett egy karosszékben helyezte magát kényelembe szintén nem messze a meleg forrásától. Ujjai kezdtek ismét életre kelni. Pillantása a két kölykön nyugodott. Nem szólt egy szót sem, csak figyelte furcsa kettősüket, és az a képtelen gondolat támadt a fejében, hogy úgy ücsörögnek, akár egy család.

_' Hát persze, egy család… Nevetséges'_ – rázta meg a fejét.

-Mond csak, adtál már neki nevet? – kérdezte félig önkéntelenül, mire Potter lassan ráemelte smaragd szemeit, amik visszatükrözték a lángokat.

-Nem… Nem tudom, mi lehetne a megfelelő – rázta meg a fejét, majd ismét lenézett kis kedvencére.

-Maligne – jegyezte meg pár perc szünet után Voldemort.

-Hogy mi? – a hatalmas szemekben csodálkozás ült.

-Nevezd Maligne-nak. Ha felnő, tökéletesen illik majd rá ez a név.

-Oh… És mit jelent? – apró elégedettséget érzett, hogy sikerült felébresztenie a fiú érdeklődését.

-Nem árulom el. Majd egyszer meg tudod – mosolyodott el halványan.

-Milyen kedves tőled – morogta duzzogást tetetve Harry.

-Ki állította, hogy kedves vagyok? Azt hiszem meg kellene ölnöm.

-Ha megtaláltad azt az elvetemült bolondot, aki ilyen valótlanságokat állít, előbb hozzám küld – válaszolta a Kis Túlélő.

-Csak nem elvenné a gyilkolás örömét szerény Nagyságomtól, Mr. Potter? Hová fajul a világ? – emelte az égre a szemét a Nagyúr.

Ugyan még mindig haragudott arra az ostoba kölyökre – először is, mert vele senki sem szórakozhat. Másodsorban pedig, mert hosszú idő után először ébresztett benne vágyat valaki, aki ráadásul egy mihaszna kölyök volt csupán sötét, és fájdalmas emlékekkel, és ugyanolyan mértékű magánnyal, mint ő –, de mint mondta, semmiben sem különböznek egymástól. Amiből következik, hogy képes volt megérteni az indítékait.

-Teljesen megrontott Mr. Denem – csóválta a fejét a fiatalabb varázsló kihívóan mosolyogva. Sajnálatos módon nem volt elég jó az álcája, hogy átverje vele a másikat. Szemei mindig elárulták.

-És még rám merészeli kenni az egészet? Ez már tényleg tűrhetetlen! – háborodott fel teljesen a Sötét Nagyúr. Azonban arca hamarosan elkomorult.

Mindketten érezték, hogy a feszültség ismét utat nyert magának, és a csenddel együtt alattomosan beszivárgott közéjük. Egyikük sem tudta mit kellene lépnie, tehát hallgattak, és próbálták eldönteni, mi lenne a leghelyesebb lépés. Végül a fiú szólalt meg, ám nem azokat a szavakat ejtette ki a száján, amiket Voldemort várt volna.

-Akkor Maligne lesz – bólintott, de ismét a tüzet bámulta.

-Értem. Jó tudni, hogy életedben először elfogadsz valamit, amit én mondtam – Voldemort hiába próbálkozott nem sikerült elűznie szavai gúnyos élét.

-Életemben először… Tudod, szinte fáj elismerni, hogy igazad lehet. Ugyanolyanok vagyunk. Bármerre járunk is a hullák száma csak növekszik. A hogyan már nem lényeges – pontosan erre gondolt. Ismerik egymást, ahogyan csak önmagát ismerhetné az ember, az elméjüket elzáró fal ellenére is tudják, mire gondol a másik. És mégis egyedül vannak.

-Ejnye, ejnye. Még húsz éves sem vagy, de szavaid akár egy megkeseredett öregemberé is lehetnének – húzta el a száját a Nagyúr, miközben felállt, és nyújtózott egyet.

-A te szavaid meg úgy hatnak, mint egy lelketlen szörnyetegé – Harry nem tudta megállni, hogy ne vágjon vissza.

-És mi probléma van azzal? Hát nem egy lelketlen szörnyeteg vagyok? – nézett le gúnyosan vigyorogva az előtte ücsörgő fiúra, aki erre összevonta a szemöldökét.

-Már mondtam, a gyenge színjátékaidat tartsd meg az embereidnek. Mindketten tudjuk, hogy közöd nincs a szörnyekhez. Inkább vagy egy magár hagyott gyerek, mint szörnyeteg. Nem fogom azt mondani, hogy bocsánatos bűn megölni minden számodra ellenségnek tekinthető embert, de meg tudom érteni, miért tetted.

-Milyen éleslátó is vagy te… Ha szorgalmasabb lennél, és kevésbé viráglelkű, még azt találnám mondani, hogy hasznos is vagy… - fintorgott Voldemort.

-Tehát nem vagyok hasznos?

-Állította bárki is, hogy az vagy? Mert, hogy én nem, az biztos.

-Akkor minek tartasz magad mellett? – fakadt ki villogó szemekkel a Kis Túlélő, és ő is felállt. Maligne a párnák halmán aludt tovább.

-Hogy legyen, aki elszórakoztat. Ugyanis lehet, hogy nem vagy egy felettébb hasznos lény, ám a folyamatos ellenszegülésed, és állandó szemtelenkedésed igazán kedvemre való, még ha ugyanakkor idegesít is.

-Igazán? – Harry hangja metsző volt.

-Igazán. Potter a világ nem körülötted forog. Sőt a világ miattad veszett el – ütötte tovább a vasat a férfi, élvezettel figyelve, ahogy a másik tekintete egyre sötétebb lesz.

-Akkor rohadj meg az összes hazugságoddal együtt! – az összes harag és fájdalom elemi erővel tört fel a testéből, és Voldemortra zúdult, aki megrándult, mikor a nekicsapódó energialöket mély vágásokat ejtett a karján, hasán, mellkasán és a combjain.

Meglepetten, a fájdalomtól hunyorogva meredt a tomboló Potterre, aki úgy tűnt nem elégedett meg ennyivel, hiába vérzett saját maga is. Igaza volt. Ha ő komolyan megsérül, a másik sem kerülheti el ugyanezt. Éppen felemelte volna a kezét, hogy megállítsa a fiút, amikor egy fekete árnyék ugrott be a látóterébe és hanyatt lökte a Kis Túlélőt, aki szerencsére a párnákon landolt.

Úgy tűnt az a kis dög végre vette a fáradságot, hogy feltápászkodjon, és közbeavatkozzon. Bár már akkor tudta, hogy igencsak szeszélyes lény, amikor megtalálta a jellemzését az egyik igencsak sötét témájú könyvében, ám azt azért nem gondolta volna, hogy képes addig várni, amíg mindketten sebekkel borítva zihálnak majd.

Tökéletesen illet rá ez a név. Hiába minden báj, és szépség, a kis rohadék, akkor is csak egy szörnyeteg maradt. Akárcsak az alatta fekvő kölyök. Na és persze ő maga. Mindig a legszebb külső takarta a legrohadtabb belsőt.

Ahogy lépni akart, éles fájdalom hasított a lábába, ő pedig nem állhatta meg, hogy felnyögjön. Gyűlölte gyengeségeit, ám a tudat, hogy végre sikerült előhívnia a fiú fájdalmát ellensúlyozta a sebek okozta fájdalom keltette dühöt. Azonban tudta, hogy a szabadság, amit Potter jelenleg érzett, csupán időleges, pár nap múlva visszatér az önmarcangoláshoz. Ez pedig vissza is vett elégedettségéből.

Maligne felé fordította fejét, vörös szemei hihetetlen jó kedvtől csillogtak. Tehát élvezte az előadást. Azt pedig, hogy az alatta elterülő alakhoz dörgölőzhet, még inkább. Tudta, hogy azonnal beleszeret majd, amikor meglátja. Azzal már inkább problémája volt, miért zavarja őt ez annyira.

-Azt hiszem nem ártana ellátni a sebeinket. Nem gondolod, Harry Potter? – kérdezte, azon erőlködve, hogy ne szisszenjen fel a fájdalomtól.

-Csak nem ellenszolgáltatás, amiért így sikerült felbasznod az agyam? Szemétláda – érkezett a mogorva felelet.

-Csak egy olyan hülye agyát lehet felbaszni ilyennel, mint te – vigyorodott el fájdalmasan Voldemort a másik pár nappal korábbi szavait idézve.

-Menj a picsába! – nyögött fel a fiatalabb férfi.

-Micsoda ékesszólás és gazdag szókincs – kínosan lassan térdelt le, hogy jobban láthassa a másik sérüléseit.

-Tudod, nem volt, aki megneveljen – keményedett meg Harry tekintete.

-Mily furcsa, hogy engem sem – húzta el a száját, majd lágyan fejbe csapta a kölyköt, mire az egy gyilkos pillantással jutalmazta. – Ha lenne egy kis eszed, már rájöhettél volna, hogy nem te lennél a jobb kezem, és bizalmasom, ha értéktelen lennél. És bármilyen kínos, na meg persze fájdalmas bevallanom. Nem a sebhelyed értékes, hanem te, te nagyon korlátolt.

-Tehát csak átverted a fejemet, hogy kieresszem a gőzt… Voldemort, csak nem elkapott valami kórság. Mostanában igazán furcsán viselkedsz…

-Biztosan igazad lehet… Talán ezt a kórságot Harry Potternek hívják – morogta a férfi, miközben Sötét Nagyúrhoz nem méltóan végigdőlt a párnákon, és eszméletét vesztette.

Ezzel persze nem is lett volna probléma, hiszen nem könnyű sérüléseket szenvedett el, ám sajnálatos módon, az, hogy ő elájult, azzal járt, hogy Harry agyát is lassan elnyelte a sötétség, így pedig senki nem maradt, aki elláthatta volna őket.


	12. Chapter 12

Tizenkettedik fejezet

Valami meleg nedves ért az arcához, ami kizárta a lehetőséget, hogy Nagini ébresztőjét kapta volna meg. De akkor mi lehetett? Résnyire nyitotta a szemét, és a látványtól majdnem felkiáltott. legalábbis először. Aztán, ahogy lenni szokott, szépen lassan bekúsztak agyába az emlékek, és sikeresen felismerte a Voldemorttól kapott állatot, Maligne-t, aki vidáman nyalogatta az arcát.

Elmosolyodott volna, ha nem hasogat mindene a fejétől a lábujjáig, bár nem tudott róla, hogy ennyi helyen megsebesült volna, köszönhetően annak a nem normálisnak, aki már eltűnt mellőle.

Bár az is igaz volt, hogy ő sem egy kupac párnán feküdt, hanem a saját ágyában, éjjeliszekrényén pedig kisebb halom bájitalos üvegcse állt. Fejfájásával küszködve óvatosan megemelkedett annyira, hogy megnézhesse, vajon mennyire robbant le.

Nos, a látvány magáért beszélt. Tulajdonképpen leginkább az egyiptomi múmiákra hasonlított, majdnem minden testrészét sárga színű, furcsa szagú géz fedte. _' Nagyszerű. Az ostobaságom nem ismer határokat.'_ – gondolta. – _' Nekitámadni annak az idiótának, mikor tisztában voltam vele, legalábbis kellett volna lennem vele, hogy ugyanúgy fogok járni, mint ő. Tényleg zseniálisan idióta vagyok.'_

Ekkor nyílt az ajtó, és legnagyobb megrökönyödésére Piton lépett be rajta Rabastannal a nyomában. A furcsa nem is kilétük volt, sokkal inkább az, hogy a Bájitalok Mesterének tekintetéből, és arcáról hiányzott a már annyira megszokott gúny és undor keveréke, ami csakis az ő személyének szólt. Ehelyett enyhe érdeklődést vélt felfedezni a fekete szemekben.

-Mikor tértél magadhoz? – kérdezte Rabastan nyugodt hangon.

-Pár perce. Hogy kerültök ide? – hangja nem igazán volt bizalomgerjesztő.

-Nos, az egyik házi manó értesített minket, miután állítólag, ez a furcsa lény itt szabályszerűen bevonszolta a könyvtárba, hogy megmutassa mi történt veletek. Bár, hogy mi történt, arról fogalmam sincs – vakarta meg a fejét a halálfaló.

-Voldemort nem mondta?

-Nem mondott semmit. Mióta magához tért egy szót sem szólt, csupán mereven engedte, hogy ellássam.

-Akkor láttátok a… - elakadt. Nem volt benne biztos, hogy a két férfi látta a Nagyurat emberi formájában, így nem is akart többet mondani, mint amennyi szükséges volt. Ez volt egy bizalmas feladata, nem?

-Mit? Hogy ugyanolyan sebeitek vannak? Igen, meglehetősen elképedtem, mikor először megpillantottalak benneteket egymás mellet feküdni, hajszálpontosan ugyanazokkal a sérülésekkel – Rabastan javára legyen mondva nem kérdezett rá, mi is történt, pedig látszott rajta, hogy igencsak kíváncsi.

Ám Harry nem mondott semmit. Nyugodtan hagyta, hogy megmentői tegyék a dolgukat, miközben elgondolkodott. Eddig két esetben történt, hogy megérezték egymás fájdalmát. Először, mikor megnyitották az elméjüket egymásnak, hogy összecsaphassanak, és most. Azonban a fal a helyén volt, amikor kirobbant belőle az energia, legalábbis ő azt hitte. Talán nem így lett volna? Hogyan működött ez az egész? Többet kellett megtudnia róla.

-Harry? – hallotta meg, hogy Rabastan a nevén szólítja.

-Igen? – nézett fel a kissé aggódó arcú férfira.

-Perselus azt kérdezte, hol fáj?

-Oh… hát a mindenhol elég kielégítő válasz? – kérdezett vissza.

-Kivételesen megfelel – biccentett Piton, apró mosollyal a szája szögletében, majd átnyújtott egy serleget lila, amiben lila folyadék gőzölgött.

-Köszönöm – bólintott Harry, és lenyelte a bájitalt, miközben olyan képet vágott, mint aki még életében nem kóstolt ilyen szörnyűséget. – Fúj! Ennek szörnyű íze volt – rázkódott meg, mikor visszaadta a serleget.

-Akár a Nagyúr – jegyezte meg Rabastan. – Bár csak az arckifejezés egyezik. Ő egy szót sem szólt.

-Egyébként miért téged értesített a manó? – tette fel a jogos kérdést Harry pár perccel később, mikor a bájital hatni kezdett.

-Mert én vagyok az egyetlen a halálfalók között, akinek van valamennyi tapasztalata a gyógyítás terén. A Roxfort után medimágus akartam lenni.

-Sosem gondoltam volna, hogy bármelyik halálfalónak eszébe jut ilyen foglalkozást választani – csodálkozott a fiú.

-Főleg, ha utána megöli, és nem megmenti őket, nem igaz? – érdeklődött egy sziszegő hang az ajtóból.

-Kegyelmes úr, pihenned kellene még. A sebeid bármikor szétnyílhatnak.

-Ne próbálj anyáskodni felettem, Rabastan. Öt napot vesztegettem el. Ötöt!

-És ha így folytatod, lehet, hogy még háromszor ennyit sikerül – motyogta Harry, mire Perselusnak, aki mellette állt, megrándult az arca.

-Szemtelen kölyök, téged nem kérdezett senki – vágta oda a Nagyúr, mire Maligne morogni kezdett. – Na, te is csak hallgass! – sziszegte dühösen az állatnak, mire az rávicsorgott, és kihívó tekintettel dörgölőzött gazdája állához. Voldemort keze ökölbe szorult. – Rabastan, Perselus távozzatok! Holnap este gyűlést tartok…

-Nagyuram, holnap este bál lesz a Malfoy kúriában Narcissa születésnapja alkalmából – jegyezte meg kissé bátortalanabbul Rabastan, majd jobbnak látta, ha társával együtt sietve távozik. Uruk örvénylő tekintete semmi jót nem ígért.

-A kurva életbe! – csattant fel Voldemort, mikor eltűntek. Maszkja semmivé foszlott, és rosszabb színben volt, mint valaha. Erősen kapaszkodnia kellett az ajtófélfában, ha nem akart összeesni.

-Feltételezem ez egy olyan rendezvény, amin részt kell venned… - hallotta a fiú hangját.

-Nagyszerű észjárás… - mormogta, miközben lassan közelebb vánszorgott az ágyhoz. Tenyerével betakarta az arcát, és próbált nem ismét elájulni.

Lerogyott a puha matracra, aztán már csak azt vette észre, hogy valami keserű lötty csorog le a torkán. Pislogott párat, hogy tisztán lásson, és alig tíz centire tőle Harry Pottert pillantotta meg, amint azon ügyködik, hogy megitasson vele valamit.

A fiú is szörnyű állapotban volt, fekete haja csapzottan meredezett mindenfelé, bőre enyhén sárgás volt, arca beesett, lelkének szilánkjai pedig még sosem rajzolódtak ki ennyire élesen tekintetében. Mégis azon erőlködött, hogy neki jobb legyen.

-Tehát nekem is ott kell lennem – folytatta a beszélgetést, miután visszatette a serleget az éjjeliszekrényre, és kifújta magát.

-Valószínűsítem, Lucius nem akar magára haragítani – válaszolta a férfi, miközben próbálta elűzni a fekete karikákat a szeme elől.

-És mégis hogy fogunk megjelenni ilyen állapotban?

-Ki francot érdekel ez most?! – nyögött fel.

Elege volt. Szánalmasnak és szánalmasan gyengének érezte magát, miközben átkozta a percet, mikor eszébe jutott az az oltári marhaság, hogy bármit is meghódítson, na meg persze, hogy megölje a mellette heverő kölyköt. Legszívesebben ismét porig rombolt volna egy szobát, de semmi ereje nem volt hozzá. Ülő helyzetben is nehezen volt képes megtartani magát, nem hogy varázsolni.

-Akkor azt hiszem itt az ideje az alvásnak – egy kéz kapott a karja után és gondolkodás nélkül maga mellé rántotta. Nem tudott tiltakozni. Az utolsó gondolata még az volt, hogy ha felébred, meg kell fojtania Az Idegesítő Hülyét, Aki Állandóan Beleköpött A Levesébe, majd ismét elnyelte a sötétség.

XXX

//Rowle. Ébredj, Rowle// - hatolt tudatába egy lágy, sziszegő hang.

//Nagini, ne kísérts…// - válaszolta továbbra is lehunyt szemmel.

//Rowle, fel kell ébredned. Harry eltűnt!// - érkezett az immár sürgető hang.

//Mit érdekel engem, mit csiná… Mi van?// - pattantak fel a szemei, és azonnal oldalra fordította a fejét, ahol Harry Potter helyett csupán az üres ágyat találta. - //Hová tűnhetett? Feltételezem, már kerested.//

//A házban sehol sincs. Az összes helyiséget átkutattuk.//

//Kint?// - jött az ésszerű kérdés.

//Amilyen állapotban ő volt, nem hiszem, hogy akárcsak a bejáratig eljuthatott volna…//

//Ezért eszedbe sem jutott megnézni, nincs-e valahol a birtokon…// - Voldemort hangjából csak úgy sütött a düh.

Felkönyökölt, és kinézett az ablakon, amit az eső áztatott szorgalmasan. _' Ha ezek után a kölyök kint lesz, nem érdekel__ semmiféle örök élet, én megfoj__tom!'_ – döntötte el, miközben kimászott az ágyból. Sokkal jobban érezte magát. Sietve előkapott egy köpenyt a fiú szekrényéből, és majdnem futva hagyta el a szobát, nyomában a kígyóval.

_' Potter hol a francban vagy?'_ – próbált kapcsolatot létesíteni a fiúval. Csak remélni tudta, hogy nem keveredett valami bajba… És hogy válaszol.

_'__Hm?'_ – ennyi volt a reakció.

_' Ne hümmögj, te felelőtlen kölyök, hanem mond meg hová tűntél!'_

_' Nincs semmi bajom'_

_' Nem azt kérdeztem!'_

_' Nem kell megkeresned, hamarosan visszamegyek…'_

_' Potter ne bőszíts fel még jobban. Ha azt mondod, hogy kint vagy…'_

_' Te mondtad, nem én…'_

_' Mit keresel kint a szakadó esőben?!'_ – csattant fel, ám választ nem kapott. Meg fogja ölni. Elevenen megfőzi, utána pedig felkockázza és odaveti a dögöknek… Kirontott a kapun, és szétnézett. Ugyan a tüdeje már szúrt, de nem érdekelte. Hová tűnhetett?

Eszébe jutott valami. Az a fa, ami alatt majdnem egy hete is ült. Arra felé vette az irányt, és igen. Hamarosan láthatóvá vált egy alak körvonala a fa alatt. Egy görnyedt hátú alak körvonala.

_' Csak nem zuhant ismét magába? Ugye nem…'_

-Mondtam, hogy nem kell megkeresned. Holnap estére a lehető legjobb állapotban kell lenned… - a fiú nem mentegetőzött. Már bőrig ázott, és természetesen vacogott, az a dög egyre hangosabban nyüszített a karjában. Na, igen. Nem szeretett vizes lenni. És a smaragd szemekből folyt a könny. Ennél rosszabb már nem is igazán lehetne.

Még mielőtt megszólalt, tudta, mi a probléma. Bűntudata volt. Jellemzően griffendéles vonás, amit valahogy ki kell nevelnie belőle. Elhúzta a száját. Miért kellett ennek a kis ostobának állandóan mártírt játszania?

-Én meg mondtam, hogy ne bőszíts fel még jobban. Nem óhajtalak ápolni, ha tüdőgyulladást kapsz. Mi ütött beléd?

-Én…

-Ha most kimondod azt a szót, itt helyben megátkozlak, teljesen mindegy mit fogok érezni közben – villantak meg a szemei, miközben lehajolt, és felhúzta a fiút, aki csak nézett rá hatalmas szemeivel. – És ne nézz már így! – förmedt rá, utálta, hogy a másik képes akár a vágyakozás egyetlen szikráját is feléleszteni benne. – Téged pedig, mintha azért hoztalak volna, hogy megakadályozd az ilyen, és ehhez hasonló fatális hülyeségek elkövetésben – mordult a reszkető, szintén csuromvizes lényre, mire az csak nyüszíteni tudott. – Most pedig bemegyünk, és elmondok neked néhány dolgot. UTOLJÁRA!

Ahogy beértek, a fiút felkormányozta a szobájába, majd betaszította a fürdőajtón, és néhány instrukció után behajtotta az ajtót. Nem zárta be. tudta mikre képes Potter elvetemült pillanataiban. A tűz előtt heverő Maligne-ra pedig szárító bűbájt küldött. Bár elgondolkodott rajta, hogy inkább kint kellett volna hagynia. Legalább, amíg megtanulja, hogy vele nem szórakozhat. Na de majd ha…

A fürdő ajtaja kinyílt, és Potter lépett ki rajta egy szál köntösben. Még mindig meglehetősen elgyötörten festett, ahogy az ágyához sétált, és lehuppant rá. Voldemort halkan felsóhajtott.

-Ha elkészültél, akkor tényleg elmondok pár dolgot, mert amit csinálsz, már felettébb idegesítő – lépett a fiú, elé, aki önkéntelenül is felnézett rá. – Tehát. Az, ami öt nappal ezelőtt történt, egy nagyszerű teszt volt mindkettőnk számára. Nem szükséges rágódni rajta, a sajnálkozástól pedig hányingerem van. Végre sikerült bebizonyítanod, hogy nem vagy az a gyenge szerencsétlen, aki csak a szerencsének köszönheti, hogy túlélte a támadásomat egy éves korában. Ugyanis a követőim így gondolták. Bár azt hiszem, kezd megváltozni a véleményük. Nem mondom, hogy felejtsd el a halottaidat, de nem gyászolhatsz örökké. És főként nem okolhatod magad. Nem te voltál, aki csatába küldted őket. Tudták, mit vállalnak, bár hogy kiért, az már más kérdés. Tehát jó lenne, ha észhez térnél, mert ha egy üres bábura lenne szükségem, szólnék Craknek vagy Monstrónak. Világos?

-Milyen lelkesítő beszédet dobtál össze. Ejha! – tapsolta meg gúnyosan vigyorogva egy perc néma csend után Harry, mire a Nagyúr fejbe verte. – Hé!

-Azt egy szóval sem mondtam, hogy szemtelenkedhetsz.

-De azt sem, hogy nem.

-Hallgass!

-Ahogy óhajtod, Kegyelmes úr!

-Pimasz kis senki – morogta a férfi. Tudhatta volna, hogy ez lesz. Ám már ez is több volt, mint a semmi. – Szólj annak a korcsnak, hogy emelje meg magát, mert nem ártana ennünk valamit.

-Maligne! – szólította meg Harry a látszólag szunyókáló kedvencét, mire az nyomban az ölébe ugrott. – Ne is álmodj róla, hogy cipelni foglak… - a „kutya" hatalmasra nyitott rubin szemeit, mire természetesen megadta magát. Voldemort csak a szemét forgatta. _' Talán hamarosan__sikerül megtörni a jeget…'_


	13. Chapter 13

_Nos, hogy is jellemezzem __ezen__ fejezetet… Talán könnyed kikapcsolódás, remélhetőleg üde színfolt az eddig oly drámai hangvételben. Egy kis epizód, amelybe egy kis csatározást csempésztem, és ami felvezeti az elkövetkezendőket. Remélem, ezúttal sem okozok túl nagy csalódást._

_Lilith_

Tizenharmadik fejezet

_' Ennyire unalmas dolgot nem tudom mikor éltem át utoljára… Talán __Binns__ óráin… Ó nem, ott legalább félig értelmes dolgokról folyt a társalgás. De ez? __Seggnyaló__ szövegek Voldemortnak, ostoba fecsegés ékszerekről, ruhákról, na meg persze felvágás. Miért nem ment meg valaki? És még Maligne sincs itt!'_ – összegezte véleményét Harry Potter másnap este, mikor egy vadonatúj fekete, smaragd sujtásos talárban, smaragd ezüst fonállal hímzett ingben és fekete testhez simuló nadrágban, na meg persze szattyánbőr csizmában már másfél órája élvezhette a halálfalók és családjuk társaságát Malfoyék nagyszabású bálján.

Egy puha karosszékben ücsörgött, és szederlevet szürcsölt, próbálva csak egyetlen értelmes elfoglaltságot találni a teremben. A nők, és fiatal hölgynek titulált ostoba libák pompásabbnál pompásabb ruhakölteményekben páváskodtak, bűbájos mosollyal dicsérve egymást, csakhogy a következő pillanatban gyilkos, és irigy pillantásokat vethessenek félrefordult társuk hátára.

Voldemort éppen próbálta nem egyetlen pillantásával átszúrni az éppen neki bájolgó vörös hölgyikét, aki kacéran rezegtette szempilláit, és az illendőnél jóval közelebb nyomakodott az igencsak frusztrált férfihoz. A nőt látszólag nem zavarta, hogy partnere inkább hasonlít egy hüllőre, mint emberre. A rang valószínűleg mindennél nagyobb előnyt élvezett.

Mikor félénkséget tettetve megérintette a Nagyúr karját, aki úgy nézett le rá, mint valami csúszómászóra, Harryt kevés választotta el attól, hogy hangosan felnevessen. Éppen ezért sietve arrébb siklott a tekintete, és megpillantotta a felé közeledő Rabastant és Draco Malfoyt, aki mintha kényelmetlenül érezte volna magát.

-Harry, látom, már sokkal jobban vagy – üdvözölte a férfi hagyva időt fiatalabb társának a felkészülésre.

-Fogalmam sincs, mit értesz a jobban alatt. Ez az izé a világ legunalmasabb dolga. Malfoy te hogy vagy képes elviselni? – fordult a látszólag egyre sápadtabb fiúhoz, aki ugyan kinyitotta a száját, hogy válaszoljon, ám egy hangot sem sikerült előcsalnia a torkából. – Malfoy, valami baj van? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Harry.

-Nem, nincs – szedte össze magát a szőke. Látszólag meglepte, hogy iskoláskori riválisa mily könnyedén, gúnyolódás nélkül kezdeményez társalgást vele. – Egyébként, ha megfelelő minőségű és mennyiségű alkoholt veszel magadhoz… Na, jó vedd úgy, hogy nem mondtam semmit – a fehér arcon apró rózsaszín foltok jelentek meg.

-Szóval elismered, hogy szörnyen unalmas ez az egész.

-Valami olyasmi – bólintott kelletlenül Malfoy.

-Egyébként pedig miért is nem ülsz le? Lassan két éve, hogy nem járunk a Roxfortba. Emellett még életemben nem ettem embert…

-Miért is ne? Jobb dolgom úgy sincs. Ráadásul te vagy a Nagyúr jobb keze, ahogy apámtól hallottam, vagyis nem árt, ha… - a jéggé fagyott smaragd szemekbe nézve elakadt. Rabastan pedig megeresztett egy halk sóhajt. Az ifjú Draconak nem ezzel kellett volna kezdenie…

-Értem. Tehát azt reméled, hogy szólok néhány szót az érdekedben Voldemortnál? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Harry. Eddig élénken csillogó tekintete elvesztette minden fényét.

-Tulajdonképpen ez eszembe sem jutott – húzta el a száját Draco. – Kénytelen vagyok beismerni – itt kelletlenül elhúzta a száját –, de a közelében sem vagyok annak, hogy eredményesen léphessek fel ellened. Ennek ellenére tisztában vagyok a kötelességeimmel, és a követelményekkel.

-Akkor nem azért jöttél ide, hogy igénybe vedd a Kis Túlélő Szolgáltatást? – úgy tűnt Harry nem igazán hisz neki.

-Sosem viselném el, ha a Kis Túlélő segítségével juthatnék csak be a halálfalók közé – keményedtek meg az ifjabb Malfoy vonásai is.

-Értem – érkezett a tömör felelet. – Mond csak Rabastan, a ti oly Kegyelmes uratok meddig fog még azzal a ringyóval tökölni? – fordult a továbbra is előtte álló enyhén aggódó arcú férfihoz.

-Lady Ernshow kiemelkedő tagja az arisztokráciának – válaszolta Rabastan, bár arckifejezés, amit az egyre idegesebb Nagyúr és a nő láttán öltött fel nem éppen erről árulkodott.

-Akkor most sétálj oda, légy olyan kedves, és közöld azzal a kiemelkedő személyiséggel, hogy a Kegyelmes urad egy elég elfoglalt személy, akit láthatóan nem hatnak meg el nem hanyagolható méretei, és az, ahogy szánalmas módon felajánlkozik neki.

-Nem hiszem, hogy…

-Akkor mond azt neki, hogy Harry Potter óhajt beszélni a Nagyúrral. Beszari – forgatta a szemét a fiú. Rabastan pedig egy félig rosszalló, félig elismerő pillantást követően elindult, hogy teljesítse a Fiatalúr által kiszabott kérést.

-Azt akarod, hogy az a banya keresztben lenyelje? – kérdezte enyhén meglepett arcot vágva Draco.

-Ugyan! Biztos vagyok benne, hogy megérte. Az persze, ha az első üzenetemet továbbítja kellemesebb lett volna, de hát kénytelen vagyok alkalmazkodni. És most figyelj, utána pedig megbeszéljük, minek is köszönhetem szórakoztató társaságodat!

A szőke fiún látszott, hogy szívesen visszavágna, ám az ifjabb Lestrange fivér elérte a célpontokat, és azonnal belekezdett mondandójába. Harrynek igencsak meg kellett erőltetnie magát, hogy komolyan tudja állni a szipirtyó villámló tekintetét, amikor az Rabastan útmutatásának megfelelően felé fordította arcát. De sikerült, és még egy kihívó pillantással is elő tudott rukkolni.

Voldemort, aki már majdnem átlépte saját tűréshatárát, sietve rendezte vonásait, és a halálfalónak biccentve, a Ladytől pedig elnézést kérve méltóságteljesnek szánt léptekkel indult a két fiatal felé, akik látszólag elmerültek beszélgetésükben. Ám őt nem lehetett ilyen könnyen átverni. Pontosan tudta, hogy Potter élvezettel figyelte, ahogy ő azzal az elviselhetetlen nőszeméllyel küszködik. Ez pedig megbocsáthatatlan… lett volna, ha történetesen ő nem ugyanezt tette volna hasonló helyzetben. Ami duplán rossz.

-Voldemort! – vigyorgott rá a kölyök, ahogy eléjük ért. Malfoy tiszteletteljes és enyhén rettegő arccal nézett rá, majd fejet hajtott.

-Kegyelmes úr – üdvözölte.

-Megtudhatnám, mi az a halaszthatatlan dolog, ami miatt ott kellett hagynom bájos beszélgető partneremet?

-Csak érdeklődni szeretnék, mostanra pontosan meg tudtad-e állapítani Lady Ernshow kebelméretét, vagy ahhoz át kellett volna passzíroznia magát rajtad – legszívesebben egy Crucioval jutalmazta volna Potter pofátlanságát, de ehelyett csak hidegen tekintett le rá. Aztán egy briliáns ötlete támadt.

-Azt hiszem, az lenne a legjobb, ha saját magad válaszolhatnál erre az igen otromba kérdésre Harry Potter – mosolyodott el gonoszan.

-Ez igazán szükségtelen, csupán a véleményedre lennék kíváncsi – viszonozta a gesztust a fiú.

-Egy perc az egész – azzal meg is fordult és elsuhant, Harry pedig majdnem felnyögött.

-Ezt azt hiszem jól meg csináltam. De ne higgye, hogy ő győzött! – tekintete hosszú idő óta először csillogott ilyen élénken.

-Nem akarlak megzavarni, miközben a sírodat ásod, de azt mondtad kíváncsi vagy, miért csatlakoztam hozzád – szólalt meg Draco kizökkentve a fekete hajú fiút gondolataiból.

-Szóval sietve beszámolsz jöveteled céljáról, hogy aztán bölcsen kioldalazhass a háborús övezetből? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Harry. – Lehet, nem is olyan hülye ötlet. Na de, amíg beszélsz, átgondolhatom. Hallgatlak.

-Ugyan teljesen máshogy reagáltál, mikor megláttál, mint ahogy azt vártam, de ez most mellékes. Azért jöttem, hogy megköszönjem a múltkorit – mondta Draco, arcán pedig ismét megjelentek a rózsaszín foltok.

-Nézd Malfoy, két éve lesz lassan, hogy befejeztük az iskolát, ráadásul most már egy oldalon állunk, vagy valami hasonló. Hiába inzultáltuk egymást lépten-nyomon a Roxfortban, már nem vagyunk ostoba kölykök. Ezért, ugyan nem mondom, hogy kedvellek, de nem kívánom a halálodat. Ennyi. Most pedig, azt hiszem, ideje lenne megmutatnod, milyen szép helyen is élsz. Miért nem kezdjük rögtön a szobáddal?

-Potter, te most ajánlatot tettél nekem? – nézett rá megütközve Malfoy.

-Ez nem hiszem, hogy… - kezdett a magyarázatba ingerülten a Kis Túlélő, ám egy bársonyosan sziszegő hang beléforrasztotta a szót.

-Nos, ahogy mondtam, itt van a fiatalember, aki ég a vágytól, hogy táncba hívja önt, My Lady. Mr. Potter?

_' Te most biztosan viccelsz.'_ – jegyezte meg gondolatban a férfinek, de csak egy gúnyos, elégedett kacajt kapott. – _' Oh… akkor készülj fel, hogy ezt nem hagyom annyiban!'_

Előzékenyen nyújtotta a karját az éhesen őt méregető nő felé, aki szabályszerűen rávetette magát. Kevés hiányzott hozzá, hogy nyíltan rátámadjon a Nagyúrra, ám azért egy szemkápráztató mosolyt villantott újdonsült partnerére, miközben felvezette a táncolók közé, hogy végigszenvedje élete leghosszabb bájvigyorgással töltött 10 percét.

Voldemort, aki kezdetben elégedetten konstatálta a fiú reakcióját, leült a fiatal Malfoy melletti székbe, és egy pohár pezsgőt kortyolgatva figyelte az újdonsült párt. Csakhogy a pecek múlásával egyre kevésbé tetszett neki, amit látott. Nem tudta miért lesz mind idegesebb, amikor az a szipirtyó végigsimított a kölyök arcán, vagy karján, hogy utána a fülébe susogjon. Bár a pohár már csak akkor robbant szilánkokra a kezében, mikor Potter bájosan felnevetett egy ilyen akció után.

Meghökkenve figyelte a pezsgőben és vérben úszó bal kezét, majd pillantása a szintén őt bámuló Dracóra siklott, aki sietve lesütötte a szemét. Általában tökéletesen ura saját erejének, ilyen kis baleset pedig 17 éves kora óta nem érte. A tombolásai nem tartoztak a kis baleset kategóriába.

-Nagyúr, egy kendő, ha nem veszi tolakodásnak – nyújtott felé a szőke fiú egy vászonkendőt.

-Remélem, tudod, hogy ez nem mentesít a teher alól, hogy csalódást okoztál nekem – jegyezte meg közönyösen, miközben egy intéssel bekötözte sebeit.

-Sosem gondolnék ilyesmire. Beismerem, hogy akkor nem álltam Potter szintjén, ám keményen dolgozom azért, hogy méltó lehessek a halálfaló névre – válaszolta eltökélt hangon Draco, mire a Nagyúr egy majdnem érdeklődő pillantást vetett rá.

-Azt jól teszed, ugyanis komolyan gondoltam, amit a gyűlésen mondtam. Harry Potter soha többet nem fog megmenteni sem téged, sem senki mást. Ezen az sem változtat, ha időközben megkedvel téged…

-Nem is számítok erre. Tudom, hogy tolakodó kérdés, de megkérdezhetem, hogy miért választottad pont őt?

-Valóban tolakodó kérdés – Voldemort elhallgatott egy pillanatra. – Azonban nem sok emberem rendelkezik elég bátorsággal, hogy feltegye. Emellett most nem lenne illendő Cruciatusszal jutalmaznom, hogy ilyen nyíltan kétségbe vonod a döntésemet. Ezért kivételesen válaszolok.

-Megtisztelsz, Nagyúr.

-Harry Potter csak azért lett a jobb kezem, mert ő az egyetlen, aki elég szemtelen és nagyszájú hozzá, hogy nyíltan ellenszegüljön nekem. Ez pedig tetszik. Ráadásul mellette sokkal többet kell gondolkodnom… - elhúzta vértelen ajkait. – Nos hallhattad a választ, azonban mielőtt olyan halva született ötleteid támadnának, hogy követed annak a félkegyelműnek a példáját, közlöm, te azonnal meghalnál, ha csak egyetlen egyszer megpróbálkoznál ellentmondani nekem.

-Értettem Kegyelmes úr, és hálás vagyok, amiért ennyire megbízol bennem, hogy ezt elárultad.

-Hát persze – legyintett Voldemort, és figyelmét ismét Potter felé fordította, aki éppen meghajolt a vörös szörny előtt, majd visszafelé vette az irányt.

-Malfoy, nem vezetnél körbe? – kérdezte minden bevezető nélkül a fekete hajú varázsló, ahogy odaért hozzájuk. A Nagyurat nyilvánvalóan levegőnek nézte.

-Ha ennyire kíváncsi vagy rá… - állt föl a kérdezett, és intett neki, hogy kövesse.

-Ha nem kell tovább ebben a teremben lennem, bárhol máshol megfelel.

_' Jól érezted magad?'_ – érdeklődött Voldemort, erőltetetten nyugodt hangon.

_' Mi közöd van hozzá?'_ – érkezett a hideg válasz.

_' Ne szemtelenkedj!'_

_' Hát persze, Kegyelmes úr!'_ – Harry hátat fordított a férfinak, és elindult idegenvezetője nyomában.

Azonban Voldemort a karja után kapott, ezáltal megtorpanásra késztetve. A fiú lenézett a fehér kendőbe bugyolált ujjakra, és felvonta a szemöldökét.

-Esetleg óhajtasz még valamit?

-Ami azt illeti…

-Azt hiszem, ráérsz egy örökké valóságig. Jelen pillanatban sem a te sem annak a szakadt kurvának nem vagyok képes tovább bámulni a képét, vagy egyéb részét, tehát jobb lenne, ha eleresztenél. Hacsak nem szeretnéd, hogy ismét egy kis baleset történjen – kirántotta magát a sérült ujjak szorításából, és minden további nélkül ott hagyta az ingerült férfit, aki körül már majdnem láthatóvá vált a halálos aura.


	14. Chapter 14

Fogalmam sincs, ki hogyan fogadja majd ezt a fejezetet, azonban én egész idáig talán ezzel vagyok leginkább megelégedve, és ez nagy szó, tekintve, hogy sosem vagyok az. Talán sikerült megfelelően kifejeznem Tom és Harry érzéseit, és azt, mennyire magányosak is ők. Szóval nem is szövegelek tovább, a hibákért elnézést kérek, a bétám éppen nyaral (Kellemes pihenést neki.).

Lilith

Tizennegyedik fejezet

A kastély ajtaja hatalmas dörrenéssel csapódott be az érkezők mögött. A két feketehajú férfi közül az egyik erőteljesen próbált szabadulni ujjak alkotta börtönéből, míg a másik csak egyre erősebben szorította. A haragjuk olyan mértéket öltött, hogy az épület összes berendezési tárgya remegni kezdett.

-Eressz el, te rohadék! – sziszegte a zöld szemű.

-Ha most azt hiszed, hogy ez meghat, nagyon tévedsz! – érkezett a vörös szemű válasza. Tekintete ismét azzal a karmazsin lánggal égett, mint egy héttel korábban. – Ez alkalommal túlfeszítetted a húrt!

-Ni, csak, ki beszél?! Fogalmam sincs ki lökött oda egy vörös hajú bányarémnek! Bárcsak megdöglenél! – rángatta továbbra is a karját Harry, miközben gyűlölettől izzó smaragd pillantását a másik lángoló tekintetébe mélyesztette.

-Akkor te is velem jönnél! – sziszegte a fülébe Voldemort, ahogy hátracsavarta a karját, és magához rántotta.

-Még jobb! Legalább soha többet nem kellene a hányingert keltő pofádat látnom! – csattant fel a fiú.

-A hányingert keltő pofámat, mi? – Voldemort érzékien megnyalta a fülkagylóját, ám tekintete minden volt csak kedves és érzéki nem.

-Mit csinálsz? – Harry hangja csak egy kicsit remegett, ám teste elárulta, hogy mennyire megrémült.

-Mit csinálok? Harry Potter azt hittem, már vagy annyira felnőtt, hogy ne kérdezd meg a nyilvánvalót…

-Ugye nem… - a fiú szemei tágra nyíltak a félelemtől, amikor a Nagyúr belecsókolt a nyakába, szabad keze pedig a hasára csúszott. – Ne csináld ezt! Hallod?!

-Ugyan már, Potter – nevetett halkan Voldemort. – Te is élvezni fogod.

-Ne! – a fiatal varázsló újult erővel kezdte rángatni magát, ám csak azt érte el, hogy csuklóján csúnya horzsolások keletkeztek. – Engedj el…

-Nem, most megtanulod, mit is jelent ellenszegülni Voldemort nagyúrnak – lehelte a férfi, lehelete pedig csiklandozta a Kis Túlélő bőrét. Azonban ez nem hogy kellemes érzéseket ébresztett volna benne, csak tovább szította így is hatalmas méreteket öltő rettegését.

-Te is azt fogod tenni… nem igaz? – suttogta. Szemei könnyben úsztak, és magában felkészült a legrosszabbra. Hiszen úgysem tehetett semmit.

Azonban a következő pillanatban már azt vette észre, hogy kétségbeesetten kapálózik a férfi válláról krumpliszsákként lógva, miközben Voldemort továbbra is erősen tartva őt nyugodtan a lépcső felé veszi az irányt. Mikor pedig már kezelhetetlennek találta a helyzetet egész egyszerűen rácsapott a hátsójára.

Ez a módszer pedig hatásosnak bizonyult, ugyanis a fiú nyugton maradt és a megalázottak elkeseredettségével tűrte, hogy felvonszolják őt egy ismeretlen helyre.

_' Ezt nem hiszem el! Úgy tesz, mintha én lennék minden rossz forrása, pedig ő volt az, aki odahajított annak a __szipirtyónak__. Aztán pedig nem átallott utánam csörtetni, bár ő inkább „méltóságteljes bevonulásnak nevezte" azt az igencsak érdekes formáját a bevonulásnak, hogy ahogy a szoba elé ért az ajtó tövestül kiszakadt a tokjából, a kandalló lángjai irtózatosan magasra csaptak, a különböző dolgok pedig remegni kezdtek. És persze ez után a kis belépő után karon ragadott, és egy „távozunk"__-ot__ odavetve a megrettent Malfoynak kivonszolt az épületből.__ Most meg ez!__ Elegem van!' _

Harry gondolatait az szakította meg, hogy lehajították egy hatalmas ágyra. Ijedten nézett körbe, de látóterét számtalan párna és egy test töltötte be, így csak sejteni tudta, hogy Voldemort hálószobájában lehet.

A fölé tornyosuló alak éppen az ingjét gombolta ki, szépen sorjában, minden gomb után egyre lejjebb húzva ajkait, amik a fiú bőrén pihentek. A vérszín szemek továbbra is lángoltak, Harryben pedig tudatosult, mindezen kényeztetést csak a harag váltotta ki a Nagyúrból, és valóban nem fog tétovázni.

Ezzel egy időben a rövid időre távozó páni félelem visszatért és hatalmas könnyeket csalt a szemébe, ám úgy tűnt már ez sem hatja meg a szörnyeteget, akit oly balgán kezdett a szövetségesének hinni. És aki minden eddigi fájdalmát tetézve készült elcsábítani az érzékeit, csakhogy megmutassa, ki az úr, és ki a szolga…

„Azt hiszed, hagynám, hogy beleőrülj a félelembe?" – hallotta a fejében a sziszegő hangot, ám ez csak az emlékeiből előbukkanó hazugság volt. Mert az volt. Egy hatalmas Hazugság!

Lehunyta szemét, hogy legalább látnia ne kelljen, amint a másik kénye kedvére elszórakozik a testével, hogy aztán még inkább meggyötörje. És mindezt egy mondvacsinált sérelem miatt.

XXX

A félelme vibrált a levegőben, teste remegett, és kezdetben még ellenkezett is. Ám az ágyon fekve már csak egy magatehetetlen, a kétségbeeséstől némán zokogó gyönyörű fiút látott maga alatt. Tisztában volt vele, mit követtek el ellene Belláék, és azon a bizonyos elzárt emlékén kívül, mindent tudott a múltjáról.

Pontosan tudta, hogy a lelke csupán egyetlen hajszálon függ, ám a büszkesége, a haragja, és a féltékenység. Igen, dühítette, hogy Potter milyen bájosan mosolyog arra a riherongyra, még ha csak kényszerből is, az pedig, hogy csakúgy eltűnt a Malfoy kölyökkel csak megkétszerezte haragját. Még akkor is, ha semmit sem csináltak. Hiszen, mikor berobbant a szobába Potter már majdnem elaludt a másik pedig egy karosszékben olvasgatott.

Ez persze nem jogosította fel arra a kölyköt, hogy faképnél hagyja, utána pedig üvöltözzön vele. Valahogy tehát kénytelen volt kompenzálni a történteket. És ez lett belőle. Egy görcsösen remegő félmeztelen vékony kis test, ami várja az elkerülhetetlent.

Önkéntelenül simított végig a könnyáztatta arcon. Az érintés nélkülözött minden szexualitást, vagy vágyat, inkább tűnt megnyugtatónak, mintha egy apa vagy egy gondos szerető próbálná megnyugtatni fiát, kesergő kedvesét. Nos, az, hogy Pottert a fiának tekintse lehetetlen volt, a másik lehetőséget pedig nem is próbálta alaposabban átgondolni.

Sosem volt senki iránt gyengédséggel. Szeretői – már ha annak lehet nevezni azt a sok szerencsétlent, akiket egyetlen alkalom után megölt, vagy elhajított – arctalan árnyként kavarogtak emlékei között. Egyetlen nő vagy férfi sem tapasztalta meg soha, milyen az, ha ujjai finoman simítanak végig vonásain, ahelyett hogy követelőzve, a vágytól elvakulva, ugyanakkor valahogy még mindig hidegen és számítón megszerezzen tőlük valami becsest, valami fontosat.

És akkor majdnem egy félévszázad után, amit keserű magányban, az egész világot gyűlölve, megjelent egy apró, vézna kölyök, akiről egy alkoholista némber azt állította, hogy egyedül ő képes legyőzni. És Ő elkövette élete talán legnagyobb hibáját. Hozzásegített egy alig egy éves gyermeket a saját életéhez. Csakhogy ez a gyermek felnőtt, alatta feküdt darabokra tört személyiséggel – ami megint csak az ő érdeme volt – és fájdalmával régen eltemetett érzések és emlékek tömkelegét ébresztette fel benne. Életének majd 70 éve alatt most sajnált először valamit. Méghozzá azt, hogy miatta valaki másnak is át kellett élnie ugyanazt, amit neki.

És hiába gyűlölte gyengeségét, múltját, a koszos vérét, nem beszélve az olyan emberekről, akik mindent megkaptak az élettől, és ezzel még kérkedtek is, soha nem akarta, hogy valaki más is ugyanabba a helyzetbe kerüljön, mint ő. Az sem számított, hogy ő a kegyetlen gyilkos, akinek még a nevét sem merték kiejteni az emberek.

-Jól van Potter, kinyithatod a szemed – mormogta. Ujjai még mindig körülölelték a sápadt arcot.

-Miért? Miért teszed te is ezt velem? – érkezett a halk kérdés. A fekete csipke szempillák megremegtek.

-Meg kell tanulnod engedelmeskedni… - válaszolta a Nagyúr. – De kivételesen nem hazudtam. Nem fogom hagyni, hogy teljesen megsemmisüljön a személyiséged. Úgyhogy nyisd ki a szemed, nem foglak sem elcsábítani, sem megerőszakolni.

A remegő smaragd szilánkok izzottak üregükben, ahogy Harry lassan felnyitotta a szemét, hogy belenézhessen az őt figyelő vérszín íriszekbe. Tisztán látszott, mennyire fél. Egy hószín mutatóujj felfogta az utolsó kicsorduló könnycseppet, majd a gazdájával együtt eltávolodott az áldozattól.

-Holnap Rodolphus megöli a feleségét. Szeretnéd megtekinteni? – nézett le Voldemort immár térdelő helyzetből a fiúra.

-Úgy beszélsz a gyilkosságról, mintha valami színházi előadás lenne – a fiatalabb varázsló hangja rekedt volt.

-Bellatrix az egyik leghűségesebb szolgám volt… Akkor sem tagadott meg, mikor csupán egy tengődő lélek voltam, és büszkén vállalta azt, ami. Mégis egy egész hete szenved abban a lángkalitkában, már teljesen kifordult önmagából, és elvesztette a józan eszét. Lehet, hogy választhattam volna kegyesebb büntetésformát is, ám példát akartam statuálni, emellett tudtam, ha kapna még egy lehetőséget, nem kímélt volna téged…

-Tudod, hiába emeltünk falat magunk közé, tökéletesen tisztában vagyok vele, mit miért teszel. Legalábbis eddig úgy hittem, tökéletesen tisztában vagyok vele… Úgy tűnik, tényleg nem lehet beteljesíteni a jóslatot, hiszen nincs egyik és nincs másik. És Dumbledore egy pillanatnyi gondolkodás nélkül odadobott, hogy végezzek veled, és magammal. A legrosszabb pedig az, hogy meg is tettem volna. Sosem bocsátok meg annak a vén bolondnak! Fulladna bele a citromporába! – az utolsó mondat hallatán az eddig komor arcú Voldemort felhorkant.

-Mily nemes halál, a drága igazgatónak! – húzta el a száját.

-Azt hiszem a te szemét és kegyetlen húzásaidat majd megtanulom elviselni, azonban Dumbledore-nak ez lesz az utolsó sakkjátszmája – Harry hirtelen ült föl, szemei pedig elszántan villogtak. A Nagyúr gonoszan vigyorgott, ahogy tekintetük találkozott, és szép lassan egy igazán impozáns terv kezdett körvonalazódni elméjükben.

-Harry Potter, úgy vélem, öröm volt üzletet kötnöm veled.

-Kezdem én is ezt gondolni, Rowle – bólintott a fiú.

-Akkor talán egy pergament és tintát kellene előkeríteni…

-Nem. Bármilyen eltökélt legyek is, nem tudok olyan könnyen elsiklani a tény fölött, hogy kis híján megint megerőszakoltak… - a zöld szemek elhomályosultak egy kissé.

-Szó sem volt erőszakról… esetleg csak egy nagyon minimálisról… - egyezett bele végül a férfi, látva a közeledő viharfelhőket a másik tekintetében. – Ahhoz képest már majdnem sikerült…

-Látszik, hogy régen elfelejtetted, milyen is érezni.

-Talán neked sem ártana.

-Nem leszek olyan, mint te!

-Hát persze, hogy nem. Mindig is olyan voltál. Már akkor megmondtam, hogy mi ketten sokra vihetnénk, mikor 11 éves korodban másodszor találkoztunk. Egy az egyben olyan voltál, mint én. Csak nekem sosem volt szemüvegem… De az a mindent elsöprő gyűlölet, amivel rám néztél…

-Mármint arra az undormányra, ami voltál?

-Nem hiszem el, hogy egy teljesen komoly beszélgetés közepén is képes vagy az idióta beszólásaiddal megszakítani a másik gondolatmenetét – morogta Voldemort.

-Mond azt, hogy nem úgy néztél ki, mint egy… nem is tudom, mivel jellemezhetnélek leginkább. Annál még a kígyófejed is szebb, pedig az nagy szó!

-Nem állok le veled vitatkozni a külsőmről. Inkább menj vissza a szobádba, pesztrálgasd még egy kicsit azt a dögöt, vagy feküdj le aludni, csak menj innen. Mára tökéletesen kimerítetted a türelemkészletemet.

-Még válaszolsz egy kérdésemre – a fiú arca ismét teljesen komoly volt.

-Mi lenne az? – nézett rá gyanakodva a Nagyúr.

-Miért zaklatsz szexuálisan minden alkalommal, amikor dühös vagy rám?

-Hát nem nyilvánvaló? Ez az egyetlen olyan dolog, ami ellen fizikailag is tiltakozol – hazudta szemrebbenés nélkül.

-Ennyi? Képes vagy csak ezért minden alkalommal majdnem az őrület határára sodorni?! Hát te tényleg egy nagy gyökér vagy! – Harry egy pillanat alatt kiugrott az ágyból, és már az ajtónál járt, mikor meghallotta a férfi hangját.

-Sosem ígértem neked semmit. Igazán korrekt voltam, hiszen megmondtam, hogy mellettem valószínűleg több fájdalom fog érni, mint bárki más mellett. Te pedig nem ellenkeztél. Beleegyeztél, hogy egyedüli élő emberként látod a valódi arcom, ismered az igazi énemet, ám egyszer sem mondtam, hogy az igazi Én másmilyen. Sőt a te szempontodból rosszabb. Hiszen…

-Hiszen én Tom Denemmel, egy magányos, önutálattal teli, sérült fiatal férfival élek együtt, akiben ugyanaz a szenvedély él, ami bennem, és nem Voldemort nagyúrral, a kígyóarcú rémmel. Azt hiszed, nem tudom? De attól még egyáltalán nem jobb! – fakadt ki a fiú. – Tökéletesen tisztában vagyunk egymás gondolataival, következő lépéseivel. Azonban van egy dolog, amit te sosem fogsz megérteni. És ez az egyetlen dolog, ami megkülönböztet minket.

-Hiszen benne olyan erő lakozik, amit a Nagyúr nem ismer…

-Valóban, nekem van valamim, ami belőled már régen kiveszett. És ezért is érzem magam olyan nyomorultul. Ha lehetne, most azonnal végeznék magammal. De ez persze sohasem történhet meg – Harry lassan lecsúszott a földre és a kezébe temette arcát.

-Valóban – válaszolta halk, keserű hangon Tom. Ebben a pillanatban ismét az a kétségektől gyötrődő, magányos fiatalember volt, aki, hogy gyengeségeit elrejtse, megalkotott egy maszkot, és felvett egy új nevet. – Nem engedhetem, hogy meghalj. Valóban. Önző vagyok, saját magamon kívül senki más érdekeit nem nézem. Hiszen sosem volt rajtam kívül senki más – lassan felállt és közelebb sétált a magába roskadt fiatalemberhez.

A szoba képe hirtelen elmosódni látszott, a sötétség lassan mindent fölzabált. Ismét a saját világában volt. Minden lépéssel egyre jobban elmerült az árnyakban. Az otthona, ahol senki sem érte el, hogy újabb sebet ejtsen a lelkén. Egyedül volt.

-_Egyedül a sötétségben, boldogsággal körülvéve, amit sosem érhetsz el_ – két hang törte meg a süket csöndet.

Két fájdalommal telt ember hangja, akik egymástól nem messze álltak egymástól. Jobban mondva egyikük ült. Hasonlóságuk elképesztő volt, akár ikrek is lehettek volna, de egyikük tekintete ónix gyűrűbe foglalt lángoló rubin, míg a másiké csupa izzó smaragd üvegszilánk.

Egymást figyelték, alakjuk egyre élesebb lett, ahogy kezdtek ráébredni, hogy valaki más hangját is hallották a sajátjukon kívül. Az ülő alak, felnézett, hangtalanul tanulmányozta az övéhez oly hasonló vonásokat.

-_Fájdalmak, melyeket egyedül éltem át, és senki nem állt mellém, senki nem értett meg_ – a vörös szemű férfi mintha választ várt volna kinyilatkoztatására.

-_És sebek, melyeket azoktól szenvedtem el, akikben a leginkább megbíztam_ – érkezett a bólintással egybekötött válasz.

_-__Kárhozott vagyok, egy szörnyeteg, akit mindenhol kitaszítottak, ellöktek magától az emberek._

_-__Magam sem tudom, mi vagyok. Leginkább egy báb, egy sebhely, egy mentsvár. Mindenki annyira ismer, vagy meg akar ismerni, mégis egyre távolabb kerülök._

_-__Hatalmam bárkiét felülmúlja bárkiét, nevemet kimondhatatlanná tette a rettegés. Mégis ki vagyok szolgáltatva… __**Neki**_

_-__Messiásnak tartottak… a Megmentőnek, aki véget vet a borzalmaknak. De csak azt tettem, amit __**Ő**__ mondott. _

_-__A __**Bábmester**_ – tekintetük egybekapcsolódott, tekintetükben gyűlölet lobbant. És rájöttek, már nincsenek egyedül.

-**Semmit nem ígérek…** – kezdte a vörös szemű.

-**Mellettem több szenvedés fog érni, mint bárki más mellett**… – válaszolta a zöld szemű.

-**Mégsem akarok egyedül maradni az árnyak közt… Csatlakoznál hozzám, Harry Potter?**

**-****A társam leszel, az egyetlen ember, aki ismeri minden rezdülésemet, és láthatja a valódi arcom…**

**-****Aki átélte minden emlékem, és akivel megosztom a hatalmam…**

**-****Hogy mindenkinél hatalmasabbá **_**váljunk**_**, Tom Denem** – egymással szemben álltak Voldemort nagyúr szobájában, csakhogy egyikük sem volt az említett Nagyúr.

-Váljunk – bólintott Tom, és felemelte kezét, hogy végig simítsa a fiú arcát, ám a mozdulat félbe maradt, mikor a föld közeléből figyelmeztető morgás hangzott fel. – Tehát a te műved ez az egész, te büdös dög – emelte szemmagasságba a Harry kedvencét, mire az egyetértően vakkantott.

-Maligne? – a fiú láthatóan teljesen meghökkent. – Megmondanád miféle lény ez? – nézett társára.

-Még nincs itt az ideje – rázta meg a fejét az idősebb férfi, és átnyújtotta az állatot gazdájának, majd teljesen komolyan nézett rá. – Annyit azért elárulhatok, hogy az előbbi… esemény főként ennek a kis szörnyetegnek köszönhető.

-Neki? – Harry kissé távolabb tartotta magától az arcát nyalogató Maligne-t, és az elégedett vörös szemekbe nézett, ám nem sikerült olvasnia bennük.

-Ja és még valami. Gratulálok, mostantól kezdve esélytelen, hogy valaha megszabadulj tőlem. Ugyanis köt a Sötét Eskü… - Tom Denem hangjába egy kis keserűség vegyült.

-Értem – emelte rá smaragd szemeit a fiú. Pillantása nyugodt volt, sem dühöt, sem megbánást nem tükrözött. Csupán eltökéltséget. – Akkor vesszen Dumbledore?

-Miért is ne? Ha nincs jobb ötleted? – és Tom Rowle Denem 70 év után először szívből nevetett fel.


	15. Chapter 15

_Igazán röstellem, hogy ennyit kellett várni erre a fejezetre, csak egyrészt lagziban voltam, másrészt kellett egy kis idő, amíg átgondoltam a folytatást. Tehát remélem, nem okozok csalódást ezúttal sem, bár egyelőre nem tudtam überelni az előző fejezetet. Azonban nem adom fel a küzdelmet, és folyamatosan próbálkozom._

_Őszinte köszönettel az eddigi kritikákat:_

_Lilith_

Tizenötödik fejezet

-Hová tűnhetett már megint az az átkozott kölyök?! – csattant fel Tom Denem, miközben végigsuhant egy folyosón.

Arca ingerültséget és fáradtságot tükrözött, amit igazából nem lehetett a szemére vetni, tekintve, hogy a Szövetség létrejöttnek éjszakája óta eltelt másfélhétben egy percet sem sikerült aludnia. A kisebb felbolydulások leverése és a fiúval közösen kiagyalt terv előkészületei minden percét lefoglalták.

Igazából, ha nem lett volna mellette a másik, már régen megfelezte volna emberei számát, amiért semmi hasznukat nem látta. Emellett a fiatalabb varázsló volt az is, aki a tízen akárhány órás munka közben rendszeresen evésre bírta őt.

A kölyök gondoskodott róla, törődött vele, és sokszor a saját fáradtságát figyelembe sem véve maradt fel vele napokig, hogy egy-egy részletet tökéletesítsenek. Ez pedig furcsa érzéseket ébresztett a férfiben. Nem igazán volt ismert számára az a kellemesnek mondható melegség, ami átjárta, valahányszor Potter tett érte valamit.

Persze arra sikerült rájönnie, hogy ezek az új érzelmek szoros összefüggésben vannak azzal a ténnyel, hogy nincs többé egyedül, és van valaki, akivel osztozhat a fájdalmán, aki megérti és elfogadja őt, hiszen semmiben sem különböznek.

Azonban ezek az új érzések sem gátolták meg abban, hogy folytassa szórakoztató csatározását a Kis Túlélővel, de úgy tűnt a másikat sem zavarták az állandó összecsapások, amik már-már a baráti heccelődések határát súrolták. Tudta, hogy a fiú is ugyanúgy élvezi a folytonos összecsapásokat, ahogy ő.

Ahogy ez eszébe jutott, egy halvány mosoly sejlett fel arcán, ami le is hervadt, ahogy gondolatai visszakanyarodtak ahhoz, miért is rohangál otthonában úgy, mint egy félőrült. Benyitott egy ajtón, ami mögött egyébként a labor rejtőzött, és teljes elképedésére Harry ott ült az egyik asztalnál, előtte legalább tucatnyi lombik és kémcső, a fiú pedig az asztalra borulva aludt.

-Ostoba, ostoba kölyök – mormogta Tom, majd pálcája egy intésével egy takarót varázsolt a pihenő testköré. Közelebb lépett az asztalhoz, és óvatosan kihúzta a fiú karja alatt fekvő pergament, amit úgy tűnt már majdnem teleírt. – És még Perselus azt mondta, hogy reménytelen eset vagy… Életelixír, Élőhalál eszenciája, Energianövelő főzet… Ez meg? – szemei elkerekedtek, szabad keze pedig ökölbe szorult, ahogy az utolsó bejegyzést is elolvasta. _**„Gyilkosok könnye"**_

A változás azonnali volt. Tom Denem ismét kezdett Voldemort nagyúrrá változni, ahogy tudatosult benne, hogy a kölyök mire is készült. A méreg, a világ egyik legerősebb mérge, hónapok alatt végez áldozatával, olyan módon, hogy összes fájdalmas emlékét egyre torzabb módon eleveníti fel előtte, míg végül már maga sem tudja, mi a valóság, és beleőrül a szenvedésbe, és már megváltásként tekint az őt elérő halálra.

Tehát a kölyök így akart végezni vele… Meredten bámulta az egészen nyugodt arcot, de nem tudta eldönteni, vajon tényleg ezt tervezte-e, vagy csak a saját bizalmatlansága akarja megtéveszteni. Hiszen ezt a bájitalt nem ő kérte, bár az is igaz, hogy Perselusra akarta bízni a feladatot, úgy tűnt a fiú saját magánakcióba kezdett. Lehet már el is készült vele?

-Csak a fele van kész… - motyogta egy álomittas hang közvetlenül a fülébe, mire a felkapta a fejét. Annyira elmerült kavargó gondolataiban, hogy észre sem vette, hogy Potter időközben felébredt, és odasomfordált hozzá.

-És mégis ki kért meg, hogy ezzel foglalatoskodj? – Voldemort nagyúr hangja hidegen csengett. A változást természetesen a fiú is észrevette. Hiába állt előtte ugyanaz a feketehajú fiatal férfi, akivel az elmúlt napokban olyan jól szórakozott, a vörös szemek egy teljesen más személyt rejtettek.

-Tekintve, hogy Perselusnak van elég gondja e nélkül is, úgy döntöttem, megcsinálom magam – a smaragd kövek már teljesen éberen csillogtak.

-Ó, milyen gondoskodó is vagy te – sziszegte a férfi szinte gyűlölködve.

-Hát persze, mi mást vártál a Rohadt Kis Túlélőtől? – vágott vissza Harry ugyanolyan hangnemben. Egyelőre fogalma sem volt róla, mi a franc baja volt a másiknak.

-Hát mindenesetre nem azt, hogy hátba támadjon… - Tom Denem hirtelen tért vissza, meglepve ezzel mindkettőjüket. Az idősebb varázsló átkozta magát, amiért hagyta, hogy kiérződjenek hangjából valódi érzelmei.

-Szeretnéd, hogy kihívjam Rabastant, hogy megvizsgálja a fejedet? – vonta össze szemöldökét Harry.

-Köszönöm szépen, de tökéletesen rendben van a fejem – sziszegte Tom, majd a fiú orra alá tolta a pergament és rábökött az utolsó tételre. – Tudtommal egyetlen egyszer sem ejtettem ki ezt a két szót a számon…

-Én sem emlékszem – bólintott közömbösen Harry.

-Tehát elismered, hogy saját elhatározásodból, titokban akartad elkészíteni.

-Valóban saját elhatározásomból, de nem titokban. Ha titokban akartam volna tartani, kicsit jobban eltűntettem volna a nyomokat. Az üldözési mániád pedig kezd az agyamra menni – ejtette a másik vállára a fejét fáradtan. Tom tekintete megrökönyödötten villant a halkan szuszogó fiúra. – Nem akarlak megölni. A társam vagy, akihez elszakíthatatlan eskü köt, amit önként vállaltam.

-De akkor minek? – kérdezte halkan a vörös szemű férfi, és erős késztetést érzett, hogy ujjait belemártsa a rajta pihenő ében fürtjeibe.

-Szeretnék kikísérletezni egy gyengébb változatot, ami nem öli meg az áldozatot… - mormogta Harry. – Olyat, ami nem öli meg az áldozatot, csupán az elsődleges tüneteket produkálja.

-Te új kínzóeszközt akarsz a kezembe adni? – Tom láthatóan teljesen ledöbbent.

-Ezt… sosem mondtam… Kicsit álmos vagyok… Alszunk egyet? Neked sem ártana…

-Tudod jól, hogy sosem alszom, bolond kölyök – mosolyodott el a férfi.

-Attól… vagy… ilyen… - a Kis Túlélő teljes súlyával előreborult, a Nagyúrnak pedig köré kellett fonnia a karját, ha nem akarta, hogy mindketten hanyatt essenek.

Megcsóválta a fejét, majd jobb híján ölbe vette az ismét mélyen alvó, törékeny testet, és csendben elhagyta a helyiséget. Éppen befordult a fiú szobájához vezető folyosóra, amikor izgatott csaholással egybekötött halk, szapora lépések ütötték meg a fülét.

_' Nagyszerű, már csak ez a dög hiányzott!'_ – morogta magában, de azért folytatta útját, és kényszerítette magát, hogy ne rúgjon bele az igencsak erőteljes fejlődést mutató lénybe, aki az ugatáshoz hasonló hangeffektekből néma vicsorgásra váltott.

-Csak nem féltékeny vagy? – sziszegte oda neki, mikor végre sikerült letennie a fiút az ágyára, az pedig azonnal mellé ugrott, és izzó tekintettel figyelte, ahogy Ő betakarja a kölyköt. – Csak nehogy elfelejtsd, hol is van a helyed… - a válasz csak egy gyűlölködő pillantás és egy halk morranás volt. Ennyi pedig elég volt.

XXX

-Mm… Maligne – motyogta Harry, ahogy lassan kinyitotta szemeit, és lágyan megcirógatta már-már doromboló kedvencét, aki szorosan hozzásimult, miközben ő aludt. – Mennyi az idő? – kérdezte álmosan, majd elmosolyodott, amikor az állat felmászott a mellkasára és kedveskedve nyalogatni kezdte az arcát.

A rubin szemekben mintha az emberekéhez nagyon hasonlatos érzelmeket vélt volna felfedezni, ahogy tekintetük találkozott. Ám valami egészen idegen csillogást is látott. De persze a varázsvilágban számtalan furcsasággal találkozott már.

-Mi lenne, ha ma sétálnánk egyet? Természetesen nem a kertben gondoltam. Tomnak és nekem van néhány elintéznivalónk Londonban, és arra gondoltam, esetleg magammal vihetnélek… - Maligne ennek hallatán elégedett vakkantást hallatott. – Azonban a szárnyaidat el kell tűntetnem… És Tomot sem ártana értesíteni a dologról… - a dühödt morgás és vicsorgás meglepte a fiút. – Tudom, hogy nem szívlelitek egymást, de hogy ennyire? Hiszen ő hozott ide… - az állat csak nézett rá.

Harry pedig leemelte magáról az időközben kényelmesen elhelyezkedő kedvencét, majd felkelt, és öltözködni kezdett. A szobában lévő óra fél 8-at mutatott. Sietve felkapott egy fekete ezüst sujtásos inget a hozzáillő nadrággal, majd cipőjébe belebújva berohant a fürdőbe, hogy valamit meg próbáljon alakítani szerteszét álló hajával.

-Maligne! – szólt oda a még mindig heverésző kutyának, mire az egy hatalmas ugrással elé toppant, és kislisszolt a nyitott ajtón. Harry pedig nevetve követte.

-Miért kell már reggelről ezt a dögöt bámulnom? – ez volt Tom első reakciója, amikor meglátta a belépő párost. Válaszul az állat rávicsorgott.

-Tehát megint nem aludtál semmit – húzta el a száját a fiú, ahogy jobban megfigyelte a férfi arcát, ami egyre nyúzottabbnak tetszett.

-Te is tudod, hogy nem érek rá ilyesmire – felelte ugyanazzal az arckifejezéssel a Nagyúr.

-És természetesen Voldemort nagyúrnak nincs szüksége ezekre az alpári dolgokra – gúnyolódott Harry.

-Természetesen nincs.

-Akkor idd meg ezt – húzott elő nadrágja zsebéből egy kék löttyel teli fiolát, amit előrelátóan beletett, mielőtt elindult.

-Idefigyelj Potter! Sem az anyám, sem senkim nem vagy, hogy pátyolgass! Semmi szükségem serkentő bájitalokra, sem alvásra! – csapott az asztalra Voldemort.

-Akkor kérdezd meg erről Tom Denemet is! És ha az ő véleménye esetleg egy kicsit is eltérne ettől, akkor megiszod ezt a vackot! Világos?

-Azt. Mondtam. Nem – sziszegte szavanként tagolva a Nagyúr.

-Akkor, majd ha a követőid előtt esel össze és kezdesz hortyogni, szólj, hogy szerezzek egy fényképezőgépet, hogy utána végig Cruciózhasd mindegyikőjüket, amiért a hasukat fogták röhögés közben!

-Átkozott, nagyszájú kis senki – szűrte a fogai között a férfi, miközben átvette a fiolát, majd lenyelte borzalmas ízű tartalmát.

-Egy köszönöm is elég lett volna – válaszolta Harry, miközben egy szelet sonkával kínálta kedvencét.

-Ha megtennéd, hogy kulturáltan folytatod a táplálkozást, és nem azt a korcsot tömöd a neked kikészített étellel…

-Miért gyűlölitek egymást ennyire? – engedte el a füle mellett a megjegyzést a fiú, és csillogó szilánkokkal telt szemeit a férfire emelte. – Hiszen te voltál az, aki idehozta őt.

-És attól miért kellene szimpatizálnom vele? Nem saját magam miatt köt… hoztam őt ide, hanem, hogy végre kirángassalak a letargiádból – mindezt olyan érzelemmentes kifejezéssel közölte, mintha éppen az időjárási viszonyokat tárgyalnák meg.

-Ez nem válasz.

-Nem egyeznek a nézeteink bizonyos dolgokról, és van valami, amit mindketten ugyanúgy akarunk, de valószínűleg egyikünk sem kaphatja meg. Elég kielégítő voltam? – a gúny csakúgy csöpögött a hangjából. Harry csak bólintott.

-Maligne velem jön – váltott témát pár pillanatnyi csönd után.

-Kizárt!

-Sajnálom, de nem kérdés volt – mosolygott hidegen a fiú.

-És én mégis megtiltom.

-És az engem mikor tartott vissza?

-Erre inkább nem válaszolok. Viszont a korcsot akkor sem vagyok hajlandó megtűrni magam körül!

-Akkor ma külön megyünk – vont vállat elégedetten csillogó szemekkel Harry.

-Csinálj, amit akarsz! – pattant fel az asztaltól Tom, majd kiviharzott az étkezőből, és erőteljesen bevágta maga mögött az ajtót.

-Vajon mi lehet az, amit mind a ketten annyira akartok, és ami miatt ennyire gyűlölitek egymást? – kérdezte a fiú Maligne vérszín – egyébként Voldemort szemeihez kísértetiesen hasonló – tekintetébe mélyesztve smaragd szemeit. Ám az állat pillantása ezúttal halálosan üres volt. Mintha nem is földi lény lett volna. Még egyetlen lényt sem látott ilyen pillantással ránézni másra. A hideg végigfutott a gerince mentén.

_' Hát azt hiszem, a Minisztériumba feleslegesen mennék, az a rohadék lehet, be sem engedne. Akkor nem marad más, mint hogy elintézzem a másik dolgot.'_ – gondolta, miközben ő is felállt, és az előtér felé indult.

Mielőtt hoppanált volna, sietve elrejtette Maligne szárnyait, nyakába pedig pórázt varázsolt, hogy könnyebben tudjanak közlekedni. Ugyan az állatnak egy cseppet sem volt ínyére ez az új helyzet, de némán tűrte, hogy Gazdája kivezesse a kapun, majd egy halk pukkanás kíséretében eltűnjön vele együtt.

XXX

Voldemort nagyúr meglehetősen rossz hangulatban lépett be Lucius irodájába, ahol a férfi éppen elmélyülten olvasott valamit. Előtte pergamenek feküdtek szépen feltornyozva, és valószínűleg aláírásra várva.

-Kegyelmes úr! – állt fel azonnal a Miniszter, mikor meglátta a férfit.

-Hallgatlak – foglalt helyet az egyik karosszékben figyelmen kívül hagyva az üdvözlést. Semmi kedve nem volt a formaságokkal vesződni. Túl ideges volt hozzá.

-Úgy tűnik, pár héten belül minden a helyére kerül. A kisebb lázadásokat a kezünkben tartjuk, a legtöbb állást pedig már betöltötték a kijelölt személyek. Az aurorok sem zúgolódnak.

-Már kezdtem azt hinni, hogy ugyanolyan hasznavehetetlen vagy, mint a többi ostoba. Nem is rossz, Lucius.

-Köszönöm, Kegyelmes úr.

-Perselus nem hallatott magáról?

-Tegnap éjjel érkezett tőle egy bagoly. Tessék – nyújtotta át a lepecsételt borítékot.

Voldemort kifejezéstelen arccal kezdte olvasni a rövid levelet, amit láthatóan kapkodva írtak.

_**Kegyelmes úr,**_

_**Dumbledore visszatért az országba. Két nappal ezelőtt érkezett meg pontosan 10 új emberrel, akik közül az egyik – talán az egyedüli említést érdemlő személy – Elme és Emlék Szabályozó. Emellett különböző küldetéseket bízott minden használható emberére, amiből az egyiknek mindenképpen köze van Potter barátaihoz és rokonaihoz. A továbbiakban megpróbálok bővebb információkhoz jutni, azonban nem ártana, ha ismét figyelnék a fiút.**_

_**Perselus Piton**_

Voldemort a tűzbe hajította a levelet, és dühödten meredt maga elé. Egy Elme és Emlék Szabályozó. Ez csak egyet jelenthetett: Dumbledore az irányítása alá akarja vonni a kölyök elméjét, vagyis már tényleg semmi sem számít neki. Tényleg ez lenne a fény védelmezője, Albus Dumbledore? Valóban képes lenne először csak a fiú személyiségét, majd magát a fiút is a halál karjába taszítani? Piton soraiból ítélve, igen.

Már bánta, hogy csakúgy otthagyta a forrófejű kölyköt, aki – és ebben biztos volt – szintén elhagyta a kastélyt. Hirtelen nem tudta, mit kellene tennie. Életében először félt, hogy valaki másnak baja eshet, és ő nem tud ellene semmit tenni. Vagy mégis.

_' Potter, hol vagy?'_ – kérdezte gondolatban a fiú elméje felé irányítva a kérdést.

_' Mi közöd van hozzá?'_ – érkezett az ingerült felelet.

_' Ez nem játék! Hol az istenben vagy?' _– nem kapott választ. – _' Potter, ne szórakozz!'_ – még mindig semmi. – _' Potter!'_ – csak süket csönd. – _' Harry a franc essen beléd! Dumbledore visszatért, és nem éri be kevesebbel, mint az én halálom a te kezed által!'_ – Tom hangján átszűrődött a tehetetlen düh.

_' Az Abszol úton vagyok.'_ – a fiú hangja meglepetten csengett. – _' Szükségem van néhány alapanyagra, és pár könyvre.'_

_' Maradj ott, érted küldöm Rabastant.'_

_' Jöjjön a Czikornyai és Patzába. Egy pillanat és odaérek.'_

_' Rendben.'_

Voldemort azonnal magához hívta a fiatalabb Lestrange testvért, aki két perccel később már be is lépett az irodába. Láthatóan sietett, legalábbis erre utalt, hogy arca enyhén kipirult, a levegőt pedig kissé nehezen szedte.

-Kegyelmes úr? – hajtott fejet a férfi felé.

-Azonnal indulj a Czikornyai és Patzába, és hozd ide a kölyköt. Ha bármi vagy bárki megpróbál feltartóztatni, azonnal végezz vele!

-Értettem, Nagyúr – azzal már el is tűnt az ajtó mögött. Lucius pedig kissé idegesen tette fel a kérdést:

-Kegyelmes úr, miért ilyen hirtelen?

XXX

Az eladó meg sem próbálta kint tartani Maligne-t, amikor meglátta Harryt belépni az üzletbe. Angliának valószínűleg nem volt olyan pontja, ahol nem értesültek volna róla, hogy Harry Potter a Sötét Nagyúr oldalára állt. Ám a legtöbben még mindig valami hősnek tekintették, és meg voltak győződve róla, hogy csakis neki köszönhető, hogy nem történt óriási mészárlás Voldemort hatalomátvétele után.

-Na, lássuk csak – mormogta maga elé a fiú, miközben végig pásztázta a sorokat. – Á, megvan!

Nyugodtan fordult be a „Bájitalok és egyéb főzetek" feliratú polcoknál, és egyesével böngészte végig a könyveket. Egy-kettőt le is vett, ám kezdte azt hinni, át kell mennie a Zsebpiszok közbe, mert egyik sem nyerte el igazán tetszését. Elhúzta a száját, majd tovább indult az „Átkok, Ártások" részleg felé, azonban Maligne morgása félúton megállásra késztette.

Hátrafordult, és nyomban felismerte a fekete talárban közeledő, sötéthajú alakot. Halovány mosoly futott szét arcán, ahogy pillantása találkozott Rabastan szürke tekintetével.

-A Nagyúr küldött, hogy elvigyelek hozzá. Azt hiszem, aggódik – vágott a közepébe a férfi.

-Még el kell mennem a Zsebpiszok közbe…

-Kizárt! Egyértelmű utasítást kaptam, hogy vigyelek a Nagyúrhoz – rázta meg a fejét Rabastan.

-Tudod jól, hogy akkor is elmegyek – vigyorgott rá gonoszan a fiú, és kifelé vette az irányt.

-Miért kell megnehezítened a helyzetem? – emelte az égre a tekintetét a férfi, majd követte a Kis Túlélőt.

-Senki nem kérte, hogy kövess.

-Persze, hogy nem. Parancsolták – vágott vissza.

-És persze a részletekbe nem avattak be.

-Sosem teszik – zárkózott fel Harry mellé. – Csak egy parancsot kaptam, semmi mást.

-Értem – bólintott a zöld szemű varázsló, ahogy kilépett az ajtón, és elindult a Zsebpiszok köz felé.

Vagyis elindult volna. Azonban egy örömteli, barátságos és hihetetlenül ismerős hang megállította. Pont akkor, amikor Maligne szárnyai ismét megjelentek, és szőrét felborzolva veszélyes hangon morogni kezdett.

-Harry, édes fiam…


	16. Chapter 16

_Hát (tudom „háttal" nem kezdünk mondatot ) fogalmam sincs mennyire lett érthető és elfogadható a fejezet. Próbáltam Dumbledore személyét meghagyni olyannak, amilyen mindig is volt, de ebben az esetben átformálni is, hiszen nem pozitív szereplőként van jelen. Ez már a második variáció a fejezetre, az előzőt a felénél úgy, ahogy volt kitöröltem. Borzalmasra sikerült volna egyébként. Így sem tudom, milyen. Szóval tanácsokat, észrevételeket nagyon szívesen vennék jelen esetben is._

_Lilith_

Tizenhatodik fejezet

-Nagy öröm számomra, hogy egészségesen láthatlak viszont az után a sajnálatos incidens után. Már majdnem feladtam a reményt, mikor értesültem róla, hogy életben vagy – folytatta az igazgató, mikor a fiú nem válaszolt neki. Rabastan egyelőre csak állt, és várta a megfelelő pillanatot. – Bár mintha azt is említették volna, hogy Voldemort mellé álltál. De persze ez nem lehetséges… - mosolygott kedélyesen az idős mágus.

-Maga is pontosan tudja, hogy az – jegyezte meg Harry hidegen. Maligne kitárta szárnyait és támadásra készen figyelte a férfit.

-Azt hiszem, jobb lenne, ha ezt nem itt beszélnénk meg. Mit szólnál egy csésze kávéhoz valahol, mondjuk a…

-Nem megyek magával sehová – vetette közbe a Kis Túlélő. Rabastan ezt a pillanatot választotta, hogy kivont pálcával előrelépjen.

-És most jobban tenné, ha távozna, Dumbledore – jegyezte meg hidegen.

-Rabastan, nem hiszem, hogy szükséged lenne arra a pálcára. Csak beszélni szeretnék Harryvel – mosolygott rendíthetetlenül az öreg, bár tekintete már korántsem volt ennyire vidám. Keze szinte észrevehetetlen mozdulatot tett, a fiú pedig azt vette észre, hogy körülötte minden lelassul.

Éppen megszólalt volna, amikor erős rántást érzett a karjában, és ha nincsenek olyan kiváló reflexei, esélye sem lett volna megállítani az elrugaszkodó Maligne-t, akire látszólag nem hatott a bűbáj.

-Nyugalom – csitította kedvencét, majd ismét az igazgatóhoz fordult, aki meglepetten mosolyogva figyelte őt. – Nézze, professzor. Már nem vagyok gyerek, és képes vagyok saját döntéseket hozni. Az elmúlt másfél hónapban látható eredményeket értem el, annak ellenére, hiszen láthatja, hogy már csak egyetlen őr követ mindenhová…

-Harry, ezt mind értem, de az lenne a legjobb, ha visszatérnél a főhadiszállásra. Nem akarok erőszakot alkalmazni rajtad, hiszen te maradtál az egyetlen, akire számíthatok. Azt viszont neked kell megértened, hogy többé nem óhajtalak magadra hagyni… - Dumbledore-t megrendítette az a kegyetlenség, amivel a fiút kínozták, és az a kétségbeesés, ami az elméjét uralta. Tennie kellett valamit.

-Ez igazán kedves öntől. Hiszen csak maga maradt nekem… - egy pillanatra lehunyta a szemét.

-Ezért kérlek, hogy gyere velem, fiam. Védelmet nyújtunk neked a főhadiszálláson, és rehabilitálunk. Bízz bennem… - az ősz férfi továbbra is biztatóan mosolygott.

-Nem lehet. Ha hirtelen eltűnnék Voldemort mellől, romba dőlne mindaz, amit eddig sikerült elérnem. Ön képes lenne feláldozni annyi ártatlan ember életét, csakhogy engem látszólagos biztonságban tudjon? Mert én biztosan nem.

-Ez…

-Kérem, ne próbáljon erőszakot alkalmazni. Bízzon bennem. Legalább most az egyszer higgyen benne, hogy képes vagyok megoldani a helyzetet. Kérem! – a hatalmas smaragd szemek könyörgően csillogtak.

-Harry… Nem tehetlek ki ekkora veszélynek. Egyedül semmiképpen… - Dumbledore a legjobb lépésen gondolkodott.

Az nem szerepelt tervei között, hogy a fiú önállóan ilyen tetteket visz véghez. Ha valóban, neki volt köszönhető a jelenlegi helyzet, és valószínűleg így volt, talán megengedheti, hogy még egy kis ideig maradjon – természetesen csak megfelelő felügyelet mellett. Persze erről neki nem kellett tudnia. –, és maga alakítsa a dolgokat.

-Rendben van, beleegyezem, hogy továbbra is Voldemort mellett maradj. Azonban meghatározom az időt – tette hozzá, mikor meglátta, hogy Harry már nyitja a száját.

-És mennyi időt kapok?

-Legyen 5 hónap. Addig én is elrendezem a dolgokat, és újjászervezem a Főnix Rendjét. Rendben? – hunyorgott az igazgató.

-Rendben – bólintott a fiú, tekintete reménykedve csillogott. – Köszönöm, hogy bízik bennem, professzor úr!

-Remélem, tudod, hogy Piton professzor vigyázni fog rád – jegyezte meg a férfi, mintegy mellékesen. Várta a Harry reakcióját. Egyelőre nem volt benne biztos, hogy Perselus vajon igazat mondott-e, mikor visszatért hozzá.

-Ez egy érthető döntés. Voldemort, úgy tűnik, annyira bízik Piton hűségében, amennyire csak képes bízni bármelyik emberében – a fiú gondolatai megerősítették állítását, és Perselus verzióját is. Az igazgató megnyugodott egy kissé.

-Remélem sikerül elérned a célodat, Harry – villantotta rá fogsorát még egyszer Dumbledore, majd dehoppanált, és az idő ismét visszazökkent a rendes kerékvágásba.

Harry egy ideig még hálás tekintettel figyelte azt a helyet, ahol nem rég egykori professzora állt, majd arckifejezése lassan átrendeződött, és remegő smaragd szilánkokkal teli íriszét az őt figyelő immár teljesen nyugodt kedvencére irányította. Egy pillanattal később pedig meghallotta, ahogy Rabastan dühösen felkiált, majd a düh, elképedésbe csap át, és csak egy szót bír kinyögni:

-Dumbledore…

XXX

-Azt hiszem, az azonnal nem most van Rabastan – susogta Voldemort lágy mégis hátborzongató hangon, ahogy beléptek a miniszteri irodába.

A halálfaló, azonnal térdre vetette magát, kirekesztve ezáltal az őt követő Harryt és Maligne-t, akik rosszalló pillantással jutalmazták az igencsak ingerült Nagyurat, aki közvetlenül előttük állt.

-Talán jobb lenne, ha becsuknánk az ajtót, mielőtt rászórod a Cruciatust – jegyezte meg a fiú nyugodtan. – Vagy még jobb lenne, ha eltennéd azt a botot. Én utasítottam Rabastant, hogy jöjjön velem a Zsebpiszok közbe, ugyanis szükségem volt néhány dologra, amit az Abszol úton nem lehetett kapni.

-Azonban én egyértelmű parancsot adtam neki, hogy ahogy megtalál, hozzon elém. Semmilyen kitérőről nem esett szó! Nem így van, Rabastan.

-Nagyon sajnálom, Kegyelmes úr…

-Most nem érünk rá erre! – vágott közbe Harry. – Indulunk, Voldemort!

-Nem gondolod, hogy túlfeszíted a húrt?! – sziszegte összehúzott szemekkel a Sötét Nagyúr.

-Nem gondolom. Menjünk – úgy tűnt a fiú meglehetősen ideges. Voldemort pedig nem akarta, hogy jelenetet rendezzen. Érezte, hogy valami nincs rendben. Így néhány pillanatnyi morgolódás után elhagyták az irodát, és az előtérből hoppanálva távoztak a minisztériumból.

A kastély könyvtárszobájában néma csend honolt. Két hasonló külsejű fiatal férfi ült egymással szemben és egyetlen szó nélkül meredtek egymás szemébe. Úgy tűnt nagyon koncentrálnak valamire. Előttük a földön egy fekete tollas szárnyakkal rendelkező kutya feküdt, látszólag mélyen aludva.

-Nincs rajtad követő bűbáj – szólalt meg végül a vörös szemű.

-Abban biztos vagyok, hogy átvizsgálta az agyamat, ám azt nem tudom, képes-e ilyen távolságból is irányítani… - válaszolta a zöld szemű.

-Ő nem. Igaz ugyan, hogy a ma élő egyik legerősebb varázsló, de arra még ő sem képes. Emellett a kastély biztonságos.

-Ő nem? Szóval van, aki képes ilyesmire?

-Igen.

-Mégis ki? – Harryt valósággal letaglózták a hallottak.

-Előbb pontosan meséld el, mi történt – rázta meg a fejét Tom. Egyáltalán nem tűnt nyugodtnak.

-Ahogy kiléptem a könyvesboltból, a vén kecske már ott várt. Előadta, mennyire örül, hogy lát, emellett hogy már majdnem feladta a reményt. Azt az öngyilkos merényletet pedig, ahová másfél hónapja küldött minket, sajnálatos incidensnek nevezte – a fiú keze ökölbeszorult. – Valószínűsítem, hogy megpróbált volna magával vinni, ám Maligne és Rabastan közbe lépett. Ekkor megfagyasztotta az időt… Gondolom, hogy könnyebb dolga legyen, ám… Maligne-ra miért nem hatott a bűbáj? – kérdezte hirtelen.

-Fogalmam sincs – hazudta a férfi, mire csak egy szájhúzást kapott válaszul. Sejtette, hogy nem fogja ennyivel megúszni.

-A lényeg, hogy ezután lépett életbe a terv. Előadtam, hogy csak ő maradt nekem, és amit megbeszéltünk. Ő pedig legilimentált. Azt hitte, nem fogom megérezni, de alábecsült. Azt hiszem, éppen ezért hitte el minden szavam. Igazán sosem hinné el, hogy melléd álltam. Ez pedig segítségünkre lehet.

-Tehát visszaengedett – Tom elgondolkodva túrt sűrű hajába, ami a hátát verdeste.

-Egy kis rábeszéléssel. Megpróbált információkat szerezni Pitonról is, ahogy sejtettük, ám végül megnyugodott. Kaptam öt hónapot. Azt mondta, addig újraszervezi a Rendet…

-Öt hónap… Remélem elegendő lesz… - a karmazsin szemű férfi gondterheltnek látszott.

-Én is… Egy biztos, kemény munkának nézünk elébe. Lucius képes lesz egyedül megoldani a helyzetet a minisztériumban? – a smaragd kövek kissé zavarosak voltak, ami persze nem maradt rejtve a másik elől.

-Ha jól sejtem, megviseltek a történtek – állt fel Tom a székből, és tett pár tétova lépést a fiú felé.

-Azt hiszem, rosszabbul viselem, mint vártam – motyogta Harry.

-Ennél csak rosszabb lesz. Biztos vagy benne, hogy képes leszel végigcsinálni? – nem vesződött azzal, hogy elrejtse aggodalmát, amikor lehajolt és megemelte a Kis Túlélő állát, hogy jobban meg tudja figyelni.

-Mindent megteszek – suttogta a fiatalabb varázsló, és enyhe pír jelent meg az arcán.

-Én nem ezt kérdeztem – sóhajtotta a férfi. Lehelete csiklandozta a másik arcát.

-Nem tudok mást mondani – érkezett az enyhén rekedtes felelet.

-Ezzel kellene beérnem? – Tom arca egyre közelített, Harry pedig enyhén remegni kezdett. A mozdulat azonnal abbamaradt, és az idősebb mágus hátrahúzódott.

-Kénytelen leszel – a fiú próbálta elrejteni a csalódottságot a hangjából. – Inkább mond el, mit tudsz. Ki az, aki képes uralni mások elméjét anélkül, hogy a közelében lenne?

-Egy Elme és Emlék Szabályozó – Tom visszaült saját székébe, és ismét ott ált a szokásos fal kettejük között.

Egyikük sem igazán tudta, mit is kellene tenniük, hogy ez a fal leomoljon közülük. Úgy tűnt a szövetségük koránt sem volt elég. Hiába volt közöttük tökéletes az összhang néhány percre, ám valamelyikük egy pillanattal később biztosan mondott vagy tett valamit, amitől a másik visszavonult. Vagy megbántottan, vagy megsértetten.

-És Dumbledore rendelkezik egy ilyennel… Most már mindent értek – Harry arcát könnyek áztatták.

-Igen, miattad hozta őt az országba – bólintott Tom és még inkább fokozódott gyűlölete a vén bolond ellen, pedig azt hitte, ez már lehetetlen.

-Miért nem hatott a bűbáj a kutyámra, Tom? – a fiú nem akart többet erről beszélni.

-Már mondtam, hogy nem tudom – tartott ki álláspontja mellett.

-Én meg nem hiszem el. Mit rejtegetsz előlem?

-Egyelőre nem árulom el – válaszolta végül komolyan a férfi, majd ismét felállt, hogy távozzon.

Harry lecsúszott a földre, és lehajtott fejjel meredt maga elé, bár nem látott semmit. Egyszerűen nem bírta tovább. Az egyezségük semmit sem ért, hiszen továbbra sem bíztak igazán egymásban. Semmi sem változott.

Kinyújtotta kezét, hogy megsimogassa kedvencét. A titokzatos állatot, aki nyugodtan hevert a szőnyegen, és mélyen aludt, nem érzékelve semmit. Azonban nem érintette meg Maligne-t, csak nézte a puha bunda fölött remegő ujjait, ám hozzáérni már nem tudott…

Hirtelen azt sem tudta, mi történt. Csak az tudatosult benne, hogy két kar szorosan simul a dereka köré, az arca pedig egy fekete selyeminggel takart vállba fúródik.

-Te vagy a legostobább, legidegesítőbb, legkétségbeejtőbb kölyök, akit valaha láttam, vagy ismertem – suttogta a fülébe Tom, és még szorosabbra vonta az ölelést.

-Köszönöm a bókot – a fiú hangja elcsuklott, könnyei szabadon folytak, ám kezdett rájönni tévedett. Nincs egyedül.

-Bolond. Hagyd azt a korcsot. Egészen addig, amíg nem lép a felnőtt korba, nem mondhatom el, mi ő – jegyezte meg a férfi, majd önkéntelenül is beletúrt a fiú tömött, kusza fürtjeibe.

-Oh… És az mikor lesz? – Harry zöld szemei kíváncsian csillogtak.

-Hamarosan. Kissé gyorsabb ütemben nő, mint a hétköznapi állatok – a harmónia ismét tökéletesnek tűnt. A külső szemlélő akár szeretőknek is nézhette volna őket. – Azonban nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy örülni fogsz, amikor megtudod az igazságot…

-Legalább tudni fogom – Harry mosolya kissé fájdalmasnak hatott. Azonban Tom nem nézhette sokáig, mert lábujjhegyre állt és lágyan arcon csókolta a Nagyurat, majd kisiklott a meglazult ölelésből és kutyáját felnyalábolva kirohant a könyvtárból…


	17. Chapter 17

_És itt az új fejezet… Külön köszönet Kanashiinak, aki volt olyan kedves, és elvállalta, hogy kijavítja hibáimat. Emellett sajnálom, hogy eddig kellett várnotok, igyekszem összeszedni magam, még ha pillanatnyilag kissé lassabban is haladok, mint egyébként. A következő fejezet természetesen készül, bár nem tudom, hogy jelen formájában, vagy teljesen átdolgozva kerül-e majd fel._

_Köszönöm a kritikákat és a sok kedves szót:_

_Lilith_

Tizenhetedik fejezet

A napok gyorsan teltek, azonban sem Harry, sem Tom nem tűnt elégedettnek a dolgok alakulásával. A fiú naphosszat a laboratóriumban gubbasztott, és bájitalok tömkelegét főzte, miközben további kísérleteket folytatott. Ám állandó jelleggel, mikor már azt hitte, hogy végre sikerrel járt, minden tönkrement. Ő pedig egyre nyúzottabbnak és fáradtabbnak tűnt, amit valószínűleg a rendszertelen, felületes alvás és a nem megfelelő táplálkozás váltott ki nála.

Ezzel egy időben Tom az irodájában görnyedt különböző levelek, iratok fölé, hogy végre véget vessen a fejetlenségnek. Persze szüksége lett volna a fiú segítségére, de tudta, hogy nélküle is van elég gondja, egyébként sem szorult segítségre. Legtöbbször legalábbis. Természetesen ő sem volt jobb állapotban, mint a fiatalabb varázsló.

Már második hete tartott ez az állapot, amikor egyik este Tom a szobájából kilépve hangos csattanásra lett figyelmes egy emelettel alatta. Rosszat sejtve megszaporázta lépteit, ám, ahogy belépett a helyiségbe, ahonnan a zaj szűrődött ki, egy pillanatra még a szívverése is elállt.

Harry Potter a földön feküdt eszméletlenül ruhája és körülötte minden pedig valami piros folyadékban úszott. Arca beesettnek tűnt, bőre hihetetlenül sápadt volt, és mintha veszített volna egyébként sem tetemes súlyából.

A férfinak csak most jutott eszébe, hogy alig látta mostanában. Egyikük sem akarta zargatni a másikat. Azonban ez nem változtatott azon, hogy akkor is figyelnie kellett volna rá. Nem lett volna szabad hagynia, hogy idáig fajuljanak a dolgok. „Mindent meg fogok tenni." – visszhangoztak fejében a fiú szavai.

-Bolond, hősködő, ostoba kölyök – mormogta maga elé. Vörös szemei aggodalmasan csillogtak, ahogy letérdelt a magatehetetlen test mellé, hogy közelebbről is megvizsgálhassa a fiút. – Mégis ki kért rá, hogy a végkimerültségig hajtsd magad?! Szerinted miért kérdeztem, hogy képes leszel-e rá?! A hülye mérgedet meg a hajadra kenheted. Ahogy látom, most is csak limonádé lett belőle… - egy pálcaintéssel feltakarított, miközben arca dühös fintorba torzult.

Pár pillanatig még figyelte a beteges arcot, majd – immár sokadjára – felemelte, és átvitte a szobájába. Természetesen a dög egyből ott termett, és ellenségesen figyelte, ahogy finoman a fürdőbe viszi, majd vizet kezd engedni a kádba. Az ellenséges pillantások, halk morgásba csaptak át, amikor lassan el kezdte lehámozni a teljesen tönkrement ruhadarabokat a kis testről.

-Ne feszítsd túl a húrt! – vetette oda az állatnak, aki közvetlenül mellette ült, és orrával lágyan bökdöste a fiú arcát.

Nem hazudott, amikor azt mondta, hamarosan eléri a felnőtt kort, ugyanis Maligne már nagyobb volt, mint egy átlagos bernáthegyi. Szárnyait igencsak be kellett húznia, ha el akart férni a helyiségben. És mintha két szarvkezdemény is felbukkant volna a homlokán.

-Tudtommal, semmi közöd hozzá, mit teszek a gazdáddal – mosolyodott el gúnyosan Tom, miközben kényszerítette magát, hogy ne bámulja mereven a fiú szabaddá tett mellkasát, emellett próbálta száműzni az agyába toluló számtalan illetlenebbnél illetlenebb képet, ahogy a nadrágot hámozta le a fiatalabb varázslóról. – Esetleg te nem így gondolod?

Mély levegőt vett, ahogy meglátta a karjában fekvő majdnem meztelen, eszméletlen, és eszméletlenül kívánatos alakot. A tény, hogy pillanatokon belül már az a – jelen pillanatban igencsak zavaró – fekete selyem alsó is eltűnik, enyhe idegességgel töltötte el. De úgy tűnt, nem csak őt. Maligne hasonló reakciókat mutatott, ez pedig ismét az arcára csalta azt a gúnyos mosolyt.

Tényleg ugyanazt akarták. Valami olyasmit, ami mindkettejük számára elérhetetlen volt, mégis küzdöttek érte, és ellene is. A különbség csupán annyi volt, hogy az ő szörnyeteg voltát ember-, míg a másikét állatbőr takarta.

Elzárta a csapokat, majd habfürdőt és néhány olajat öntött a vízbe, amibe aztán belehelyezte a fiút. Alsónadrággal együtt. Maligne elégedettnek tűnt a megoldással. Ő kevésbé. Óvatosan mosdatta meg Harryt, ügyelve minden mozdulatára. Csak remélni tudta, hogy időben érkezett, emellett, hogy a kiömlött kotyvalék semmiféle mellékhatással nem jár bőrre kerülve.

-Kölyök – szólongatta feleslegesen. Minden gerjedelme ellenére sem volt képes a keresztnevén szólítani. – A francba! – sietve törölközőbe bugyolálta a fiút, és visszavitte a szobába. – Vigyázz rá! Bármi történik vele, azonnal jössz, és értesítesz! Világos? – Maligne bólintott.

„_Csak tudnám, miért kell annak az átkozott kölyöknek állandóan túlhajszolnia magát! Na meg persze a hősködés… Lételeme. Ostoba!" _– dühöngött, miközben a dolgozószobája felé sietett, hogy értesítse Rabastant. És Perselust.

XXX

-Túlerőltette magát – ennyi volt Rabastan diagnózisa. Voldemort nagyúrral együtt a fiú ágyánál álltak, és a mélyen alvó alakot figyelték. – Azt hiszem, a főzetből valamennyi kerülhetett a szervezetébe is, mert láza van. Perselus szerint nem káros.

-Tehát?

-Egy óránként lázcsillapító főzetet kell neki beadni, ha pedig felébredt, legalább egy héten át energianövelő bájitalt kell bevennie minden étkezés előtt. Megnöveli az étvágyát is.

-Mikorra jön teljesen rendbe? – Voldemort hangja érzelemmentes volt.

-Két héten keresztül nem végezhet semmilyen megerőltető munkát. Sem szellemi, sem fizikai értelemben. Tudom, hogy idő szűkében vagyunk, Kegyelmes úr, de így is a legminimálisabb időintervallumot mondtam – a halálfalón látszott, hogy meglehetősen aggódik.

-Most elmehetsz, Rabastan – bólintott a Nagyúr, mire a másik férfi egy fejhajtás kíséretében távozott. – Tekintve, hogy a házi manókra semmit sem bíznék, neked pedig nincsen kezed, kénytelen leszek, én beadni ennek a bolondnak a gyógyszert, igaz? – fordult a gazdája mellett fekvő kutyához Tom. – Tényleg minden vágyam az volt, hogy állandó jelleggel egy meggondolatlan kölyköt istápoljak. Egy óra múlva visszajövök – vetette még oda az őt figyelő rubin szemekbe nézve, majd elsuhant.

Perselus a dolgozószobában várt rá. Szokásos pókerarcát mutatva ült egy fotelben, és elmélyülten figyelte a kandalló pattogó lángjait. Ha nem ismerte volna, talán képes lett volna feltételezni, hogy aggódik Potter miatt, de tekintve, hogy ismerte, eszébe sem jutott ilyen lehetetlenséget feltételezni.

-Valami probléma van, Perselus? – a feketehajú férfi egyből felé pillantott.

-Nincs, Kegyelmes úr. Csupán azon gondolkodtam, hogy Ha Potter képes volt annyi bájitalt tökéletesen elkészíteni, mint amennyit a laborban láttam, akkor talán végig alábecsültem őt…

-És tényleg így van? – érdeklődött Voldemort nyugodtan.

-Mi volt az a piros kotyvalék, amit megvizsgáltam? – kérdezett vissza válaszadás helyett.

-Magadtól nem jöttél rá?

-Azt hiszem, csak reménykedtem, hogy nem az, aminek látszott… - húzta el a száját a bájitalmester.

-Hát persze. Hiszen az teljesen aláásná a Potterről alkotott véleményedet, nem igaz?

-Valóban.

-Nos, valóban a Gyilkosok Könnye akart lenni az a valami…

-De még nem állt készen az elkészítésére, és kicsúszott a kezei közül?

-Nem. A kölyök elhatározta, hogy kifejleszti a méreg azon változatát, ami nem halálos, csupán hallucinációkat kelt…

-Kínzóeszközt gyárt? – úgy tűnt Perselust ugyanannyira meglepte ez a hír, mint a Nagyurat korábban.

-Egy bizonyos személy számára készül… ajándékba – Voldemort szája ördögi vigyorra húzódott. – Tehát, mit tudtál meg?

-Úgy tűnik, ismét teljesen bízik bennem, Kegyelmes úr. Megkért, hogy hétfőtől kezdve, figyeljem a fiút. Mit tesz, kivel beszél, esetenként kézbesítsek néhány levelet…

-Tökéletes. Más egyéb?

-Újabb 5 külföldi csatlakozott hozzá. Mindannyian kiváló képességű fiatal táltosok…

-Mit tervez a vén bolond?

-Csak annyit tudok, hogy még nem elégedett, és hogy amíg nem lesz meg „mindenki", addig semmit sem árul el. Nagyon nem erőltettem a dolgot, természetesen.

-Jól van Perselus. Akkor most van egy kis feladatom a számodra…

Óvatosan megemelte a fiú fejét, majd vigyázva, hogy minden csepp a szájába csorogjon, beletöltötte a lázcsillapító főzetet. Az elmúlt három órában semmit nem javult az állapota. Rázta a hideg, arcán lázrózsák nyíltak, szemeit azonban egy pillanatra sem nyitotta ki. A bájital pedig ismét kifolyt a szája sarkánál.

Éles pillantást vetett az éberen figyelő állatra, majd egy másik fiolából a saját szájába töltötte a gyógyszert, és úgy adta be a Kis Túlélőnek. Ahogy az előző két alkalommal is. Egy próbát persze megért, még akkor is, ha csak a főzetet pocsékolta.

-Csak hallgass! – mordult rá a vicsorgó ebre. – Elég kényelmetlen ez a helyzet a féltékenységi jeleneteid nélkül is.

Még kicserélte a borogatást Harry homlokán és csuklóin, majd visszaült az íróasztalhoz, ahová ideiglenesen átköltözött, hogy folyamatosan figyelni tudja a fiút.

Sosem hitte volna, hogy egyszer ilyen gondoskodással fog ápolni akárkit is. Nemhogy egykori legnagyobb ellenségét, aki jelenleg a Társa volt. Egy apró fejcsóválással ült vissza a könyvhöz, amit éppen tanulmányozott, hogy legalább körvonalakban rájöhessen, mit is akar Dumbledore a táltosokkal.

Az asztalon álló óra halkan ketyegett, tudtára adva, hogy éjfél is elmúlt már. A kandallóban ropogott a tűz, a függönyöket elhúzták, előtte pedig pár gyertya és egy hihetetlenül vastag könyv hevert. A feje hasogatott, szemei előtt fehér körök táncoltak, és úgy érezte bármelyik pillanatban úgy járhat, mint a másik szerencsétlen.

Felpattant székéből, és az éjjeliszekrényhez lépve felhajtott egy adag energianövelő főzetet. Ha nem akart szégyenszemre elájulni, kénytelen volt rá. Emellett utasította az egyik házi manót, hogy egy csésze kávét és valami ételt is hozzon neki.

Ugyanis igaz, hogy mivel nem egymásnak okoztak sérülést közvetlenül nem érintette őt a fiú rosszulléte – egyelőre –, ám a saját ereje is fogytán volt. És neki mindenre volt ideje, csak kéthét kényszerpihenőre nem. Tehát maradt alvás helyett – a nélkül már egész jól megvolt – az energianövelő bájital és a kötelező étkezések betartása.

A reggel első percei ugyanúgy találták, ahogy az éjszakát töltötte, egy könyv fölé görnyedve, egyre sötétebb arckifejezéssel olvasva már a sokadik vaskos kötetet. Az elmúlt órák alatt túl sok olyan információ jutott a birtokába, amiket nem igazán akart tudni. Ugyanis, ha Dumbledore valóban azt tervezte, amire gondolt, emellett valóban igaz, amit olvasott, akkor az igazgató a leghosszabb, legfájdalmasabb kínhalált érdemelte, amit valaha ki tudott találni.

Ezen kívül volt még valami. Keserű mosollyal az arcán figyelte a továbbra is magatehetetlen fiatalembert, miközben ezernyi gondolat kavargott a fejében. Nem tudta, képes lesz-e majd ép ésszel kibírni Dumbledore utolsó mocskos kis játékát. Abban pedig végképp nem volt biztos, őt választja-e majd akkor is, ha a vén bolond tényleg meglépi azt, amire ő gondolt. Vajon, minden kötelék és szövetség ellenére is magára hagyja őt, ahogy mindenki más? Valóban az életük a tét? Képes lenne a fiú feláldozni mindenét azokért, akik ugyanúgy magára hagyták?

-Talán nem is akarom tudni – suttogta maga elé.

Ismét felállt, megdörzsölte halántékát, majd a kölyökhöz lépett, hogy megmérje a lázát. Azonban az ágyból két világító smaragd ékkő meredt rá, enyhén derengve.

-Látom, felébredtél – jegyezte meg közömbösnek szánt hangon.

-Te pedig még mindig nem aludtál semmit – motyogta Harry, alig érthetően.

-Mintha melletted bármi ilyesmit tudnék tenni. Állandóan valami galibát okozol – vágott vissza.

-Sajnálom…

-Ostoba kölyök – csóválta meg a fejét, majd lehajolt, és egy fiola energianövelő főzetettel a kezében megemelte a fiatalabb varázsló fejét.

-Egész végig te ápoltál?

-Mégis ki törődött volna veled? Ez a dög, aki itt hortyog melletted? Na, nyeld le! – Harry engedelmeskedett.

-Köszönöm.

-Inkább azt áruld el, mi az istenért törted magad ennyire? Vagy legalább miért nem szóltál, hogy segítségre van szükséged? – dörrent rá.

-Mintha nem ugyanazért tettem volna, amiért te teszed – gúny helyett csak fáradtságot lehetett érzékelni a hangjában.

-Hogy végezzünk a Vén Bolonddal!

-Hogy végezzünk… Még mindig furcsa ezt a szót a te szádból hallani – a fiú ajkain halvány mosoly játszott.

-Pedig elég gyakran emlegetem a „végezni valakivel" kifejezést – eresztett meg egy vigyort Tom is.

-Még mindig irtó rosszak a vicceid… Tudom, te sosem viccelődsz! – tette hozzá, mikor a másik már nyitotta a száját, hogy ellenkezzen. – Azonban az, hogy rajtad kívül mást is számon tartasz…

-Jellemző. Állandóan ostobaságokon jártatod az agyadat – húzta el a száját a férfi. – Jobb lenne, ha követnéd a kis korcsod példáját, és aludnál még egy keveset. Rabastan utasításai értelmében két hétig pihenned kell…

-Kizárt! – csattant fel Harry, és megpróbált felülni. Azonban Tom még időben visszanyomta a párnára.

-Nem kérdezte senki, te mit gondolsz. Elég gondot okoztál már az elmés hősködéseddel és gondolataiddal. Most pihenni fogsz. Ha nem engedelmeskedsz, odakötözlek az ágyhoz, világos? – csak dacos hallgatást kapott válaszul. – Ezt igennek veszem. Most pedig aludj!

-Csak, ha te is! – makacsolta meg magát a Kis Túlélő.

-Tudtommal, egy szóval sem említettem, hogy éppen alkudozunk…

-Ez egy kijelentés volt.

-Ez egy három éves gyerek hisztériája inkább.

-Akkor sem hagyom, hogy elmenj! – még mielőtt Tom ráeszmélhetett volna, mire készül, vékony ujjak fonódtak csuklójára, majd egy erős rántás kíséretében rázuhant a lábadozó kölyökre, aki felnyögött a hirtelen ránehezedő súly miatt.

-És egy újabb nagyon értelmes húzás, Harry Eszement Pottertől – gúnyolódott a vörös szemű férfi, miközben centikről nézett a fiú arcába.

-De elértem, amit akartam, nem? – vigyorgott rá Harry, majd mikor rájött szavai kétértelmű voltára erőteljesen elpirult.

-Tehát az volt minden vágyad, hogy egy férfi alatt feküdhess teljesen kiszolgáltatva? Igazán mocskos fantáziád lehet – Tom mosolya kihívó és harapós volt.

-Öhm… - a Kis Túlélő zavara csak egyre nőtt. Igaz, hogy egy vastag takaró választotta el őket egymástól, ám a másik súlya, és hihetetlen karmazsin tekintete miatt az agya megszűnt működni.

-Ezt vegyem igennek? – a férfi már majdnem a szájába suttogta a szavakat.

-Esélytelen – találta meg a hangját végre a fiú, ám már késő volt.

Tom lecsapott ajkaira, és még jobban hozzásimult. Nem tudta, mit is kellene tennie. Egyrészt már felnőtt férfinak számított, és ugyanolyan szükségletei voltak, mint a legtöbb embernek, még ha nem is mutatta ki legtöbbször, másrészt Tom Denemre igazán nem lehetett azt mondani, hogy taszító lenne… Már ami a külsejét illeti. A belső értékeit inkább nem vette számba.

Félt. Nem akarta, hogy ismét olyasmit kelljen átélnie, mint kis korába. Ahogy eszébe jutottak azok a szörnyűségek, megremegett, és megpróbálta eltolni magától a másikat. Persze semmit sem ért el. A férfi tovább ingerelte őt, nyelvét végigfuttatta a szájpadlásán, lágyan harapdálta alsó ajkát, ami már nem csak megijesztette, de fel is izgatta.

Nem volt ereje tovább küzdeni, így elkeseredetten adta meg magát az ösztöneinek és Tom Denemnek egyaránt. Először csak tétován viszonozta a csókot, majd egyre jobban felbátorodott. Akkor nem érdekelte, hogy a személy, aki oly odaadóan ízlelgeti őt, nem más, mint Voldemort nagyúr. Érzékei fellobbantak, és érezte, hogy hatalma is életre kel.

XXX

Ahogy megérezte, hogy a fiú ajkai is megmozdulnak, nem tudta megállni, hogy ne mosolyodjon el. Az esti fürdős jelenet után, ez már végképp túlfeszítette a húrt. Nem tagadta le, hogy testi vonzalmat érez a kölyök iránt. Felesleges is lett volna, emellett Tom Denemnek is ugyanolyan szükségletei voltak, mint minden normális embernek. Talán még Voldemortnak is.

Így meg sem fordult a fejében, hogy visszautasítsa a felkínálkozó lehetőséget. Pillantásuk összeolvadt – furcsamód egyikük fejében sem fordult meg, hogy rendes szeretőkhöz méltóan be kellene csukniuk – és mindkettejük ereje fellobbant.

„_Mégis helytálló lenne a feltételezésem? Esetleg, ha tovább szítanám a vágyat… De nem most. Amíg nem tudom pontosan, hogyan is működik az egész, nem reszkírozhatom meg, hogy valami véletlen hiba következtében maradandó sérülést okozok neki…"_ – ahogy ezek a gondolatok végigszáguldottak a fejében már húzódott is hátrébb.

Csakhogy időközben Maligne felébredhetett, ugyanis még mielőtt teljesen elszakadhattak volna egymástól, már a földön találta magát, a torkának pedig éles karmok szegeződtek. Túlélő ösztönének köszönhetően azonban már esés közben előrántotta a pálcáját, amit azonnal támadója vérszín szemei közé szegezett.

-Még egy ilyen húzás, és nem fog érdekelni, hogy nehezebb megölni bárkinél, én megteszem! Világos voltam, te büdös dög? – sziszegte mérhetetlen dühvel a hangjában Voldemort.

Maligne válaszul csak vicsorgott, és továbbra sem engedte el áldozatát. A két pár karmazsin tekintet ugyanolyan érzelmekkel volt tele. A vérszomj és gyilkolási vágy lángja lobogott mindkettejük szemében. A dominancia harc egy magasabb formája volt ez, azonban két egyformán erős lény küzdelme nem vezethetett eredményre.

-Maligne, mássz le róla! – törte meg a fagyos csöndet Harry ingerült, fáradt hangja. Az állat pedig azonnal engedelmeskedett. – Nem érdekel, mi bajotok van egymással, azonban nem akarom végignézni, ahogy széttépitek a másikat, világos voltam? – csak morgást kapott válaszul, majd érezte, hogy besüpped mellette az ágy, és egy fekete szőrös fej jelenik meg a mellkasán, hatalmas szemeket meresztve rá. – Feleslegesen erőlködsz – vetette oda kedvencének hidegen. – Te pedig, ha kérhetlek, mozdulj meg, és feküdj ide mellém… feltéve, hogy nem játszod el az előbbit – fordította a földön ülő férfi felé a fejét.

-Nem is tudom, ki hibájából történt az egész eset… - sziszegte Tom félhangosan, de azért fölállt, és sértődött kifejezéssel az arcán elfoglalta a felajánlott helyet.

Mielőtt végképp elragadta volna a mindent felemésztő sötétség, még eszébe jutott, lehet rosszul döntött. Ugyanis tényleg nem véletlenül nem aludt már hosszú ideje. Lidércnyomásai a lehető legrosszabbak voltak… vagy még annál is szörnyűbbek.


	18. Chapter 18

Tizennyolcadik fejezet

Arra ébredt, hogy valaki szorosan magához öleli, miközben egy teljesen idegen személy megállás nélkül üvölt. Ismét. Az idegen pedig nem volt más, mint ő maga. Megint ugyanaz az álom. Áldozatai a vérére szomjazva üldözik őt, az arcok egybefolynak, csak néha villan fel egy-egy ismert személy a sokaságban. Ő pedig menekül. Hatalom és bárminemű fegyver nélkül, egyedül áll szemben üldözőivel szemben, akik egykor az áldozatai voltak.

Hát ezért nem aludt, legalábbis egészen addig, amíg négy nappal korábban a kölyök kis híján magára nem robbantotta a laboratóriumot. Azóta minden éjjel ugyanaz a rémálom gyötri, feledhetetlenül beleégve agyába. És minden éjjel Potter ölelésében ébred, hideg verítékben fürödve, és rettegve.

Kezdte azt hinni, hogy a kölyök azért kötelezi, hogy lefeküdjön mellé, hogy kínozhassa, ám az a meleg, biztonságot adó ölelés kizárta ennek a lehetőségét. Potter pedig addig tartotta a karjaiban, amíg meg nem nyugodott. És ez a kiszolgáltatottság volt az, amit mindennél jobban gyűlölt, ám tudta, ha a fiú nem lenne mellette, semmi sem lenne ugyanaz. Már teljesen hozzászokott, hogy vele van.

-Hát az Álomtalan Álom sem használ… - hallotta Harry halk sóhaját, mire azonnal felkapta a fejét, és félelme haragba csapott át.

-Miféle löttyöket itatsz meg velem? Mégis mit képzelsz magadról? – csattant fel.

-Nyugodj meg – a Kis Túlélő szavait csupán lágy suttogásként lehetett érzékelni. – Miután azon a reggelen olyan kétségbeesetten kiáltoztál, az elmúlt három napban megpróbáltam álomitalok segítségével enyhíteni a kínjaidon. Azonban ez sem használt. Nem kínozni akarlak, amikor arra kérlek, aludj velem, csak segíteni. De úgy látszik, egyelőre hasznavehetetlen vagyok.

-Ostoba kölyök – mormogta halkan. Titkon mindig arra vágyott, hogy valaki ugyanolyan törődéssel vigyázzon rá, mint a jelenleg őt vigasztaló fiú. Azonban sosem akadt egyetlen olyan ember sem, akiben csak egy szemernyit is megbízott, vagy megbízhatott volna. Vagy akit tényleg érdekelt volna, mi van vele.

-Agyament seggfej – vágott vissza Harry ugyanolyan halkan, miközben ujjait hátközépig érő hajába mártotta.

-Ne bókolj – suttogta, majd önkéntelenül is a másik pizsama felsőjébe kapaszkodva hátradőlt. Ismét sikerült megnyugtatnia.

-Próbálj meg pihenni. Ha aludni nem is akarsz – hallotta a fiú utasítását közvetlenül a fülébe mormogva.

Nem ellenkezett. Az éjszaka közepén jártak, és a kölyöknek rengeteg pihenésre volt szüksége, hogy teljesen helyreálljon az egészsége. Arról, hogy ő valaha nyugodtan aludjon, már régen lemondott. Az ellen pedig, hogy a kölyök egyre fontosabb lett számára, nem tudott mit tenni.

XXX

-Professzor! – támaszkodott Harry a könyökére, amikor meghallotta, hogy valaki a szobába lép. Nem tudta, mennyi lehet az idő, de valószínűsítette, hogy késő reggel van. Szemei kissé tompán fénylettek az álmosságtól.

Perselus magában teljesen elképedt a bizarr látványtól. Az ágyban két majdnem azonos arcvonásokkal rendelkező fiatal férfi feküdt, a zöld szemű mellett, pedig egy groteszk kutya terpeszkedett. Az őt figyelő kölyökben még felismerte Pottert, azonban a másikról el sem tudta képzelni, ki lehet.

Aztán a fekete szempillák felemelkedtek, a bájitalmester lélegzete pedig elakadt. Azok a vörös szemek csakis egy emberhez tartozhattak… Csakhogy ez a hófehér bőrű, hollóhajú, szép arcú fiú egyáltalán nem hasonlított arra a kígyóarcú rémre, aki a szemek tulajdonosa volt.

-Megtudhatnám, minek köszönhetjük ily korai látogatásodat, Perselus? – a hangja minden kétséget eloszlatott, az a hideg, gúnyos sziszegés senki máshoz nem tartozhatott.

-Kegyelmes úr? – kérdezett vissza.

-Meglepettnek tűnsz – húzta gonosz vigyorra ajkait Voldemort.

-A külsőd… - Piton magát is meghökkentette, amikor nyíltan vállalta meglepettségét.

-Apróság csupán… A kölyök hibája – pillantott a kedvencét simogató fiúra.

-Értem, Kegyelmes úr – a férfi tudta, ennél részletesebb magyarázatra nem számíthat. Emellett sejtette, hogy ez is egy teszt. – Hoztam energiafőzetet a fiúnak, emellett Dumbledore egy levelet is rám bízott…

-Megtetted, amire kértelek?

-Igen. Minden rendben ment. Úgy látszik, kezd bizonyságot nyerni az elméleted… A vén bolond egyre elégedettebb, és elmondása szerint már csak pár emberre van szüksége.

-Gyorsabban halad, mint az nekünk megfelelne… De jelen pillanatban kénytelen vagyok hagyni. Amíg ilyen szinten rejtegeti az embereit, nem tudok mit tenni… Rád mit bízott?

-Életelixírt kell főznöm. Hatalmas mennyiségben. Egyelőre. Aztán fogalmam sincs, mi következik…

-Még valami? – a vörös szemek hidegen fénylettek.

-Nincs – lépett előre Perselus, hogy átadja a borítékot a fiúnak, aki, sietve előhúzta a levelet és olvasni kezdett.

Tekintetében érzelmek sokasága kavargott, ám arca üres, kifejezéstelen maradt. Piton a Nagyúrhoz hasonlóan, végig őt figyelte, és nem tudta nem észrevenni, mennyire más is ez a fiatalember, mint az a másik, akit két évvel korábban még tanított. Egy csepp gyerekesség sem maradt benne, keserűnek, összetörtnek, fáradtnak látszott, noha alig élt 20 évet. Talán ideje lenne kicsivel elnézőbben bánnia vele…

-Nos? – kérdezte azonnal Voldemort, amikor a levél, a borítékkal együtt porráomlott Harry kezében, az ágyra pedig egy apró aranykulcs hullott.

-Professzor, nem tudja, hová illik ez? – hagyta figyelmen kívül a kérdést a fiú, és felmutatta a kulcsot.

-Nem – válaszolta nyugodtan Perselus.

-Tudom, hogy nagy kérés, de nem tudna valahogy utána járni?

-Meglátom, mit tehetek – biccentett a bájitalmester.

-Igazán lekötelez – mosolyodott el halványan a Kis Túlélő. – És, hogy kielégítsem Voldemort kíváncsiságát, elárulom, mit írt nekem az a Vén Bolond – egy pillanatra elhallgatott, miközben a nagyúr jóvoltából bezsebelt egy gyilkos pillantást. – Nos… a levél… egy teszt volt.

-Ezt fejtsd ki!

-A kulcs fontosságáról szóló utóiratot leszámítva, a levél nem tartalmazott mást, mint egy rakás sületlenséget és hazugságot arról, hogy mennyire aggódik értem, ahogy a Rend többi tagja is. Jó hogy alig ismerek valakit – Harry megvetően meredt maga elé. – Ja és persze a pergament megbűvölték.

-Milyen varázslatokat alkalmaztak? – kérdezte a Nagyúr idegesen. Pillanatnyilag nem érdekelte, hogy Piton is a helyiségben tartózkodik. A fiú ezerszer fontosabb volt. Ha bármi történt volna vele…

-Lássuk csak… Ugyebár ott volt a tinta, ami csak a levél birtokosának fedte fel az eredeti szöveget, egy bűbáj és egy átok, ami megakadályozta, hogy rajtam kívül más is hozzáérjen a laphoz, még egy bűbáj, ami eltűnt megsemmisítette a dokumentumot a borítékkal együtt, miután befejeztem az olvasást… És még valami… nem ismertem fel, de ahogy elolvastam a nevemet, mintha egy pillanatra elsötétült volna a világ… aztán halk suttogást is hallottam a fejemben… - a fiú zavartnak tűnt.

Tom agya vadul zakatolt. A kölyök elmondásából az a varázslat minden bizonnyal annak a fattyúnak a műve lehetett… az Elme és Emlék Szabályozóé. Ha feltételezései helyesek voltak – és úgy tűnt valóban azok –, egy hosszú szertartás első szakasza vette kezdetét abban a pillanatban, ahogy Potter agya befogadta a saját nevét. Ez pedig azt jelentette, hogy Dumbledore a saját elméjébe akarja bezárni a személyiségét. A bűbáj a névbe volt elrejtve, nem a pergamenbe, mégpedig azért, mert az a borzalom, amit a vén bolond eltervezett egyetlen személyhez volt köthető csupán.

A harag lángörvényként terjedt szét bensőjében fellobbantva a vörös lángokat tekintetében. A csillár megremegett a plafonon, a gyertyák és a kandalló lángjai egyaránt felcsaptak. Érzékei kiélesedtek, így tisztán érezte Piton félelmét. Ez teljesen más volt, mint bármikor korábban. Úgy tűnt, valóban egy szörnyeteg élt benne. Egy démon, amit a gyűlölet és a harag táplált, amiért az a rohadt vénember csak saját céljait nézve képes lett volna porrá zúzni Harry Potter személyiségét, hogy egy bábot ültessen a helyére. Ennél pedig a halál is százszor jobb lett volna.

-Perselus, jobb lenne, ha távolabb állnál – figyelmeztette rekedtes sziszegő hangján, és egy pillanatra a fekete szembogarakra emelte a lángörvényt, ami jelenleg a saját szeme volt. A férfi azonnal az ajtóhoz hátrált.

Tom megeresztett egy hideg mosolyt, majd oldalra fordította a fejét, hogy megfigyelhesse az eddig kirekesztett fiú reakcióját. Potter smaragd szilánkjai ragyogtak, arca azonban teljesen üres volt. Arcuk csupán centikre volt egymástól, és tekintetük eggyé olvadt, amikor találkozott.

Hatalmuk körülölelte, beburkolta őket, mint valami forró takaró, arcuk izzadságtól fénylett, ám megmozdulni egyikük sem mert. Valami hiányzott. Abban a pillanatban, csak azt tudták, hogy akármelyikük érintené is meg a másikat, ellopná annak erejét. És ez volt az a pillanat, amikor Voldemort nagyúr először kétségbeesett. A tény, hogy egy pillanatig sem fordult meg a fejében, hogy elvegyen mindent a Fiútól, Aki Túlélte, elsöpörte minden haragját, hogy a kétségbeesés szakadékának szélére sodorja őt.

Az erő pedig ismét szépen elcsendesedett, azonban már koránt sem olyan mélyre húzódott vissza, hogy ne lehessen azonnal hívni akármelyik pillanatban. Csakhogy a Sötét Nagyúrnak akkor kisebb gondja is nagyobb volt annál, mint hogy mi lett az energiafolyammal, ami kettejükből áradt.

A félvér Tom Denem által sok-sok éve megalkotott tökéletes maszk, aki időközben önálló életet szerzett, kezdett darabjaira hullani, jobban mondva ismét beleolvadni a korcs mugli fiának lelkébe. Hogy nem jött rá előbb? Már mikor először gondoskodott a kölyökről rá kellett volna jönnie, hogy valami nem jó. Aztán első érzései és fájdalmas emlékei megjelenésével szépen fokozatosan eltűnt az iszonytató kígyóarc, hogy átadja helyét a gyönyörű, mégis hihetetlenül gyűlölt emberi vonásoknak.

Elkésett. Voldemort nagyúr csillaga leáldozóban volt. Mindenidők leghatalmasabb mágusa veszített. Veszített, méghozzá saját magával szemben. Ha abban a pillanatban megragadt volna a lehetőséget, győzött volna. Csakhogy nem tett semmit. Így a jutalma a köddé válás lesz. Milyen ironikus. Az alkoholista kurva igazat jósolt.

_„Közeledik az egyetlen, aki győzedelmeskedhet a Sötét Nagyúr felett…"__ „…A Sötét Nagyúr egyenrangúként jelöli meg…"__ „… Hiszen benne olyan erő lakozik, amit a másik nem ismer…" „…__ Mert__ nem élhet__ az egyik, __míg él a másik." _

És nem így volt? A Halál Jelével magához láncolt egy szerencsétlen gyereket, aki 18 éven keresztül megkeserítette az életét, hogy aztán a Társa legyen, és megtegye azt… tudtán kívül megtegye azt, amire soha senki nem volt képes: Győzedelmeskedjen a Sötét Nagyúr felett. És valóban. Veszített. „Mert nem élhet az egyik, míg él a másik." Csak az volt a kár, hogy az egyik és a másik egy testben élt.

Arra eszmélt, hogy vékony karok fonódnak a dereka köré, ő pedig hangtalanul ontja könnyeit egy fekete pizsama felsőbe bújtatott váll rejtekén. Elvesztette időérzékét, amikor tudatosult benne, mi történt. A könnyek ékes bizonyítékul szolgáltak rá, már a végső stádiumba lépett. Valahol mélyen tudta, hogy gyűlölnie kellene Pottert, amiért ezt tette vele, ám összes gyűlölete egyetlen személyre korlátozódott.

Ahogy eszébe jutott Dumbledore, azonnal elhúzódott a fiútól, aki nem akadályozta meg ebben. A szoba romokban hevert, azt ablaküveg homokkristályként terítette be a padlót, a szék és az íróasztal darabokban hevert a függöny pedig egész egyszerűen eltűnt beengedve a melegen simogató nap fényét.

Az egyik sarokban, a lehető legbiztosabb fedezék mögül éppen Perselus Piton állt fel, akinek tagjai remegtek, tekintete pedig félelemmel kevert tiszteletet tükrözött. Tudta, hogy a Nagyúr hatalmas mágus, azt azonban álmában sem képzelte volna, hogy Potter ugyanolyan szinten áll, mint ő. Hihetetlen volt, ami azok ketten műveltek. Az erejük szinte látható formát öltött körülöttük, aztán egy szempillantás alatt ismét eltűnt. Csupán a romhalmazzá vált helyiség emlékeztetett arra, mi is történt.

A Bájitalok Mestere nyelt egyet, és kelletlenül előre lépett pár lépést. Fogalma sem volt, mit fog tenni a Sötét Nagyúr, amiért bepillantást nyert valami személyes, intim dologba. Mert tulajdonképpen, a kettőjük között lezajlott… varázslat – nem tudta, miként nevezhetné – közben úgy tűnt, mintha igazán bensőséges lenne a viszonyuk.

-Perselus – Voldemort hangja teljesen érzelemmentesen csengett.

-Kegyelmes úr?

-Remélem, nem kell figyelmeztetnem, hogy ha bárki tudomást szerez erről az esetről, gondoskodom róla, hogy Bella büntetése semmi legyen a tiédhez képest.

-Természetesen nem – hajtott fejet Piton.

-Menj, és deríts ki minél több dolgot – fordult el tőle a Nagyúr.

Az ajtó nesztelenül csukódott be, a szobában pedig teljes csönd honolt. Két pár vörös és egy pár zöld szem figyelte éberen a másik kettő minden apró rezdülését. Az emberformát öltött alakok egymás közvetlen közelében ültek, míg az állatalakban jelenlévő harmadik jóval távolabb kuporodott össze, akár egy támadásra kész ragadozó.

Egyikük sem mozdult. Tudatában voltak, hogy elegendő egyetlen apró mozdulat, és elszabadul a pokol. Az erőviszonyok kiegyenlítettek voltak, a cél azonos: elérni a lehetetlent.

//Fejezzétek be!// - a fagyos sziszegés villámcsapásként hatott a feszült csöndben.

Nagini sárga szemei villogtak a dühtől, ahogy felkúszott az ágyra és meg sem állt Harry nyakáig, ahol sál módjára helyezkedett el. A kígyó villás nyelve végig siklott a fiú nyakán, mintegy üdvözlésképpen, hiszen több mint egy hónapja nem látta. Rowle, aki eddig csak benne bízott maradéktalanul, őt jelölte ki arra a megtisztelő feladatra, hogy figyelje a Minisztérium munkatársait, és azonnal jelentse, ha valami történik. Még jó, hogy csak egy kígyó volt.

//Nem hiszem, hogy bárki is feljogosított rá, hogy parancsokat osztogass!// - vágott vissza Tom. Maligne csak vicsorgott.

//Még szerencse, hogy eléggé önálló vagyok. Te pedig, jobb lesz, ha befogod a pofád ostoba korcs!// - vetette oda a kutyának dühösen, miután válaszolt gazdájának.

//Nagini, sosem gondoltam volna, hogy valaha ezt mondom egy kígyónak, de örülök, hogy újra látlak.// - cirógatta meg a hüllő fejét lágyan Harry.

//Én is örülök.//

-Maligne, ne kelljen többször szólni! Különben kiraklak az ágyból! – csattant fel a fiú, mikor kedvence halkan morogni kezdett. – te pedig ne provokáld őt! És vidd arrébb a kezed a lábamtól! – mordult rá Tomra ingerülten.

Mindketten engedelmeskedtek. A csend ismét leszállt közéjük, ám ez már teljesen másmilyen volt, mint korábban. Nyugalmat, pillanatnyi békét és persze tanácstalanságot hozott magával. Kár, hogy az idő egyre fogyott…


	19. Chapter 19

Tizenkilencedik fejezet

Eltalálta egy átok, és azonnal térdre esett a fejébe hasító kíntól. Mintha valaki az elméjét szabdalta volna egy tőrrel. Torkaszakadtából ordított, ám semmit nem használt. A fájdalom lassan átkúszott a szemére, majd beivódott a vénáiba, belülről felemésztve őt. A teste eszeveszetten rázkódott, hányingere volt, de attól félt, ha tényleg elhányja magát, a saját bensőségeivel találkozik majd.

A rázkódás tovább erősödött, és végre rájött, hogy valaki rángatja a vállát, nem pedig saját magától vagy a fájdalomtól került ilyen állapotba. Résnyire nyitotta a szemét, és a kín okozta ködfátylon keresztül közvetlen közelről bámult a Holdra.

-Potter! Potter! Mi a fasz van veled? Hallod, ébredj már föl! POTTER! – egy ismerős hang ordibált a fülébe, ő pedig kitépte magát az idegen-ismerős karjaiból és éppen csak kikerülve őt, a padlóra ürítette gyomra tartalmát. – Potter, mi bajod van? Hallod?

-A sírógörcsöt hagyd meg későbbre, Malfoy – nyöszörögte Harry, miközben kiterült az ágyon és próbálta lecsillapítani kapkodó lélegzetvételét. Kezdett jobban lenni, bár arról fogalma sem volt, mi válthatta ki belőle ezt a reakciót.

-Barom! – morogta Draco, akin látszott, hogy soha életében nem történt még vele hasonló eset. – Van róla fogalmad, mit műveltél?

-Mi van? Malfoy, nem igazán vagyok a toppon, tehát ne rébuszokban beszélj. Aludtam… ezen kívül?

-Amikor benyitottam a sikolyaid végén jártál, vadul dobáltad magad, mindened tiszta víz volt és úgy kapkodtatd a levegőt, mintha éppen fuldokolnál – az örök higgadtságáról híres Malfoy örökös megborzongott, ahogy visszaemlékezett.

-Eh… - nyögött fel a fekete hajú fiú, és karjával eltakarta a szemét. – És minek köszönhetem látogatásodat? – kérdezte végül.

-Apám úgy gondolta, igazán hasznomra válna, ha kicsivel jobb kapcsolatot ápolnék veled… - húzta el kelletlenül a száját Draco. – És valami olyasmit is hallottam még, hogy tanulhatnék is tőled…

-Rosszul állhat a szénád, ha apád hozzám küld tanulni… De sajnálattal közlöm, hogy további három napon keresztül még az ágyhoz vagyok bilincselve.

-Hogy mi?

-Nem hiszem, hogy érdekel a magánéletem, Malfoy. Legyen elég annyi, hogy még három napig nem mehetek ki a szobámból. Voldemort valami bűbájt szórt rá… - Harry hangja sziszegőssé vált az ingerültségtől.

-Miért nem töröd fel?

-Gondolod, még itt fetrengenék, ha lenne nálam pálca? – a Kis Túlélő a hasára fordult és felemelte a fejét, hogy a másik szürke szemeibe nézhessen.

-Ellenünk pálca nélkül harcoltál… - akadékoskodott tovább a szőke fiú.

-Malfoy, a legjobb lenne, ha rájönnél végre, azt várom, hogy befogd – morogta a feketehajú. – Apádnak is lehetett volna annyi esze, hogy nem erőszakolja rád a látogatást, főleg, hogy meg sem fordult a fejedben azt hazudni, legalább egy kicsit érdekelt, mi van velem.

-Nem az volt a legtisztább, hogy elmondtam, miért vagyok itt? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Draco.

Egyre jobban kezdte érdekelni az előtte fekvő nyúzott arcú fiú. Mikor legutóbb találkoztak, meglepő módon képesek voltak kulturált társalgást folytatni, ráadásul Potter mit sem zavartatva magát majdnem elaludt az ágyában.

-Nem is rossz… Esetleg még hagyom is, hogy maradj. Végtére is mindenki itt hagyott. Még a kutyám is eltűnt valahová pár napja… - Malfoynak az volt a benyomása, hogy Potter sokkal inkább intézi saját magához szavait, mint hozzá. Erre a gondolatra enyhén gúnyos mosoly jelent meg az arcán.

-Mond csak Potter, jól megértitek egymást? – nem bírta ki, hogy ne piszkálja a másikat. Egyszerűen a vérében volt.

-Természetesen. A legtöbbször jól kijövök a láthatatlan barátaimmal – bólintott komoly arccal Harry. A szőke fiú majdnem eltátotta a száját.

Hová lett az az idegesítő, vézna kis törpe, aki állandó megmentési kényszerével az idegeire ment és rögtön pálcát fogott rá, ha csak egy rossz szót is szólt? Nem értette az egészet. Azt persze tudta, hogy minden fontos személyt elveszített maga mellől, de mégis, amikor belenézett a fáradt és darabjaira hullt smaragd íriszekbe az általa ismert Harry Pottert sehol nem látta.

-Most például azt mondják, valószínűleg félreértelmezted a bálon tett ajánlatomat, és azért próbálsz megdelejezni csodás fémszín szemeiddel – folytatta Harry kizökkentve Dracót gondolatmenetéből. – Malfoy, javaslom, hagyj fel Harry Potter keresésével a tekintetemben. Már nincs ott. Az Rohadt Kis Túlélő feladta a hős szerepét, és a barátaival együtt hal meg. Vagy még előttük… - a zöldszemű varázsló arca szemernyi érzelmet sem tükrözött, Malfoy pedig kissé idegesen nyelt egyet.

-Mégis mi francot hadoválsz itt össze? – csattan fel, hogy leplezze idegességét. – Mindig is tudtam, hogy valami nincs rendben a fejeddel!

-Az igazat. Ha nem zárod el az elmédet, bárki számára nyitott könyv leszel…

-Te az agyamban turkáltál?!

-Túl mélyen néztél a szemembe. Ne tedd többet. Az általad annyira gyűlölt Mindenki Hőse meghalt. De ezt már mondtam.

-Akkor te mégis ki vagy? – Draco kezdte feladni a küzdelmet ezzel az elmebeteggel szemben.

Még hogy a Kis Túlélő halott. Hiszen nyilvánvalóan előtte hevert azon a hatalmas ágyon. Meghalt. Nevetséges. De akkor miért nem tudott nevetni? Miért érezte, hogy a jeges félelem vasmarokként szorítja össze a gyomrát?

-Harry vagyok.

-Harry… - most már minden mindegy volt.

-Csak így egyszerűen. Harry. Aki Harry Potter sosem lehetett.

-Na, jó… Figyelj… Po… Izé, Harry. Most megyek, és szólok a Nagyúrnak, vagy Rabastannak, ők majd segítenek rajtad… Esetleg bevisznek a Szent Mungóba… - úgy tűnt Draco a rosszullét határán áll. Életében először igazán félt iskoláskori riválisától, aki végleg elvesztette az eszét.

-Inkább menj haza – húzta el a száját a fekete hajú fiú. Sejthette volna, hogy Malfoy nem fogja megérteni. Senki sem értette meg… csak Tom.

A legtöbb ember azt sem képes felfogni, ha valaki egyszerűen elveszti egykori személyiségét valamilyen hatalmas sokkhatás következtében. Az pedig, hogy tökéletesen tisztában is legyen vele, egyenlőnek tekinthető az őrültséggel.

Harry azonban ebbe a kategóriába tartozott. Pontosan tudta, hogy lelke szilánkokra hullott, és csupán „Harry" az, ami, éppen hogy összetartja a szilánkokat. Nem volt kétséges, tényleg az őrület kapujában állt.

Éppen ezért töltötte napjai nagy részét Rabastan társaságában. A férfi tanította őt, beszélgetett vele, figyelt rá. Akár egy idősebb testvér. Vagy egy nagyon jól képzett pszichiáter. Talán ezért is engedte majdnem közel magához. Majdnem. Az egyetlen, aki tényleg vele lehetett nem volt más, mint Tom. Tom Denem.

Tökéletesen ismerték egymást, tudták mire gondol a másik, vagy éppen mire lenne szüksége. Csak éppen egyikük sem tudta, hogyan is adhatná meg. Eltéphetetlen kötelék és kapcsolat láncolta őket egymáshoz, de már meg sem próbáltak tenni ellene. Sötét magányukat a másik sötét magányára cserélték, hogy együtt lehessenek egyedül a sötétségben. Egy örökkévalóságon át…

Teljesen nyugodtan figyelte, ahogy a vele szemben álló fiatal szőke férfi magában tépelődik. Mindig közönyös maszkja már régen lehullott, és nem is próbálta magára ölteni. Harry nem tudta, hogy a másik tisztában van-e vele, hogy ismét veszített vele szemben. Ugyan csak az igazat mondta, ám az, hogy elvesztette hidegvérét, mindennél ékesebben bizonyította, még nagyon messze áll attól, hogy kész legyen felvenni a Sötét Jegyet.

-Malfoy, most menj haza, és szólj apádnak, hogy bocsássa el a tanárodat – szólalt meg végül megtörve a feszült csöndet. Csak értetlen pillantásokat kapott válaszul.

-Fogalmam sincs, Lucius kit fogadott fel, azonban az, hogy a közelében sem vagy a halálfalóságnak, elég jól mutatja alkalmatlanságát – mikor a másik még mindig nem értette, úgy döntött, hogy az egyszerűbb utat választja. Hazudik. – Malfoy ismét veszítettél ellenem. Percek alatt veszítetted el a nyugalmadat, és hagytad, hogy könnyedén föléd kerekedjek. Nem zártad le az elmédet, amit könnyedén fordítottam a saját javamra.

-Te most…

-Hazudtam neked, és te könnyedén a besétáltál a csapdámba. Ha teszem azt Dumbledore egyik embere teszi ugyanezt, már régen kiszedett volna belőled minden lényeges információt úgy, hogy észre sem veszed.

-Nem… - Draco szemei elkerekedtek a rémülettől. Ha apja megtudja, mi történt, a szörnyű büntetés csak álom lehet számára, ugyanis biztosra vehette, hogy a pokol vár rá.

-De igen. Most menj haza…

-Apám… - csak ezt a szót tudta kinyögni. Kezei remegtek, érezte, ahogy elsápad, látása pedig elhomályosodik. Egyre jobban szédült és émelygett, légzése felületes, kapkodó lett. Aztán minden elsötétült.

Arra eszmélt, hogy valaki hideg borogatást tesz a homlokára, háját pedig finoman kisimítja az arcából. Óvatosan kinyitotta a szemét, és egyenesen két hatalmas smaragd tengerbe bámult. Azonnal megpróbált fölülni, ahogy tudatosult benne, mi is történt. Arcán a szégyen rózsái égtek, pillantását nem merte a másikra emelni. Semmi szüksége nem volt a gúnyolódására.

-Ne mocorogj már annyit – morogta Harry, miközben megpróbálta visszanyomni a párnák közé. Anélkül is elég nehéz volt ágyba cipelni téged, és már most megszöknél… - a feketehajú fiú mosolyában egy csepp gúny sem volt.

-Ennél megalázóbb helyzetbe nem is kerülhettem volna… - suttogta maga elé.

-Ne légy már ennyire gyerekes! Kit érdekel, hogy elájultál? Rajtam kívül senki nem látta, akkor meg miért játszod a mártírt? – Harry hangja ingerülten csengett.

-Te ezt nem értheted…

-Nem is akarom érteni. Ha képes vagy megállni a lábadon, ott van hopp-por a kandalló tetején. A mai napra eleget láttam a képedet – Dracónak az az érzése támadt, végleg felidegesítette a másikat.

Lassan, kissé remegő végtagokkal állt fel, és indult a kandalló felé. Kivett egy maréknyit a porból, a tűzbe szórta, majd egy utolsó pillantást vetett a mögötte álló merev arcú fiúra belépett a lángok közé.

-Mond meg apádnak, hogy bocsássa el a tanárodat.

-Ezt már mondtad – minél hamarabb el akart menni erről a helyről. És Potter közeléből.

-Akkor három nap múlva találkozunk. Pennát hozz magaddal, mert nem adok kölcsön.

-Hogy mi? – csak pislogni tudott.

-Elindulnál végre? – érdeklődött Harry közömbösen.

-A Malfoy Rezidenciába! – azzal eltűnt.

A szobára csend borult. Harry merengve bámulta a tűzbe, próbálta kiüríteni agyát, de a makacs emlékképek minduntalan a felszínre törtek, fájdalmat és keserűséget hozva magukkal. Eszébe jutott, amikor a Szárnyas vadkanban először ültek össze a DS tagjaival.

Társai csillogó szemekkel itták szavait, és mind reménykedtek benne, hogy tanulhatnak tőle valamit. A sok boldog pillanat, amit együtt töltöttek, a varázslatok, amiket ő tanított meg nekik, élete első csókja, a lánnyal, akibe azt hitte szerelmes volt, a rengeteg fényes patrónus… És mire mentek vele? Egytől egyig meghaltak, és neki csak a fájdalom maradt. Na meg persze a felismerés, hogy ez a sok boldog pillanat nem volt más, mint egy illúzió része.

Hűvös ujjak érintették az arcát, ő pedig elfordította tekintetét a lángoktól. Nem vette észre, hogy bárki bejött volna. Azt pedig, hogy könnyei megállás nélkül potyognak szeméből, még annyira sem. Belenézett az őt figyelő vörös szempárba, és keserűen elnevette magát.

A tény, hogy a kígyóarcú rém, Voldemort nagyúr éppen legnagyobb ellensége könnyeit törölgeti, annyira abszurdnak hatott, hogy csak nevetni tudott rajta. A vele szemben álló férfi is így gondolhatta, mert vértelen ajkai groteszk vigyorba görbültek. Aztán lassan az arc átrendeződött, és egy perccel később már a tükörképe ölelésébe simult, könnyei pedig újult erővel hullottak alá.

-Miért nem Rabastan van itt? – kérdezte, miután megnyugodott.

Sosem beszéltek nyíltan érzéseikről, arra egyikük sem lett volna képes, így meg sem próbálták. Megelégedtek a másik biztonságot nyújtó karjaival, ahová bármikor menekülhettek, ha szükségük volt rá. Ennél többet egyikük sem tudott nyújtani. Így egyikük sem várt többet.

-Éppen a minisztériumban van. Néhány fontos iratot ad át Luciusnak. Egyébként is ebédidő van.

-És minek köszönhetem a megtiszteltetést, hogy velem óhajtod elkölteni? – vonta fel a szemöldökét a fiú, miközben kibontakozott az ölelésből.

-Megint rohamod volt – jegyezte meg válaszadás helyett Tom.

-Valaki megátkozott álmomban és cafatokra szabdalta az agyamat… - megborzongott, ahogy ismét eszébe jutott a kín, amit átélt. – De te nem válaszoltál.

-Ezért vagyok itt.

-Aggódtál…

-Ne légy nevetséges! – torkollta le azonnal a férfi, de mindketten tudták az igazat. – Ez már a második eset volt, mióta megkaptad azt a levelet.

-Igen. És azt hiszed, a kettőnek köze van egymáshoz.

-Nem hiszem…

-Tudod. Csak a megoldást nem.

-És még Perselus sem tért vissza – a vörös szemek tehetetlen dühvel izzottak üregükben.

-Együnk – indult az asztal felé Harry. Tudta, hogy a férfi szinte minden szabad percét kutatással tölti, és még az elfoglalt perceinek felét is. Ez pedig jóval több volt, mint amit valaha is remélni mert volna bárkitől is. nem hogy tőle. Tőle, aki egykor meg akarta ölni. – Elvállaltam, hogy tanítom az ifjabbik Malfoyt – jegyezte meg néhány percnyi csend után.

-Miért nem lepődöm meg? Annyira szörnyű lenne, hogy már a te segítségedre szorul?

-Gyengébb nálam, és ez elég.

-Ennyi erővel az összes emberemet a szárnyaid alá vehetnéd – morogta Tom.

-El sem hiszem, hogy akár egyetlen elismerő szót hallottam a szádból! – ugratta a fiú mosolyogva.

-Keh… Azért ne hidd, hogy bármit is tudsz.

-Hát persze, Kegyelmes úr – hajtott fejet Harry, mire a másik rácsapott.

-Szemtelen kölyök.

-Boldogan halhatok meg! Voldemort nagyúr egy nap másodszor dicsért meg! – sóhajtott föl, és a szempilláit rezegtetve pillantott a vele szemben ülő férfire, aki félrenyelte a falatot.

-Ezt most azonnal fejezd be! – csattant fel néhány pillanat fuldoklás után.

-Visszaadod a pálcám?

-Még csak az kéne! Hogy aztán az első adandó alkalommal megint valami ostobaságot csinálj – válaszolta Tom látszólag elszörnyedve.

-Hát már sehol sem bíznak az emberben…

-Egyél normálisan! Utána pedig szeretném, ha lepihennél. Hoztam álomitalt is.

-Nem mintha használna.

-Ne vitatkozz!

-Értettem, nagypapi – újabb erős ütést kapott jutalmul. – Hé!!

Ebéd után Harry még gyorsan lezuhanyozott, és felvett egy tiszta pizsamát, majd Tom utasításainak értelmében felhajtotta az álomitalt és visszafeküdt az ágyába. Hiányzott neki Maligne meleget adó teste, de nem tudott mit tenni. A férfi nem volt hajlandó megmondani neki, hová tűnt el olyan hirtelen. Állandóan csak azt hajtogatta, hogy „a korcsnak semmi baja".

-Megvárod, amíg elalszom? – motyogta félig csukott szemmel, amikor a vörös szemű varázsló leült az ágy szélére.

-Természetesen. Különben honnan tudom meg, hogy tényleg lenyelted-e a bájitalt?

-Milyen igazad van… - suttogta alig hajthatóan, majd vonásai lassan kisimultak, a fekete csipkeszempillák pedig eltakarták a smaragd tavakat.

Tom óvatosan kisimított egy rakoncátlan tincset a fiú szeméből, majd halkan távozott a helyiségből. Valahogy rá kellett jönnie, hogyan győzhetne a vén bolond felett. Ráadásul problémái nemhogy csökkentek volna, egyre újabbak és újabbak jöttek.

XXX

Ismerős hangok suttogtak a fülébe, hívták őt, könyörögtek neki. A hatalmas semmi közepén állva azonban senkit sem látott. A félelem egyre inkább eluralkodott rajta, ahogy a hangok egyre követelődzőbben hatoltak a fülébe, ő pedig semmit sem tudott tenni. Lehunyta a szemét, és próbált megnyugodni. Ki kell találnia valamit, hogy kijusson ebből a világból. Ki kell találnia valamit…

Valami hideg, nedves dolog ért a kezéhez, amitől azonnal felpattantak a szemei és odakapta pillantását. A látvány elborzasztotta. Körülötte mindenhol oszlásnak indult hullák, amik egyre közelebb másztak hozzá. Az egyik pedig már el is érte. Nyomban le akarta rázni magáról a szürke bőrrel csak néhol takart ujjakat, ám akkor meglátta az ujjak gazdáját, és azonnal megdermedt.

Ron Weasley félig ép, félig mazsolává aszott barna szemei meredtek rá egy száraz madárfészekre emlékeztető hajcsomó takarásából. A szemekhez és a hajhoz arc is tartozott természetesen. Egy orr nélküli majdnem teljesen elrohadt bőrű arc, és lyukszerű száj, amiről hiányoztak az ajkak. És ami szavakat próbált formálni.

Kirántotta a kezét egykori barátja markából és hátrálni kezdett. Rálépett valamire, ami hangos reccsenéssel tört két darabra, és amit hangos visítás követett. Rettegve nézett hátra és elszörnyedve figyelte a letört sípcsontját dajkáló Ginnyt. A lány fél arca csak csontváz volt a szemürege üres, ám a másik fele teljesen ép. Csakhogy az oly jól ismert barna szemben nem kedvesség, hanem vérszomj és gyilkolási vágy csillant meg, amikor ránézett.

Menekülni akart, de mindenhonnan holttestek vették körül, akik mind felé nyújtózkodtak. Bokáit és csuklót erős bilincsek feszítették ki, amitől levegőt is alig kapott. Vadul rángatta a láncait, ám csak azt érte el, hogy a bilincsek belemartak húsába, kiontva ezzel vérét.

Felüvöltött, és még vadabbul rángatta magát. Valaki ismét hozzáért, a lábait tapogatták. Megpróbált belerúgni. Nem tudta, melyik barátja az, de nem is érdekelte. Ezek a hullák már nem a barátai voltak, csupán vérszomjas szörnyek, amik az ő húsára vágytak. Aztán éles fogak martak a nyaka bőrébe…

-NEEEM!!! – ordított fel.

A zöld szemek halálos rémülettel voltak tele, egész teste verítékben úszott és kocsonyaként remegett. Pislogott egyet, de egyetlen zombit sem látott. Csak a zöld takarót és párnát. A saját szobájában. Aztán a látóterébe egy pár vörös szem és fekete haj úszott be. Gondolkodás nélkül kapott a haj után, hogy gazdájával együtt magához húzza.

A másik nem is teketóriázott, egyik karját becsúsztatta az ágy és a fiú háta közé, és szorosan magához ölelte, míg a másik kezével a nedves tincseket simogatta. Némán hallgatta a másik görcsös lélegzetvételeit, amivel zokogását próbálja elfojtani.

-Sírj csak… Sajnálom, hogy nem értem ide időben… - suttogta, mire Harry azonnal felkapta a fejét és könnyein át meredt rá.

-Te… te meg ki vagy?


	20. Chapter 20

Huszadik fejezet

Ahogy feltette a kérdést, már menekült is, bár egyelőre csak az ágy másik végébe. A rémülettől tágra nyílt szemekkel meredt az őt figyelő göndör feketehajú, rubin íriszű alakra, aki egyáltalán nem Tom volt. Ráadásul nem is hasonlított egyetlen emberre sem.

A legszembetűnőbb különbséget az ujjai végén lévő éles fekete karmok, a feje tetején ülő csavart szarvak, a két pár fül – amiből az egyik fekete szőrös volt, és leginkább egy kutya füleihez hasonlított, valamint alig lehetett észrevenni az idegen hajától; a másik csak annyiban tért el a normál emberi fültől, hogy manószerűen csúcsos volt, és legalább egy tucatnyi ezüst karika csillogott benne – és a macskákéhoz hasonló hosszú farok jelentette. Bőre hófehérségével a felsőtestén és a fél arcán kirajzolódó fekete szimbólumok éles kontrasztot alkottak.

Csupán egy suhogós anyagból készült, bő szabású, fehér nadrágot viselt, farkát pedig ide-oda lengette. Arca gyönyörűnek, fiatalnak tetszett, mégis az elemi gonoszság, ami tekintetéből és egész lényéből áradt, még nagyobb félelemmel töltötte el Harryt.

A lény a térdelő helyzetből, amibe a fiú menekülését követően emelkedett fel, összekuporodott, fejét kinyújtott karjaira ejtette, és ebből a teljesen alárendelt pozícióból nézett fel a zöldszemű varázslóra, aki eléggé sápadtnak tűnt.

-Ki vagy, és mit akarsz tőlem? – kérdezte Harry, remegő hangon.

A másik továbbra is abban a meghunyászkodó pózban maradt, azonban az arcán kirajzolódó arrogáns, mégis vágyakozó kifejezés egyáltalán nem illett az alárendelt szerephez.

-Gazdám…

-Tudhattam volna, hogy ez lesz, ha hagyom, hogy minden figyelmeztetés nélkül felbukkanj, korcs – vágott közbe egy jeges mégis oly ismerős hang az ajtóból. – Mégis mit képzeltél, ostoba? – úgy tűnt Tom iszonyatosan dühös.

-Mi ez az egész? – kérdezte Harry halkan.

-Ez itt – mutatott a még mindig hasaló lényre – egy kedves ismerősöd, aki továbbra sem tudja, hol van a helye.

-Nem… - a zöld szemű fiú a fejét rázta, és hitetlenkedve meredt az egyre közelebb kúszó valamire.

-Gazdám – suttogta karcos hangján az, és Harry arca felé nyúlt.

-Maligne. Mi… Miért? Tom?! – az őket figyelő férfi felé fordult, aki kelletlenül felsóhajtott.

-Korcs, mássz el a közeléből! Ez nem megoldás! – dörrent rá az „állatra", mire az szintén rávillantotta rubin szemeit és elvicsorodott. A tűhegyes fogak fenyegetően villantak elő a vérvörös ajkak rejtekéből.

-Ne tedd próbára a türelmemet! Takarodj a közeléből! – Tom már kivont pálcával közeledett az ágy felé.

-Nem kell – szólalt meg csöndesen Harry.

Csak az igazat akarta tudni. Nem érdekelte semmi más, csak az igazság. A hazugságokból és a titkokból már éppen elég volt. Két hétre egy szobába zárták, mert túl hajszolta magát. Csakhogy pihenés helyett rémképek üldözik, de nem csak őt, a Társát is. Tudta, hogy a két dolognak nincs köze egymáshoz, mégis, annyi mindenről nem tudott, hogy már végképp elege volt. És akkor a kutyája eltűnik, pár nappal később pedig egy korabeli vagy nála is fiatalabb kinézetű fiú vagy micsoda jelenik meg az ágyában…

-Ő itt valóban a dög, amit pár hónapja hoztam neked – kezdett bele a férfi, mikor elérte az ágyat. – És ahogy te is rájöhettél nem közönséges kutya – úgy tűnt Tomnak életében először most esik nehezére bevallania valamit.

-Akkor mi?

-Egy démon volt…

-Egy démon… - a fiún látszott, hogy a rosszullét kerülgeti.

-Volt. Kitaszították a pokolból és állatbőrbe zárták, hogy ne férhessen hozzá az erejéhez – magyarázta a férfi, tudva, hogy csak maga alatt vágja a fát.

Lélekben már készült a kölyök tombolására. De tisztában volt vele, hogy el kell mondania. Mindent. Ez a kis taknyos volt az egyetlen ember, akiben megbízott, aki minden gondolatát ismerte, és akit ismét bezárt. Még ha a saját érdekében is. Túl fontos lett számára.

Azonban nem úgy tűnt, mintha a fiú bármit is mondani akarna, nem hogy dühöngeni. Arca sápadt volt, szemei furcsán fénylettek, és néha kétkedve pillantgatott Maligne felé. De rá egy pillanatig sem nézett. Folytatnia kellett.

-Véletlenül akadtam rá, és úgy gondoltam tökéletes lenne számodra. Egyrészt sokkal értelmesebb, mint bármilyen normális házi kedvenc, másrészt, ha eléred, hogy szolgáljon, nincs nála alkalmasabb a személyes védelmedre – úgy látszott végre kezdi felkelteni a fiú érdeklődését. – Alkut kötöttem vele.

-Alkut… - Harry lemondóan hajtotta le a fejét.

Már egy kutya sem akar önszántából mellette lenni. Miért is akarna? Hogy lehetett olyan ostoba, hogy egy pillanatig is hitt benne, hogy bárki képes lenne csak saját maga miatt szeretni őt. Azon az idiótán kívül, aki nem pár méterre állt tőle, és pillantása majd szétégette az agyát, senkinek nem számított egy szemernyit sem. A másiknak is csak azért, mert ugyanaz volt a sorsuk, és ugyanolyanok voltak.

-Egy alkut, melynek értelmében szolgálni fog téged egészen addig, amíg el nem éri a felnőtt kort, emellett az élete árán is megvéd téged. Cserébe, én, ahogy kinőttek a szarvai – nála ez jelenti a felnőtté válást – visszaadom a valódi alakját…

-Akkor mit keres még itt? – a fiú nem ordított, sőt meglehetősen csöndes volt a hangja. Azonban az a mérhetetlen keserűség, ismét emlékeztette Tomot arra, mennyire össze is van törve valójában.

-Gazdám… - szólalt meg ismét a szörnyeteg.

-Mit akarsz még itt?! Teljesítetted az alku rád eső részét, Voldemort is az övét. Miért vagy még mindig itt?! Nyugodtan elmehetsz, nincs rád szükségem! – Harry szinte köpte a szavakat, ám még mindig a takarót fixírozta.

-Gazdám… - ismételte Maligne, ám megint nem tudta befejezni.

-Tűnj már el! Tök mindegy! Jól meg leszek! Ne tégy úgy, mintha érdekelne bármi is, ami velem kapcsolatos!

-Nem lehet – a már-már doromboló hangból vad vágyakozás csendült. – A tiéd vagyok.

-Ne nevettess! – Tom nem tudta eldönteni, a kölyök nevet vagy sír éppen. – Nincs szükségem a hazugságaidra, az álsajnálatodra pedig mégannyira sem!

-Sajnálom – morogta a démon, a következő pillanatban pedig már ajkai szorosan az előtte kuporgó fiú szájára tapadtak.

Harrynek meglepődni sem volt ideje, ajkai maguktól nyíltak szét, utat engedve az apró, fürge és hihetetlenül követelőző nyelvnek. Nem volt képes ellökni magától az őt szorosan ölelő testet, ráadásul valami oknál fogva gyomra összeszűkült, szívverése pedig felgyorsult.

Maligne fájdalmasan felnyüszített, és azonnal elszakadt gazdája ajkaitól. Rávicsorgott, a farkát kegyetlenül megszorító Voldemortra, és karmai megnyúltak. Harry ledermedve ült egyhelyben, és üres tekintettel figyelte a két vörös szemű alak néma küzdelmét.

-Hogy jössz te ahhoz, hogy ilyesmit tegyél vele? – tajtékzott az idősebb férfi. – Egy koszos szolga vagy csupán, aki gazdája lába nyomát sem csókolhatná meg, nem hogy…

-Miért ne tehetném? Azért mert te azt mondod? Ő nagyon fontos számomra, és ezen, te sem tudsz változtatni, sőt senki sem! Csak magadat hibáztathatod, hiszen te hoztál ebbe a házba… - Maligne hangjába morgás vegyült, szemei fenyegetően villogtak.

-Mintha az előbb azt mondta volna, hogy nem tart igényt rád! Még hogy fontos neked! Úgy beszélsz, mintha tudnád, mit jelent szeretni! – Tom keze finoman remegett a visszafojtott dühtől.

-Ebben a szobában nincs olyan, aki tudná – ez már Harry volt. – Sem ti, sem én nem szerettünk soha senkit, és minket sem szerettek. Fogalmam sincs a démonokról, ám annyi biztos, hogy az elemi gonosz, ami belőled árad soha nem szeretett semmit és senkit – az utolsó mondatot már egykori kedvencének címezte. – Nem tudom, mit vártok, vagy mit akartok tőlem, de pillanatnyilag nem érzem úgy, hogy képes lennék feldolgozni ezt az egész helyzetet.

-De… - kezdte Maligne, ám a fiú nem hagyta befejezni.

-Nem érdekel. Tomban bizonyos okok miatt már nem tudok kételkedni. Tulajdonképpen megértem, hogy miattam csinálta az egészet, és az én kedvemért hozott ide téged. A körülmények sem érdekelnek. Belefáradtam. Nem akarsz elmenni? Hát maradj. Én, nem akadályozlak meg benne – az a megfáradt, keserű hang összeszorította Tom szívét, ilyet pedig még soha nem érzett. Már bánta, hogy akkor nem valami egyszerű dögöt hozott neki. Nem akarta így látni.

-Potter…

-Ne hívj így! Nem vagyok Potter! Sem Kis Túlélő! Sem A Fiú, Aki Túlélte! A Kiválasztott meg végképp! Mind halottak! Évekkel ezelőtt meghaltak! – fakadt ki a fiú kétségbeesetten. Kezeivel a takarót szaggatta, arca pedig eltorzult a fájdalomtól.

A következő pillanatban már négy kar fonódott a teste köré, és két meleg test simult hozzá egy hatalmas ölelésben. Azonban míg az egyik dorombolt, a másik halk, érthetetlen szavakat suttogott a hajába, csakhogy megnyugtassa. Hangjuk nyomán megelevenedett a mágia, Harry pedig lassan mély álomba merült, ahol nem zavarhatta senki, és semmi.

XXX

Furcsa álma volt. A kutyája emberré változott, vagyis valami olyasmivé, és Tom azt állította róla, hogy egy pokolból száműzött démon. Ő meg kiborult…

Felemelte a kezét, és a homlokára ejtette. Volna. Ugyanis valami az ágyhoz szorította mindkét kezét, ráadásul a lábait is ólomsúlyúnak érezte. Kinyitotta a szemét, de először csak egy rakás fekete hajszálat látott semmi mást. A selyem tapintású tincsek csiklandozták az orrát és az arcát. De vajon kié lehetett?

Rosszat sejtve fordította balra a fejét. A látványtól a szíve kihagyott egy ütemet, ugyanis a mellette édesdeden alvó alak egyértelműen az álmában látott fiú volt… Vagyis nem álom volt. A kutyája tényleg egy démon… Egy gyönyörű, veszélyes szörnyeteg, aki csak egy alku miatt volt mellette. De akkor miért nem ment el? Hiszen már semmi sem kötötte hozzá.

„Ő nagyon fontos számomra…" – ezt mondta. De vajon hihet neki? Akar hinni neki? A válasz pedig egyértelmű volt.

Halkan felsóhajtva a másik irányba fordult, hogy megnézze, mi miatt nem érzi a másik kezét sem, ám az ámulat és felgyorsuló szívverése elfeledtették vele, hogy minden tagja elgémberedett. Észre sem vette, hogy lágy mosoly jelent meg arcán, miközben a másik alakot figyelte. A látvány felejthetetlen volt.

Tom Denem az oldalán feküdt, félig magzatpózba gömbölyödve, fél lábát Harry derekán, karját pedig mellkasán átvetve. Haja legyezőként terült szét a feje alatt nyugvó párnán, fiatal arca pedig sosem látott békességet és védtelenséget tükrözött. Résnyire nyitott ajkain szuszogva távozott a levegő. Sosem látta még ennyire kiszolgáltatottnak. Abban a pár napban, amíg hajlandó volt aludni valamit, folyton rémálmok gyötörték, vonásai állandó feszültséget tükröztek.

Nem tudta, miért örül annyira, hogy a férfi minden félelemérzet nélkül eldobta minden álcáját, és végre megmutatta valódi arcát. Mert biztos volt benne, hogy ez az. Legalábbis ilyen lenne, ha nem ment volna keresztül annyi szörnyű dolgon. Azonban a múlton nem lehetett változtatni. Egyikükén sem.

-Van róla fogalmad, mennyire zavaró, hogyha bámulnak alvás közben… Harry? – a kissé rekedt hang megijesztette az elmerengő fiút, ám az, hogy a másik a keresztnevén szólította, még jobban elképesztette.

-Azt mondtad… - nem tudta befejezni a mondatot, mert az őt ölelő másik, tetoválásokkal borított kar kissé megfeszült a hasán, ahogy gazdája ébredezni látszott.

-Gazdám… - a doromboló hang túl közelről érkezett.

-Nem. Harry – szakította félbe Maligne-t, mire az hirtelen felemelkedett, és hitetlenkedve meredt rá. A vörös macskaszemek őszinte csodálkozást tükröztek.

A fiú sietve elhúzta eddig fogságban lévő már igencsak zsibogó balkezét és párszor ökölbe zárta ujjait, hogy visszatérjen belé az élet. Már csak a többi testrészét kellene visszakapnia.

-Lemásznátok rólam? – érdeklődött, mire a másik kettő észbe kapott, és sietve arrébb húzódott. Pár perces kínlódás után végre nem úgy érezte magát, mint egy tűpárna, emellett ez a kis szünet elég volt arra is, hogy felkészüljön, arra, mit is akar mondani. – Nem akarom, hogy elmenj – egyből a közepébe vágott, hátha úgy könnyebb lesz.

Már mindhárman ültek, így tisztán láthatta a megrökönyödést a két karmazsin szempárban. Egyáltalán nem lett könnyebb. Ismét sóhajtott egyet.

-Nem érdekel miért döntöttél úgy, hogy itt maradsz. Nem érdekel, mi vagy, vagy mi voltál. De nem bírnám ki, ha még valakit elveszítenék, és ezen az sem változtat, hogy emberihez hasonló alakot öltöttél – Harry arca égett, mire befejezte mondandóját, és kitartóan meredt a lábujjaira.

Arra eszmélt, hogy valami nedves érinti az arcát, és ahogy felnézett Maligne rubin íriszével találta szembe magát. A démon akár egy engedelmes kutya, vidáman nyalogatta a fiú arcát, tekintete pedig vágytól és elégedettségtől izzott.

-Eh… - Harry csak ennyit bír kinyögni, majd átkarolta kedvence nyakát, és a már megszokott módon kezdte vakargatni a füle tövét.

Tom közelebb húzódott hozzájuk, és pálcáját a démon nyakának szegezve elsuttogott pár szót, mire ezüstös fény szivárgott ki a pálca végéből, ami azonnal körbefutotta Maligne nyakát, hogy aztán vörösen izzó nyakörvet égessen a bőrébe.

A férfi egy pillanattal azelőtt fejezte be a nyakörvet Harryhez kötő varázslatot, hogy a szörnyeteg egy fájdalmas üvöltés kíséretében hanyatt vágódott volna az ágyon, és kínok között kezdett volna vergődni. A fiú is felszisszent ugyan, amikor az ezüst fénysáv egy díszes karperecet formálva egyesült a bőrével, ám koránt sem érintette annyira fájdalmasan, mint kedvencét.

Maligne kezdeti ordítása nyüszítésbe csapott át, ahogy a nyakörv minden apró mintája a nyaka puha bőrébe égett. Harry már majdnem odakúszott hozzá, amikor Tom elkapta a karját, és visszatartotta, ami nem bizonyult rossz döntésnek, tekintve, hogy a démon kínjában apró darabokra szaggatta az ágyneműt és az ágybetétet.

-Mit tettél vele?! – a fiú tekintete vádló volt.

-Egy életre hozzád láncoltam… Ne mondj semmit. Mindketten beleegyeztetek – emelte fel a kezét, amikor Harry szólásra nyitotta a száját.

-De azt mondtam, nekem nem kell szolga!

-Az, hogy mihez kezdesz vele, már csak rajtad áll. Nem feltétlenül lesz a szolgád. Csupán összekötöttelek titeket. Abban nincsen semmi rossz. Velem ugyanúgy össze vagy láncolva.

-Miről beszélsz? – a zöld szemek hatalmasra tágultak, ahogy a másik intett egyet, mire a másik kezén láthatóvá vált egy fekete szimbólumokkal kivert karkötő, a sebhelye pedig felizzott. Hunyorogva nézett Társa csuklójára, amin ugyanúgy ott virított összetartozásuk szimbóluma, azonban a fekete mellett smaragd jeleket is észrevett rajta. – Ez meg…

-Igen, az – úgy tűnt Tom is kisebb fájdalmakkal küzd, mert arca szokatlanul merevnek tetszett. – Ha valamilyen módon ártunk egymásnak, vagy erős fájdalom ér, láthatóvá válik.

-És ez is el fog tűnni? – emelte fel a másik kezét Harry.

-Nem. De azt hiszem, ez nem a megfelelő alkalom, hogy ezt megvitassuk. A d… Szüksége lesz rád, hogy le tudjon nyugodni.

-Te most viccelsz velem?! Az előbb még te ráncigáltál el mellőle! – fakadt ki hitetlenkedve a fiú.

-Már ahhoz sincs ereje, hogy egyetlen ujját megmozdítsa, nem hogy rád támadjon… - a férfi hangjából hangyányi elégedettség érződött ki.

-Te direkt csináltad… - Harry már meglepődni sem tudott, csak azt érezte, hogy a harag hullámokban önti el az agyát. Így az egyetlen értelmes dolgot tette, amire még képes volt: lassan közelebb mászott az összegömbölyödve nyöszörgő kedvencéhez.

Maligne két karja vérben úszott, ajkait is szétmarcangolta, körülötte pedig minden tollban úszott fehérben és feketében egyaránt. Ugyanis időközben szárnyai is kinőttek. Hangosan zihált, a vér mellett hideg verítéktől is fénylett a bőre, és amikor Harry megérintette fájdalmasan megrándult.

A fiú nagy nehezen legyűrte a kikívánkozó szidalmakat, amit Voldemortra zúdított volna legszívesebben, amiért kicsinyes bosszúból így megkínozta szerencsétlent, és minden kétségét feledve, lágyan simogatni kezdte kedvence selymes fürtjeit. A vérszín tavak fájdalmasan, ugyanakkor hálásan néztek rá, és rádöbbent, hiába a végtelen gonoszság, és a hazugságok, nem tud másként tekinteni rá, mint arra az imádni való kis dögre, aki minden alkalmat megragadott, csakhogy a közelében lehessen.

-Itt vagyok, Maligne – suttogta, és az ölébe húzta a démon fejét.

-Ha… Harry… - nyöszörögte a másik, majd lecsukódott a szeme, és mély, gyógyító álomba merült.


	21. Chapter 21

El nem tudom mondani, mennyire sajnálom, hogy eddig várakoztattalak titeket, és még egy sort sem írtam a szünet oka miatt. Tényleg sajnálom, de edzőtáborban voltam, így csak nagyon lassan tudtam elkészülni az új fejezettel, ami így is csúszott egy hetet a Gabinak ígérthez képest. De tényleg nem tudtam írni. Szóval még egyszer sajnálom, és remélem, azért még elolvassátok ezt is és kritikát is írtok nekem. Tudni szeretném, milyen borzalmat sikerült összehoznom megint.

Köszönöm a türelmet:

Lilith

Huszonegyedik fejezet

-Ezt nevezed te gyilkos átoknak? Ne röhögtess, Malfoy! Azt akarni is kell! – a smaragd szemek hidegen tekintettek le az előttük fekvő ziháló, szőke alakra.

-Ez a szörnyeteg a hibás… - nyögte ki Draco, miközben reszkető kézzel a mestere mellett álló félmeztelen, fehérnadrágos, macskafarkát simogató fiatal fiúra mutatott.

-Talán a felelősség vállalásának megtanításával kellene kezdenünk… - húzta el a száját Harry. – Mindketten pontosan tudjuk, miért is nem sikerült elvégezned a halálos átkot: Megijedtél.

-Én nem…

-Malfoy!

-Akkor sem!

-Malfoy…

-Jól van! Igen! Ez a valami halálra rémít! Most elégedett vagy? – a szürke szemek dühösen és kétségbeesetten villogtak üregükben.

-Ha elégedett lennék, valószínűleg nem ilyen hangnemet ütnék meg veled szemben – érkezett a kimért felelet.

-Miért nem te párbajozol velem? Már másfél hónapja szenvedek ezzel a… lénnyel, de téged hiába kérlek, sosem állsz ki ellenem! – csattant fel a Malfoy örökös.

-És nem is fogok, amíg nem vagy képes végrehajtani a feladatokat, amiket kiszabok rád! Hogyan akarsz legyőzni engem, hogyha még a kutyámat sem tudod?

-Ez sok minden, csak nem kutya! – Draconak elege volt.

Már vagy ezredik alkalommal játszották el ugyanezt. Minden nap pontosan fél 11-kor megjelent a kastélyban, az a szörnyeteg pedig abban a pillanatban, ahogy megérkezett, már támadt is. Aztán ismét és ismét. Nem volt megállás, amíg Potter meg nem elégelte a dolgot, vagy annyira kifáradt, esetleg megsérült, hogy nem tudott lábra állni.

Ilyenkor hihetetlenül gyűlölte azt a vágott fejű rohadékot és iszonyatosan bánta, amiért kérte, hogy tanítsa. Aznap apja azonnal kiszedte belőle, mi történt, és persze nem maradt el a büntetés sem. Nem csak a kígyófejes bottal találkozott ismét, de még egy Cruciot is el kellett viselnie ordítás nélkül.

Azonban nem tagadhatta, hogy amióta Potter tanította őt, rengeteget fejlődött. A reflexei hihetetlenül jók lettek, emellett rengeteg új varázslatot is megtanult, bár arról, hogy a másik honnan ismerhette őket, fogalma sem volt. És igen, bármennyire gyűlölte ezekben a percekben Pottert, az igazság az volt, hogy nála jobb tanárt nem találhatott volna. Az állandó veszélyhelyzet ellenére, aminek kitette őt, nem sajnált időt és energiát fordítani arra, hogy tökéletesen tanítsa meg egy-egy átok vagy bűbáj alkalmazására. Csak azt a bestiát ne uszította volna rá állandó jelleggel.

-Jól van. Mára befejeztük – úgy tűnt a feketehajú fiú most nem akar vitatkozni. – Itt vacsorázol? – ezt a hangot össze sem lehetett hasonlítani azzal, amit edzéseik során használt.

-Inkább hazamegyek. Apám így sem fog repesni az örömtől, amikor megtudja, hogy nem tudom végrehajtani az Avada Kedavrát – válaszolta Draco, és a felé nyújtott karmos kezet figyelmen kívül hagyva feltápászkodott a földről.

-Kezdem azt hinni, hogy gyengébb képességekkel rendelkezel okklumencia terén, mint én, Piton szerint – csóválta meg a fejét Harry. – Éppen ezért alkut ajánlok.

-Alkut? – vonta föl a szemöldökét a szőke fiú.

-Ha sikerül elsajátítanod az okklumenciát olyan szinten, hogy apád ne legyen képes a fejedbe látni, párbajozom veled egyet.

-És ebben neked mi a jó?

-Élvezettel verhetlek tönkre – vigyorodott el gonoszan Harry.

-Talán mégis jobb lett volna, ha a Mardekárba kerülsz…

-A varázsvilág megmentőjének helye egyértelműen a Griffendélben volt. Kár hogy már meghalt – a smaragd szemek egy pillanatra elhomályosultak.

- Harry – a vékony test köré két hófehér kar kúszott, amit ő hálásan fogadott.

-Jól vagyok – biztosította kedvencét, és a karmos ujjak közé fonta saját ujjait.

-Milyen idilli kép! Nehogy könnybe lábadjon a szemem! – érkezett egy gúnyos hang az ajtóból.

-Voldemort, minek köszönhetjük, hogy már megint itt rontod a levegőt? – érdeklődött morgásba hajló hangon Maligne.

-Tudtommal, ez még az én házam, tehát odamegyek, ahová tetszik. De nem hiszem, hogy egy olyan korcsnak, mint te, ilyen hangot kellene megütnie velem szemben. Nem hiszem, hogy a Mestereddel is mersz így beszélni – a kígyószerű arc eltorzult a dühtől. – Á, Malfoy úrfi, már megy is? – fordult a szőke fiú felé, aki ugyan tényleg távozni készült, ám ez a jelenet túlzottan meglepte, ahhoz, hogy akár egy lépést is tenni tudjon.

-Igen… Kegyelmes úr… - nyögte ki nagy nehezen, és a kandalló felé indult.

A három alak egyszerre intett felé, amitől egy pillanatra megtorpant, és kifejezéstelen tekintettel meredt maga elé, majd kissé zavartan fordult meg, hogy illően elbúcsúzzon.

-További kellemes estét, Kegyelmes úr, Potter – hajolt meg, majd még mindig kissé kábán eltűnt a zöld lángok között.

Az ónixgyűrűbe foglalt vérszín íriszek hihetetlen dühöt árasztottak magukból, ahogy a még mindig ölelkező párost figyelték. A hüllőszerű vonások helyét egy igazán gyönyörű férfiarc vette át, ám a harag nem párolgott el.

-Én elengedném a helyedben… - sziszegte halkan.

-Még szerencse, hogy nem vagy a helyemben – vágott vissza a démon, és arcát gazdája vállgödrébe temette.

Tom vonásai megkeményedtek, és már emelte a kezét, hogy megtanítsa annak a büdös dögnek, hol is van a helye, ám Harry előbb cselekedett. Megragadta az egyik kutyafület, és erősen megszorította, amitől a fiú felnyüszített.

-Mintha már említettem volna nem egyszer, hogy nem tűröm el, hogy a kicsinyes háborútokat rajtam keresztül vívjátok – hangja jegesen csengett. – Szükségünk van egymásra, és ez alól egyikőtök sem kivétel. Ha nem tanultok meg együttműködni, elvesztünk!

-Sajnálom Harry – motyogta Maligne minden bűnbánat nélkül. A másik egy szót sem szólt.

-Nem érdekel a sajnálkozásod! Talán úgy kellene viselkedned, mint egy hatalmas démonnak, és nem úgy, mint egy éretlen kölyöknek, aki mindenkire féltékenyek, aki csak egyetlen pillantást is vetett a kedvenc játékára! Hát én nem vagyok a játékod! Világos?

-Igen.

-És te! Tudtommal, egy világuralomra törő Sötét Nagyúr nem veszti el a hidegvérét, minden adandó alkalommal, ha egy ostoba kölyök provokálja…

-Milyen kár, hogy az említett nagyúr éppen haldoklik. És milyen kár, hogy miattad! – vágott vissza a férfi. – Én a Társad vagyok, és nem Voldemort, tehát úgy gondolom, jogom van dühösnek lenni, amennyiben egy olyan kis senkivel enyelegsz, mint ez itt… - ahogy ezt kimondta, már rá is jött, mekkora ostobaság hagyta el a száját. Ajkait vékony vonallá préselte dühében, karjai pedig remegni kezdtek.

-Szóval azt akarod mondani, hogy fontos vagyok neked? – kérdezte Harry látszólag teljesen elképedve.

-Egy szóval sem állítottam ezt – ellenkezett Tom.

-Igazán? – a smaragd szemű fiú pár lépéssel a másik előtt termett, és lehúzta magához a fejét, hogy közvetlen közelről tudjon a szemébe nézni. – Igazán? – ismételte suttogva.

-Rohadj meg – sziszegte az idősebb varázsló. Karmazsin szemeiben fellobbantak a pokol lángjai.

-Igazán ezt akarod? – kérdezte és a zöld íriszek is felizzottak.

-Nem ezt kéne akarnom?

-Talán… - Harry hangja rekedt nyögésbe fulladt, amikor megérezte a másik kezeit, amint becsúsznak az inge alá, és végigsimítanak a hátán.

Csak nézték egymást, Tom ujjai bejárták a másik hátának minden négyzetcentiméterét, ám nem mentek tovább. Egyelőre még nem. Nem tudták mi vet gátat a szenvedélynek, ami hihetetlen erővel próbált a felszínre bukkanni, ám ez a valami ott volt, és megtagadta tőlük azt, amire olyannyira vágytak. Érezni egymást…

-Sosem fogom beismerni, hogy fontos vagy nekem – mosolyodott el a vörös szemű férfi, bár pillantása valósággal lángolt a vágytól és a hatalomtól.

-Még szerencse, hogy én sem – a smaragd szilánkok mintha külön életet éltek volna. Világítottak és úgy remegtek, mintha bármelyik pillanatban porrá omolhatnának.

-Gyűlölnöm kéne…

-Hát gyűlölj…

-Te vagy az egyetlen, aki ismer, és megért…

-Akkor szeress…

-Ne kérj olyat, amit te sem tudsz megtenni – dorombolta egy harmadik hang közvetlen közelről.

-Akkor mi legyen?

-Talán egyesülnünk kellene – vetette fel az ötletet Maligne.

-Még nem jött el az idő – válaszolta Tom és most először nézett minden gyűlölködés nélkül a másik lávaként kavargó szemeibe.

-Az idő? Mire? – Harry meglepettnek tűnt.

-Hogy megöljem Voldemortot – a férfi hangja keserűen csengett.

-Akkor mi lesz?

-Megvárjuk, mit lép a vén bolond, aztán végzünk vele. Perselus szerint hetek kérdése, és elkezdődik.

-Mi?

-A harc…

-Érted – tette hozzá Maligne.

-De hát a vén kecske azt hiszi, hogy az ő oldalán állok… - ellenkezett a fiú.

-Most még lehet, azonban hamarosan meg fogja tudni, hogy az egész csak egy átverés volt… És akkor… meglátjuk, azt teszi-e, amit szerintem tenni fog.

-Mi…

-Még ne… Még ne akard tudni!

-De…

-Kérlek, Harry – a férfi tekintete éppen elég kétségbeesett dühöt tükrözött, ahhoz, hogy elnémítsa a fiút.

-De el fogod mondani.

-El – bólintott Tom és szorosan magához ölelte a vékony testet. És kivételesen az sem zavarta, hogy egy harmadik alak is csatlakozik hozzájuk. Már nem volt visszaút. A gépezet beindult.

XXX

-Malfoy! Mi volt ez már megint? – csattant fel Harry aznap sokadjára és villámló tekintettel meredt az előtte heverő szőke, megviselt alakra. – Tudtommal csak arra kértelek, hogy próbálj megnyugodni, és egyenletesen lélegezni, vagy tévedek?

-Nem – nyögte ki a másik rekedten.

-Akkor miért nem azt teszed, amit mondok? Még nagyobb fájdalmat akarsz? Ez a görcsösség az oka, amiért apád játszi könnyedséggel képes betörni az elmédbe! – a zöld szemű fiú igazán dühösnek tűnt.

-Mintha te sem igazán brillíroztál volna Pitonnál – sziszegte Draco összeszorított fogakkal, mire csak egy jeges pillantást kapott válaszul.

-A különbség csak annyi, hogy azóta én sikeresen elsajátítottam az okklumencia sőt a legilimencia tudományát, te pedig még saját magadtól sem vagy képes megvédeni az agyadat! Hogy akarsz így halálfaló lenni?

-Miért hiszed azt, hogy mindenki akkora hatalommal rendelkezik, mint te és a Nagyúr? Miért?

-Azt hittem, egy Malfoy sosem ismeri el gyengeségeit – mosolyodott el gúnyosan Harry.

-Dögölj meg!

-Szeretnéd, ha idehívnám Maligne-t? Egy kis feszültség levezetés nem ártana…

-Miért nem lehetsz te a célpont?

-Képes vagy lezárni az elméd?

-… - dühös csönd.

-Megkaptad a választ – a hollóhajú fiú ismét teljesen nyugodtnak tűnt. – Szeretnél szünetet tartani?

-Nem kell – Draco acél szemei eltökélten fénylettek, ahogy felült, és mély levegőt vett, hogy lenyugtassa háborgó elméjét. – Folytassuk, hogy minél előbb megküzdhessek veled, és bebizonyítsam, az a múltkori csak véletlen volt – a régi Draco Malfoy egy pillanatra ismét megjelent a szürke tekintetben, ám ahogy jött, el is tűnt, hogy átadja a helyét a koncentrációnak.

-Hát persze, Malfoy. Álmodozz csak! – azzal Harry is helyet foglalt a másikkal szemben és a következő egy órában csupán halk, sejtelmes suttogást lehetett hallani.

XXX

Nagyot nyelt, ahogy eszébe jutott a Nagyúrral folytatott párbeszéde. Mindketten tisztában voltak vele, mekkora veszélyt jelent a rá kiszabott legújabb feladat, de nem szegülhetett ellen a Sötét Nagyúr parancsának. Nem is attól félt, hogy milyen fogadtatásban lesz része, amikor közli a hírt, sokkal inkább a következmények aggasztották… A következmények…

A mellkasában keletkező fájdalom meglepte. Saját magán kívül eddig soha senkiért nem aggódott, és egy ostoba kölyök, akit amióta ismert, teljes szívéből gyűlölt ilyen érzéseket kelt benne. Hihetetlen. Az meg, hogy ez a kölyök az ura lett, még inkább. De nem tehetett semmit, és már nem is akart.

-Perselus, nem vártunk mára. Történt valami? – a derűs, jóindulattól csöpögő hang már-már hányingert keltett benne.

Felemelte fejét és kifejezéstelen arccal nézett a szikrázó kék szemekbe. Azon tűnődött, hogyan képes a vénség azok után, amire készül ilyen vidáman ránézni. Bár hogy is fogalmazott? Ja, igen: „Csupán segíteni akarok Harrynek, hogy visszakaphassa a régi önmagát és életét." Ő meg minden karácsonykor ajándékot osztogat a rászorulóknak.

Csak nehezen tudta elrejteni undorát, ahogy a Roxfort valamikori igazgatója szívélyes mozdulattal beinvitálta. Dumbledore-nál nagyobb képmutatót még nem hordott hátán a föld, ebben biztos volt.

-Rossz híreim vannak, Albus – válaszolta, miközben a hihetetlenül rossz állapotban lévő Black ház konyhája felé tartottak.

-Ha jól sejtem, Harryről van szó – sóhajtott fel az agg varázsló.

-Valóban. De talán jobb lenne, ha négy szem közt beszélnénk meg, mielőtt újdonsült barátaid tudomására hozod, mi is a helyzet – Piton hangjából csak úgy sütött a gúny, amikor a „barátaid" szót kiejtette a száján.

-Tudom, mit gondolsz, Perselus, de Magnus és a többiek igen nagy segítség, és talán az utolsó mentsvárunk, ha valóban olyan tragikus a helyzet, mint ahogy az arcod mutatja.

-Mégsem óhajtok találkozni velük, ha nem haragszol… Nem igazán szívlelem a fontoskodó idiótákat, akik mindenkinél többre tartják magukat, csak mert képesek uralni mások elméjét.

-Rendben van. Akkor mondd el most! – úgy tűnt Dumbledore-nak egyáltalán nincs ínyére, amit a Bájitalok Mestere mondott új szövetségeseiről.

-Harry Potter nem áll a Rend szolgálatában…

-Miről beszélsz Perselus? – vonta össze hófehér szemöldökét az idős mágus. – Hiszen én magam is találkoztam vele. Az emlékei és gondolatai is megfelelőek voltak…

-Potter átvert téged. Lassan négy hónapja Voldemort embere – Piton hangja kimérten csengett.

-Nem lehet… Hiszen sosem tanulta meg az okklumenicát, nem tudná elrejteni előlem a gondolatait…

-A kölyök folyamatosan hazudott neked. A Csata óta teljesen megváltozott, bár már előtte is más volt, ám most olyan, mintha egy teljesen más személy lenne… - darálta a Nagyúr által betanult szöveget, és már tudta, mi lesz a vége. – Amint te is láthatod, minden megváltozott. A Sötét Nagyúr egy új világ felépítésén fáradozik, és senki nem mer szembeszegülni vele, amióta a Kiválasztott is az ő oldalán áll…

-Tisztában vagyok vele, mi a helyzet odakinn! – vágott közbe Dumbledore ingerülten.

A helyzet rosszabb volt, mint képzelte. A fiú, akiben az életénél is jobban bízott, könnyedén kijátszotta őt. De ez nem történhetett saját akaratából. Biztosan Voldemort tett vele valami olyasmit, amitől ennyire kifordult önmagából. „Mintha egy teljesen más személy lenne." Jutott eszébe Perselus egy perccel korábbi mondata.

Tehát tényleg nem maradt más választása… Az emberek és Harry érdekében véghez kellett vinnie a tervét, még akkor is, ha hatalmas fájdalmat is fog okozni a fiúnak. Mély sóhajtással vette tudomásul, mit is kell tennie…

-Nem kell többet mondanod Perselus. Pontosan tudom, mit kell tennem… - a verőfényes égboltot idéző szemekben most mintha esőfelhők gyülekeztek volna. Dumbledore pillantása elhomályosult egy pillanatra a szomorúságtól, de akkor sem tehetett mást. – Harry Potter vissza fog térni, és megmenti a világot Voldemorttól. Méghozzá hamarosan! – azzal sietve otthagyta a némán ácsorgó feketehajú férfit, aki egy immár gyűlölködő pillantás után hangtalanul hagyta el az egykor oly fényűző Black-kúriát…


	22. Chapter 22

Megpróbáltam sietni, és remélem ez a kis epizódfejezetnek is betudható rész is elnyeri majd tetszéseteket. Na meg hogy nem lett túl zavaros.

Lilith

Huszonkettedik fejezet

-Remélem, tudod, hogy meg fogsz halni – a szőke férfi hangja halk volt a visszafojtott tengernyi indulat miatt.

Acélszürke szemei jéghidegen izzottak üregükben, ahogy az előtte reszkető alakra nézett kényelmes széke és íróasztala mögül. Ez már nem az első eset volt, de úgy gondolta, hogy megfelelően példát statuált az előző alkalommal. Hát tévedett. Egy újabb áruló… A Nagyúr dühös lesz. Nagyon dühös.

-Én… büszke vagyok… - a mogyorószín hajú fiatal férfi nem fejezhette be a mondatot, mert egy zöld fénycsóva pontosan a mellkasa közepébe csapódott be és holtan esett össze.

-Csak nem a Főnix Rendjére? – nevetett fel gúnyosan Lucius Malfoy a mágiaügyi miniszter, miközben eltette pálcáját és hidegen végigmérte a holttestet.

Még be sem töltötte a harmincat… de már nem is fogja. Teljesen átlagos arcán még az utolsó pillanatban is büszkeség tükröződött, noha tekintete már elvesztette fényét. Büszkeség valamire, ami hamarosan csúfos véget ér… valamire, aminek vezetője egy manipulatív vénember…

-Szánalmas – jegyezte meg undorodva, majd visszatért irataihoz.

A hullára a takarítószemélyzet talált rá pár órával később. A lemenő nap fénye vörösre festette a már szürkés arcot, amin még mindig ugyanaz a kifejezés ült. A sárvérűt pedig, aki aznap éppen a miniszter irodáját takarította, sokkos állapotban szállították a Szent Mungóba, kezében egy pergament szorongatva. _**„A lázadás és árulás minden fajtája halálos bűn."**_ – ennyi állt rajta.

XXX

-Harry! Nem azt! – csattant egy rémült hang a bájitallabor csendjében, majd öt ujj fonódott a feketehajú fiú csuklójára, megállítva a mozdulatban. – Van róla fogalmad, mit csináltál majdnem? – a viharszürke szemek dühösen villantak a fiatalabb varázslóra.

-Rabastan, tudom, hogy szíveden viseled a sorsomat, meg minden, de ha kérhetlek, ne zavarj koncentráció közben – válaszolta Harry nyugodtnak szánt hangon.

-Na de akkor is! Legyél már észnél! Vélakönnyet önteni a Gyilkosok Könnyéhez?!

-Mi kifogásod van a dolog ellen? Ez egy kísérlet. Lehet, nem válik be, de egy próbát megér.

-Pontosan mióta is próbálkozol előállítani a méreg ezen változatát? – szűkítette össze a szemét a férfi.

-Talán két hónapja. Nem tudom pontosan. Egy időre fel kellett függesztenem a dolgot a baleset miatt, ráadásul most kevesebb időm is van… De meg fogom találni a módját, hogy megcsináljam! – a smaragd szemek eltökélten csillogtak. – Nem fogom hagyni, hogy Dumbledore egy halálos átokkal megússza!

-Harry… - Rabastan láthatóan meglepődött.

-Ne mondj semmit! – torkollta le a fiú, majd pontosan 7 cseppet adott a könnyből a főzethez, ami ezüst színt öltött. – Azt hiszem jó lesz – mormogta elégedetten, és valamit lejegyzett az előtte heverő pergamenre. A halálfalót ismét kirekesztette a gondolatai közül.

Rabastan elhűlve figyelte a fiatal varázsló precíz mozdulatait, töprengő arckifejezését, kutató tekintetét, amivel az előtte sorakozó hozzávalókat szemlélte. A fiúnak ismét sikerült meglepnie.

Harry valamit kihúzott az eredeti receptből, majd egy fekete rózsaszirmokkal teli üveget vett a kezébe és egy egész tucat szirmot emelt ki belőle, hogy aztán egyesével kezdje adagolni a méreghez, miközben mindig kavar rajta egyet. 9-nél járhatott, amikor a kotyvalék ismét színt változtatott és bugyogni kezdett. A keskeny arcon boldog mosoly ömlött szét. Egy utolsó keverés, majd kisebbre vette a lángot és hagyta, hogy a főzet magában forrjon.

-Most sajnos várnom kell egy egész hetet, amíg a következő hozzávalót hozzáadhatom.

-És mi lesz az? – érdeklődött Rabastan.

-Sajnos még nem tudom – húzta el a száját a fiú. – Az eredeti recept mandragóragyökeret ír elő, ám az lehetetlen… Hacsak… Azt hiszem, konzultálnom kell Piton professzorral.

-Miért professzorozod még mindig? – kérdezte a férfi. – Már elég régóta nem a tanárod.

-Nem vagyunk olyan viszonyban, hogy a keresztnevén szólítsam – adta meg az egyszerű választ Harry. – De te miért is vagy itt?

-Csupán jöttem ellenőrizni az állapotodat. Már majdnem egy hónapja láttalak utoljára, és akkor sok mindent el lehetett rólad mondani, csak azt nem, hogy jól vagy.

-Amint láthatod, tökéletesen egészséges vagyok… - kezdte Harry.

-A rémálmaid? – vágott közbe Rabastan.

-Nem szoktam álmodni mostanában…

-Talán mert nem is igazán alszol? – fogta két ujja közé a fiú állát a férfi, hogy jobban megnézhesse.

-Fogalmam sincs, miről beszélsz – ellenkezett.

-Hát persze! Azt akarod, hogy megint bezártassalak?

-Nem kell apáskodnod fölöttem! – csattant fel a fiatalabb varázsló dühösen.

-Eszembe sem jutott – vágott vissza a másik. – Azonban, mint gyógyítód, kötelességem ügyelni az egészségedre. Tehát, mikor aludtál utoljára?

-Két napja… - csak egy dühös pillantást kapott válaszul. – Majdnem egy hete – bökte ki kelletlenül.

-Egy hete… Mondd, csak van neked eszed?!! – fakadt ki a férfi. – Egy hete nem alszol, és képes vagy nekifogni, egy ilyen veszélyes főzetnek, emellett, ha jól sejtem Dracót is tanítod… Tényleg azt akarod, hogy ismét bezárjanak a szobádba?! Hogy lehetsz ennyire felelőtlen? Állítólag már felnőtt ember vagy!

-Befejezted? – Harry hangja hihetetlenül fagyosan csengett. – Nem alszom, mert ahányszor lehunyom a szemem, olyan érzésem támad, mintha valaki satuba akarná szorítani az agyam és a mellkasom, aztán megrohannak az emlékek. Könnyű papolni a felelőtlenségről, de nem te éled át minden alkalommal a szeretteid elvesztését és azt a rengeteg fájdalmas pillanatot, amit megéltem. Tehát, ne szólj bele, mit miért teszek. Világos voltam? – azzal pár riasztóbűbáj felhelyezése után kicsörtetett a helyiségből hátrahagyva a döbbent és tanácstalan Rabastan Lestrange-t.

XXX

Egy vörös szemű, hosszú feketehajú férfi üldögélt egy hatalmas kandalló előtt, mereven bámulva narancsszín lángok táncát. Gondolatai vadul kergették egymást, ám sehogy sem tudott megoldást találni a kialakult problémára. Úgy tűnt, minden erőfeszítése hiábavalónak bizonyult, és szépen lassan minden összeomlik körülötte.

Ugyan az emberek nagy része beletörődött az új rendszer létrejöttébe, ám a lázongások nem szűntek meg teljesen. Ráadásul a minisztériumban is egyre több árulót fedeztek fel. A lelkén száradó halálesetek száma ismét növekedett, még akkor is, ha nem közvetlenül az ő keze által hullottak el azok az emberek.

Azonban semmiféle megbánást nem érzett. Ő a lehető legkorrektebb ajánlatot tette a varázslótársadalomnak, aki nem óhajt élni vele, magára vessen. Vagy a vén bolondra.

Ó igen, Dumbledore. Mennyire gyűlölte az öreget, szinte már szavakba sem tudta önteni azt a határtalan megvetést és utálatot, amit iránta érzett. Ezek az impulzusok pedig csak megkétszereződtek, mióta kiderült a vénség valóban arra készül, amire számított.

És itt volt a probléma. Nem tudta, mit is tehetne ellene. Nem ülhetett ölbe tett kézzel, ám a megoldás csak nem akart alakot ölteni előtte. Pedig szinte éjjel-nappal ezen gondolkozott. A fiút alig látta, tudta, hogy ő is elfoglalt, ám most nem is bánta. Még nem mondhatta el neki, mi is fog történni vele, ha nem talál ki hihetetlenül gyorsan valamit. Az idő pedig egyre fogyott.

Csupán egyetlen lehetőségről volt tudomása, amivel megakadályozhatták volna, hogy Harryt saját elméje börtönébe zárják, ezáltal egy járkáló, beszélő bábut faragva belőle, ám ez a lehetőség elérhetetlennek látszott. Az ok pedig Ő volt. Igen, ő maga, amiért még mindig nem volt képes kiirtani magából az egykor alkotott maszkot, ami fokozatosan vette át az irányítást fölötte, és úgy kapaszkodott belé, mint valami parazita. Csakhogy ez a parazita hihetetlenül veszélyes és erős volt. Még így a halála küszöbén is.

Voldemort nagyúr. A lelketlen szörnyeteg, akivé változott majd 6 évtizeddel korábban. Mégsem bánta meg akkori döntését. Voldemort erős volt, félelmet és tiszteletet ébresztett mindenkiben. Nevét kiejteni sem merték. Mindig is tiszteletre, hatalomra vágyott. Hogy ne egy mocskos félvérként kezeljék, hogy elfelejthesse a megannyi megaláztatást és fájdalmat, amit mugli apja miatt el kellett tűrnie.

És Voldemort képes volt mindezt elérni. Az sem érdekelte, milyen áron. Emberek százainak vére tapadt a kezéhez, de nem bánta. Ezt még most sem. Tulajdonképpen semmit sem bánt meg. Hiszen, ha mindezt nem viszi véghez, már régen egy aszott vénember lenne, vagy lehet, hogy nem is élne… És még valami: sosem találkozik Harry Potterrel.

Tehát, ha nem akart veszíteni a vénemberrel szemben – a fiú elvesztésének gondolatát elméje legmélyére temette – csak egy dolgot tehet: fegyverszünetet köt azzal a démonfattyúval.

XXX

Lehunyta a szemét, ahogy tanították neki, és mély levegőket véve, próbálta elcsitítani elméjét. Több volt, mint nehéz. A félelem vasmarokkal tartotta fogva, és nem eresztette. Nem akarta átélni, ahogy apja hazatér, és újból megbünteti, amiért még mindig nem képes felülkerekedni tanárán. Egyszerűen túl sokat várt el tőle. De ez mindig is így volt. Már kisgyermek kora óta.

A fájó emlékek elöntötték az agyát, szemei pedig abban a pillanatban felpattantak. Ismét nem sikerült. Pottert meg fogja ütni a guta, amiért még annyira sem képes, hogy saját magát lenyugtassa. De nem tudott mit tenni. Egyszerűen képtelen volt elűzni a félelmét.

Szórakozottan emelte föl a dohányzó asztalról a Reggeli Próféta aznapi számát, aminek címlapján ismét apjával találta szembe magát, és egy hullával. NEM TŰRJÜK A LÁZADÁS SEMMILYEN FORMÁJÁT! Hirdette a szalagcím. A cikket már el sem olvasta. Tehát Lucius Malfoy újabb embert ölt meg a minisztériumban. Már meg sem lepődött. Amióta Dumbledore ismét szervezkedni kezdett mintha megnőtt volna az ellenszegülők száma.

Draco szája megvető fintorba húzódott. Na, igen, a vén bolondról is azt hitték ott halt meg a csatamezőn, holott ott sem volt. Milyen ironikus és szánalmas, hogy a sok ostoba vakon megbízik valakiben, aki szívfájdalom nélkül képes otthagyni őket a legfontosabb pillanatban, csakhogy saját terveit véghezvigye… vagy, hogy saját életét mentse…

-Az igazság bajnoka, Albus Dumbledore. Talán az álszentség bajnoka – sziszegte undorodva, miközben visszaejtette az újságot eredeti helyére.

Csak sejthette, hogy apját és a Nagyurat majd megüti a guta. Potter nem foglalt álláspontot az ügyben, talán nem is érdekelte az árulók halála, ám a tény, hogy napról-napra egyre nyúzottabb, még az ő figyelmét sem kerülte el. Ám a miértre nem kapott választ.

Vett egy forró fürdőt, majd ismét megpróbálkozott a lehetetlennel: nekilátott, hogy kiürítse az elméjét. A dühödt ajtócsapódást pedig figyelmen kívül hagyta.

XXX

Egy boszorkányok és varázslók alkotta kör közepén fiatal, méz szőke hajú férfi állt lehunyt szemmel. Máskor oly letisztult vonásai megkeményedtek a hihetetlen koncentrációtól, ajkai érthetetlen szavakat formáltak, ám hang nem hagyta el őket. Ezüstszínű talárjára ügyes kezek hófehér egyiptomi szemeket hímeztek, nyakában ugyanilyen medállal rendelkező aranylánc lógott.

A körülötte állók mind rászegezték a pálcájukat és halk, monoton hangon kántáltak. Öltözetük egyszerű fehér talárból állt, semmi másból. Arcukat csuklya fedte, pálcájukból pedig arany fénycsóva lövellt a férfi irányába, egy-egy szembe csapódva.

Magnus, mert így hívták, arcán izzadtságcseppek gördültek le, bal szemhéja meg-megrándult, lélegzete szaggatottá vált, majd egy hangos ordítással összeesett. A varázslat azonnal megszűnt, és egy fehérhajú idős férfi sietett a remegő fiatalemberhez.

-Magnus, mi történt? – kérdezte aggodalmasan.

-Árnyak… Gonosz, veszélyes árnyak… - zihálta a másik összeszorított szemekkel.

-Magnus, jól érzed magad? – az ősz mágus bonyolult mozdulatot tett a pálcájával, mire valami ködszerű anyag ölelte körbe a reszkető testet, ami lassan lenyugodni látszott.

Nefelejcs íriszek tűntek elő a szőke szempillákkal keretezett szemhéjak alól, amik még mindig rettegést tükröztek. A fiatal férfi hatalmas kortyokban szedte a levegőt, de már látszott, hogy jobb állapotban van.

-El tudod mondani, hogy mi történt? – kérdezte Albus Dumbledore.

-Minden rendben volt. Már nem sok hiányzott, hogy végezzünk az első fázis utolsó szakaszával. Ismét álmot bocsátottam rá, ahogy korábban is, a védfalai jól érzékelhetően gyengülnek, ám sok időbe fog telni, amíg végleg megadja magát. Erős… hihetetlenül erős – pár pillanatra megállt, hogy erőt gyűjtsön. Szemeit ismét lehunyta. – Aztán hirtelen, a semmiből árnyak jelentek meg. A csontjaimban éreztem, mennyire veszedelmesek, és nem is tévedtem. Megérezték a jelenlétemet, és nekem támadtak… - összerázkódott az emlék hatására.

-Azt mondod árnyak… miféle árnyak? – Dumbledore töprengve ráncolta homlokát.

-Még sosem találkoztam ilyesmivel… - suttogta Magnus, majd megpróbált felülni, ám két ráncos kéz visszatartotta.

-Nyugodj meg, fiam. Mindjárt fölviszünk a szobádba – azzal megpöccintette a pálcáját, mire egy hordágy jelent meg a férfi alatt, ami egyenesen a szobájába repítette őt. – Árnyak… Ki lenne képes árnyakkal elzárni Harry elméjét? Vajon Voldemort ilyen magasságokba ért el? Ki kellett derítenie. Sürgősen.

XXX

Meredten bámulta a két borítékot. Az egyiket a vén bolond küldte, amin már meg sem lepődött. Biztosan információt akar a fiúról. Mint mostanában mindig. Mennyire megvetette ezért Dumbledore-t. Igen, képes volt sajnálatot érezni Harry Potter iránt, akit annyi éven át utált fiatalkori sérelmei miatt, amiről a fiú nem is tehetett. Ám ezt csak nagyon nehezen tudta beismerni.

Talán éppen ezért döbbentette meg a másik borítékon álló név, azzal a kissé kapkodó, rendezettnek semmiképp nem mondható, mégis oly ismerős írással, amit annyiszor olvashatott az elfogadhatónak aligha nevezhető dolgozatokon. A név: Harry Potter.

Vajon a sors akarata volt, hogy szinte egyszerre érkezzen meg a két levél? Vagy csak egyszerű véletlen? Nem hitt a véletlenekben. Abban a világban, ahol ő élt, nem léteztek véletlenek.

Először az igazgató levelét vette kézbe. Nem tévedett, megint a kölyökről volt szó. A leírtak alapján úgy tűnt, valami hiba csúszott annak a pojáca Magnusnak a tervébe. Vajon miért érzett mérhetetlen kárörömöt emiatt?

Miután megvetően arrébb lökte az irományt, a másik pergament is áttanulmányozta. Potter a sietséghez képest meglehetősen udvarias formába öltötte mondanivalóját, ami felkeltette a bájitalmester érdeklődését.

_Tisztelt Piton Professzor!_

_Tisztában vagyok vele, hogy kapcsolatunkat nem lehet pozitívnak nevezni, ám annak is tudatában vagyok, hogy elegendő lenne megemlítenem Voldemortnak, hogy szükségem lenne önre, és biztosan iderendelné. De nem teszem. Tudom, hogy rengeteg sérelem érte a múltban, azonban én nem az apám vagyok._

_Éppen ezért szeretném megkérni, hogy a héten valamikor látogasson meg, ugyanis szükségem lenne a segítségére egy bonyolult és kényes témában, amit most nem szeretnék megnevezni, remélem, megérti._

_Reménykedem benne, hogy képes félretenni az irántam táplált ellenszenvét, még ha csak egy rövid időre is, és segítségemre lesz._

_Köszönettel:_

_Harry_

'Nem Harry Potter, Harry. Mintha így is el akarna határolódni a fennhéjázó apjától és annak nevétől. De mi lehet az a kényes téma?' – morfondírozott miközben pergament és pennát vett elő, hogy megfogalmazza a választ.

Tulajdonképpen nem is kellett gondolkoznia, hogy segítsen-e a fiúnak, aki csupán, mint „Harry" írt neki, nem, mint a fiatalabb ura, Voldemort társaként pedig mégannyira sem. Ezt pedig értékelte. És bár kimérten viselkedett vele szemben, már messze nem gyűlölte őt. Ráadásul kíváncsi is lett. Ez pedig megkönnyítette a döntést.

Csupán két sor lett az egész, mégis a tudat, hogy életében először küldött egy tanítványának – ráadásul egy különösen ellenszenves tanítványának – furcsa érzéssel töltötte el. Az pedig, hogy ez a furcsa érzés egyáltalán nem volt kellemetlen, még különösebb volt.


	23. Chapter 23

Hosszas várakozás után, amit az iskola számlájára vagyok köteles írni, megérkezett az új fejezet, és már a következő is félkész állapotban leledzik, tehát reményeim szerint holnap kora délután az is felkerül. A késedelemért természetesen bocsánatot kérek, és remélem megérte ennyit várni. Kritikákat természetesen szívesen veszek. Előre is köszönöm és még egyszer bocsánat.  
Lilith

Huszonharmadik fejezet

-Felkészültél?

-Már régen.

Az egymással szembenálló két fiatalember meghajolt. Az egyik kezében kivont pálcával a kezében, minden porcikájából feszültséget árasztva, míg a másik teljesen közömbösen, leeresztett üres kézzel várta a jelet, amit a közelükben álló harmadik furcsa alak adott meg egy pillanattal később.

A szőke szinte követhetetlen gyorsasággal mozdult és egyszerre négy fénycsóvát küldött ellenfele felé, ám az egy hanyag kézmozdulattal eloszlatta az összeset.

-Ez kevés lesz, Malfoy – jegyezte meg árnyalatnyi gúnnyal a hangjában, mire Draco az dühödten egy ködszerű bűbájt idézett elő. A köd lassan egy dementor alakját vette föl, és ezzel egy időben, a szobában drasztikusan lecsökkent a hőmérséklet.

A fekete hajú fiú dühös vicsorra húzta ajkait, kivillantva fogsorát, majd a rátámadó szörnyetegre meredt összehúzott szemekkel. Agya teljesen üres volt, már nem kísértették a régi fájdalmas emlékek. Elzárta őket, és egy ilyen alantas lény nem foghatott ki rajta. Megpróbált valami szépre gondolni, ám egyetlen megfelelő emléket vagy gondolatot sem tudott előhívni. Ez a tudat pedig fájdalmasan érintette.

Csak nézte az egyre közeledő kámzsás szörnyeteget, és a viszolygáson kívül semmit sem érzett. Emlékeit vastag fal védte, így a dementor nem férhetett hozzájuk, és nem kínozhatta meg őt sem. A lény is erre a következtetésre juthatott, ugyanis nem messze tőle egyszerűen megállt, és csak lebegett, akár a rossz horror filmek olcsó szellemei.

Hörgő lélegzetvételei egyre kapkodóbbak, felszínesebbek lettek, ahogy megpróbált valami félelmet, szenvedést kiszipolyozni áldoztából. Oszló hullára emlékeztető kezei előre nyúltak, a hörgések pedig minden eddiginél szörnyűbb méreteket öltöttek, ám nem volt mit megérinteni. Nem volt rettegés, fájó emlékek, amik táplálékul szolgálhattak volna.

Lassan megfordult, és a másik fiú felé vette az irányt. Ez már határozottan ígéretesebbnek tűnt. Érezte a megrökönyödését, majd az idegessége is elért hozzá, amit az ijedtség követett, és néhány fájdalmas kép. Ez az áldozat határozottan jobbnak ígérkezett, mint az a szörnyeteg a háta mögött a hatalmas fallal és ezernyi lélekszilánkjával. Mert nem igaz, hogy nem érzett semmit.

Nem volt olyan dolog, amit ne érzékelt volna a szobában. Ahogy testet öltött, az első dolog, ami tudatosult benne, az elemi sötétség volt nem messze az ajtótól. Gonoszság, hatalomvágy, szenvedély, árnyak, maga a megtestesült rémálom, ami rejtőzködik, és a megfelelő alkalomra vár, hogy lecsaphasson. Aztán egy pillanatnyi gyűlölet szállt felé, ami már érdekesebbnek tűnt. Viszolygást és fájdalmat is talált ugyanott. Ez már nem is volt olyan rossz.

Ám mindez pillanatok alatt eltűnt. Nem tudott táplálékot magához venni, ez pedig gyengítette. Az előtte álló emberi lény meglehetősen furcsa volt. Kinyújtotta kezeit, hogy jobban érezhesse, ám csak hatalmas falakkal és egy régen oly ínycsiklandozó lélek összetört szilánkjaival találkozott. És egy szeletnyi éjfekete űrrel, ami a másik nem emberi lényhez tartozott. Ez a halandó itt a másik gazdája, ura volt. De vajon hogyan? Nem érdekes. Neki táplálék kellett. Tehát maradt az utolsó.

Azonban már nem kaphatta meg, amit akart. A sötétség felé mozdult, és kerek szájába lökte saját, jéghideg gonoszságának egy részét. Sípoló hang szakadt fel a bensőjéből, ahogy a gyilkos erő szétmarcangolta. Ezelőtt még sosem történt ilyesmi. Egyetlen dementorral sem. Rövid sziszegő, szörcsögő hangok kíséretében omlott össze, csupán a rongyos kámzsát hagyva maga után.

-Talán nem ezzel kellett volna kezdened – jegyezte meg Harry enyhe bosszúsággal a hangjában, miközben a könyökénél fogva felhúzta a térdelő Dracót, aki láthatóan remegett a sokktól. – Holnap újra megpróbáljuk, de egyelőre elfelejted a dementorok idézgetését… Ugye nem fogsz hányni?

-N… Nem – nyögte ki nagy nehezen a szőke hajú varázsló, és megpróbált mélyeket lélegezni.

Harry azonnal hívta az egyik manót, és utasította, hogy készítse elő az egyik szobát a másiknak, emellett egy teát is kért számára. Amikor beleegyezett, hogy párbajozik Malfoyjal, eszébe sem jutott, hogy az esetleg ilyesmivel fog előrukkolni. Persze mit is várhatott volna tőle, ha nem azt, hogy az egyik legnagyobb gyengeségét használja föl ellene? Milyen kár, hogy már nem az volt, aki egykor. Az elkeseredetten társaságra, barátokra vágyó magányos kis hős nem létezett többé. Csak ő maradt, és a hatalmas fal, amit maga köré emelt…

-Az lesz a legjobb, ha most lepihensz. A teát pedig idd meg! – a smaragd tekintet csillogását eltompította a fáradtság, és Draco számára érthetetlen lemondás.

A szőke fiú nem is tiltakozott, még mindig sokkos állapotban, enyhén rogyadozó térdekkel követte az éppen visszatérő házi manót. Egyszerűen nem tudta elképzelni, mi csinálhatott rosszul. Miért támadta meg a dementor, amikor ő volt az, aki létrehozta. Otthon nem egyszer gyakorolta, és eddig mindig tökéletesen sikerült a varázslat. Ám most… Nem hibázott. Biztosan nem, hiszen a szörny elindult Potter felé, és majdnem el is kapta. Még a Potter arcára kiülő pillanatnyi borzalmat is látta. Ő pedig várta a kétségbeesést, az összeomlást, esetleg egy patrónus megidézését. Harmadikos koruk óta tudott a másik a félelméről az azkabani őrökkel szemben. Most mégsem az történt, ami eddig bármikor, amikor látta őt küzdeni ezek ellen a lélekrablók ellen.

Még egy utolsó ködös pillantást vetett a továbbra is ugyanúgy álldogáló Potterre, majd egy gyors oldalpillantás arra a lényre, aki éppen elindult a fekete hajú varázsló felé, majd becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, és émelygésével küszködve végigvonszolta magát a folyosókon, ahová az a kis gnóm vezette.

Harry lehunyta szemeit, és halkan sóhajtott. Valami forró csorgott végig az arcán, és csak akkor jött, rá, hogy könnyek, amikor elérték ajkait, és nyelvével reflexszerűen lenyalta őket. De mégis mit siratott? AZ elvesztett boldogságot? Vagy a patrónusát, ami az apjára emlékeztette? Az eszményképet a szüleiről, ami sosem volt valóságos, ám annál nagyobb mentsvárként szolgált számára? Vagy mindezt együtt? Esetleg egyiket sem? Nem tudta volna megmondani.

Megérezte, amikor Maligne elindult felé. A köztük feszülő láthatatlan lánc erős és mindennél valóságosabb volt. Ugyanúgy, ahogy azzal is tisztában volt, hogy Tom éppen Voldemort nagyúrként riogatja az embereket a minisztériumban. És a mérhetetlen haragja is átérződött a kapcsolatukon keresztül, még ha erős falat is emeltek maguk közé, amit azóta sem romboltak le… eddig legalábbis.

Sajnos ismét egyre többen lázadtak föl. Dumbledore visszatérésének híre futótűzként terjedt a varázslóvilágban, és az emberek ismét bízni kezdtek abban, hogy minden visszaáll a régi kerékvágásba. Harry kezdte megérteni, Társa miért gyűlöli annyira mind a mugli, mind a varázsló társadalmat. Az emberek hálátlanok voltak, és soha nem tetszett nekik semmi. Már biztos volt benne, hogy jól döntött, amikor végleg hátat fordított annak a manipulatív vén bolondnak, és a megannyi „ártatlannak", akik mind a Kiválasztottra vártak, hogy megmentse őket.

Karmos ujjak siklottak kusza fürtjei közé, és egy természetellenesen forrótest simult az övéhez. A nyelvén érezte a démon vágyát. Felizgatta a dementor meggyilkolása, és az ő szenvedése is. Az éles karmok óvatosan végigkaristolták nyakának érzékeny bőrét, mire megborzongott. Természetes, ösztönszerű reakció volt, ám Maligne halk dorombolása arra engedett következtetni, hogy elégedett a megnyilvánulásával.

Egy apró, kissé érdes és meglehetősen forró nyelv húzott nedves csíkot az arcán, pontosan ott, ahol a könnyek lesiklottak pár pillanattal korábban. A morgás egyre mélyebb és erőteljesebb lett, ahogy a lény továbbra sem ütközött ellenállásba. A hosszú ujjak már az inge alatt kalandoztak, kicsiny, izgató köröket rajzolva a hátára, végig a gerince mentén.

Halk sóhaj hagyta el ajkait, amiket azonnal egy másik száj vett birtokba. Maligne hevesen, izzó szenvedéllyel csókolta, nyelve csábítóan masszírozta az övét, egészen addig, amíg bele nem egyezett a harcba, és vissza nem csókolt. Nem tehetett mást, egyszerűen képtelen volt mást tenni. Finoman beleharapott a démon alsóajkába, majd lassan végighúzta nyelvét az állkapcsa mentén.

Nem nyitotta ki a szemét. Most nem akarta látni a valóságot. Tudta, hogy a saját „háziállatával" csókolózik éppen, és azt is, hogy a másik csupán gerjedelmét akarja csillapítani, ám az, hogy nem nézett a vérfolyóként hömpölygő vörös szemekbe, megadta neki a lehetőséget, hogy, ha csak pár percre is, elhitesse magával, az őt kényeztető fiú igazán törődik vele.

A smaragd szilánkok elemi erővel törtek utat maguknak a fekete szempillák erdején keresztül, ahogy tudatosult benne, mennyire ostoba is volt. Hajánál fogva elhúzta Maligne fejét a hasától, ahol éppen járt, és mágiáját használva erősen hátra taszította. Dühös és elkeseredett volt.

-Hagyj magamra! – hangja keményen, ellentmondást nem tűrően csengett. A démon pedig egy szó nélkül, vágytól és sértettségtől izzó szemekkel vágta be maga után a fiú szobájának ajtaját.

XXX

-Azt akarod mondani, hogy ennyire használhatatlan vagy, Lucius? Talán már túl régen részesítettelek emlékeztetőben, milyen is az, ha a Sötét Nagyúr dühös… Kezdem érteni, miért olyan mihaszna a fiad is. Csak teher Potter számára, egy csődtömeg, aki észre sem veszi, ha manipulálják az agyát. És azt akarod, hogy egy ilyen selejtet fogadjak magam mellé? Talán meg kellett volna ölnöm, amikor először elbukott… Te nem így gondolod?

-Kegyelmes úr… én nem is tudom, hogyan fejezhetném ki sajnálatomat, és szégyenemet…

-Ehelyett inkább azt találd ki, hogyan akarod elejét venni a zúgolódásnak. A kölyköddel ráérsz még foglalkozni, hiszen még két hónapja van, hogy mutasson valami fejlődést. Talán addig nem ölöm meg… De ha így haladsz, lehet, te hamarosan olyan sorsra jutsz, mint Bella… esetleg, mint Walden. Mit szólnál hozzá? – Voldemort hangja akár a jeges szél, mosolya pedig kegyetlen, és vérfagyasztó.

-Megfékezem a lázadókat, ígérem Kegyelmes úr! Csak adj még két hetet! Csak kettőt kérek, és mindent elrendezek! – Lucius Malfoy hangja kétségbeesetten csengett. Túl élénken élt benne a két halálfaló megkínzása és kivégzése. Nem tudta volna megmondani, melyiküké volt rosszabb.

-Egy hetet kapsz, Lucius. Nem többet – sziszegte a kígyóarcú férfi, majd választ sem várva távozott.

Semmi sem alakult úgy, ahogy kellett volna. Gyűlölte az embereket, és gyűlölte Dumbledore-t, amiért a kedves, idős cukros bácsi álcájával, könnyedén manipulálta az ostoba tömeget, akik vakon elhittek neki bármit. Gyengítette a tekintélyét, megkérdőjelezte a hatalmát, mindezt úgy, hogy elő sem dugta a képét a rejtekhelyéről. Ez pedig felettébb idegesítő volt. És egyre nagyobb szenvedést okozott a fiúnak.

Tisztán láthatta, mennyire megviselik a rémálmok, amiket a vén bolond jóvoltából, valami idióta bocsát rá, hogy ezzel is gyengítsék az ellenállását. Igaz ugyan, hogy a dög folyamatosan gátolta a közvetlen támadásokat, ám ez eléggé sovány vigasz volt, hiszen így sem tudott pihenni. Ráadásul mindennap keményen dolgozott a Gyilkosok Könnyének finomított változatán. És bár Perselus mellette volt, és meglepő szenvedéllyel vetette magát a munkába, egyszerűen képtelenek voltak befejezni a munkát. Pedig már csak egy vagy két hozzávaló hiányzott a teljes sikerhez.

Ahogy végig suhant a minisztérium folyosóin, az ott téblábolók mind rettegve hátráltak, és sietve lesütötték a szemüket. A gyáva férgek! És ő még egy normális világot akart létrehozni nekik! Legszívesebben sorra átkozta volna ezeket a minden ízükben reszkető nyomorultakat, hiszen tudtak a zavargásokról, mégsem tettek ellene semmit. Csak azzal voltak elfoglalva, hogy saját megszerzett pozíciójukat és vagyonukat védelmezzék. Semmi más nem számított.

Megvetően összeszűkítette vörös szemeit, majd egy hanyag mozdulattal az egyik legerősebb kínzóátkot bocsátotta a közvetlen közelében ácsorgó két boszorkányra és varázslóra. A folyosó csendjét hirtelen kétségbeesett sikolyok és jajveszékelések törték meg, amibe az még inkább megrémülő „közönség" halk moraja vegyült.

-Talán ettől majd rájöttök, milyen az, ha a Sötét Nagyúr elégedetlen a munkátokkal – sziszegte Voldemort.

A kígyóarcú szörny élvezettel fürdött a rettegő férgek félelmében és kínjában. Minden egyes percet kihasznált, ami még megadatott neki. Denem varázserejéből megmerítkezve, hihetetlen dolgokra volt képes, az a félvér fattyú elképesztő hatalommal rendelkezett, ami már-már az ő fénykorában birtokolt erejével vetekedett. És tudta, ha ő meghal, még az a fattyú, aki teremtette, még hatalmasabbá válik. Ám amíg csak lehetett maradt, és magához ragadta az emberek szenvedését. Ez volt az egyetlen, ami még megmaradt számára.

A hivatalnokok térdre borultak előtte, ő pedig hidegen végigmérte őket. A megkínzottak kiontott vére már bemocskolta talárja szegélyét, de nem törődött vele. Ez a pillanat az övé volt, és nem a fölösleges és furcsa érzésekkel rendelkező félmuglié. Az ő érzelmei egy magasabb, célelvű szinten összpontosultak, bármit képes volt megtenni azért, hogy elérje, amit akar. A hatalom megszállottja volt… és Potteré. Igen, minden baj forrása, Potter, az alacsony, vézna, hatalmas zöldszemű kölyök, aki a bukását okozza, őt magát is megfertőzte.

Ebben az egy dologban nem határolódott el Denem képzetei, és vágyai elől. Ő ugyanúgy érezte a fiú vonzását, mint megalkotója. Ugyanúgy akarta Pottert, mint a másik énje. A hatalmát, a testét, mindenét. Azonban minden alkalommal, amikor már magáévá tette volna, az az ostoba bolond megállította.

Kis híján újabb átoksorozatot bocsátott a remegve kuporgó nyomorultakra, ahogy eszébe jutott hányszor lett volna lehetősége elvenni a kölyöktől mindent. Kezdetben erőszakkal, aztán csábítással, de könnyedén sikerrel járhatott volna, ha nincs az a szerencsétlen, számára oly fölösleges érzelmeket birtokló Denem, aki végül, valami számára ismeretlen okból kifolyólag ismét képes volt saját testet ölteni, és szép lassacskán legyőzni őt. Őt, a Rettegett Voldemort Nagyurat!

Egy utolsó undorodó pillantást vetve a körülötte lévőkre folytatta útját, néhol ismét átkokat szórva, hogy megtanulják végre, Vele nem lehet ellenkezni. Tudta, hogy ez a kis bemutató hatásos lesz, és ha mégsem, majd tesz róla, hogy valami hasson. Nem érdekelte, ha az emberek ezentúl ismét rettegésben fognak élni. Ha az kellett az engedelmesség eléréséhez, hogy halálfalói ismét portyázni kezdjenek, hát azt is megteszi. Elégedetten vette tudomásul, hogy Denem nem ellenkezik.

XXX

Az első dolog, amivel a kastély ajtaján belépve találkozott egy tolltengerbe burkolt, eltorzult arccal vicsorgó és morgó lény volt. A lény, alig pár lépésre tőle állt, bár látszott rajta, hogy csak a nyíló ajtó késztette megtorpanásra, ugyanis a mozgás lendülete még mindig jelen volt tagjaiban. Az izzó rubin szemek őt méregették ellenségesen és haragosan, ő pedig lassanként rájött, hogy amit lát, az valójában Harry, szolgálója, vagy mije. Maligne, igen így hívták a lényt. És azt is tudta, hogy démon.

Elfordította a tekintetét a szörnyetegről, ami még így dühösen is gyönyörű volt, még ha túlságosan bestiális is. Neki semmi dolga nem volt vele, és úgy tűnt a másiknak sem vele. Ahogy arrébb lépett, az már elmosódott foltként ki is suhant a még mindig nyitott kapun, és egy széllökés kíséretében eltűnt.

Figyelmét ismét jövetele céljára irányította, ami jelen pillanatban sokkalta fontosabb volt, mint bármi más. Ugyanis, ha elképzelése helytálló volt, akkor végre befejezhették, a mérget, amit már hosszú hetek óta próbáltak elkészíteni a fiúval.

A fiú, az ostoba, tudatlan Harry Potter, az arrogáns, pöffeszkedő és gyűlöletes James Potter fia, mostanra halott volt, akárcsak az apja. A fiatal férfi, akivel napja nagy részét töltötte egy tisztelettudó, csöndes és elképesztő hatalommal rendelkező varázsló volt, aki nemhogy hátráltatta a közösen végzett munka közben, inkább ösztönző erőként hatott számára. A tudat, hogy a fiú mindent megtesz a siker érdekében, és az izgalom azokban a smaragd szilánkos zöld szemekben, amikor egy hozzávaló hatásosnak bizonyul, az ő hozzáállását is megváltoztatta.

Amikor a levélváltás után először találkoztak, meglehetősen feszült volt a hangulat. Mindketten kimérten, távolságtartással dolgoztak, csak a munkára és a kötelező formaságokra korlátozva társalgásukat. Ugyan már akkor is meglepte, meddig eljutott egyedül a másik, ám nem szólt semmit, csupán meghallgatta a folyamatot, amely során eljutott eddig a pontig, aztán néhány gondolatát közbeszúrva elkezdték a kísérletezést.

Ma már viszont, kialakult egy kellemesnek mondható légkör. Nem lettek barátok, attól meglehetősen távol álltak, ám kölcsönös tisztelettel viseltettek egymás iránt. Igen. Harry továbbra is professzornak hívta, ő pedig csupán Harrynek, ahogy a levelét is aláírta. Magában el kellett ismernie, hogy a mindig is hasonló segédre vágyott, bár a fiú már átlépte azt a láthatatlan vonalat, ami a bájitalsegédet elválasztotta a valódi bájitalmestertől. Ez pedig még jobban megkönnyítette a munkájukat.

Kopogás nélkül nyitott be a laborba, ami ez idáig mindig otthont adott kísérleteiknek, és a borzalmas látványtól földbegyökerezett a lába…


	24. Chapter 24

Azt hiszem, lassan halállistára kerülök, mert folyton csak ígérgetek. De tényleg sajnálom, hogy plusz két hetet kellett várnotok, mire úgy véltem, elolvashatjátok ezt a fejezetet. Remélem, azért még nem átkoztok el teljesen, és élvezni fogjátok az olvasást. Utólag is köszönöm az eddigi és előre is az elkövetkezendő kritikáitokat, nagyon sokat jelentenek számomra.

Lilith

Huszonnegyedik fejezet

A laboratóriumban mintha bomba robbant volna, mindent üvegszilánkok és kiömlött bájitalok maradványai borítottak, és nem messze az ajtótól egy megégett, vérző, fájdalmasan és kétségbeesetten nyöszörgő rongycsomó hevert, szilánktengerbe borítva.

Perselus gondolkodás nélkül a fiúhoz rohant, és kerekre tágult szemekkel guggolt le mellé, majd olyan óvatosan, ahogy csak tudta, megpróbálta megfordítani a törékeny, vékony testet. Meglepő módon Harry arca, néhány karcolást és az erőteljesen vérző sebhelyét leszámítva, teljesen ép volt. Ellenben a két karja s a mellkasa nagy része komolyan megégett, és a legtöbb üvegtörmelék is ezeken a terülteken állt a testébe.

Egy pillanatnyi döbbenet után a férfi, azonnal a pálcája után nyúlt és első lépésként eltávolította az üvegcserepeket a sebekből, majd a kevésbé mélyeket össze is forrasztotta. Azonban csak ekkor tudatosult benne, hogy Harry megállás nélkül reszket, arca pedig pokoli fájdalmat és félelmet tükröz annak ellenére is, hogy nincs magánál. Ez pedig csak egyet jelenthetett: Magnus ismét akcióba lendült, és ezúttal nem éri be kevesebbel, mint a teljes összeomlás.

Perselust a hányinger kerülgette erre a gondolatra. Sosem feltételezte volna Dumbledore-ról, hogy képes ilyesmit tenni hajdan oly kedves tanítványával… vagy egyáltalán bárkivel. Dumbledore az igazság bajnoka. Hogyne! Sokkal inkább, Dumbledore a féligazságok, és átverések bajnoka. A bájitalmester tömény undort érzett a hajdani igazgató iránt, aki úgy rángatott mindenkit, ahogy számára a legkedvezőbb volt.

Tudva, hogy a fiú semmit sem fog fel a külvilágból, egyik karjával a nyaka, másik kezével pedig a térde alá nyúlt, és úgy emelte föl a magatehetetlen és talán túlságosan könnyű testet. Az égési sérülések könnyen kezelhetőek voltak a megfelelő kenőccsel, azonban azt a rohadékot nem tudta kiűzni a fejéből. Bárcsak többet tudott volna! Vagy hamarabb érkezett volna!

Fanyar mosollyal nyugtázta gondolatait. Sosem gondolta volna, hogy egyszer pont Harry Potter váltja ki belőle ezeket az érzelmeket. A tehetetlen dühöt és az aggodalmat. Lenézett a keskeny sápadt arcra, aminek egy részét most vér szennyezte, és legszívesebben maga mondta volna ki a vén bolondra a gyilkos átkot. De tudta, hogy semmi esélye ellene. Hiába volt Dumbledore több mint 150 éves, az ereje még most is legendás és megdöbbentő volt. Emellett nem egyszer látta már párbajozni az agg rohadékot, és az eredmény sosem volt megnyugtató. Ő nem vehette fel a harcot. De a fiú és a Sötét Nagyúr igen.

Mióta együtt voltak a nagyúr ereje csak tovább nőtt, ráadásul az emberi alak – amit csak Rabastan és ő ismert – és a pár hónappal korábban látott „magánszám", még inkább megerősítette a gyanúját, hogy Voldemort és a fiú között valamiféle különleges kapcsolat van. Egy elszakíthatatlan lánc, ami egyelőre valamiért mégsem elég erős és korántsem tökéletes. De a kapocs mibenlétére ez idáig nem sikerült rájönnie.

Óvatosan az ágyára fektette Harryt, majd a laborba visszasietve az egyik szekrényből elvette az égési sebek ellen használandó kenőcsöt, és még pár bájitalt. A szobába visszaérve a fiút összegömbölyödve, remegve találta a földön, hangja rekedt nyöszörgésbe fúlt, arca óriási kínt tükrözött.

Pedig tökéletes okklumentor volt. Az ő öt évvel korábbi kudarca ellenére a fiatalabb mágus sikerrel elsajátította az okklumenciát, bár fogalma sem volt hogyan, vagy kitől. De egy Elme és Emlék Szabályozóval szemben semmi esélye nem lehetett. Az ilyenek nem tanulták a legilimenciát. Azzal a képességgel születtek, hogy darabokra tudták szedni bárki agyát, és a saját irányításuk alá vonhattak akárkit.

Éppen befejezte a sárga kence eloszlatását a fiú lecsupaszított mellkasán, amikor az ajtó hatalmas erővel berobbant, és egy hihetetlenül dühös alak lépett be rajta. Az örvénylő lávafolyam megrémítette Pitont, aki azonnal felállt és meghajolt, amint felismerte a szörnyetegben tomboló urát.

-Hol van az a büdös korcs? – sziszegte Voldemort, Perselus pedig idegesen nyelt egyet.

-Amikor megérkeztem éppen távozott – válaszolta a tőle telhető legnyugodtabb hangon.

-Azonnal előkeríted! – a férfi egyetlen szó nélkül távozott, bár csak remélni tudta, hogy a lény nem ment messzire.

Ahogy magára maradt, Tom rögtön az eszméletlen fiú mellé lépett, és az ágy szélére ülve, továbbra is vérző sebhelyéhez érintette jobb keze mutató ujját. Azonnal rájött, hogy az a söpredék éppen a kettejük közti kapcsolatot próbálta elvágni. És nem végzett rossz munkát. A vér, a fájdalom és Harry legyengült elméje elegendő bizonyítékul szolgált… Minél előbb meg kellett ölniük azt a fattyút. Csak a hogyan volt kérdéses.

Érezte, ahogy egyre erősebb támadások érik a köteléket, és ezzel egy időben Voldemort is a felszínre követelőzött. Az utóbbi időben minden percet kihasznált a kegyetlenkedésre. Mindketten tudták, hogy ezek az utolsó pillanatai, ám Tom nem érezte helytelennek ezeket a cselekedeteket. Tulajdonképpen sosem tiltakozott Voldemort tettei és céljai ellen. Talán ezért is vált a maszkból valódi személy. Mert az alkotó nem tiltakozott… és mire eljutott a tiltakozás pillanatáig már késő volt.

Megidézte a Halál Jegyét, majd hagyta, hogy Voldemort a láncon keresztül felkutassa azt a nyomorultat, és kegyetlenül megkínozza. Ahogy ő is tette a fiúval. Az elméje közvetítette a fájdalom sikolyait, amiket az a fattyú adott ki magából, miközben a Nagyúr saját gondolatait és emlékeit tárta fel előtte. A rengeteg halál egyre komolyabb sebeket ejtett a behatolón, ám Harry is megszenvedte ezeket a pillanatokat.

Azonban úgy tűnt kivételesen Voldemort tudta, meddig mehet el, ugyanis amint ismét szabaddá vált a fiú elméje, ő is távozott. Tom pedig kimerülten zuhant a vékony testre. Halálosan fáradtnak és végtelenül gyengének érezte magát. Hát persze, hiszen ő maga okozta az utolsó sérüléseket Társának. Ráadásul a karja is mintha elevenen akart volna elégni. Azonban semmi ereje nem maradt akárcsak egyetlen pillantást is vetni a fájdalom mibenlétére.

XXX

Pillái ólomsúlyúnak tűntek, ráadásul a mellkasára nehezedő súly miatt levegőt is alig kapott. És a csuklója iszonyatosan fájt. A sebhelyéről nem is beszélve. Rövid erőlködés után sikeresen felemelte a fájó kezét, és még a szemét is sikerült nagy nehezen kinyitnia. Persze csak miután meghallotta a lánccsörgést és a halk morranást.

Bal karjába egy zöld szimbólumokkal díszített fekete karperec égett, és ez a bilincs egy fekete-zöld láncban folytatódott, egészen a rajta elterülő feketehajú alak jobb csuklójáig, amin ugyanaz a karperec díszelgett. Legszívesebben felüvöltött volna, de a tekintetébe fúródó karmazsin pillantás belészorította a szuszt.

Agya hirtelen színes képek egész sorozatával telt meg, emlékekkel, amik a másikhoz tartoztak, emlékekkel, amik az ő szenvedését mutatták be. És a módszert, amivel Voldemort segített rajta.

Hirtelen rádöbbent, hogy az elméjük között álló fal leomlott, és Társa minden gondolatát ismeri. Ahogy emlékei is a fejében kavarogtak. Egy pillanatra megijedt, de ahogy jött, el is múlt. Most már tényleg Társak voltak. Legalábbis ő azt hitte, amíg meg nem látott egy másik emlékfoszlányt is. Egy gondolatot, ami sötét pírt csalt az arcára.

-Te ezt nem gondolhatod komolyan – suttogta rekedten, mire csak egy halk, gúnyos kacajt kapott válaszul, majd a rajta elhelyezkedő test megemelkedett, és lassan egyre följebb araszolt az ágyon.

Nagyot nyelt, érverése felgyorsult, ahogy egyre csak a lázasan csillogó vérszín szemekbe nézett, amik vágytó izzottak üregükben. A sápadt arc izzadtságtól fénylett a hollószín hajzuhatag, pedig mindent beterített körülöttük. Tom a fülébe sziszegett, mire önkéntelenül is megremegett.

-Ne… tedd ezt! – nyöszörögte.

-Miért ne? – a férfi hangja csúfondáros és kihívó volt. – Ez az egyetlen módja…

-Nem! – kiáltott fel kétségbeesetten.

A másik ajkai azonnal az övére tapadtak, ugyanúgy, ahogy korábban Maligne ajkai is. A csók heves és forró volt, egészen addig, amíg el nem jutott Tom agyáig ez a gondolat. A vörös szemek felizzottak, ám már nem a vágytól, hanem a haragtól. Azonnal elszakadt a fiútól, és dühösen vicsorogva meredt rá. Már mindent tudott.

A korcs iránti haragja megkétszereződött, hatalma szinte látható formát öltött körülötte, ereje visszatért. El akarta pusztítani azt a dögöt. Mindennél jobban akarta. Azért, mert ott hagyta az _Ő _Társát kiszolgáltatva annak a senkiházinak és azért, mert nem átallotta mocskos ösztöneit a fiún kiélni.

-Az a korcs is így csókolt? Valóban? Akkor kénytelen vagyok megmutatni, hogy tudok máshogy is csókolni – a hangja még számára is hideg és kegyetlen volt.

Nem érdekelte, hogy a másik hogyan érez. Rémületét agya egy hátsó részébe száműzte és ujjait a hajába mártva közelebb magához rántotta, majd keményen megcsókolta az ijedt fiút. Nyelve követelőzve tört utat magának a puha, tehetetlen ajkak között, hogy birtokba vegye az egész szájat. Elvakult volt.

Ezernyi gondolat kergette egymást a fejében, aminek nagy része nem is a sajátja volt, de pillanatnyilag lefoglalta az a mámorító érzés, amit Harry megadása okozott. A fiú keze a hajába túrt, ajkainak lágy mozgása lassabb, kíméletesebb mozdulatokra ösztökélték. Tudta, hogy nyert. Az ösztönei ezt súgták.

Finoman beleharapott a nyak puha húsába, megízlelve a másik bőrét, majd végigcsókolta a kulcscsontját, miközben ujjai a mellkasát fedő kötéssel babráltak. Ahogy jobb keze is megmozdult a csendet lánccsörrenés éles zaja törte meg. Lenézett csuklójára, mintha csak most tudatosulna benne, mi is történt, majd, mint aki delíriumból ébred, zavaros tekintettel nézett Társa szintén ködös szemeibe.

Milyen ostoba volt! Majdnem szabad utat engedett vágyainak, és Voldemortnak, miközben olyasmit tett, ami lehet, hogy óriási hiba volt. Lerombolta a falat, a kettejük közti falat, ami elhatárolta elméjüket és egész lényüket egymástól. És emellett ismét megidézte a Halál Jegyét, ami immár a bőrükbe égett, és igazi láncot formált közöttük.

Emiatt történt minden. Kis híján romba döntött mindent. A féltékenység és a kavargó új emlékek elvakították. Pedig ha idő előtt egyesült volna Harryvel, az igazi katasztrófához vezetett volna.

Figyelte, ahogy a fiú megemészti az új információkat, és összekapcsolja néhány korábbi emlékkel, majd a döbbenet szép lassan utat tör magának és kiül az arcára. Most már semmit sem tudott elrejteni előle. És ő sem előle. Csak remélni tudta, hogy nem követett el túl nagy hibát.

XXX

A levegő megremegett, ahogy a két vörös szemű szörnyeteg ereje egymásnak feszült. A mágikus rezgések megsokszorozódtak, szinte láthatóvá váltak. Az ellenfelek pedig gyűlölködve meredtek egymásra, mit sem törődve sérüléseikkel és a körülöttük végbement pusztulással.

Az emberszerűbb harcos ujjaiból hirtelen fekete szikrák törtek elő, és egyenesen a bestiálisabb kinézetű felé vették az irányt, majd hangos robbanás kíséretében becsapódott annak felvillanó pajzsába. Az éjszínű szimbólumokkal borított alak hátratántorodott a becsapódás erejétől, de hatalmas szárnyai segítségével sikerült megtartania egyensúlyát, és még abban a pillanatban ellentámadást indított.

A hatalmas kastély parkjának egyharmada elszenesedett sivataggá változott, ám ez senkit sem érdekelt. A harag, a gyűlölet és a féltékenység elvette mindkét szörny eszét. A következő támadásba beleremegett a kastély fala, majd a démon hirtelen fájdalmas vonítással nyakához kapta a karmos ujjait és térdre rogyott. Vérszín tóként ragyogó szemeibe óriási kín költözött, és ujjait fekete vére borította, ahogy lassan visszahúzta a fájdalom középpontjától.

Furcsa módon a másik sem járt sokkal jobban. A csuklóján található, immár véglegesen látható bilincsek felizzottak, ismét beleégve kezének finom húsába, és a hozzátartozó – komoly erőfeszítések árán eltűntetett – lánc is megjelent, majd egy pillanattal később egy hatalmas rántás következtében a szemek megfeszültek, ő pedig előre bukott a még mindig meleg földre.

-Ha meg akartok ölni, legegyszerűbb, ha közvetlenül engem támadtok – hallatszott egy meggyötört, gyenge, de félreismerhetetlenül dühös hang nem messze tőlük.

A feléjük botorkáló, csupán egy fekete nadrágot viselő alak sápadt arcát szinte áttetszővé tette a mágia, szilánkokkal telt smaragd íriszeiben eleven tűz lobogott, és tisztán átérződött rajtuk a harag és a fájdalom. Mellkasa szaporán emelkedett és süllyedt, miközben továbbra is próbálta feszesen tartani a kezében lévő, bilincsekhez kapcsolódó láncokat.

-Csak meg akartam… mutatni, ennek… a korcsnak… hogy hol… a… helye – nyögte fájdalmasan eltorzult arccal az idősebbnek tűnő férfi, miközben kínkeservesen felemelte fejét a földről, és az erőlködéstől eltorzult arccal próbált a smaragd szemekbe nézni.

A másik gondolatai megállíthatatlanul örvénylettek a fejében, a csalódottság és a harag érzése azonban mindennél erősebb volt. Mégsem tudott mit tenni. Büszkesége nem hagyta, hogy megtorlatlanul hagyja a dög tettét. A fiú az övé volt, saját akaratából választotta őt, és ő sosem hagyta, hogy bárki megszerezze, ami az övé.

-Nem vagyok a tulajdonod, Tom Denem – sziszegte a fiú, és a nyakában elhelyezkedő kígyó csatlakozott hozzá.

-Valóban, ebben a helyzetben inkább úgy tűnik, én vagyok a tiéd, nem, Potter? – vágott vissza gúnytól csöpögő hangon a férfi, majd a karjába nyilalló fájdalommal mit sem törődve, lassan, remegő lábakkal talpra küzdötte magát.

-Te is szedd össze magad! – mordult rá a démonra Harry, mikor az továbbra is egy helyben kuporgott. – Nem holmi öleb vagy, hanem egy hatalmas szörnyeteg. Akkor ne csak az ostobaságok elkövetése közben legyél merész!

Tom pontosan érezte, hogy a fiút hullámokban önti el a rosszullét, még sem mozdult, hogy segítsen. A megaláztatás túlságosan mély nyomot hagyott benne. Ő senki szolgája nem volt, a kölyök mégis vette magának a bátorságot, hogy holmi alantas lényként láncon rángassa. Erős késztetést érzett, hogy testi fölényét kihasználva ő is megrántsa a láncot… aztán csak lehajtotta a fejét, és dühösen meredt a hamuval kevert földre.

-Azt hittem, nem kell többet figyelmeztetnem benneteket… Mégis, állandó jelleggel elfelejtitek, hogy az összecsapásaitokkal nem csak a saját, de az én életemet is veszélyeztetitek! Én veletek ellentétben nem csak egyikőtökkel állok kapcsolatban, basszátok meg! – Harry már összegörnyedt, és sípolva kapkodta a levegőt, de még mindig nem fejezte be.

//Harry, hagyd abba, ismét el fogsz ájulni…// - sziszegte Nagini a fülébe lágyan, de a fiú nem figyelt rá.

-Lehet, hogy egy örökké valóságig fogok mellettetek sínylődni, de ha ilyen ütemben folytatjátok egymás nyirbálását, nemhogy az örökké valóságot, de Dumbledore halálát sem fogom megélni! És ti sem! Engem gyengítetek ezekkel a harcokkal, hát nem fogjátok fel?! És ha én meghalok, ti is jöttök velem, halhatatlanság ide, vagy oda! – a fiatal varázsló hirtelen térdre zuhant, a láncszemek kicsúsztak ujjai közül.

-Ezzel csak magadnak ártasz… - kezdte Tom, és akaratlanul is a fiú felé mozdult.

-Most már úgyis mindegy, nem? – Harry tekintete lassan üvegessé kezdett válni, és a két pár vérvörös szem egyszerre kerekedett el, a tűhegyes és az emberi fogsorral rendelkező ajkak egyszerre kaptak levegő után, ahogy Társukban ijesztő gyorsasággal csökkent az életenergia.

//Ne csak álljatok már ott, minden kígyók istenére!// - csattant rémülten a kígyó sziszegése. A fiúnak már alig volt pulzusa, és ha az a két idióta nem csinált gyorsan valamit, hamarosan senki nem oldhatta meg a helyzetet.

Szerencsére ennyi elég volt, hogy a meredten maguk elé bámuló férfiak észhez térjenek, és minden bajukat feledve azonnal az immár szinte teljesen élettelen fiú mellett teremjenek, és az élet legapróbb jelét, na meg persze valami használható ötletet keresve közös varázslatba kezdjenek.

-Alig él! – mordult fel Maligne, és rémülten nézett riválisára, aki hasonló pillantással válaszolt. – És a mi erőnk is egyre csökken!

-Ezzel én is tisztában vagyok. Inkább azt mond meg, mit tehetnénk! – csattant fel Tom, ám félelme hatalmasabb mérteket öltött, mint dühe.

A tény, hogy a hideg sötétségen kívül semmiféle érzelem, vagy gondolat nem érkezett felé a fiútól, lassan a halálfélelemhez hasonló érzéseket kezdett kelteni benne. És ha nem jutnak eredményre, akár időszerűek is lehetettek ezek a gondolatok.

-Sosem kellett senki életéért küzdenem… És az is példátlan, hogy egy démon hasonló helyzetbe kerüljön, mint én – Maligne hangjába némi szégyenkezés vegyült alárendelt helyzete miatt.

-Ne fecsegj már össze-vissza! – torkollta le Tom. – Harapd meg! – a másik megrökönyödött tekintete láttán, kis híján ismét megátkozta a démont, de aztán erőt vett magán, és feszült hangon folytatta. – Harapd meg a csuklójánál és vedd egy kevés vérét! Én pedig megosztom vele az enyémet. Ismered ezt a fajta rituálét nem?

-Halandók nem igen alkalmazzák…

-Valóban. Ha sikerrel járunk, onnantól kezdve már csak a testi egyesülés választ el minket attól, hogy…

-Teljesen eggyé váljunk – mormogta a démon, majd megérezve, mennyi időt vesztegettek el, gondolkodás nélkül lecsapott Harry csuklójára.

//Nagini, most segítened kell. A kígyók nyelvére eddig is különösen jól reagált, és ebben a pillanatban elengedhetetlen, hogy lenyelje a véremet.// - sziszegte kígyójának Tom, miközben remegő karját az egyre izgatottabban lefetyelő Maligne felé nyújtotta, aki nem is tétlenkedett, gyors vágást ejtett az izzó bilinccsel díszített csuklójára.

A férfi óvatosan felfelé fordította a fiú arcát, és állkapcsát nagy nehezen lefelé mozdítva, a szájához illesztette a sebet.

//_**Innod kell… vedd magadhoz az életemet… forrjon eggyé vérünk… légy vér a véremből…**_// - kezdte lágy hangon sziszegve Tom. - //_**Idd ki vérem csebrét… tedd magadévá létemet… válj részemmé, hogy én is tied lehessek!**_// - a változás hiánya egyre jobban megrémítette, ráadásul a látása is kezdett elhomályosulni. - //Nagini!//

//_** Innod kell… vedd magadhoz az életemet… forrjon eggyé vérünk… légy vér a véremből… Idd ki vérem csebrét… tedd magadévá létemet… válj részemmé, hogy én is tied lehessek!**_// - kántálták immár együtt, miközben Maligne egyre hangosabban dorombolt az élvezettől és a mágia folyamatosan duzzadt körülöttük.

Karmazsin vére vörösre festette Harry száját és állát, miközben egyre nehezebben tudta megtartani magát, és fulladozott a tömény energiától, ami mindent betemetni látszott körülöttük. A vérveszteségtől egyre nagyobb hullámokban tört rá a hányinger, azonban a kántálást nem hagyta abba.

És akkor, pont, abban a pillanatban, hogy Maligne felemelte fejét az időközben összezárt sebről, a fiú végre el kezdte nyeldekelni az életet adó nedűt, és a varázslat kiteljesedhetett. Tom utolsó erejével még, megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott, majd eszméletlenül borult a lassan nyeldeklő Harryre, Maligne-ra és Naginira hagyva mindent.


	25. Chapter 25

Megérkezett a friss, és sajnos másfél hónapig ezzel kell mindenkinek beérnie, ugyanis elveszik munkaeszközömet, vagyis a kezemet. Hétfőn sajnos egy elég komoly vállműtéten esem át, és leghamarabb másfél hónap múlva tudom ismét normálisan használni. Már amennyire. Addig is, remélem nem lett túl kusza, esetleg túl sablonos a történet ezzel a kis… eseménnyel. Remélem élvezni fogjátok, és utána megajándékoztok néhány kritikával is. Köszönettel:

Lilith

Huszonötödik fejezet

-Hogy lehet az, hogy még mindig nem tért magához? Miért nem érzek semmit? Valóban él? – Tom Denem az őrület határán járkált fel-alá saját szobájában, ahová őt és Harryt is elszállásolták, amikor kínkeservvel visszahozták a fiút az életbe.

Maligne joggal gondolta, hogy jobb, ha kivételesen mindhárman együtt maradnak, hiszen így alkottak egy teljes egészet, azonban már egy hét telt el az emlékezetes incidens óta, és Harry semmi változást sem mutatott az erőteljes szívverésen kívül. Mintha csupán a teste lett volna abban a szobában. Egy üres, lélektelen héj.

-Nem, az nem lehet! – mormogta a fejét rázva a férfi. – Nem tűnhetett el a lelke csak úgy… - a démon erre a mondatra ingerült, mégis rémült pillantást vetett rá gazdája mellől, akihez szorosan hozzápréselődött, és még a láncát is hajlandó volt megidézni a siker érdekében.

XXX

Furcsa zsibongás vette körül, ami ismerősnek tűnt. Ki akarta nyitni a szemét, de szemhéja túl nehéznek bizonyult, végtagjaival együtt. Vajon honnan jön ez a rengeteg zümmögés és kattogás? És miért érzi magát olyan üresnek? Mintha valami hiányzott volna.

Nagy nehezen sikerült megmozdítania az ujjait, mire a zsivaj megszűnni látszott, csak a kattogás maradt. Kényszerítette magát, hogy kinyissa a szemét, de valamiért csak foltokat látott. Vajon miért? Aztán hirtelen kiélesedett a kép, és valami hűvös ért az orrához. Egy szemüveg? Összevonta a szemöldökét.

-Istenem! – suttogta mellette egy elérzékenyült női hang. Női hang? Mi ez az egész?

Kínkeservvel oldalra fordította a fejét, de a látványtól, majdnem ismét elvesztette az eszméletét. Páni félelemmel kapkodott levegő után, karjai össze-vissza csapkodtak, ajka pedig sikoltásra nyílt. Aztán hirtelen lenyugodott, még ha belül minden gondolatát a borzadály és a rettegés töltötte is ki.

A Roxfort gyengélkedőjén – ugyanis valami számára ismeretlen okból ott volt – minden barátja jelen volt, és megkönnyebbüléssel vegyes aggodalommal figyelték, ahogy pillantása egyikükről a másikukra rebben. Nap barnította kezét Mrs. Weasley szorongatta könnyáztatta arccal, és barna szemei szeretettel pillantottak le rá. Közvetlenül mellette Ginny állt sugárzó arccal, bár fejét kötés fedte, és hálóingéből következtetve ő is a kórházi szárny vendégszeretetét élvezte. És persze ott volt Ron és Hermione – előbbi szélesen vigyorogva, a másik könnyeit nyeldekelve –, aztán Remus – aggodalmas, mégis megkönnyebbült tekintettel –, vidoran mutogató ikrek és az apjuk, Mr. Weasley, na meg persze Hagrid, aki éppen az orrát fújta óriási zsebkendőjébe.

Ismét be akarta csukni a szemét, hogy elmenekülhessen szerettei elől, akiknek halottnak kellett volna lenniük, hiszen mindüket látta a harcmezőn, de a teste nem engedelmeskedett, ahogy az előbb sem. Eszébe jutott az a majd fél évvel korábbi lázálom, amikor ugyanígy tért magához, akkor azonban mindenkiben volt valami abszurdum. Ellenben most, minden teljesen tökéletesnek tűnt. Észre kellett vennie, hogy senki sem teljesen egészséges, nem volt olyan látogatója, akinek ne lett volna legalább néhány horzsolás az arcán, vagy más testrészén, de néhányan, barátait is beleértve fásli borította a nyakát, karját, kinek éppen mijét.

Megérezte, hogy figyelik, így megpróbálta a másik irányba fordítani a fejét. Sikerrel. Az ágy innenső oldalán álló két alakból, az egyiket nem ismerte, a másikat ellenben legszívesebben azonnal darabokra szaggatta volna. De miért is? Valami nagyon nem volt rendben. A benne tátongó jeges űr, hirtelen kétszer olyan kellemetlen érzéssel lüktetett a lelkében, de valamiért nem tudta előhívni az emlékeit. Legalábbis teljesen.

Néhány furcsa emlékfoszlány felsejlett valamiféle állatról, és egy gyönyörű ónixgyűrűbe foglalt vérszín szempárról, na meg persze halott szeretteiről, de a többi homályba veszett. A hiányérzet pedig egyre erősödött, ezzel együtt a két kötéssel burkolt csuklójába is belenyilallt a fájdalom. Valami tényleg nagyon nem volt rendben.

-Dumbledore… professzor? – nyögte elhalóan.

Hiszen nem is ezt akart mondani! A tehetetlen kétségbeesés egyre jobban maga alá gyűrte. Miért nem tudta uralni a testét és az elméjét? Hogyan került ide, mikor nem sokkal korábban egészen biztosan máshol volt? Igen, máshol. De hol? És hogy lehetett itt a családja? Tisztán emlékezett a vérbefagyott holttestükre! És miért hívja őket így? Hiszen már rég óta csak a közös cél érdekében tartottak össze! Egyedül Ginny tartott ki mellette, akkor is, mikor a Voldemorttal vívott küzdelem már az őrület szélére sodorta.

-Harry, édes fiam, hát magadhoz tértél! – villantotta rá szemkápráztató mosolyát az igazgató. Égszín szemei csakúgy szikráztak a boldogságtól. – Mindannyian aggódtunk érted. Három teljes hónapig kómában voltál.

-De a harc… - motyogta akaratán kívül.

A saját logikája alapján az a kérdés következett volna, hogy akkor mégis miért fedi kötés még mindig nem egy ember testét? Vagy hogy lehet a Roxfortban, amikor az romokban hevert? Vagy a legvalószínűbb: Mégis mi a jó élet folyik itt?!

-Sajnálatos módon, még nem győztünk. Voldemort ismét elmenekült – komorodott el egy pillanatra az agg varázsló tekintete. – De nem adjuk fel! – biztosította újult erővel aztán.

-És az a férfi…? – legalább erre ő is kíváncsi volt valamelyest.

-Ó, igen, bemutatom Magnust, a Rend egyik legújabb tagját. A csata után érkeztek még néhányan. De majd őket is megismered. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy szimpatikusnak fogod találni őket. Magnus pedig sokat fog segíteni neked, hogy biztosan távol tarthasd Voldemortot az elmédtől – az a kedves, bátorító arckifejezés, a szeretetteljesen csillogó szemek. Már majdnem bedőlt neki.

-Örülök, hogy végre nyitva is láthatom a gyönyörű szemeidet – jegyezte meg félig humorosan, félig komolyan a fiatal férfi, ami teljesen ledöbbentette őt. – Biztos vagyok benne, hogy kellemesen töltjük majd együtt az időt, és sok új dologra megtanítalak majd – az volt a benyomása, hogy a másik nem az elméje lezárásáról beszél.

A félelem egyre jobban hatalmába kerítette, de ezt csak belül érezhette, külső jele egyáltalán nem volt érzéseinek. Szíve nyugodtan vert a mellkasában, légzése egyenletes volt. Cselekedetei egyelőre darabosak és álomittasak.

-Harry, kis drágám, aludj még egy keveset. Egyelőre sok pihenésre van szükséged – jegyezte meg Mrs. Weasley, miközben eligazgatta takaróját, neki pedig semmi kétsége sem maradt, valóban ő volt az.

Szemhéjai ismét elnehezültek, pedig agya lázasan dolgozott, de teste nem engedelmeskedett, és ismét beborította a sötétség, ahol csak a kétségbeesés kiáltásai és az ezernyi kérdés maradt vele álmában.

XXX

-Mi van vele?! – Tom próbálta visszafogni magát, de így is tökéletesen érezni lehetett feszültségét.

-A teste ugyan gyenge, de teljesen rendben van. Azonban attól félek, a szellemét valahogyan elválasztották a testétől – Rabastan hangja remegett, ahogy pálcát tartó keze is.

-Azt akarod mondani, hogy valahogy eltűnt a lelke a testéből? De mégis hogyan? Egész végig mellette voltunk! – a vörös szemű férfi most már meg sem próbálta türtőztetni magát.

Tehetetlen kétségbeeséssel figyelte a sápadt, üres arcot, ami nem sokkal korábban még annyi érzelmet tükrözött. A puha ajkakat, amik készségesen csókolták, és a lezárt szemhéjakat, amik mögött a smaragd tavak pihentek, szikrázó szilánkjaikkal. Tudta, hogy szolgájának igaza van, már a kezdettől fogva érezte, hogy valami nincs rendben, hiszen a csak a jeges ürességet érezte magában a fiú lénye helyett. A lánc másik vége eltűnt a szeme elől.

Maligne a szoba egyik sarkában gubbasztott, az árnyak olyan sűrűn ölelték körbe, hogy vonásait már ki sem lehetett venni. Szárnyai behúzva simultak a hátához, és folyamatos morgás tört fel a torkából.

A két halálfaló nem is nézett felé, ellenben Tom egy pillanatig sem tétovázott. Elégedettség áradt szét bensőjében, amiért az a dög végre érez valamit. Tudta, hogy emészti magát, hiszen a saját érzései is hasonlóak voltak. Elvesztették az egyetlen értéket, amijük valaha is volt. Mindezt önnön hibájukból. Persze, ha az a korcs nem hagyja csak úgy ott a fiút, nem történt volna meg ez. Mennyivel jobb a másikat hibáztatni!

-Fogalmam sincs, Kegyelmes úr – válaszolta fejet hajtva Rabastan.

A férfi azonban már Perselust hívta a sötét jegyen keresztül, azonban a bájitalmester nem válaszolt a hívásra. Ismételten. Az éppen meglehetősen gyenge Voldemort szerint Piton elárulta őket, és visszatért a vén bolondhoz, és Tom egy pillanatig el is gondolkodott ezen a lehetőségen, ám aztán el is vetette. Valami más állt a dolgok mögött… jobban mondva valaki más…

XXX

Valaki minden percben vele volt. Hermione és Ron órákig beszéltek hozzá, ő pedig kényszeredetten válaszolgatott, egyszer sem említve halálukat, a fájdalmat és az ürességet, ami belülről emésztette. Minden olyannak tűnt, mint régen. Barátai boldogan nevettek, Ron a hülye vicceivel traktálta, és lassan de biztosan kezdték elhitetni vele, minden a legnagyobb rendben van.

Harmadik napja volt magánál, mikor először felkelhetett. Lábai majdnem felmondták a szolgálatot, ahogy talajt értek, ám Ginny, aki éppen vele volt, azonnal ott termett, és megtartotta. A lányból áradó melegség biztonsággal töltötte el, úgy érezte, hogy végre nyugalomra lelhet.

Kínosan lassú léptekkel jutott ki a fürdőszobába. Szüksége volt egy alapos fürdőre, azonban ahogy elhaladtak a mosdó fölött lévő tükör mellett, úgy torpant meg, mint aki falnak ütközött, és megint sikoltani akart. Ám ismét sikertelenül.

A borzadály és a rémület újból fellobbant, elsöpörve a hamis biztonságérzetet. Az arcához akarta kapni a kezét, de az egyszerűen nem moccant. Csak állt mereven a tükröt bámulva, éjszín szemeiből rettegést sugározva.

'_Nem, nem lehet! Ki ez az alak a tükörben?! Ez nem én vagyok! Mi történt velem?!' –_ sikoltozta magában. Ugyanis a fiatal férfi, akit a tükörben látott egy szemernyit sem hasonlított hozzá… a villám alakú sebhelyet leszámítva. Homok szőke hajának néhány tincse elegánsan a homlokába hullott, de egyetlen hajszála sem volt olyan hosszú, hogy tükör nélkül láthassa őket. Hosszúkás enyhén napbarnított arca, most sápadt és kifejezéstelen volt, éjkék szemei előtt pedig divatos szemüveg trónolt.

-Harry, rosszul érzed magad? – kérdezte aggodalmasan Ginny.

-Egy kicsit… - a félelem hullámai egyre erősebben borították el, de ezzel együtt másvalamit is érzett. Halvány fekete és smaragd szimbólumok jelentek meg a szeme előtt, miközben csuklóiba belehasított a fájdalom.

-Harry… - suttogta rémülten a lány, és még szorosabban fogta a karját.

A tükörképe homályosodni látszott, ahogy a mágia, az ő mágiája ellenszegült az őt fogva tartó béklyóknak, és egy kis időre ismét szabadnak érezhette magát.

-Mi ez az egész, Ginny?! – kiáltott fel kétségbeesetten. – Ez nem az én testem! Mi történt velem? Velünk! Ti meghaltatok! Láttam! Engem pedig… engem pedig… - az emlékek nem akartak felszínre törni.

Hangos ordítással vágott a tükörbe, összezúzva a foncsorozott üveget, ami azt a csalárd arcot mutatta. Néhány szilánk beleállt kézfejébe, éles fájdalommal és kicsorduló vérrel kísérve. Az erő tovább duzzadt, és néhány kusza emlékfoszlány tolakodott az agyába, de azonnal tova is tűntek, így nem tudta őket értelmezni.

-Harry, mi a baj? Vérzel! – Ginny megpróbálta átölelni, ő pedig ismét érezte, hogy elveszíti az irányítást teste fölött. – Nincsen semmi baj, Harry. Dumbledore professzor megmondta, hogy lehet egy kis emlékezet kiesésed… Gyere, visszamegyünk az ágyadhoz… majd később megfürdesz – a lágy, gondoskodó hang hallatán, teste kezdett elernyedni, arca kisimult, és akarat nélküli báb módjára hagyta, hogy visszavezessék ágyához, majd kedvesen betakarják.

-Se… Segíts… Ginny! – ennyire futotta tőle. Egy utolsó kétségbeesett pillantás, alig hallható, reménytelen hang.

-Pihenned kell Harry. Dumbledore professzor mindent el fog mondani neked, ebben biztos vagyok. Idd meg ezt, jobban leszel – piros folyadékkal teli serleget tartott a szájához, ő pedig engedelmesen lenyelte.

'_Altató… az egyik legerősebb. Vajon miért nem akarják, hogy ébren legyek?_' – a gondolatok vadul kergették egymást a fejében. Hogyan juthatott el idáig? Egyáltalán hogyan helyezték a lelkét ebbe a testbe? És miért nem képes visszaemlékezni mi történt vele? Valóban három hónap telt volna a csata óta? Vagy több?

A birtokolt test érzékei lassan eltompultak, ő pedig jó ismerősként üdvözölte az árnyakkal teli sötétséget. Bebörtönözték, azonban zárkája nem egy rácsokkal körülvett tömlöc, hanem egy ismeretlen test volt. Dumbledore iránti gyűlölete ismét fellángolt, és oly mértékeket öltött, hogy egy pillanatra megijedt. Nosztalgikusérzés fogta el, mintha régről, meghatározott okkal törtek volna elő ezek az érzések. Tényleg van oka gyűlölni az igazgatót? MI történhetett?!

XXX

Akarta őt. El akart tépni minden átkozott szálat, összezúzni az összes láncszemet, ami ahhoz a kígyóarcú rémhez és ahhoz a furcsa, rémisztő árnyéklényhez kötötte. Magának akarta. Nem ezt a monoton bábot, amit kénye kedve szerint irányított, hanem Őt, az igazit. A smaragd szemeket, a hollószín fürtöket, a vékony kis testet. A háborgó lelket, ami most abba a testbe zárva. Emlékek nélkül, kétségbeesetten vergődött, és oly kétségbeesetten szabadulni vágyott. És az erőt. Az erőt, ami képes volt megtörni a varázskört, amit a táltosokkal hozott létre. Ha csak egy pillanatra is, de képes volt rá.

De amíg sikerül elhitetniük vele, hogy minden, amit a hónapok alatt átélt, csupán egy rémálom volt, be kellett érnie azzal a bábbal. Ölelni és szeretni fogja, miközben azt képzeli, hogy az igazit szorítja magához, hogy az igazit látja a beteljesülés pillanatában.

'_Legalább_ _a szemei lennének zöldek_!' – gondolta magában, miközben végig sietett a nagyrészt lerombolt kastély egy még épnek nevezhető folyosóján, egyenesen a gyengélkedő felé. Hamarosan el kell vinniük innen, hiszen az illúzió nem tartható fenn a végtelenségig. És mily szerencse, hogy a Vén Bolond bízott benne annyira, hogy rá bízza Őt.

Benyitott a kétszárnyú ajtón, és egyből kedves mosolyra húzódott a szája. Vágya fellobbant, ahogy meglátta az alvó testet, és egy pillanatra tényleg úgy tűnt, az igazi Harry Pottert látja. Aztán a pillanat elmúlt, és ő már ott állt az ágy mellett, ujjai önkéntelenül siklottak a lágy homok szőke tincsek közé, miközben maga előtt látta, ahogy szeretkezés közben is ugyanígy tesz, miközben Harry a nevét suttogja gyönyörtől érdessé vált hangján.

Mélyeket kellett lélegeznie, nehogy most azonnal magáévá tegye a fiút. Vágyának immár kézzel fogható jele is akadt, ám szerencsére a talár nem engedte látatni merevedését. Fel kell ébresztenie, a fantáziálgatást pedig későbbre halasztani. Mondjuk, amikor már kényelmesen elhelyezkedett a puha, meleg ágyban, esetleg egy hatalmas kád fürdővízben…

-Harry, itt az idő, hogy felébredj – a test reagált a hangjából áradó mágiára, az éjszín íriszek, lassan ismét láthatóvá váltak, a bennük ülő mély kétségbeeséssel együtt. – Emlékszel rám, igaz?

-Magnus… - válaszolta az álomittas hang.

Az összpontosítás segített elűzni égető szükségét. Egy pillanatra sem hagyhatta őrizetlenül a testet, különben a bezárt lélek ismét elszabadult volna. Igazából fogalma sem volt, hogy sikerülhetett ennyire egyszerűen ellopniuk a fiú lelkét. Áldotta az eget, amiért minden viszonylag zökkenőmentesen zajlott. Utolsó mentális támadása óta folyamatosan figyelte Harry mentális jeleit, már-már attól félt, minden odavész, amikor nem sokkal azután, hogy az a szörnyeteg kiűzte őt az elméjéből, Harry már lábra is állt, lélekben, pedig összeszedettebbnek tűnt, mint az utóbbi időben bármikor.

Ám a legyengült test nem bírta ki a hatalmas terhet, amit az által róttak rá, hogy nem csak mozgásra kényszerítették, de egyúttal igen komoly varázslat végrehajtására is. A fiatal, ám már túl gyenge szervezet a halál küszöbén állt, ő pedig a táltosokkal együtt befejezte a rituálét, és a vegetáló testből előszólította a lelket. Pont az utolsó pillanatban, mielőtt az a másik kettő végképp elvágott volna minden lehetséges utat. Sajnálatos módon, így is sikerült épp elég nagy gondot okozniuk. A furcsa kötelék immár eltéphetetlen volt, ami azt jelentette, hogy ha használni akarják Harryt, mindenképpen a saját testén kívül kell tartaniuk.

Ezt pedig ő sajnálta a legjobban. De ha ezáltal elérhette, hogy a fiú az övé legyen, akkor nem számított, hogy egy idegen testben, bábként rángatva kellett magáévá tennie. A siker érdekében, még egy halál mágiát is alkalmaznia kellett. Azt a rengeteg embert ismét előhívni a sírból, és tökéletesen kontrollálni a tetteiket… Be kellett látnia, hogy még számára is nehéz volt, pedig Európa legjobb Elme- és Emlékszabályozójának számított.

És ott volt még Piton ügye is. Az ellenszenves, mogorva denevér, aki mindig oly gyanakvóan méregette, miközben ő maga dolgozott a Sötét Nagyúrnak. Ennek ismeretében, nem volt nehéz eltűntetni őt az útból. Dumbledore gondoskodott róla, hogy egy ideig biztosan senki ne találhasson rá. Nem akarta megölni őt, ahhoz mindig is túl lojális volt az öreg, de az aurorok kezére sem juttathatta, hiszen a minisztérium teljesen annak a szörnyetegnek a kezében volt, és a legutóbbi – meglehetősen véresen megtorolt – zendülés óta a varázsló társadalom elcsendesedett, mindenki belenyugodott az új helyzetbe.

Ez pedig ismét csak nehezítette a helyzetüket. Hiszen a halálfalók rengetegen voltak, ők pedig túl kevesen. Egyedül Harryben bízhattak, de a fiú kezébe nem adhattak pálcát egyelőre. Nem hagyhatták, hogy varázsoljon, ugyanis a varázsereje fölött nem tudott uralkodni. Arra még képes volt, hogy az emlékei nagy részével együtt a hatalmát is elzárja, de az már feleannyira sem sikerült, mint szerette volna. Harry pedig hihetetlenül erős volt. És erejének egy része még ki sem bontakozott. Ami egyenesen félelmetessé tette képességeit.

-Hogy érzed magad? – kérdezte lágyan, miközben leült egy székre.

-Fáradtan – suttogta a fiú, de ismét csak az ajkai formálták a szavakat.

-Ne aggódj, én majd vigyázok rád – végigsimított az arcán, miközben előrehajolt, és a kerekre tágult szemekbe nézve, a másik szájába suttogta az utolsó szót: - Szeretlek.


	26. Chapter 26

Huszonhatodik fejezet

-Hogy érzi magát a kedvenc vendégünk? Perselus, ne nézz ilyen csúnyán, te is tudod, hogy mindent saját magadnak köszönhetsz. Elárulni a vén bolondot… ejnye, ejnye Perselus – a szőke férfi hangja csúfondárosan csengett, ahogy a falhoz láncolt rabot figyelte.

Az egykori bájitaltanáron cafatokban lógott a talár, testét sebek, zúzódások egész tengere borították be, bal szeme be volt dagadva, szája pedig felszakadva. Egyszerűen borzalmasan festett, ám a tekintete továbbra is parázsló dühöt és lángoló gyűlöletet tükrözött.

-Tudod, Perselus, igazán szórakoztató volt elvágni téged mesteredtől. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy azt hiszi, elárultad őt. Ráadásul Harry is itt van, és te nem tehetsz semmit, hogy megmentsd! – folytatta Magnus önelégülten vigyorogva. – Látom ám, hogy megleptelek! Még nem meséltem volna? Azon a napon, amikor idezártunk, sikerült megszereznem a fiú lelkét! Most már az enyém, és hamarosan egészen az enyém lesz! – nevetett fel. – Nem mondasz semmit? Perselus, csalódást okozol nekem. Hol maradnak az átkozódásaid, a szarkasztikus megjegyzéseid?

-Os… toba – nyögte ki az idősebb férfi. Fekete szemeiben tömény undor és megvetés ült.

-Na de kérlek! Miért kell egyből személyeskedni? Én is nevezhetnélek ocsmány, zsíros hajú denevérnek, mégsem teszem – méltatlankodott Magnus, miközben pálcája hegyét végighúzta Perselus arcán végigfutó mély vágáson. – Tudod, ha rajtam múlna, már régen halott lennél. De egyelőre követnem kell annak a vén bolondnak az utasításait, és ő, valamilyen számomra érthetetlen okból nem akarja a halálodat. De ne aggódj, amint Harry teljesen az enyém lesz, és megszabadultam Dumbledore-tól, veled is számolni fogok.

-Te… őrült vagy! – köpte Piton, mire a másik teljes erőből pofonvágta.

-Nem vagyok őrült, Piton! – sziszegte az arcába haragtól villogó szemekkel. – Ha végre mind Dumbledore, mind az az undorító szörnyeteg eltűnik az utamból, végre létrehozhatom a tökéletes társadalmat, ahol nincsen bűnözés, mindenki boldog és nincs megkülönböztetés!

-Hogyne, és… persze… te leszel… a vezető – Perselus gunyorossága csak árnyéka volt régi önmagának.

-Én és Harry! Annyi szenvedés után mindketten megérdemeljük, hogy boldogok legyünk! Együtt! Már csak idő kérdése és teljesen összezúzom azt az undorító kapcsolatot, ami ahhoz a nyomorulthoz fűzi! – a nefelejcs szemekben elven lánggal lobogott az őrület, Piton pedig egyre kilátástalanabbnak érezte a helyzetet.

XXX

Azt mondta neki, hogy szereti. Egy idegen férfi azt mondta, hogy szereti, aztán megcsókolta. Ő pedig nem ellenkezett, mert a teste nem engedelmeskedett. A páni rémület járta át, mégis késséggel nyitotta ki a száját, utat engedve annak a követelőző nyelvnek. Semmi élvezetes nem volt abban a csókban. Köze sem volt azokhoz, amiket korábban kapott. De vajon kitől? És mikor?

Úgy érezte, széthasad a feje, és de nem tudott mit tenni ellene. Az ágya mellett ülő és a kviddicsről fecsegő Ron egyre jobban idegesítette, de az akaratát fogva tartó erő, nem engedte, hogy ráordítson. Már majdnem egy egész hét telt el, mióta fölébredt, mégis mindenki csupa lényegtelen dologról beszélt, mintha odakint nem is dúlt volna háború. Ugyan a Roxforton látszottak a csaták nyomai, és már nem is funkcionált iskolaként, emlékeiben azonban a kastély romba döntve állt, parkjában pedig holttestek százai hevertek.

-Haver, valami baj van? – kérdezte hirtelen Ron, ő pedig rádöbbent, hogy egy szavát sem sikerült felfognia.

-Nem, nincs semmi – válaszolta jobb belátása ellenére. Igenis volt baj, csak azt nem tudta, mi.

-Biztos? Hirtelen olyan üres lett a tekinteted. Min gondolkodtál? Csak nem a húgomon? – vigyorodott el kajánul a vörös hajú fiú.

-Ginny? – kérdezett vissza, de lelki szemei előtt a vérben úszó, összetört élettelen test jelent meg.

-Már százszor mondtam neked, hogy örülnék neki, ha egymásra találnátok – veregette meg a vállát, ő pedig csak nézett rá. – Te is tudod, hogy mindig is odáig volt érted…

Ginny? A húga? Még a feltételezés is nevetséges volt. Lehetséges, hogy kisebb korában a lány rajongott érte, de aztán a kapcsolatuk teljesen más irányt vett. Emellett biztos volt benne, hogy a férfiakhoz vonzódik. Pontosabban egy bizonyos férfihoz, ám az arcát és a kilétét ugyanúgy homály fedte, mint jó néhány más emlékét. Ez az érzés pedig szörnyű volt. Tudta, hogy van valami, amire emlékeznie kéne, és azt is tudta, hogy rendelkezik ezekkel az emlékekkel, ám nem tudta előhívni őket, bármennyire próbálkozott is.

-Nem szeretem Ginnyt – válaszolta önkéntelenül. – Legalábbis nem úgy.

-Mindig ezt mondod! Bárkit találok is neked, mindig csak nem a válasz! – füstölgött Ron. – Amint kinyírtad azt a szemetet, bemutatok neked egy rakás boszorkányt, akiket a Minisztériumban ismertem meg, és valamelyikkel el kell menned randizni, világos?

-Voldemort – mormogta maga elé révedő tekintettel, és hirtelen egy karmazsin lánggal égő vérszín szempár furakodott el az elméje rejtekéből.

Ismerte azt a pillantást, de nem a csatamezőkről. Az a tekintet teljesen más üzenetet hordozott. Csak neki szólt, hívta, csábította, várt őt. Aztán vadul hömpölygő lávafolyammá változott, és haraggal, féltékenységgel telt meg, majd mindez eltűnt, és csak a félelem és a mardosó kétségbeesés maradt.

Nem tehetett semmit, az őt fogva tartó erő vasmarokkal tartotta, ám a lelke nem adta fel a küzdelmet. Látni akarta a szempárhoz tartozó arcot, az arcot, amit sötét árnyak takartak el előle, és amiről tudta, hogy a megoldást jelentené számára. Egyre elkeseredettebben küzdött, a külvilág megszűnt létezni számára, csak az a vérszín tekintet létezett. Az utolsó mentsvára…

Éles karmok szaggatták szét a képet, ő pedig felsikoltott. A fejébe hasító fájdalom minden gondolatot kiűzött elméjéből, csak a kaotikus sötétség és a kínzó gyötrelem maradt. Ő pedig sikoltozott, csapkodott, üvöltött, a gyűlöletes láncok eltűntek, hogy ostorrá alakulva kínozzák őt. A csapások egyre vadabbak lettek, de nem a testét, hanem a lelkét szabdalták, neki pedig már nem volt ereje tovább sikoltani. Már semmihez sem volt ereje.

-Nyisd ki a szemed Harry – nem akarta hallani ezt a hangot. Az idegen férfi hangját, aki megcsókolta őt. – Ne akarj magadra haragítani Harry, nyisd ki szépen a szemed – még mindig nem engedelmeskedett. Amíg van választási lehetősége nem fog úgy táncolni, ahogy az a furcsa ember fütyül. – Az előbbi kis mutatványom semmi sem lesz ahhoz képest, amit kapni fogsz, ha most nem nyitod ki a szemed – a kék szemek egyből felpattantak, és vegytiszta iszonyattal kapcsolódtak az orgona tekintetbe.

-Hagyjon békén! – rémülten csapott a számára oly félelmetes arc felé. A vágyakozás és az őrület, ami azon a fiatal arcon tükröződött több volt, mint elég, hogy féljen.

-Ugyan már Harry, ha nem lennél ennyire makacs, ugyanolyan könnyen belém szeretnél, ahogy én beléd szerettem – a másik könnyedén elkapta a kapálózó kezeit, hogy egy laza mozdulattal a feje fölé szorítsa, míg szabad kezének hátával, lágyan végigsimítson rettegő arcán.

El akarta kapni a fejét, de teste megint nem engedelmeskedett. Nem tudott mozogni, kiszolgáltatottsága pedig csak olaj volt a tűzre. Sosem félt még ennyire korábban, és legszívesebben segítségért kiáltott volna, de már a szája sem engedelmeskedett az akaratának. Az a kéz pedig lassan lecsúszott az arcáról és csupasz mellkasán indult felfedezőútra. De hová lettek a ruhái? A pizsamája?

-Nem kell félned, Harry, gyengéd leszek, meglásd. Pontosan tudom, mire vágysz, és Én meg is adom neked – búgta a férfi, ő pedig leginkább arra vágyott, hogy mihamarább elveszíthesse az eszméletét… mindhiába.

Egy puha száj takarta be az övét, lágyan kóstolgatva a testhez tartozó ajkakat, és akaraterejének utolsó morzsáiból csupán annyira futott, hogy megakadályozza, teste reagálását a csábításra. Akkor sem fogja hagyni, hogy a teste fölött rendelkező rohadék megtörje őt. Soha többé nem lesz senki bábja! SOHA!

-Hogy merészelsz te kis… - sziszegte a férfi dühösen, ahogy az arcához kapott, hogy letörölje a kicsorduló vért.

Harry pedig szabadságát kihasználva, kirántotta magát a meglazult szorításból, és ügyesen legurult az ágyról. Minél messzebb akart lenni ettől az őrülttől. Ugyan ez a test nem a sajátja volt, ráadásul nem is azonos méretekkel rendelkeztek, de pillanatnyilag csak az érdekelte, hogy valahogy kijusson a gyengélkedőről, és hogy ártalmatlanná tegye a vele szemben álló varázslót.

Tudta, hogy minél messzebb kell jutnia a kastélytól, ha szabad akar lenni, bár, hogy hová mehetett volna, arról fogalma sem volt. Semmit nem tudott a külvilágról, arról meg végképp, hogy Voldemort éppen mit tervezhet. Voldemort. Valamiért többé nem félt, vagy aggódott, ha a Sötét Nagyúrra gondolt. És a kapcsolatuk…

Szemei felizzottak, ahogy tudatosult benne, hogy az a szemétláda a kapcsolatukat is elzárta. De vajon miért? Mi oka lehetett rá? Miért akarták teljes ellenőrzés alá vonni? Mi történt, amíg nem volt magánál? Nem, ő nem volt eszméletlen, ebben egészen biztos volt. Az ösztöne azt súgta, hogy nagyon is ébren volt, és nem volt egyedül, noha minden szerette meghalt. Mert mindannyian odavesztek.

Most már megérezte, hogy annak a féregnek az ereje a sajátja ellen feszül, de nem adhatta fel. Szabad akart lenni. Ám minden másképp alakult. A koncentrációja csak egy pillanatra szakadt meg, valami ismerős érintette meg őt, valami ismerős, amit mégsem tudott beazonosítani, de nem is maradt lehetősége rá, ugyanis a másik azonnal kihasználta pillanatnyi figyelmetlenségét és a mentális bilincsek már kattantak is.

Ismét az ágyon találta magát, fölé pedig egy vadul vigyorgó mézszín hajú, orgonaszemű bestia tornyosult, még jobban a matracba passzírozva őt. Teljesen magatehetetlen volt, emellett mezítelen. Fogva tartója éhesen bámulta őt, bár mintha nem is látta volna. Tekintete lázasan izzott, pupillái óriásira tágultak, lélegzete szabálytalan és izgatott zihálás volt csupán.

Ő pedig tudta, hogy mi következik, és semmit sem tehetett ellen… immár sokadjára.

XXX

Fekete csuklyás alakok sikolyától zengett a terem, míg a díszes trónszéken helyet foglaló kígyóarcú férfi mérhetetlen haraggal egyre tovább fokozta a kínjukat. Az összeset ki kellett volna irtania, hiszen állandóan csalódást okoztak neki. Hasznavehetetlen nyomorultakkal volt körülvéve, akik nemesi rangjuk és vagyonuk miatt mindenkinél többet képzeltek magukról. Hát most megtudják, mennyit ér a származás és a pénz, ha a kínok átkát kapják jutalmul a szolgálataikért.

Mert a Cruciatus senkivel nem tesz különbséget. Ha eltalál az átok teljesen mindegy hány évszázadra visszavezethetően varázsló az összes ősöd, vagy hány tonna arany hever a számodra fenntartott széfben. A fájdalmat ugyanúgy érzi mugli és varázsló egyaránt. Hát most megtudják mi az igazi szenvedés!

És még merik azt állítani, hogy mindent megtettek! Nem elég, hogy egyre többen lázadnak fel, Dumbledore ostoba hazugságait hangoztatva, nem elég, hogy már a véres megtorlások sem használnak, még a Társa is eltűnt. Nem, nem tűnt el. Hiszen most is ott feküdt a szobájában, evett, járt, aludt, ám mindezt folyamatos felügyelet és pontos utasítások mellett. A smaragd szemek olyanokká váltak akár a jeges űr. Minden értelem és élet tovaszállt belőlük. Egy üres héj volt csupán, lélek nélkül.

És mindez a saját hibájából történt. Mert nem figyelt oda eléggé, az a vén rohadék pedig az első adandó alkalommal kihasználta az alkalmat, és elrabolta Őt tőle elvágva minden lehetőséget a megtalálására. De nem csak az ő hibája volt. Annak a büdös korcsnak kellett volna vigyáznia rá, ehelyett mit csinált? Engedve alantas szükségleteinek megpróbálta elcsábítani az Ő Társát, majd mikor elutasították, egyszerűen magára hagyta.

-Talán ez majd meggyőz titeket, hogy hatékonyabban végezzétek a dolgotokat! – sziszegte hidegen. – Talán nem adtam egyértelmű uta… sításokat? – egy pillanatra elakadt.

Mintha halványan érzékelt volna valamit. A kapcsolatuk egy másodpercre ismét életre kelt. Igen, ez történt. A fiú utána kutatott, de nem tudta fenntartani a kapcsolatot, mert valami elvágta tőle. De vajon hol lehetett? Hol rejtőzhetett el az a vén bolond? Hol rejthette el a fiút? És hogyan tudták blokkolni a kapcsolatukat? Hol lehettek?

-Ke… kegyelmes… úr? – suttogta alig hallhatóan Lucius Malfoy, miközben erőlködve megpróbált fölkelni.

-Azt akarom, hogy minden egyes családot, teljesen származástól függetlenül, semmisítsetek meg, aki akár egyetlen egyszer is ellen mert szegülni az akaratomnak. Ha nem tetszik nekik a béke, felőlem élhetnek rettegésben is! – a vörös szemek dühösen villogtak üregükben. – Érthető voltam, esetleg írjak nektek részletes ismertetőt a kínzó és gyilkos átkok használatáról? – a nagyúr hangja hirtelen lágy suttogássá szelídült, ám így még félelmetesebb volt és Voldemort tökéletesen tisztában volt mindezzel.

-Értettük Kegyelmes úr – hajolt meg Malfoy a többiek pedig követték a példáját.

-Akkor miért is vagytok még itt? – érdeklődött kíváncsian, mire a halálfalók azonnal eltűntek. – KORCS! – kiáltotta szinte azonnal.

A terem közepén pedig egy igencsak rosszbőrben lévő fiatal fiú jelent meg. Vicsorogva rángatta láncait, amik Voldemort kezében futottak össze, és megfosztották minden szabadságától, emellett korlátozták az erejét is. Ez volt a büntetése, amiért cserbenhagyta a mesterét.

-Javaslom, maradj nyugton, különben én is meg találom rántani a láncokat – jegyezte meg szinte unottan a nagyúr.

-Mit akarsz? – morogta a démon, miközben gyűlölködve meredt az előtte ülő férfire.

-Több tiszteletet!

-Nekem te nem parancsolsz, nyomorult halandó! – a fiú rubin szemei szó szerint izzottak üregükben.

-Én nem így látom. Szeretnéd, hogy visszakényszerítselek az állatalakodba, és hagyjam, hogy abban rohadj meg? – kérdezte a másik vörös szemű rém halkan felnevetve, de válaszul csak dühös hallgatást kapott. – Na látod.

-Miért hívtál? – kérdezte végül.

-Egyből jobb – kedélyeskedett Voldemort, majd arca hirtelen ismét üressé vált. – Egy feladatot bízok rád, Maligne.

-Miféle feladatot? – szűkítette össze a szemeit a démon.

-Játszani fogunk… - a Sötét Nagyúr arcán jéghideg vigyor ömlött szét, ahogy beavatta legutolsó tervébe jelenlegi egyetlen szövetségesét…

XXX

Ha azt hitte, hogy elfelejtheti a megalázottság érzését, hát nagyon tévedett. Kezeit a kórházi ágy rácsos támlájához kötözték, szemét egy kendővel takarták el, ezáltal kiélesítve többi érzékét, de ő csak mérhetetlen fájdalmat érzett, és úgy érezte, hamarosan szétszakad, ha kínzója nem fejezi be végre. A lökések egyre mélyebbek és vadabbak lettek, ő pedig némán sikoltott, ugyanis a hangját is elvették.

Amikor az a mocsadék elkezdte gusztustalan játékát már tudta, hogy élete legkegyetlenebb és legfájdalmasabb élményében lesz része. A látását csakhamar elvették, még kiszolgáltatottabbá téve ezáltal őt, de az ő sanyarú helyzete csak még jobban felizgatta a rajta elterülő férfit, akinek gerjedelmét egyáltalán nem rejtette el a talár.

Először a kezével és a szájával járta be az egész testét, lassú simogatásokkal akarta izgalmi állapotba hozni őt, ám a kétségbeesés ezúttal a segítségére volt. Egy ideig. Aztán az a nyomorult a szájába vette őt, és gyakorlott mozdulatokkal kezdte mozgatni ajkait és nyelvét fel-le lassan megkeményedő férfiasságán. A test, amibe bezárták elárulta őt, neki pedig nem maradt más, mint a sötétség és a számtalan inger, ami elborította az agyát egyre mélyebbre taszítva őt a reményvesztettség szakadékába.

Próbált nem hangokat kiadni, megakadályozni a testet – ez akkor sem az övé volt –, hogy legalább ilyen módon hagy őrizhesse meg a büszkesége utolsó cseppjeit is, de minden hiába való volt. Először csak felsóhajtott, majd fel is nyögött, legalábbis a test. Ő üvöltött, zokogott, végül már könyörgött volna is, hasztalan. És még csak akkor kezdődött minden.

Az a szörnyeteg, miután úgy gondolta, immár ő is a megfelelő állapotban van, szorítógyűrűt varázsolt rá, nehogy idejekorán elélvezhessen. A test felkiáltott, az a rohadék pedig felkuncogott, és keményen szájon csókolta. Aztán minden eldurvult. Először csak harapdálta, nem sokkal később viszont égő fájdalom hasított a mellkasába, majd a hasfala több részébe lefelé haladva egészen a combjai, puha belső részéig.

-Mindig is ki akartam próbálni, milyen lehet kilefetyelni a fenséges véredet az általam ejtett sebekből, miközben benned vagyok. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy neked is tetszeni fog, de csak szépen sorjában… - dorombolta a fülébe, azzal már szívni is kezdte a vágást, miközben kezét ismét meredező hímtagjára kulcsolta és lassan húzogatni kezdte a bőrt.

Miközben ő a végső agónia határmezsgyéjén egyensúlyozott, a gazdatest hangos kiáltásokkal és nyögdécseléssel adott hangot az azt érő hatásoknak. Őt magát csak undorította és elkeserítette a test és a saját gyengesége. Gyűlölte magát, a porhüvelyt, amibe bezárták, a rajta élvezkedő férget és Dumbledore-t. Mindennél jobban gyűlölte azt a manipulatív vén nyomorultat. A Bábmester…

„_Csatlakoznál hozzám, Harry Potter?"_ Abban a pillanatban, hogy ez a kérdés a felszínre bukott az elméjéből több dolog is történt egyszerre. A sebhelyébe éles fájdalom hasított, ugyanakkor gyötrelmes sikoly hagyta el ajkait minekután hirtelen valaki, minden átmenet nélkül valami vékony és kemény dolgot döfött a végbélnyílásába, majd ugyanolyan lendülettel ki is húzta.

A lelke nem bírta tovább a küzdelmet és átzuhant az agónia határán, hogy elmerüljön a teljes kétségbeesés mocsarában. Onnantól kezdve csak a sikolyaira, majd a némító bűbájra emlékezett. És a mindent betöltő fájdalomra, amit a durván beléhatoló mocsok farka és mozdulatai miatt érzett. És a kéjes hörgésekre, valamint nyögésekre. Ezek mind beleégtek az agyába.

Végül mindent beborított a sötétség, és megszűntek az érzések. Már nem érdekelte mi lesz a testtel, ő utolsó mentsvárként az árnyakhoz fordult, és az árnyak segítettek is. A sötétség védelmezőn burkolta be, és úgy érezte nincs egyedül. Az Árnyak Birodalma… _„Mégsem akarok egyedül maradni az árnyak közt… Csatlakoznál hozzám Harry Potter?"_

'Tom!' – kiáltotta gondolatban, mielőtt a sötétség és egy lágy sziszegő ének mindent ki nem mosott volna belőle.

XXX

A csontjaiban érezte, hogy közeleg valami. Vagy már meg is érkezett. De az is lehet, hogy csak túl öreg volt. Több mint 150 év. Ennyit kapott az élettől, hogy jobbá tehesse a világot. Legalábbis kezdetben így volt. Egy reményekkel és hatalmas álmokkal teli fiatalemberként hagyta el a Roxfortot, aztán minden megváltozott. A nagyvilág teljesen más volt, mint ahogy ő azt elképzelte. A muglik egymást irtották, szinte nem volt olyan hely, ahol nem folyt volna a vér. És ha ez nem lett volna elég, akkor tapasztalta meg először, milyen az, ha saját társai fordulnak egymás ellen.

Az akkor feltörekvő sötét nagyúr nem volt erős, hogy megtartsa pozícióját, saját szolgái taszították le a trónról. Azonban a véres csaták itt sem maradhattak el. Rengeteg halott, bizalmatlanság és a vörösen csillogó vér, ami olyan csábító. A látvány, mérhetetlenül elkeserítette, és ekkor döntötte el, hogy az életét egy békés világ megteremtésének fogja szentelni. Akkor még így gondolta, ám ő is csak ember volt. Egy ember, akinek olyan képességeket adott kezébe a sors, amit még az istenek is megirigyelhettek volna. Legalábbis ő így gondolta… Akkor még.

Elhagyta Angliát, és beutazta a világot, hogy tanulhasson, megismerkedhessen más nemzetek szokásaival, életmódjával. Minden ország új csodával kecsegtetett, ő pedig huszonéves fejjel nem győzte magába szippantani a tudást és a mágiát. Új barátokra tett szert, akik között volt tudós, zeneszerző, festő, szobrász, de egyszerű hivatalnok is. A muglik világát is tanulmányozta, és ekkor szeretett bele a citrompor nevezetű édességbe is. Elbűvölte a varázstalanok találékonysága, és a mérhetetlenül gyors fejlődés, amit mutatnak. Az új felfedezések, találmányok, őt is arra sarkallták, hogy kutasson, fejlesszen ki új dogokat. Így született meg a sárkányvér 12 felhasználási módja is. Többek között.

Az út legfontosabb momentuma azonban nem a felfedezése volt. Egy sokkal jelentéktelenebb, számára mégis oly hatalmas jelentősséggel bíró mozdulat foglalta el az első helyet a szívében. Egy kézfogás. Egy kézfogás, amely oly mértékű változást hozott az életébe, amit addig el sem tudott képzelni. Szerelmes lett. A kiválasztottja pedig egy nála alig fiatalabb férfi volt, egy briliáns, gyönyörű fiatalember, aki annyi mindenben hasonlított hozzá.

Először barátok lettek, elválaszthatatlan társak, ha úgy tetszik, ám ő már első találkozásuk alkalmával tudta, hogy nem lesz képes itt megállni. És nem is kellett. Négy év barátság után végül beteljesült kívánsága, és szerelme is viszonzásra talált. Évtizedeket töltöttek együtt, miközben hatalmuk lassacskán minden ismert mágusét felülmúlta. Felfedezéseikkel, kutatásaikkal sikert sikerre halmoztak, ők pedig boldogok voltak.

De semmi sem tarthatott örökké. A nézetbeli különbségek egyre élesebben rajzolódtak ki közöttük, ami kezdetben hasonlóságnak tűnt, akkorra éles ellentétté vált. Vitáik mind hangosabbá és hevesebbé váltak, elválásuk előtt már pálca is villant. Aztán egy nap arra ébredt, hogy a másik már messze jár.

Ő volt az, aki megölte. Nem az első gyilkossága volt – az évek alatt nem egyszer kellett felvennie a harcot a sötétség erőivel szemben – ám az első, ami mély sebet ejtett a lelkén. Ami után már semmi sem lehetett olyan, mint régen. Sok év után abban a csatában látták viszont egymást, és akkor először nem egy oldalon álltak. Az a párviadal nem csak a pálcák csatája volt. Ugyanannyi dühödt sértés és bántó szó hagyta el ajkukat, mint amennyi ártás és átok a pálcájukat.

És ő győzött. Bár ez a győzelem élete legszörnyűbb veresége volt. A boldog ünneplés közepette, neki megkeseredett a szájában a legédesebb mézbor, ízetlen volt minden egyes falat, amit leerőltetett a torkán. És amíg a többi ember boldogan énekelt, ő legszívesebben saját magával is végzett volna. De nem tehette. Mert mégiscsak volt valami, amiért élni akart. A fogadalma, hogy jobbá teszi a világot.

Tom Denemben, a ragyogó eszű, ravasz fiúban őt látta viszont, és ez megrémítette. Már abban a kis szobában, ott az árvaházban tudta, hogy a fiúcska hatalmas tetteket fog véghez vinni, ám akkor még remélte, hogy ezek a tettek nem fogják beteljesíteni előérzetét, ami semmi jót nem súgott neki. Próbálta a jó úton tartani a fiatal varázslót, ám az annyi büszkeséggel, és olyan akarattal rendelkezett, amit bárhogy próbált, nem tudott megtörni.

A fiú pedig felnőtt, és Őt is túlszárnyalva az évszázad legnagyobb feketemágusa lett. Mert be kellett vallania, nem ismert Tomnál erősebb varázslót. Még ő sem vehette fel vele a versenyt, már nem hitte, hogy olyan akár az istenek, ám a másik a mai napig nem tántorodott el azon szándékától, hogy hatalmasabbá váljék, mint az istenek… És az ő képességeivel… Ezért kellett megállítani. És itt jött a képbe Harry Potter…

Harry Potter, a smaragd szemű csoda. Nem ismert Tomnál hatalmasabb varázslót, egészen a kis Harry megszületéséig. És úgy tűnt, Tomot hasonló gondolatok foglalkoztathatták, hiszen a Longbottom fiú helyett Harryt támadta meg azon az éjszakán. És ez lett a veszte… Legalábbis ő így gondolta, egészen néhány hónappal ezelőttig, amikor az utolsó csatában minden elhasználható embere odaveszett, a csoda pedig eltűnt. Tom túljárt az eszén.

Kezdte úgy gondolni, hogy a feje fölött gyülekező fekete fellegek lassan megelégelik a rengeteg embert, aki a jóvoltából áldozatul esett a háborúnak. Ha nem tette volna azt a fogadalmat… De megtette, és végig kellett csinálnia, még ha a saját és minden más szövetségese életébe kerül is. Békét fog teremteni… Minden áron!


	27. Chapter 27

Huszonhetedik fejezet

Rettegés és tengernyi vér. Ez jellemezte a varázslótársadalmat, mióta Voldemort nagyúr megelégelte a lázongást. Mindennaposak lettek a halálfaló támadások, a rettegéssel telt sikolyok úgy suhantak végig az utcákon, akár a fagyosan zúgó téli szél. A holttestek pedig csak gyűltek, egyre gyűltek. A varázsvilág romokban hevert a Sötét Nagyúr haragja nyomán, és a nép végre kezdett ráébredni, senki nem menti meg őket. Nem volt már Kiválasztottuk, aki mögé elbújhattak volna, nem volt egyetlen bátor harcos sem, aki kiállt volna értük. Nem volt menekvés.

Kiégett, romos házak, bezárt ajtók és ablakok, ez jellemezte Angliát abban a két hétben. A vérrel borított utcákat ellepték a koldusok, és a hajléktalanok, akiket nem érdekelt a világ sorsa, csupán élni akartak. Talán ők voltak az egyetlenek, akik jól döntöttek… Ők élvezték egyedül a mészárlás előnyeit, hiszen nem kellett tovább rejtőzködniük, királyok lehettek, az utca királyai…

És hogy hol volt a csodás Főnix Rendje? Az a maroknyi ember, akit Dumbledore képes volt összeszedni? Hát bujkáltak, rejtőzködtek, méghozzá Voldemort nagyúr kincsével, akár a koszos patkányok. Ám már nem játszhatták sokáig ostoba játékukat, a viharfelhők egyre gyűltek és gyűltek, hogy a megfelelő pillanatban sosem látott méretekben zúdulhasson alá Isten haragja… Ezekben a napokban egy új Isten volt születőben, egy sötét és kegyetlen Úr, aki nem ismer könyörületet, ha árulásról van szó, bűnbocsánat pedig nem létezik számára.

XXX

Áthatolhatatlan árnyék borult a hatalmas kúriára, ami a Sötét Nagyúr otthonául szolgált. Egy ragyogó, elemi gonoszságot árasztó árny, mely a legbátrabb szívűeket is páni félelemmel töltötte el. Maga a megtestesült sötétség, amely gyönyörű és borzalmas is egyben, ami nem ismeri a boldogságot és az életet, csak a szenvedést és a halált. Az Árnyék, ami nem tűri ez ellenállást, és nem ismeri a kegyelem semmilyen formáját…

Lord Voldemort kígyóarcán jeges mosoly terült szét, ahogy egytől egyig végigmérte legújabb szövetségeseit. El kellett ismernie, a korcs jó munkát végzett, a vén bolondnak esélye sem lehetett Ellene. Tudta, hogy jó döntést hozott, és azzal is tisztában volt, hogy végső győzelmével egy új kor veszi majd kezdetét, amely alapjaiban változtatja majd meg a világot… A világot, amit egy koszos mugli kölyke fog uralni… Helyette.

Pontosan tudta, hogy ez lesz életének legutolsó harca. A harc az Egyetlenért, aki legyőzte őt. Gyűlölni akarta a fiút, annyira akarta, ám nem volt képes rá. Csupán mérhetetlen harag tombolt sötét lelkében, ám ez a düh nem a fiúra irányult, hanem az ostoba vén bolondra, aki képes volt elrabolni a legnagyobb kincset Tőle! A Fiút, Aki Ő Maga Volt. Ellopták az egyetlen értékes dolgot, amit valaha birtokolt, lelke egy darabját, ám meg fogják tudni, hogy Vele senki nem dacolhat, hiszen a lázadás kegyetlen megtorlást von magával.

Az egyik alak – akinek rettenetes szépsége bárkit képes volt megbabonázni – kivált társai közül, és jégkristályként ragyogó szemeit le sem véve róla elé lépett. Olyan volt, akár a leggyönyörűbb angyalok, hószín haja, porcelán bőre, szoborszerű arca, karcsú, tökéletes teste együttesen egy olyan csodát alkottak, amilyet még nem láthatott a világ. Nem volt rá szó, amivel le lehetett volna írni szépségét… az angyali szépséget, amelynek minden ragyogása maga volt a Sötétség Csábítása és a Szörnyűséges Rémálmok Ígérete.

-Lord Voldemort, biztosan jól meggondoltad az elhatározásodat? – egy egyszerű kérdés volt csupán mégis, a szépséges rém hangja új értelmet kölcsönzött ennek az egyszerű kérdésnek. Fenyegetés, borzalmas kínok általi halál, egyezség, vérszomj. Ez mind jelen volt abban a néhány szóban, ami elhagyta a jégszemű rém ajkait.

-A döntésem végleges, ám a ti válaszotokat még nem hallottam – a mosoly vigyorrá szélesedett Voldemort arcán.

-Te, aki nem vagy több egy parányi porszemnél, meg merted lépni azt, amire egyetlen épeszű halandó sem lett volna képes… Arcátlan módon alkut ajánlottál az Alvilág leghatalmasabb urainak. Egy alkut, kicsi kígyóm, aminek értelmében felajánlod a saját életed – amihez eddig foggal-körömmel ragaszkodtál – nekünk – susogta érzékien a szörnyeteg, miközben mérhetetlen gonoszságot árasztó tekintetét egy pillanatra sem fordította el a vérszín íriszekről. – Miért tennél ilyet? Tőlünk remélsz örök életet? Nagyobb hatalmat?

-Évtizedekig próbáltam legyőzni a halált, rettegve menekültem előle, elpusztítva mindenkit, aki csak halvány veszélyt is jelenthetett rám. Persze ti, akiket nem érhetnek el a végzet karjai, ezt nem érthetitek. Számotokra nem érhet véget a játék, nem értékeltek semmit, csupán élvezitek a kezeitek nyomán végbemenő pusztulást. Én magam is hasonló elveket vallok. A hatalmat kergetem, egyre magasabbra törve, hogy annál hatalmasabb legyen a mélység, ahová lezuhanhatok – a karmazsin szempár nem tükrözött semmiféle érzelmet, a démon mégis felnevetett.

-Be kell vallanom, tetszik a pimaszságod. Van merszed hozzánk hasonlítani magad… ez tetszik! – kacagott az angyalarcú bestia.

-Volt már részed vereségben? – a kérdés hatása azonnali volt és elképesztő.

Az eddig oly vidámnak tűnő szörnyeteg nevetése azonnal elhalt, helyét eleven lánggal égő harag vette át. Fellobbanó hatalma nyomán megremegett a föld, az ablaktáblák pedig sorra omlottak porrá keretükben. Úgy látszott sikerült érzékeny pontot érintenie egy oly jelentéktelen kérdéssel. Ám mielőtt az egész borzalom ténylegesen is áttörhette volna korlátait, a hirtelen megelevenedő árnyak ismét körülölték és bebörtönözték.

Halk nevetés hallatszott, és egy újabb alak lépett elő a démonurak mögül. Egy szinte gyermekarcú, rubinszemű ébenfekete hajú alak, lelógó kutya fülekkel, és macska farokkal. Karmokban végződő ujjai végigsimítottak a másik démon arcán, valódi ékkőként szikrázó tekintete éles ellentétben állt kristálytisztán csengő nevetésével. A drágakövekben ülő tengernyi gyűlölet, hátrálásra késztette a jégszemű szörnyeteget.

-Ugyan ki nem állhatlak Voldemort, de azt el kell ismernem, hogy van érzéked, miként kell egyetlen mondattal lerombolni bárki önbizalmát. Nem igaz, bátyám? – dorombolta Maligne, ahogy lassan, látható élvezettel végignyalta testvére alsó ajkát.

-Bár csak végeztünk volna veled, miután az a szuka megszült téged – sziszegte a dühösen az idősebb démon.

-Meurtrier, hát nem élvezted, ahogy kiszolgáltatottan vergődöm alattad, miközben a legkegyetlenebb módszerekkel kínzol és teszel magadévá? Mond, hogy nem lubickoltál a kétségbeesett sikolyaimban, hogy nem töltött el mérhetetlen kéjjel, amikor sikerült megtörnöd az ellenállásomat – Maligne hangja csábító suttogássá halkult, mégsem volt olyan a teremben, aki ne értette volna tisztán minden egyes szavát. – Én kimondhatatlanul élveztem, ahogy erőm nyomán szertefoszlott minden védelmed, és te magad, egy utolsó senkiként, összetörve könyörögtél, hogy ne juss arra a sorsra, mint előtted annyian… köztük fivéreink is. Nem tudom szavakba önteni a gyönyört, amit a tekintetedben ülő rettegés fölött éreztem, mikor utoljára lesújtottam ott a palotában… És most sem tehetsz ellenem semmit, drága testvérem, hiszen lehetsz bármekkora úr, az erőd sosem fogja elérni az enyémet! – kacagott fel ismét, majd egy szinte láthatatlan mozdulattal a falnak taszította bátyját, izzó tekintetét pedig az igencsak jól szórakozó Voldemortra szegezte.

-Tudod, korcs, lehet, hogy én is utállak téged, de azt el kell ismernem, hogy alkalmasint igazán érdekes tudsz lenni – jegyezte meg a Sötét Nagyúr gonoszan vigyorogva.

XXX

Gyűlölte azt az érzést. A megalázottság érzését. A testébe nyilalló fájdalmat, ami a legapróbb mozdulat nyomán is visszatért, a mocskot, ami beborította, a hús árulását, az elveszettséget és a magányt. Egyedül volt, és senki sem segített rajta, hiszen nem volt senki, aki segítsen. A barátai üres bábok voltak csupán, a sírjukból előhívott holttestek, akiket az a szörnyeteg rángatott. A szörnyeteg, aki kiszakította a testéből, hogy megbecstelenítse, hogy felhasználja beteg vágyai kielégítéséhez. Már minden világos volt számára, nem voltak többé korlátok, amik elhomályosították volna ítélőképességét és tudatát.

Az óta a bizonyos eset óta – nem volt hajlandó a nevén nevezni a dolgokat – az az őrült minden éjjel visszatért hozzá, nappal pedig maga helyett a bábjait küldte. Ront, Ginnyt, Hermionét, vagy éppen aki kéznél volt. Azok a hamisan csillogó szemek, a hideg karok, amikbe nem költözhetett újra élet, mind azért voltak, hogy őt őrizzék. Ám mindez felesleges volt, hiszen nem tett semmit. Nem próbált megszökni – nem is tudott volna, hiszen a test fájdalma túl erősnek bizonyult – nem ellenkezett a mozdulatokat és az elmét irányító erővel, egész egyszerűen nem vett tudomást róla.

Az egyetlen helyre menekült, ahol senki nem érhette utol, az árnyak birodalmába. A mindent körülölelő sötétség elringatta, menedéket nyújtott neki, ahol nem érték el azok az undorító érintések, az őrülettől izzó nefelejcs szemek pillantása, ahol nem volt semmi és senki, csak ő. És mégsem. Úgy érezte nincs egyedül, ám bárhogy próbált nem tudta meglelni az árnyak között rejtőző másik lelket. Tudta, hogy ismeri őt. Vonzotta a jelenléte, és mindennel ellenére nem talált rá.

Az az őrült megpróbált betörni a menedékére, de az árnyak kegyetlenül kitaszították. A sötétséggel nem vehette fel a harcot, és nem tarthatta örökké az egyre jobban elhasználódó testben őt magát sem. A szörnyeteg napról napra fáradtabbnak, idegesebbnek tűnt, ami meglátszott mozdulatain a hús ellen elkövetett tettein is. Az őrülete pedig egyre inkább elhatalmasodott felette.

Először várta, hogy Dumbledore majd közbelép, ám az öreg olyan gondterheltnek tűnt, amit semmiféle joviális mosoly nem kendőzhetett el. Az őrült pedig csak tetézte gondjait. Nem tudta megtörni a lelkét, többé nem tudta megfélemlíteni. Azon a napon végleg elvesztett valamit, valamit, ami egykor fontos volt számára. Ám a múlt többé nem számított. Csak a megfelelő alkalomra várt, az árnyak pedig segítettek neki felejteni és felkészülni. Már nem kellett sokáig rabságban élnie…

Az illúzió, amit a megtévesztése miatt építettek, darabjaira hullott, a testet pedig egy koszos cellába zárták. Használhatatlannak bizonyult, ám nem tudták megölni, és szabadon sem engedhették. Valamiért nem engedhették, hogy eltűnjön. De vajon miért? A tömlöc nem volt nagy, ám a falon lógó láncokon kívül egyetlen berendezési tárgy sem volt benne. Ám valami más igen… jobban mondva valaki más.

XXX

Amikor először behozták a fiatal férfit a cellájába, fogalma sem volt ki lehet, vagy, miért került oda. A kínzások kis híján összetörték őt mind testileg, mind szellemileg. Ám egy ideje, már csak az étel jelent meg nap, nap után a mocskos helyiségben, ő pedig lassan regenerálódni kezdett. Haja már a háta közepét verdeste, fürdőt pedig fogalma sem volt, mikor látott utoljára, azonban már nem volt ereje undorodni semmitől.

A szőke fiú – talán ez a szó ildomosabb lenne rá – semmi jelét nem adta, hogy észrevette volna őt, vagy hogy tudatában lett volna, mi történik vele. Csak ült szó nélkül a fal mellett, ahová letették, és üveges tekintettel meredt maga elé. Akár valami bábu. Nem beszélt, nem mozdult egészen addig, míg meg nem jelent az étel, amit monoton mozdulatokkal tűntetett el.

Talán két nap telhetett el így, amikor egy este, megjelent Magnus, és a szeme láttára erőszakolta meg a fiút. Bár, amit azzal a testtel tett, túl ment az erőszak határán. Nem tudta eldönteni, hogy azt találta durvábbnak, amikor különböző, betegebbnél betegebb játékszereket vezetett a fiúba, vagy mikor arra kényszeríttette, hogy szopja le, miközben ő egy ostorral ütötte a hátát gyorsabb mozgásra ösztökélve áldozatát.

Hiába akarta elfordítani a tekintetét, nem sikerült. Az iszonyat lassan beköltözött a tekintetébe, ahogyan az a törékeny test fájdalomtól és gyönyörtől vonaglott, miközben a harapásoktól duzzadt és vérző ajkakat hangos kiáltások és nyögések hagyták el. Amint végzett, az az őrült minden látható jelét eltűntette tettének, és egy utolsó ostorcsapás átokkal – amit ő kapott – eltűnt.

Vérző hátával mit sem törődve mászott a magzatpózba gömbölyödő fiú mellé, és óvatosan megérintette a könnyáztatta arcot. Azonban nem érkezett semmiféle reakció, legalábbis egészen pár pillanattal későbbig, amikor az éj kék szemek hirtelen fókuszálni látszottak, és a szeme előtt keltek életre. Egy teljesen más személyiséget kölcsönözve a testnek.

-Ki vagy? – kérdezte a fiút halkan, mintha attól félne, valaki meghallhatja őket.

Válasz azonban nem érkezett. A fiú csak nézett rá, tekintete egy csepp érzelmet sem tükrözött, hideg volt és közönyös, mégis olyan ismerős. Hirtelen biztos volt benne, hogy ismerik egymást, bár, hogy honnan, nem tudta volna megmondani. Egyik volt diákjára sem hasonlított, a halálfalók közül senki sem volt ilyen fiatal. Ki lehetett? Egyelőre nem tudta, de elhatározta, hogy mindenképpen kideríti, és ha kell, együtt szöknek meg erről az átkozott helyről.

XXX

Odakint vad vihar tombolt. Tudta, hogy már nincs sok hátra, a győzelemre pedig semmi esélye nem volt. Megbukott, és végül minden áldozat hiábavalónak bizonyult. Elvesztett mindenkit, feláldozta a barátait egy magasabb cél érdekében… hiába. Az utolsó reménysugár is elveszett. Harry, az utolsó lap, amit kijátszhatott volna, a nyerő lépés, a kulcsfigura, akit oly nehézségek árán tudott visszaszerezni, és aki ismét kicsúszott a kezei közül. Végleg.

Vihar. Égiháború, ami hűen tükrözte a varázsvilág állapotát. Halál követett halált, a vér vöröse színezte az utcákat, a házakat, a folyókat. És ezután minden csak rosszabbra fordulhatott. Talán fel kellett volna adnia, mielőtt tényleg minden elveszik, ám ő volt a világosság megtestesítője, a fény, a remény, még ha önmagában egyiket sem érezte. Biztos volt benne, hogy ez lesz az utolsó harca.

Minden erejét össze kell szednie… A kérdés az volt, mire lesz elég?

XXX

-Tehát? Megegyeztünk? – érdeklődött Voldemort közömbösnek szánt hangom, amiből mégis kiérződött a hatalom utáni mohó vágy.

-Az első, és utolsó alkalom, hogy elfogadom egy ilyen alantas lény ajánlatát – sziszegte Meurtrier, ám gyűlölettől izzó jégkék szemeivel továbbra is testvérét figyelte.

-Akkor talán itt az ideje, hogy megpecsételjük az alkut – vigyorodott el gonoszan a Sötét Nagyúr, majd egy mozdulattal talpra állt és olyan közel lépett a démonlordhoz, hogy testük szinte összeért.

Ritkán fordult elő vele, hogy fel kellett emelnie a fejét, ha valakihez beszélt, ám a hószínhajú szörnyeteg szó szerint fölé tornyosult. Jégszemek mélyedtek az ő lángtekintetébe, titkait, félelmeit kutatva, ám nem találhattak semmit, hiszen a hatalmát jelképező eleven tűz mindent elrejtett az illetéktelen behatolók elől. Csak izzó szemek voltak, semmi más.

A démon lassan lehajtotta a fejét, ajkai végig simítottak a vértelen szájon, ám közben egy pillanatra sem szakította meg a szemkontaktust. Leheletük keveredett, vérszag és mágia egyesült lélegzetük nyomán, elmélyíteni azonban egyikük sem akarta a kapcsolatot. Tapogatóztak, próbálták meglátni a lehetőséget a másikban, a bizonyosságot, hogy nem döntöttek helytelenül.

Végül a gyönyörűséges rémlény nyelve egy heves mozdulattal utat tört magának, vele együtt pedig mindazon sötét hatalom is berobbant Voldemort testébe, amivel a szörny rendelkezett. Életében először gondolta úgy, hogy a rengeteg energia ténylegesen szétfeszíti a testét, ám abban a pillanatban, hogy saját ereje is csatlakozott a vadul cikázó idegen hatalomhoz, bensője megnyugodni látszott, a feszítő érzés megszűnt, csupán a kiélesedett érzékek, és a legyőzhetetlenség tudata maradt.

Valami fémesen édes folyadék tolult a szájába, ugyanabban a pillanatban pedig éles fájdalom hasított ajkába. A szörnyeteg megharapta, hogy megpecsételjék az egyezséget. Ő viszont harapott, hogy megszilárdítsák a pecsétet, ám arra egyikük sem számíthatott, hogy a megszülető szerződés nyomán valami más… valami hatalmas és oly ismerős is megelevenedik. Ismét…


	28. Chapter 28

Huszonnyolcadik fejezet

A test levegő után kapott, ahogy a számára oly jól ismert és vágyott erő átcikázott rajta vészesen megingatva a hús alkotta börtön falait. Ismét maga előtt látta azokat a karmazsin szemeket, ám már tudta, kihez tartoznak. A Társához. Igen, az Ő Társához, aki sok évvel ezelőtt a Halál Jelével örök időkre magához láncolta, majd nem is olyan régen – annyi rettegéssel és küzdelemmel töltött idő után – végre mindketten elfogadták a megváltoztathatatlant, és elindultak a teljes egyé válás útján.

A Társa, az egyetlen, aki mindent tudott róla, és ismerte igazi arcát. Az Egyetlen, aki számított, az egyetlen, akitől erőszakkal elszakították. A vén bolondra, aki azt hitte, hogy a számtalan hazugság és árulás után bármit is várhat még tőle és az elmebeteg őrültre, aki egy idegen testbe merészelte zárni őt, hogy rajta élje ki perverzióját a legszörnyűségesebb kínhalál várt, amit az emberiség valaha láthatott. Harry Potter, a Fiú, Aki Túlélte nem halott volt… minden formájában megszűnt létezni, helyette pedig megszültetett Ő, az Árnyak Gyermeke, aki akárcsak a Társa és a Szolgája, nem ismert kegyelmet.

Harry Potter értékei többé semmit sem jelentettek, Harry Potter fájdalmát pedig méltóképp fogja megtorolni. Harry Potter emlékei benne éltek tovább, ám már nem létezett fájdalom, vagy reménytelenség, ahogy maga Harry Potter is szertefoszlott az őrült utolsó ostorcsapása nyomán. Ő pedig csak a megfelelő alkalomra várt. Az Árnyak segítették, ők adtak neki elég erőt, hogy kiléphessen a Kiválasztott árnyékából, hogy valóban éltre kelhessen.

Együtt született a fiúval, hiszen minden emberben ott él a fény mellett a sötétség, ám rejtőzködött, várt a megfelelő alkalomra… és csak várt és várt, figyelte, ahogy Harry Potter lassan elveszít maga mellől mindenkit, majd a reményt és kis híján önmagát is. Végigkísérte a rengeteg kínzást és borzalmat, amin a fiú végigment, és ami mégsem tudta elpusztítani azt a gyönyörű lelkét. Ám semmi sem élhetett örökké, és a lelket, mi egyszer már megrepedt, nem lehetett többé összeforrasztani. A „végső csata" után az egységes ragyogás helyét végleg átvette a darabokra hullott lélek szilánkjainak csillogása, nem sokkal korábban pedig végleg tovatűnt, hogy átadja a helyét Neki.

A kötéssel fedett csuklókba éles fájdalom hasított, majd a bőrbe égő szimbólumok nyomán az anyag cafatokban hullott le a kézről átadva a helyét egy-egy éjfekete- és smaragdzöldfénnyel izzó jelképekkel kivert bilincsnek. Minden korlát leomlott, hatalma pedig nagyobb volt, mint valaha. Az éjkék szemek fókuszálni kezdtek, a meggyötört test pedig lassan ülőhelyzetbe emelkedett, hogy ránézhessen az őt figyelő alakra. A fej kicsit oldalra billent, ahogy jobban szemügyre vette a vele szemben ülő rongyos feketehajú, karvalyorrú férfit.

A mutatóujjak szórakozottan futottak végig a szimbólumok mentén, ám a kék szemek nem szakadtak el a megfáradt, elkínzott fekete tekintettől. Tudta ki ő, sokszor figyelte meg korábban, mikor Harry Potter még Roxfortos diák volt. A sokak által gyűlölt és rettegett kíméletlen bájitaltan professzor, aki mindig oly hűvös és szarkasztikus volt, ám a Kis Túlélővel szemben mégis oly heves gyűlöletet érzett, hogy nem tudta fenntartani jéghideg álarcát. És később mégis képesek voltak együtt dolgozni. Az emlék hatására az ajkak halvány mosolyra húzódtak, mire a bájitalmester szemei elkerekedtek. Már nem tudta fenntartani a közönyösség maszkját, ahhoz túl sokat szenvedett… ő is. A kezek visszaereszkedtek a combokra, ő pedig beszédre ösztökélte a hangszalagokat, amik éveknek tűnő napokig csak nyögéseket és kiáltásokat produkáltak.

-Perselus… - a hang, ami előtört a torokból rekedt volt, és biztosan nem az övé, de egy ideig még megtette.

-Ki vagy? – kérdezte az egykori professzor.

-Talán az… a kérdés, ki… voltam – még mindig nem volt igazi, ám lassan de biztosan ismét beszédre kellett szoktatnia a testet.

-Nem értem – először hallotta ezt a mondatot a férfi szájából.

-Hát… nem ismer meg… Professzor? – kérdezte csodálkozást tettetve.

A Bájitalok Mestere sosem volt még annyira meglepett, mint abban a percben, ebben biztos volt. A megrökönyödés, amit a felismerés váltott ki belőle, nyíltan kiült sebekkel borított arcára, aztán összevonta a szemöldökét, ami már sokkalta jellemzőbb szokása volt. Nem akart hinni sem a szemének, sem önmagának. Ő pedig élvezte, ahogy Harry Potter volt tanára magában őrlődik, majd mégis dűlőre jut és felteszi a kérdést:

-Potter? – ebben az egy szóban minden benne volt. Kétség, hitetlenség, remény.

-Harry Potter halott – válaszolta szinte sajnálkozva.

XXX

Ismét vele volt. A Társa, az egyetlen kincse, de valami megváltozott. Ezt már abban a pillanatban tudta, amikor az egyezmény lepecsételése közben újból megérezte az olyannyira vágyott és oly kínzóan hiányzó erőt, ami tökéletesen illett az övéhez, de még nem egyesült vele. A kapcsolatukon keresztül felé áramló érzések és gondolatok teljesen más természetűek voltak, mint amit már megszokni látszott. Árnyak, sötétség, könyörtelenség, a fény teljes hiánya.

A felismerés fékevesztett üvöltést csalt a torkára, ám vele együtt még egy hang hallatszott a teremben. A csuklóján lévő bilincs szimbólumai felizzottak, ugyanúgy, ahogy a korcs nyakán lévő pánt jelei is. A levegő ismét csordultig telt mágiával, és több démon is felmordult, ahogy a szinte látható energia megérintette őket. Ugyanakkor az árnyak is gyülekezni kezdtek, hogy a felismerhetetlenségig torzítsák Maligne vonásait, kinek szemei olybá tűntek, akár a hömpölygő lávafolyam, fékevezhetetlennek és megállíthatatlannak. Az ő pillantása ellenben olyan volt, mint az obszidián börtönbe zárt eleven tűz, ami nem nyugszik, amíg ki nem tör a fogságból, és fel nem emészt maga körül mindent.

Egyszerre bólintottak, hiszen már nem volt szükségük szavakra. A veszteséggel együtt az addig oly heves gyűlölet is odalett, hogy szövetségesekké kovácsolódhassanak a bosszúvágy és a vérszomj zászlaja alatt. Az, amit velük tettek olyan megtorlást érdemelt, amibe nem csak a varázsvilágnak, de az egész Földnek bele kellett remegnie. Nem volt elég a bűnösök halála… Ó nem! Abban a pillanatban mindent ki akartak irtani, és tudták, hogy az sem lehetett elég kompenzáció… Harry Potterért, és az Ő eltűnéséért.

-Talán itt az ideje, hogy végérvényesen a világ tudtára hozzuk, mi történik, ha Voldemort nagyúr elveszít valami pótolhatatlant – hangja nem volt több vérfagyasztó sziszegésnél, amit csak tetézett az őt körülölelő gyilkos aura.

-Egy démonlord veszteségeiért nincs bocsánat! – morogta Maligne, akit szinte teljes egészében beborítottak az árnyak.

-Akkor mire várunk? Szórakozzuk ki magunkat! – kacagott fel Meurtrier társaival együtt. – Talán mégis érdemes volt alkut kötnöm veled, Lord Voldemort!

XXX

Kivont pálcával a kezében meredt az őt figyelő éjkék szemekbe, és minden erejével azon volt, hogy valahogyan ismét uralma alá hajtsa a testet, amibe Harry lelkét zárta. Amint megérezte, hogy megtört a varázs, azonnal visszasietett a cellához, ám ezúttal a sírjukból előszólított halottakat is hozta magával. A sok agyatlan zombit, aki mind azt tette, amit ő parancsolt. Harrynek is így kellett volna tennie. Hiszen ő csak azt akarta, hogy az övé legyen… mindenestől.

Amikor először meglátta a képét az újságokban, még ő maga is alig lépte át a nagykorúságot, Harry pedig éppen akkor töltötte be a 14-et. Pontosan emlékezett, hogy a Trimágus Tusa kapcsán készült interjúhoz csinálták azt a képet, ami mindent megváltoztatott. Abban az időben többször is írt a fiúnak, ám választ sosem kapott. Mégsem adta fel a remény, hogy egy napon a karjaiban tarthatja majd őt… Aztán az a szörnyeteg elragadta, ő pedig jelentkezett Dumbledore-nál. A képességei révén alkalmas volt arra, hogy ellenőrzés alá vonja Harry elméjét, ráadásul így alkalma nyílt megismerni őt. Persze, tudta, hogy erős varázsló, ám akkora ellenállásra ő sem számított, mint amekkorával szembekerült. Végül mégis övé lett a győzelem, még ha nem is a teljes győzelem. Megszerezte Harry lelkét, ő irányíthatta a mozdulatait, ölelhette, még akkor is, ha kénytelen volt egy másik testbe zárni.

És még abban a helyzetben is harcolt. A vadság, ami abban a pillanatban Harryből áradt a gyengélkedőn a végletekig korbácsolta vágyakozását, és nem volt képes megállni, hogy magáévá tegye őt. A kiáltások, a nyögések és kéjes-fájdalmas sóhajok, amik Harry száját elhagyták, mind mérhetetlen gyönyört okoztak neki, onnantól kezdve pedig nem volt megállás. Mindennél jobban akarta Harryt, és minden egyes alkalommal, amikor lehetősége adódott, nem állta meg, hogy ne hatoljon belé, ne csaljon érzéki kiáltásokat azokra az ajkakra. Harry az övé volt, és ez ellen senki nem tehetett semmit. Pontosan, ahogy akarta.

És most minden összedőlni látszott. Hiába próbálta erején felül ráerőltetni az akaratát a testre, az már nem engedelmeskedett neki. Összeszűkítette szemeit, majd pillantását és pálcáját a Harry mellett álló kissé bizonytalannak tűnő Pitonra szegezte. Úgy gondolta csak ő tehetett valamit, és már átkozta magát, amiért egy cellába zárta őket. Elvette tőle Harryt, ezért pedig halált érdemelt. A vén bolond már nem számított, vele is végezni fog… nem, majd Harry végez vele, ha ismét sikerül magához láncolnia őt. Szája nyílt, hogy ki mondja azt a bizonyos két szót…

-Ki akarod próbálni, melyikünk a gyorsabb? – érdeklődött hidegen Harry.

-Te ebből maradj ki Harry! Neked is jobb lesz, ha ez a féreg most meghal! – válaszolta idegesen.

-Harry? – billentette oldalra a fejét a fiú. – Milyen Harry? Hát nem tudod? Pedig állítólag te vagy a nagy Elme Koordinátor! Harry Potter megszűnt létezni… Csupán én vagyok itt – gúnyolódott, ám pillantása semmi jót nem ígért.

-Miről beszélsz Harry?

-Arról, hogy ámokfutásod hamarosan szörnyű véget ér… Én a helyedben menekülnék, amíg lehet.

-De Harry… szerelmem, a barátaid is itt vannak, jöttünk segíteni neked…

-Ne merészelj még egyszer úgy nevezni! – sziszegte a fiú, aztán kezével apró mozdulatot tett.

Hirtelen úgy érezte, mintha tőrök százait döfték volna a testébe. A kín elviselhetetlennek tűnt, ő pedig felordított, pálcája pedig ki hullott a kezéből. A padlóra roskadva üvöltött, a zombik pedig vele sikoltoztak. Azt hitte, agya millió apró darabra szakad, és a fájdalom csak fokozódott. Aztán ugyanolyan váratlanul minden borzalom megszűnt, ő pedig zihálva, patakokban folyó könnyekkel feküdt a kövön.

Valami nagyon elromlott, ám az hogy helyrehozza a hibát, már meghaladta az erejét. Nem akarta elfogadni, hogy elveszítette Harryt… nem is fogja elfogadni! Ha kell, puszta kézzel pusztítja el azt a szörnyeteget, ami valami úton-módon, ismét elragadta tőle a szerelmét. Vagy ha más nem, Harryt is magával viszi a sírba, hogy végre örökkön-örökké együtt lehessenek…

Az a rohadék nem volt a cellában… sőt, valószínűleg mérföldekre volt tőlük, így úgy döntött, először Harryvel végez, már nem érdekelte más, csakhogy végre az övé lehessen. Végérvényesen. Minden erejét összeszedve a pálcája után nyúlt, és már fel is emelte azt, hogy végre kimondhassa azt a két szót. Egy pillanat erejéig a nefelejcs- és az éjszín szemek összetalálkoztak, az egyik tébolyult bizonyosságot tükrözött, a másik ellenben az égvilágon semmit.

-Avada…

XXX

Az emberek halálsikolyai az egész utcát betöltötték, ő pedig az ablakban állva figyelte, miként hullik el az a rengeteg áldozat, akiknek talán egyetlen hibájuk az volt, hogy rossz helyen voltak, rossz időben. Amikor először meglátta a gyönyörű, mégis rémséges lényeket a halálfalók között, azt hitte, valóban Isten haragja súlyt le rá. Ám csakhamar rá kellett jönnie azok a leírhatatlan alakok, nem angyalok, hanem minden ember legrettegettebb rémálmai… a pokol szolgái… és ezek a bestiák érte jöttek.

Szomorú, megkeseredett sóhaj hagyta el ajkait, ahogy elfordult az üvegtől, hogy végre befejezze a háborút. Az utolsó háborúját, ami után végre örök időkre megpihenhet… hogy hol, az nem volt lényeges. Már csak az számított, hogy még egyszer utoljára megpróbáljon eleget tenni a fogadalomnak, amit mintha egy másik életében tett volna szerelme sírjánál állva.

Az épület falai megremegtek. Már csak pár óra…


	29. Chapter 29

Huszonkilencedik fejezet

Az emberek sikolya zene volt füleinek. Az a félelmetes érzés, amely hatalmába kerítette, amikor arra gondolt… Nem! Tom Denemnek nem volt helye a csatatéren. Ez Voldemort nagyúr utolsó csatája volt, utána Tom Denem azt tehetett, amit csak akart, uralkodhatott a poklon, amit Voldemort nagyúr hátrahagyott. Egy földi pokol…

A Társa hívta őt, érezte a hatalmát, tudta, hol keresse, éppen ezért minden védőmágia hiába való volt ellene… ellenük. Ha csak egy kicsit is tovább ragyoghatna az égen, az egész világ a lábai elé borulna. De nem volt más kiút. Ő, aki az örök életet kutatta, belefáradt az életbe, a harcokba és a kudarcokba. Itt volt az ideje, hogy visszaadja az élet lehetőségét Tom Denemnek, a fiatalembernek, aki annyi éven keresztül rejtőzött a lelke mélyén, a sötétségbe zárva, hogy már-már azt hitte, végleg elveszett.

A védőgátak leomlottak, a felbukkanó ház falai pedig megremegtek, a neki feszülő erőlökettől. Már csak pár egyszerű varázslatot kellett megtörniük, és szabad volt az út. Az út a halál felé. Ám végül erre sem volt szükség, ugyanis az ajtó magától kinyílt és egy oly rég látott, mégis szüntelenül gyűlölt alak lépett ki rajta. Minden baj forrása, a Bábmester, aki elrabolta tőle az Egyetlent. Ezért pedig lakolnia kellett.

Gyűlölettől égő szemekkel figyelte, ahogy az égszínkék taláros férfi lassan, felé közeledik. Teljesen egyedül, látszólag védtelenül. Szövetségesei és csatlósai nem zavartatták magukat, a mészárlás sokkal élvezetesebb elfoglaltságnak bizonyult. A ráncokkal szabdalt arc, mintha nem ugyanazt az embert mutatta volna, akit ő majdnem 7 évtizede ismert. A 150 éves testben már nem az a fiatalos szellem élt, akit ő megismert. Ez a lélek ős öreg volt, megfáradt, megkeseredett, megcsömörlött.

Felemelte a pálcáját, hogy végre eldönthessék kettejük párharcát, ám Dumbledore nem mozdult. Helyette halkan beszélni kezdett.

-Semmi szükség a pálcára Tom. Végre rájöttem, hogy tulajdonképpen mindketten ugyanazt akarjuk… nyugalmat – az égszínkék szemek mérhetetlen szomorúságot tükröztek.

-Valóban? – a hangja gúnyosan csengett, és nem eresztette le a pálcát. – És úgy gondolja, hogy ezzel minden meg van oldva? Elfelejti, hogy én nem az egyik ostoba bábja vagyok, akit kedvére manipulálhat. Engem nem hat meg a szentbeszéde! Azt mondják, maga a világos oldal jóságos vezetője… Én viszont azt mondom, maga nem több egy manipulatív rohadéknál, aki úgy rángatja az embereket, akár bábos a bábjait. Maga semmivel sem jobb nálam, hiszen a maga lábánál ugyanannyi halott fekszik, mint az enyémnél. Mégis van egy óriási különbség kettőnk között… Én nem papolok jóságról és szeretetről, csakhogy utána ugyanúgy a halál karjába taszítsam az állítólagos barátaimat – a vén mágus összerándult, ahogy a szavaiból kiérződő harag ostorként vágott végig a testén.

-A szándékaim tiszták voltak…

-Hát persze! Csakhogy a pokolba vezető út is jó szándékkal van kikövezve. Felesleges rám vesztegetnie a szavait, mert engem nem tud átverni velük. Gondolom, tudja, miért vagyok itt, és azt is, hogy miért jöttem ilyen haderővel…

-Hogy végezz…

XXX

Dermedten figyelte, ahogy az őrült szőke férfi, félig felemelkedve a mellette álló fiúra fogja a pálcáját, és készül kimondani a gyilkos átkot. A fiúra, aki azt mondta, hogy Harry Potter örökre eltűnt. Mikor először meghallotta, nem akarta elhinni. Minden olyan zavaros volt. Potter, a gyűlölt név, Potter, a gyűlöletesen arrogáns kis rohadék, Potter, egy hatalmas mágus, Potter, egy idegen testbe zárt lélek. Mégis, ahogy elméje összeállította a kirakós darabkáit, kénytelen volt elfogadni a tényt, Harry Potterrel osztja meg a celláját, és Potter volt az is, akit az az elmebeteg a szeme láttára erőszakolt meg.

Mégsem. A fiú, mintha azt mondta volna, hogy Harry Potter végleg tovatűnt. Minden olyan zavaros volt. Várta az örömöt, amit a fölött kellett volna éreznie, hogy élete megkeserítője – legalábbis annak kivetülése – végre nem zaklathatta többet, ám minden, amit érezni tudott, csupán dermesztő zsibbadtság volt. És egyre csak a hazugság legapróbb szikráját kereste azokban az éjkék szemekben. Mindhiába.

És a fiú, megismételte a mondatot. Csakhogy ezúttal már nem neki, hanem annak a korcsnak, aki mindkettejüknek annyi szenvedést okozott. Az az őrült, őt akarta felelőssé tenni, látta a szemében a gyilkos dühöt, és várta, szinte már kívánta is a halált. Helyette az a mocsadék volt az, aki kínok között vergődve esett össze. Kínzója pedig nem volt más, mint a mellette álló fiú, aki éppolyan közönyösen, érzelmek nélkül okozott szenvedést az egyre csak sikoltozó fattyúnak, mint ahogy más emberek a hétköznapi teendőiket végzik.

És ez volt az a pillanat, amikor elhitte, hogy Harry Potter tényleg elveszett. Ám a dermedt iszonyat annyira átvette felette az uralmat, hogy semmit nem tudott az ellen tenni, hogy az a mocsok kimondja a fiúra a gyilkos átkot. Csak nézte, ahogy a pálca hegye a vékony, testre szegeződik, és ahogy az ajkak a szavakat formálják, megmozdulni azonban már nem sikerült.

De nem is volt rá semmi szükség. Ez a kölyök nem Potter volt, akit állandóan ki kellett rángatni a bajból, neki semmi szüksége nem volt támogatásra. Keze egyetlen intésével lemetszette Magnus pálcát tartó kézfejét, mire az felordított a fájdalomtól. Vörös vére megállíthatatlanul ömlött a földre, elárasztva a padlót, egyre nagyobb felületen bekebelezve a koszos köveket.

-Ordíts csak, amíg megteheted, hiszen olyan kínokban lesz részed, minekután a hangod már semmit sem ér majd… - Harry, nem, a fiú hangja jeges volt, de semmiféle érzelem nem szűrődött át rajta.

Gyűlölte, hogy nem képes egyetlen értelmes gondolatra sem, hogy érzékei annyi év tapasztalat ellenére is képesek leblokkolni, túlterhelődni. Hogy minden, amire képes, csupán abból áll, hogy némán, már-már tátott szájjal figyeli, amint egy fiatal kölyök pillanatok alatt összetöri egykori kínzóját. És bármennyire gyűlölte is ezt a passzív szerepkört, csak örülni tudott, hogy nem ő van abban a helyzetben, amibe az a nyomorult került.

-Kap… Kapjátok… el! – úgy tűnt Magnus, minden fájdalma ellenére sem képes feladni a küzdelmet.

A holttesteket pedig nem is érdekelte a fájdalom. Csak a parancs, amit mesterük kiosztott…

XXX

A démonok és a halálfalók egy csapata bezúdult a házba. A parancs egyértelmű volt: Találják meg a fattyút, aki vette magának a bátorságot, hogy elrabolja és megbecstelenítse a Sötét Nagyúr egyetlen kincsét. Az elől haladó két férfi, akár a szikrázó jégcsapok, gyönyörű volt, hideg, és roppant veszélyes. A magasabb, a leghatalmasabb angyalok egyike is lehetett volna, ha jégkristályként ragyogó szemei nem az elemi gonoszságot tükrözik. Az alacsonyabb maga volt a tél csodája, hideg, érzéketlen, dermesztően varázslatos.

Nem foglalkoztak a mögöttük kiáltozó ostobákkal, csupán az számított, hogy teljesítsék a feladatot, hogy bebizonyítsák a Nagyúrnak – és talán önmaguknak egyaránt – mennyit is érnek valójában. Nem néztek egymásra, nem volt szükségük szavakra, a közös cél pillanatnyi szövetségessé kovácsolta őket, ez pedig elég volt.

A járkáló holttestek mintha a semmiből teremtek volna előttük, ám néhány agyatlan zombi nem tartóztathatta őket. Sokkal fontosabb dolguk volt a harcias hullákkal való hadakozásnál. Pillanatnyi megoldásként, Meurtrier néhány csapással átvágta magukat a testeken. Ugyan ez egy időre megállította őket, ám mivel már halottak voltak, ennyivel nem lehetett elintézni őket.

Ahogy egyre közeledtek a cél felé, a zombik is egyre gyakrabban bukkantak fel, Lucius pedig felismerni vélte az egykori rendtagokat, a már oszlófélben lévő testekben. Nem egyel közülük ő maga végzett, és most ismét itt voltak, hogy feltartóztassák. Felettébb idegesítő. Pálcája segítségével tett pontot az ügy végére, és végre elérték a pincét, ahová indultak. A Nagyúr, mint mindig, most is tudta, hol kell keresniük a fiút, ám a látvány, ami a koszos cellában fogadta őket még az egyébként oly vérszomjas démonlordot és a felettébb fájdalmas kínzóként ismert halálfalót is elképesztette…

XXX

Égszínkék tekintete végigpásztázta a vérben úszó utcát, egy-egy pillanatra megállapodva a széttépett, halálra kínzott áldozatokon. Az utolsó ártatlanok, akiknek meg kellett halniuk a béke érdekében. Ahogy figyelme visszatért az előtte álló két alakra, már tudta, esélye sincs a győzelemre. Az őt figyelő izzó lávafolyam és a gyűlöletből táplálkozó lángoszlop oly erőt árasztott, ami előtt mindenki kénytelen meghajolni.

A furcsa, kutyafülekkel és macska farokkal rendelkező fiatal fiú, némán vicsorgott, és ha a nyakörvéhez csatlakoztatott lánc végét, a másik fekete hajú férfi nem tartotta volna emberfeletti erővel, minden bizonnyal puszta kézzel szaggatta volna darabokra őt. Mégsem félt. Ahogy végignézett rajtuk, csupán csendes fájdalmat érzett, az elveszített értékei fölött érzett fájdalmat.

Azok ketten összetartoztak, a vér hatalma által kötött kapcsolatuk erősebb volt bárminél, amit valaha ismert. De mégis, mintha a szövetségből hiányzott volna még valami… vagy valaki. Hirtelen, úgy érezte, a talaj kiszalad a lába alól, ahogy a megoldás testet öltött előtte. Voldemort céljai, tervei, szövetsége…

Mióta, 11 éves korában megismerte Tom Denemet, csupán egy dolgot akart elérni. Egyetlen egyet… Hogy Tom Denem megtanuljon bízni egy másik emberben. Ám a fiú semmi jelét nem adta, hogy hasonló vágyai lennének. Úgy tűnt, minden fájdalma és magánya ellenére sem volt képes bízni az emberekben. Helyette megalkotta Voldemort álarcát, ami végül saját életre kelt, és átvette az uralmat, a fiú élete fölött.

Érezte, ahogy egy könnycsepp legördül az arcán. Ismét elbukott, a saját hibájából, egy újabb életet tett tönkre… Mert nem volt képes elfogadni… nem volt képes türelemmel kivárni, amíg a fiú, akit egykor oly szenvedélyesen próbált a helyes úton tartani, maga találjon rá a helyes útra. A saját önzése miatt másodszor is veszített…

-Látom, sikerült átlátnia a helyzetet Dumbledore, ám a könnyek nem oldanak meg semmit – Voldemort hangja sziszegőssé vált a haragtól, és talán a tekintetéből áradó gyűlölet elég lett volna hozzá, hogy ott helyben végezzen vele, mégsem tette.

Annyi év macska-egér harc után, a végső pillanatban már nem számított a pálcák küzdelme. A lélek és a fájdalom súlya került a központba, a hibák terhe, amit mindketten önként róttak magukra. Ha azon a majd 70 évvel korábbi napon nem úgy kezdődik ismeretségük, ahogy, talán minden másképpen alakult volna… Talán és ha, a két leggyűlöletesebb szó a világon. A tévedések szava… és az ostobáké, akik képtelenek elfogadni a hibát, amit elkövettek… a megmásíthatatlan tévedést.

-Sajnálom, Tom… Bárcsak, mindent visszacsinálhatnék… - legszívesebben önmaga gyilkosa lett volna, már nem bírta elviselni a fájdalmat, ami mérhetetlen erővel ostromolta lelkét. Meg akarta adni magát a halálnak, hogy nyugalomra lelhessen… - Kérlek, végezz velem. Tegyél pontot végre ennek a katasztrofális történetnek a végére. Legyél te, aki végez velem, már nincs jogom hozzá, hogy éljek. Elismerem a vereségemet…

-Nem, Dumbledore. Nem fogom megadni a kegyet, hogy két egyszerű szó nyomán ismét elmenekülhessen a fájdalom elől, amit a saját kezeivel okozott. Azt akarom, hogy lássa, mit művelt, hogy végignézze mindazt a pusztítást, amit véghezvitt… Csak pár perc az egész, pár pillanat és a saját szemeivel láthatja, mit művelt. Maga még nem tudja…

XXX

A holttestek körülvették őket. Az ismerős, és egykor szeretett arcok, amik már nem többek egyszerű húsnál, amit egy őrült akarata irányít. Harry Potter barátai közeledtek felé gyilkos szándékkal… nem, semmiféle szándék nem volt azokban az rothadásnak indult porhüvelyekben. Csupán az őket összetartó mágia, ami mozdulataikat vezette, szavaikat formálta.

Harry Potter barátai már nyomokban sem élt bennük. Üveges tekintetük egy pontra meredt, kezeik előre nyúltak, ujjaik kétségbeesetten próbálták elérni őt. Egymást tiporva, próbáltak egy darabot kiszakítani belőle, akárcsak Harry egy korábbi álmában. Ám ezek a testek már nem könyörögtek, hogy mentse meg őket. Ezek a testek már semmit sem jelentettek.

Egészen az utolsó pillanatig várt. Még ha számára nem is jelentettek semmit, Harry Potternek valaha fontosak voltak. Ő is ismerte őket, mindent tudott róluk, látta a halálukat, érezte a fájdalmat, ami Harry bensőjét égette, és ami elindította a pusztuláshoz vezető végső úton. És most ő lesz az, aki végérvényesen és visszafordíthatatlanul eltűntet minden bizonyítékot, ami alátámaszthatja, hogy élt valaha egy fiú, akit Harry Potternek, a Varázsvilág Megmentőjének hívtak.

Felemelte a kezet, és a holtakra zúdította hatalmát. Talán érzett némi szomorúságot, ahogy az egyre hangosabban sikoltozó testeket figyelte a lábai előtt. A testük lassanként egyetlen vérző sebbé változott, üvöltésük és sikolyaik pedig betöltötték a helyiséget. Az egykori szövetségesek végleges elpusztításával örökre lezárta Harry Potter életét, és megkezdhette a sajátját. Ahogy a kéz egy újabb intése nyomán a testek pokoli lánggal égni kezdtek, egy magányos könnycsepp tört utat magának a megviselt arcon. A veszteség és gyász jelképe.

Az égő hús szaga, mint egy pecsét, úgy égett lényébe. Éjkék szemei egy pillanatra összekapcsolódtak a néma iszonyatot tükröző szénfeketékkel, majd tovább siklottak a lángoló holttestek mögött, rettegve összegörnyedő nyomorultra, aki elveszített kezét dajkálva meredt rá. Pedig még csak ízelítőt kapott abból, ami rá várt. Már éppen meg akart szólalni, mikor mozgást észlelt az ajtó felől. És valóban. Nem messze tőlük egy halálos angyal és egy szikrázó jégszobor állt a folyosón néma döbbenettel a szemükben.

Egy újabb könnycsepp készült követni testvérét, ám többé már nem volt helye könnyeknek az életében. Halvány mosolyra húzta az ajkakat, és az egyre elviselhetetlenebb sikolyok tengerén át beljebb invitálta hívatlan vendégeit. Már csak pár pillanat volt az egész… Az utolsó gyötrelmes kiáltások hangzottak fel, ahogy a testek porráomlottak, hogy végre örök nyugalomra lelhessenek, és többé senki se bolygathassa meg álmukat.

-TE… - kezdte Lucius, döbbenetében megfeledkezve minden méltóságáról. – Potter?

-Segítsetek Perselusnak. Itt az ideje, hogy lezárjuk ezt a nevetségesen hosszúra nyúlt háborút – utasította a két alakot figyelmen kívül hagyva a kérdést, majd az őrült testére izzó köteleket varázsolva minden további szót fölöslegesnek tartva mozgásra utasította hús alkotta börtönét…


	30. Chapter 30

Harmincadik fejezet

„_**Végül rájöttem, hogy mindketten ugyanazt akarjuk… mert míg él az egyik, nem élhet a másik." **_

Némán figyelte, ahogy az előtte álló ősz hajú férfi lassan darabjaira hullik. Az évszázad legnagyobb varázslója, a Roxfort valaha volt legdicsőbb igazgatója a szeme láttára omlott össze, és ő mégsem volt képes még egy mosolyt sem kicsikarni magából. Csak nézte azokat a megkeseredett égszínkék szemeket, és egy csepp boldogságot sem érzett.

„_**Sajnálom Tom, bárcsak mindent visszacsinálhatnék…"**_

Csakhogy képtelen volt rá, és erre a körülöttük heverő számtalan megcsonkított, vérbefagyott holttest volt a legékesebb bizonyíték. Gyűlölet és kétségbeesett harag forralta vérét, gyilkolni akart. Fájdalmasan, végtelenül hosszúra nyújtva akarta kivégezni a vén bolondot, aki az utolsó lehetőséget is elvette tőle, hogy valaha igazából élhessen. Már nem tudta, hol kezdődik ő és hol végződik Voldemort, céljuk és érzéseik egyesültek, minél több szenvedést okozni neki… a Bábmesternek.

-Crucio! – az egyetlen halkan elsuttogott szóban több gyűlölet és gyilkolási vágy volt, mint bármely eddigi átkában.

Csakhogy a Dumbledore előtt felvillanó védőpajzs megakadályozta, hogy a kínok átka nyomán az ősz mágus eszeveszett sikolyok közepette zuhanjon a földre. Szemei kerekre tágultak, majd egy pillanattal később résnyire szűkültek, és nyomban védekező állást vett föl, ám Dumbledore talán még meglepettebbnek tűnt, mint ő maga. Talán életében először hagyta, hogy igazi érzései nyíltan kiüljenek az arcára.

-Mi értelme van pillanatok alatt az őrületbe kergetni, ha utána használhatatlan lesz? – érdeklődött egy ismeretlen hang a ház ajtajában állva.

A hang valóban ismeretlen volt, ám a köztük feszülő kötelék annál többet mondott számára, mert a tőle alig pár méterre álló alak minden kétséget kizáróan a Társa volt. A Társa, aki valaha Harry Potterként látta meg a napvilágot, hogy aztán szörnyű tragédiák sorozatának következtében lépésről lépésre adja át a helyét a fiatal férfinek, akit a szőke hajú tetem éjkék szemeiben látott visszatükröződni. Az Árnyak Gyermeke, a 2 évtizeden át elnyomott sötét csillag, amely ugyanolyan ragyogó és nemes volt, mint Potter, ám a fény egyetlen pászmája sem érhette el őt.

A csuklójába égett szimbólumok azonnal felizzottak, ahogy Társa egyre közelebb ért hozzá, majd egy halk kattanással a bilincsek is a helyükre kerültek. Lényük alig észrevehetően simult egymáshoz, az elmúlt hetek emlékei pedig hirtelen elemi erővel zúdulta át rajta. És nem csak rajta. A kezében tartott lánc megfeszült, majd hirtelen mély sebet ejtve a tenyerén kicsúszott a markából, a korcs pedig elmosódott foltként zúgott el mellette egyenesen…

Férfisikoly éles hangja zúzta össze a csendet, amit csontok roppanása és egy halk nyüszítés követett. Tekintete, a gyorsan véget ért, meglehetősen barbár lakomára tévedt, és el kellett ismernie, hogy a kép önmagáért beszélt. Maligne nyakörvét kaparászva, kitágult szemekkel és véres szájjal próbált szabadulni Gazdája szorításából, miközben közvetlen mellettük egy izzó kötéllel gúzsba kötött megcsonkított, összetört ember küzdött az életéért. Egyből felismerte az emlékekben látott férget, és már egyáltalán nem helytelenítette, amit a démon tenni készült. Ám úgy tűnt Társa másképp vélekedik.

-Ha még egyszer az engedélyem nélkül merészelsz a dolgaimba avatkozni, esetleg átgondolom a szolgaságról alkotott nézeteimet, és örök időkre a rabszolgámmá teszlek velem egyenrangú társ helyett, érthető voltam? – sziszegte az Árnyak Gyermeke villogó éjkék szemekkel.

-Igen… Gazdám – nyögte Maligne rekedten.

-Harry? – a legtisztább zafírkőként ragyogó szemek a vén bolondra villantak, ám semmi jóval sem kecsegtettek.

-Nem, _professzor_, Harry nincs itt – mosolyodott el gúnyosan, miközben ujjait Szolgája fürtjeibe mártotta. – Harry pár órával ezelőtt végső búcsút intett ennek a világnak…

-Miről beszélsz?

-Hát nem egyértelmű Dumbledore? A maga kis ölebe – egy újabb nyomorult, aki könnyedén kihasználta a maga jóhiszeműségét – végérvényesen elpusztította Harry Potter személyiségét! – sziszegte Voldemort jeges dühvel a hangjában, és mondandóját megerősítendő erőteljesen oldalba rúgta az önkívületben nyöszörgő véres rongycsomót.

-Nem… az nem lehet…

-Dehogynem professzor, maga is nagyon jól tudja, hogy lehetséges. És biztosíthatom, hogy az is. Harry Potter meghalt és én léptem a helyébe, én, aki 20 hosszú éven keresztül az árnyak között vártam a megfelelő pillanatra. Én az Árnyak Gyermeke.

-Nem megmondtam Dumbledore? Azt akarom, hogy a saját szemével lássa a pusztítást, amit véghezvitt. Hogy örök időkig szenvedjen hibái súlya alatt, miközben a fájdalmas emlékek újra és újra visszatérnek, hogy az őrület szélére sodorják. Minden eddigi tettéért, élete legnagyobb hibájáért, és amiért megfosztott a lehetőségtől, hogy egyszer igazi életem lehessen – Tom Denem haragja végigvágott az idős varázsló testén, minek következtében az felnyögött, ám az égszínkék szemek továbbra is csak mély bánatot és fájdalmat tükröztek.

-Tom… én… - két újabb könnycsepp siklott végig mély ráncok szabdalta arcán, de nem engedték, hogy befejezze a mondatot.

-Kár minden elvesztegetett szóért, mert az ítéleten semmit sem változtat – torkollta le Voldemort. Hanyagul intett pálcájával, mire egy láthatatlan penge mély vágást ejtett Dumbledore mindkét térd- és könyökhajlatában, aminek következtében a kor leghatalmasabb mágusa összecsuklott. – Remélem, élvezni fogja a műsort, mert biztos lehet benne, hogy magához nem lesz olyan kegyes a Sors, mint ehhez a parazitához – vigyorgott gúnyosan, majd minden további szó nélkül hagyta, hogy Társa megkezdje korábbi kínzója büntetését.

XXX

A vérben úszó utcát szinte azonnal ellepték a fekete köpenyes alakok, ahogy felharsant az első kétségbeesett sikoly. A pár elnagyolt mozdulattal, úgy ahogy meggyógyított Magnus szája artikulálatlan üvöltésre nyílt, midőn az idegen testbe zárt Harry Potter egyetlen intése nyomán hatalmas szögek fúródtak mindkét tenyerébe és lábába, hogy pár mozdulattal korábban elővarázsolt lebegő kereszthez rögzítsék az elgyötört testet.

A kifröccsenő vér egy része az arcán landolt, ám az időközben rábocsátott sóbálvány átok miatt mindössze annyit tehetett, hogy pislogás nélkül, premier plánból követte végig az egykori elme és emlékszabályozó tortúráját. Legszívesebben a férfival együtt üvöltött volna, de egyetlen hangot sem tudott kipréselni a torkán. Ez már túl sok volt, és ha csak egy pillanatra is kiszabadulhatott volna, saját kezével vetett volna véget az életének. Már csak a halálra vágyott, ám ez volt az egyetlen dolog, amit megtagadtak tőle.

Magnus vére lustán csorgott le a földtől alig másfél méterre lebegő kereszten, csakhogy még nem volt vége a kínzatásnak. Harry… nem ez a szörnyeteg nem lehetett Harry… Az Árnyak Gyermeke ismét intett, mire az izzó kötelek ismét körülfonták Magnus testét az égő bőr és hús bűzével megtöltve a levegőt. És ez csak a kezdet volt. A következő mozdulat nyomán a Gyermek kezében egy hosszú szögekkel kivert ostor jelent meg, amit élvezettel suhintott meg áldozata felé. Ismét vér fröccsent és üvöltés harsant, amit újabb csattanás és egy élesebb sikoly követett.

Hányingere volt, de bárhogy próbálta, nem tudta megtörni a rábocsátott átkot. „Magához nem lesz olyan kegyes a Sors, mint ehhez a parazitához." Tom mondata beleégett az agyába, és már bele se mert gondolni, rá mi vár, ha ők ezt értették „a Sors kegyelme" alatt. Merev tekintettel figyelte, ahogy az ostor újra és újra lecsap, egyre több pőre húst felfedve a férfi bőre alól. A kiáltások és sikolyok már nem maradtak abba, ám Magnus hangja egyre rekedtebb lett. Teste egyetlen nyílt seb volt csupán, és ha nem bocsátottak volna rá valamilyen bűbájt, már nem élt volna.

Az Árnyak Gyermekének kezében ekkor hét szablya tűnt fel a semmiből, amik egyesével, szinte követhetetlen gyorsasággal röppentek az áldozat felé, hogy hét különböző testrészbe mélyedjenek átszelve izmot és csontot egyaránt. A rekedt ordítás láthatóan felizgatta a kereszt körül gyülekező fenevadakat, akik semmi mással nem törődve zabálták az áldozatból áradó szenvedést és félelmet.

Levegő után akart kapni, amikor meglátta a két apró dobótőrt materializálódni a fiú kezében. Kérdezni sem kellett hová szánja őket, hiszen nyilvánvaló volt. És nem is tévedett a pici pengék Magnus arcának közepén értek célba, megfosztva őt ezzel a szeme világától. Azt hitte, végre vége, azonban tévedett… nagyon nagyot.

-Azt tesztek vele, amit akartok, de nem ölhetitek meg! – lépett hátrébb a szörnyeteg, aki valaha Harry Potter nevét viselte, utat engedve a halálfalók és démonok seregének, hogy folytassák a félbehagyott munkát.

-Nos, hogy tetszik az előadás, Dumbledore? Igaz milyen remek művészi érzéke van a fiúnak? – lépett mellé Tom, és egy pöccintéssel megszabadította az átoktól, ő pedig gondolkodás nélkül vetette rá magát, akár egy megvadult oroszlán.

Minden megmaradt erejét bevetette, hogy fájdalmat okozhasson a fiatal testbe bújtatott ördögfattynak, hogy ha csak pár pillanatra is, de máson vezethesse le a gyűlöletet, amit saját maga iránt érzett, amiért ismét egyel több ember szenvedett miatt. És valóban egy pillanat volt az egész. Az idős test tehetetlen volt az ifjúság erejével szemben, az őrület határán egyensúlyozó kétségbeesés pedig a közelébe sem érhetett a hideg számításnak.

-A griffendéles elvakultság… milyen megható – sziszegte Tom, ahogy egy jól irányzott rúgás után feltápászkodott a földről. – Ennyire vágyja már a büntetést, Dumbledore? Sajnálom, hogy ki kell ábrándítanom, de egyelőre még nem érkezett el az ideje. Most szórakozunk.

-Ez… nektek… a szórakozás? – nyögte miközben egy adag vért köpött a földre.

-Csak azért, mert maga olyan fenemód liberálisnak tetteti magát, mi még nem tűrjük el, hogy bárki megbecstelenítse a társainkat! – csattant fel a vörös szemű férfi. – Azt hiszi, ez a féreg nem érdemli meg, amit kap? Hogy ő is olyan fenemód tiszta, mint maga? Hát elárulom, hogy a tisztaság közelében sincs! Neki köszönheti a végső vereségét, Dumbledore, ezt jobb, ha tőlem tudja! Ugyanis Harry Potter az undorító tettei miatt hagyta el ezt a világot! Akarja látni, min kellett keresztülmennie, amíg eljutott a végső agónia állapotába? Ne nézzen így, ha meg akarja tapasztalni, amihez nekem már volt szerencsém, ne féljen szólni…

-Elég lesz, Tom – csitította a mellé lépő Gyermek, egy pillanatra magához ölelve Társa háborgó lelkét és testét egyaránt. – Túlzottan elragadtak az érzelmeid, éppen ezért, jobb lenne, ha hagynád, hogy Voldemort zárja le ezt az ügyet. Ez rá és Dumbledore-ra tarozik. Mi csupán bábuk vagyunk kettejük játszmájában.

-Talán mégsem akkora probléma, hogy átvetted Potter helyét. Lényegesen használhatóbbnak tűnsz, mint ő – vigyorodott el hidegen Voldemort, aki ismét utat tört magának, még egyszer utoljára teljes mértékben a háttérbe szorítva Tom Denemet.

-Talán mégsem akkora probléma, hogy hamarosan te is követed Potter példáját, és végérvényesen eltűnsz innen a francba – vigyorodott el a szőke fiú is.

-Ostoba kölyök… Menj, és pátyolgasd inkább a pincsidet, mielőtt túl nagy kedvet kapna, és felzabálná az áldozatodat, megfosztva minket nem mindennapi élménytől! – szűrte a fogai között a Sötét Nagyúr, mielőtt visszafordult volna ellenfeléhez.

XXX

Végre mindenért megfizethetett. Figyelte, amint újabb és újabb átkok találják el a keresztre feszített nyomorultat, aki annyi szenvedést okozott Harrynek, és akit pár percen belül a legnagyobb élvezettel fog kivégezni, hogy aztán lelkét elrabolva felzabáltassa azt a démonokkal.

A saját vérében és egyéb testnedvében úszó, fattyú elkínzott arca és kifeszített tagjai leginkább a bibliából ismert Jézusra hasonlítottak, azzal a különbséggel, hogy Jézust a túlzott jósága jutatta ugyanarra a sorsra, ami az előtte tátogó roncsot. Ingerülten tett hívó mozdulatot a kezével, mire a kardok hátborzongató hanghatások kíséretében szakadtak ki a karokból, combokból, egyéb nem létfontosságú testrészekből, hogy miután újabb vérzivatart zúdítottak a kereszt körül állókra, egy mágikus kört alkotva markolatig eltűnjenek a földben.

A halálfalók és a démonok azonnal hátrébb húzódtak, ahogy a védőgyűrű ereje megérintette őket, és izgatott várakozással figyelték a büntetés utolsó momentumát, a „véráldozatot", mikor is Uruk felajánlja a nyomorult életét a halálnak, ám ugyanabban a pillanatban kiszakítja a lelket a testből, és hogy soha ne születhessen újjá, elpusztíttatja azt a pokol szolgálóival.

-Maligne! – szólította Szolgáját, aki engedelmesen lépett mellé, hogy segíthesse Gazdáját a varázslat végrehajtása közben.

A démonlordok vezetője egy míves obszidián tőrt nyújtott a fiú felé, a rítus elengedhetetlen kellékét, amivel a még élő szívet kell kivágni az áldozat testéből. Meurdrieur nem hitte volna, hogy valaha egy ember fogja alkalmazni ezt a rituálét, főleg nem egy olyan ragyogó lélek – még ha az sötéten is ragyogott –, mint a vele szemben álló fiatal férfi.

//Te, ki azért, hogy kielégíthesd kicsinyes vágyaidat, visszaéltél hatalmaddal, és visszataszító tetteiddel elpusztítottál egy felbecsülhetetlen értékű kincset, szavaim nyomán végre elnyered méltó büntetésed!// - kántálta az Árnyak Gyermeke a kígyók nyelvén. – //Én, kit az Árnyak szültek és neveltek, leszek ítélethozód, s így az ítélet nem más, mint a halál legszörnyűbb formája: Teljes Pusztulás!//

Felemelte a tőrt, és a varázskör határát átlépve, a keresztet a földre állítva a rituáléban előírtak alapján hozzálátott, hogy akkurátusan kimetssze az áldozat szívét, amit első körben ajánl majd a pokolnak. Ahogy a lüktető húscafat a kezébe simult erős késztetést érzett, hogy egyetlen mozdulatával összezúzza, végül csak megrántotta és kitépte a helyéről. Az áldozat még egyszer utoljára levegő után kapott, ám már nem lehetett esélye.

//E szív, mely annyi sötétséget fogadott magába, semmisüljön meg az elemi gonoszság által az eltorzult lélek maradványával együtt!// - eltartotta magától a húsdarabot.

A szörnyek azonnal fészkelődni kezdtek, ám egyedül Meurdrieur volt az, aki a varázskör széléhez lépett és kezét előre nyújtva a két világ határvonalán elfogadta az áldozatot. Kezük egy pillanatra védőburkot alkotott a szív körül, hogy hatalmuk egyesítésével előhívhassák a lelket. A szív energiájuk nyomán ismét erőteljes pulzálásba kezdett, egyre több és több erőt szipolyozva magába.

//Én, az elemi sötétség ura, a rettegés hercege, elfogadom a földi halandó áldozatát, és lemondok a bemocskolt lélek birtoklásáról, ezáltal szabad utat engedve a Teljes Pusztulásnak!// - mennydörögte Meurdrieur, és szabad kezével hívó mozdulatot tett a holttest felé.

Abban a pillanatban, amikor a lélek kiszakadt a testből a kezeik között dobogó szív lüktetése megszűnt, és nem maradt belőle más, mint egy élettelen húscafat, amit a démon lord egy hanyag mozdulattal vetett oda társainak, akik dögkeselyűként vetették rá magukat.

Az Árnyak Gyermeke megvető pillantással figyelte a tenyerében nyugvó rothadó lélekdarabot, ami valaha talán egy csillag lehetett, ám mostanra csupán egy hitvány élősködő maradt belőle. Mindenfelé ragyogás kiveszett belőle, a fény nem találhatta meg többé, így pusztulnia kellett. Finoman ráfújt a megfeketedett csonkra, mire az azon nyomban lángra kapott, és rövid, de látványos égés közben végleg megsemmisült.

Mert ez a leszámolás ideje volt…

XXX

Az utolsó felvonás… a Sors kegyetlen játékának utolsó jelenete, a végső leszámolás. Legalábbis így gondolta, egészen addig, míg bele nem nézett a beletörődéstől eltompult égkék szemekbe. Mert a beletörődés mellett mást is észrevett abban az oly jól ismert és gyűlölt mindent tudó tekintetben. A reményt… A reményt, amit még a szenvedés és az iszonyat sem tudott elpusztítani, hiszen a remény hal meg utoljára…

-Talán minden másképp alakul, ha nem ragaszkodom foggal-körömmel egy halottnak tett ígérethez – suttogta maga elé Dumbledore. – Azonban már nem tudom visszaforgatni az idő kerekét, tehát nincs más hátra, mint elfogadni a rám kiszabott büntetést – legyen az élet vagy halál – és bízni abban, hogy a háború véget értével a béke is helyre áll. Ez az egyetlen kívánságom…

Ahogy tudata befogadta ezen szavakat, legszívesebben felordított volna. Nem tudta elhinni, hogy a mellette térdeplő vénember még a legutolsó pillanatban is képes a saját javára fordítani a dolgokat! Mert végső soron nem ezt tette? Mikor már nem volt egyetlen feláldozható bábuja sem a táblán, gondolt egyet, és önmagát vetette oda a vérengző vadaknak. Ő pedig jött, és akár egy ostoba kezdő, gondolkodás nélkül belesétált az öreg csapdájába. Eldobta az életét a győzelem érdekében, mindenét feláldozta a hatalomért, önként vállalta az örök kárhozást, és mindezt miért? Hogy elveszítse a háborút. Mert hiába igázta le a világos oldalt, hiába kényszeríttette térdre a fehér királyt, ha az utolsó pillanatban már teljesen mindegy volt mit lép, úgy is a világos oldal győzedelmeskedik… méghozzá mindennemű fegyver és katona nélkül. Pár egyszerű szóval.

„_**Ez az egyetlen kívánságom… Béke."**_

Legszívesebben porig rombolt volna maga körül mindent. Ám mégsem tett semmit, csak mereven bámulta a Társa kezében fellobbanó sötét lángot, ami szinte azonnal ki is aludt. Agya fogaskerekei vadul forogtak, ám a megoldás csak nem akart megérkezni. Helyette újabb és újabb részletek elevenedtek meg lelki szemei előtt a vén bolond egyszerű, mégis briliáns tervéből, amit valószínűleg teljesen öntudatlanul alkotott.

Gyűlölte, hogy még azzal is Dumbledore malmára hajtotta a vizet, hogy végül nem egyedül, hanem egy vele egyenrangú társsal az oldalán lépett fel a világos oldal ellen. Gyűlölte, hogy Dumbledore, aki sosem ismerte el a létezését, hiszen egyszer sem ejtette ki előtte a saját nevét, mindig csak a koszos mugli fattyának nevét használta, ha közvetve is, de elérte, hogy eldobja az életét, és a hatalmat annak a félvér fattyúnak a kezébe adja, aki sok évvel korábban megteremtette őt. És gyűlölte, hogy mindannak ellenére, amire rájött nem tehetett semmit, mert minden eleve el volt rendelve… méghozzá egy alkoholista kurva által.

Egy finom érintés és lánccsörrenés zökkentette ki kavargó gondolataiból. Gyűlölte azokat a zafír szemeket is, és persze a szőke haja meg az ismeretlen arcot, amely magába zárta a Társát… nem, Tom Denem Társát. Tudta, hogy a másik ugyanúgy tisztában van a dolgok jelentésével, és azzal, hogy nem győzhetnek, mégis, a látszat érdekében végig kellett csinálnia, amit eltervezett. Ítéletet kell mondania a „vesztes" fölött.

-Albus Dumbledore, eljött az ítélethozás pillanata! – nem beszélt hangosan, mégis mindenki tisztán érthette szavait. – Úgy vélem, hogy az igazság bajnoka, ki egyedül képes volt becsapni az egész varázslótársadalmat, és a hamis béke zászlaja alatt emberek százait áldozta fel saját céljai érdekében, egyetlen büntetést érdemel csupán… - az utolsó feszült pillanatban, mikor tekintetük ismét összekapcsolódott, már tudta, hogy a vén bolond a halálra vár, csakhogy a veszteseknek nem volt joguk semmihez. – A büntetése: Örök Kárhozat a Földi Pokolban!

Szavai nyomán eleven láncok tekeredtek Dumbledore testére, aki meg sem próbált ellenszegülni. Némán egy utolsó magányos könnycseppel az arcán várta további sorsát. Szemeit lehunyta és talán felkészült az elkövetkezendők végeláthatatlan kínjaira. Talán sejtette, hogy a be nem következő halála pillanatáig fog az őrület határán egyensúlyozni, a végső kétségbeeséssel karöltve, ám nem fogják engedni, hogy elveszítse az eszét.

_**Az örök kárhozat, ami soha nem ér véget, legyen a helyszín akár a Föld akár a Menny, akár a Pokol**_

XXX

-Indulhatunk Voldemort? – Meurdrieur türelmetlennek tűnt, talán már elege volt a földi légkörből.

-Ennyire türelmetlen lennél, bátyám? Csak nem találtál egy újabb rabszolgát, aki kielégíti beteges vágyaidat? – érdeklődött Maligne gúnyosan.

-Nem hozzád beszéltem, Korcs! Egyébként is a Szolgák csak uruk engedélyükkel szólalhatnak meg, megtanulhattad volna már – vágott vissza a démonlord hidegen.

-Talán éppen letéptem a gazdám fejét, mikor erre próbált megtanítani.

-Nos, Voldemort? – hagyta végül figyelmen kívül az egyértelmű célzást Meurdrieur.

-Egy pillanat – húzta el a száját a Sötét Nagyúr, majd tekintetét ismét az őt figyelő kék szemekre irányította. – Egy Sötét Nagyúr sosem búcsúzik, ám ha te és az a félvér fattyú – a korcsot nem is említem – egyetlen hibát is vétetek, nem érdekel semmiféle egyezség, visszajövök, és titeket deportállak a pokol fenekére, világos?

-Ennél kedvesebb búcsúszavakat még sosem hallottam – vigyorodott el a fiú, majd egy pillanattal később ismét teljesen komolyan szólalt meg. – Még mindig megvan rá a lehetőséged, hogy Tomot áldozd fel magad helyett…

-Valóban… és azon, amiért mégsem teszem, egy örökkévalóságig rágódhatsz, _Árnyak Gyermeke –_ válaszolta, majd lehunyta szemeit, és mikor a csipkeszerű fekete szempillák ismét utat engedtek a vérszín tavaknak, Voldemort nagyúr már eltűnt… a démonokkal együtt.

-Azt hiszem itt az ideje, hogy felépítsünk egy új világot… ezúttal ebben a földi pokolban – szólalt meg Tom.

-Valóban, ám először szeretném visszakapni Harry Potter testét… _**Mert kiléptem az Árnyak Birodalmából, és nem akarok többé egyedül maradni… Csatlakoznál hozzám Tom Denem?**_

Vége


	31. Chapter 31

Töredékek I.

Lehajtotta a fejét, hogy megcsókolhassa, hiszen talán mindig is ezt a pillanatot várta. A pillanatot, hogy egyé váljanak, ne csak lélekben, testben is. Ajkaik összeértek, ám semmit sem siettek el, hiszen a világ minden ideje a rendelkezésükre állt. Azok a smaragd ékkövek talán még sosem ragyogtak olyan fényesen, mint abban a percben, ám a mögöttük rejtőzködő csillag már nem a nap fényességét ontotta magából, hanem a legsötétebb éjszakát, amely kegyetlenül ölel körül karjaival, és sosem ereszt többé.

Nyelvük finoman lassú, mégis érzéki táncot járt, ujjaik aprólékos mozdulatokkal térképezték fel a másik ismeretlen-ismerős testét, a forró bőrt, és az alatt feszülő izmokat. Valamelyikük felsóhajtott… talán mind a ketten, az élvezet beborította őket akár egy impulzusokkal teli takaró, és ők gondolkodás nélkül merültek el a vibráló erőforgatagban.

Ajkai lázas vágyódással próbálta magába fogadni Társa életének forrását, az eszeveszett iramú dübörgés szinte bántóan hatott kiélesedett érzékeire, mégis vissza kellett fognia magát, nehogy önkontrollját vesztett vámpírként essen neki a csábító artériának. Finoman végig simított az oly vonzó ütőéren, csakhogy száját mindent elbódító pulzálás tölthesse be. Az ő szívük, az ő életük ritmusa.

Nedves csík jelezte nyelve nyomát, ahogy lágyan végig futtatta a finom ívű kulcscsonton, majd egyre lejjebb és lejjebb, megízlelve a rózsaszín mellbimbókkal ékesített sápadt mellkast, a lapos hasat az apró gödröcskével, amivel órákig el tudott volna játszani. A duzzadt rózsaajkakat elhagyó nyöszörgés zene volt füleinek, a sóhajok pedig többet jelentettek számára az éltető levegőnél.

Soha senkit sem részesített olyan figyelemben, mint az alatta kéjesen tekergőző törékeny testet, úgy érezte, hogy azok a csontok bármikor összetörhetnek kezei alatt, mégis, ahogy egyre jobban elragadta a szenvedély, nem tudta megállni, hogy ne szorítsa mind jobban és jobban magához. Hangosan nyeldekelte a levegőt, hogy végre megzabolázhassa a bőre alatt forrongó energiákat és a vágyat, hogy minden további késlekedés nélkül a magába olvassza azt a lényt, akit a Sors kegyetlen játéka folytán már majdnem önmagának tudhatott.

Második csókjuk heves volt, és perzselő, akár a legforróbb tűzvihar, lassanként mindent felemésztett körülöttük… talán velük együtt. Nem bírta tovább, a végtelen idő már semmit sem jelentett, azonnal akarta, a türelem és a várakozás láncait gátlások nélkül szétszaggatva akarta Őt. Sürgető kívánalmuk egymásnak feszült, kapkodó lélegzetvételük összekeveredett, ahogy az őket elválasztó már igencsak zavaró fekete anyagok összesúrlódtak… velük együtt.

Ingerülten nyúlt a kényelmetlen posztó felé, hogy a lehető leggyorsabban megsemmisíthesse azt, ám egy másik, pengeéles karmokban végződő kéz egy egyszerű mozdulattal megállította. Vérvörös holdként ragyogó szemei vad pillantása bárki mást visszakozásra késztettek volna, nem úgy a lávafolyam tekintetű bestiálisan gyönyörű lényt, aki csak megnyalta ajkait, majd az Ő Társát félig ölébe vonva módszeresen rombolni kezdte az utolsó védvonalat is.

-Ah… - sóhajtotta a smaragd szemű sötét csillag, ahogy vágytól izzó férfiassága végre megszabadult kínzó börtönéből. – Nem… bírom…

-Csak még egy… kicsit – sziszegte a fülébe, a tűzszemű szörnyeteg, majd ujjaival lágy köröket írt le Gazdája mellbimbói körül, vigyázva, nehogy fájdalmat okozzon neki.

-Neehhh – nyögött fel a fiú, ahogy egy forró, nedves száj ölelte körül lángoló ölét, csakhogy egy pillanattal később egy igen tehetséges nyelv kezdjen már-már elviselhetetlenül lassú kényeztetésébe. – Haahhh…

-Hogy szeretnéd, Gazdám? Mond el, mit kívánsz…

-Őt… Téged… Mindent! – szavai artikulálatlan kiáltásban végződtek, ahogy a gyönyör kapuját átlépve magja kilövellt, hogy megtölthesse Társa szájüregét.

A Harmadik csókban önmagát érezte, a kesernyés ízt, amely köteléküket is jellemezte egyben. Életük az örökkévalóság markában sínylődött, kapcsolatukat semmi sem szakíthatta szét, ám mégsem lehettek boldogok, hiszen mindhárman feladtak és elveszítettek valamit… valami nagyon fontosat, hogy ebben a percben egymást ölelhessék.

-Eljött az idő… - susogta Tom, miközben keze egy pillanatra sem szakadt el a fiútól.

-Akkor ne késlekedjünk tovább – érkezett a kéjtől és mágiától karcos válasz. – _**Te, aki e lélek Társa vagy, öleld magadhoz most a testet is, és adj nevet a lénynek, mely én vagyok!**_

Szavai nyomán az őket egymáshoz kötő béklyók felizzottak, pillanatok alatt ismét felépítve a világot, ahová igazából tartoztak. Az ágy és a szoba képe eltűnt, és csak ők hárman maradtak, szorosan egymáshoz simulva. Testüket árnyak simogatták, dédelgették, azonban számukra semmit sem jelentettek.

Tom szemei vérszín tűzörvényként lángoltak üregükben, hűen tükrözve Társa smaragd ékkövének szikrázó villámait. Abban a pillanatban, csak ők ketten voltak fontosak, semmi és senki más nem számított, még a Társa Szolgája sem, hiszen ez az ő pillanatuk volt. Csakis az övék. Ajkaik fékevesztett csatát vívtak, kezük önkéntelenül talált rá a másik szükségére, és noha egyikük nem sokkal korábban már megtapasztalhatta a mindent elborító kéj varázsát, egyformán kemények és tettre készek voltak.

-Ne… - nyögött fel Tom, és szabad kezével megpróbálta megakadályozni Társát abban, hogy idő előtt a csúcsra juttassa őt. – Méhg… nem… lehet – fuldoklott az őket körülvevő mágiában és mámorban.

-Akkor… mondd gyorsan! – nyöszörögte a fiú, és ha Maligne nem tartja olyan szorosan hátulról, valószínűleg már dobálta volna magát a Társa fel-le mozgó ujjainak nyomán.

-_**Te… aki e… lélek Társa vagy… fogadd magadba… most a testet is, és vedd magadra a nevet, mely által Te leszel az Árnyék… Vedd magadra a nevet… Noir de Nuage…**_ - a szavak csak kisebb szünetekkel tudtak utat törni maguknak ajkai közül.

Érzékei lobogtak, mindennél jobban vágyta, hogy végre egyesülhessenek, ám még nem lehetett. Egészen addig, míg a korcs, a Szolga nem teljesítette be feladatát, ők sem válhattak egyé.

Az eleven láng és a mindent felőrlő lávafolyam csatájából végül az előbbi került ki győztesen, így a másik egy halk, kínlódó morranás keretében indította útjára remegő ujjait, hogy beteljesíthesse a Sorsot, melyet rájuk szabtak.

-_**Te, aki e bestia Gazdája vagy… tedd magadévá most a testet is, és égesd belém a nevet, mely által láncunk örökkön tartó rabságba taszít engem… Égesd belém a nevet… Noir de Nuage**_ – a démon szavai összemosódtak a torkából feltörő morgással, ám ennyi is elég volt ahhoz, hogy nyakörvének szimbólumai felizzanak.

Az őket beborító árnyak egyre vadabbul kavarogtak körülöttük, elvegyülve a vibráló energia viharral, miközben ők maguk megpróbáltak a lehető legközelebb kerülni egymáshoz. Noir Társától félig elszakadva fordult Szolgája felé, hogy feltérdelve kényelmesen elérhesse a szörnyeteg hívogató ajkait, amik gondolkodás nélkül csaptak le a tétovázni látszó olyannyira vágyott szájra.

A smaragdszín íriszű férfi belenyögött az érzékien vad csókba, ahogy lüktető férfiasságára ismét egy kéz kulcsolódott, és mindeközben egy lázasan forró száj csókolta végig gerincoszlopát. Mindhárman a beteljesülésre vágytak, ám egyetlen mondat, egyetlen mondat, ami az ő szájából kellett, hogy elhangozzon, még erős gátat vetett ostromló szenvedélyüknek.

Nehezen lélegezve szakadt el a démon ajkaitól, ám szavak helyett csupán kéjvágyó nyöszörgést tudott életre hívni. Tudta, hogy koncentrálnia kell, csakhogy az alatta ülő és a hátulról hozzá simuló férfiak minden érzékét betöltötték, testét pedig a gyönyör utáni sóvárgással árasztották el.

Ujjai szolgája kulcscsontjához értek, pontosan a feketében és smaragdzöldben pompázó pánt alatt, és hatalmasakat nyelve próbálta nem kiéhezett tekintettel figyelni az éjszín tetoválással borított hószín bőrt. Erőt vett magán, és nagy nehezen Szolgája hömpölygő karmazsin lávafolyam pillantásába fúrta izzó smaragd ékkő tekintetét.

-_**Te, aki e… lélek Szolgája vagy, fogadd magadba most a testet is… és hagyd, hogy beléd égjen a név… mely által láncunk… örökkön tartó uralmam alá hajt téged… Hagyd, hogy beléd égjen a név… Noir de Nuage**_ – suttogta ujjaival továbbra is a számára oly gyönyörű kulcscsontot simogatva.

Ahogy az utolsó szó is elhalt az árnyak alkotta burokban, az erő minden eddiginél hatalmasabb méreteket öltött, ők maguk pedig mágiában és kéjben fuldokolva falták egymást megkísérelve a lehetetlent.

-Ahhh… - hördült fel Noir fogait Szolgája húsába vájva, ahogy megérezte a végbélnyílásába csusszanó ujjat.

-Ez azt jelenti, hogy tetszik? – sziszegte a fülébe Tom, egyúttal fülkagylóját is megnyalva.

A fiatal férfi, aki az édes kíntól ívbefeszülő háttal, félig lehunyt szemekkel hagyta, hogy a karcsú ujj lassan ki-becsúszkáljon ánuszában csupán egy leginkább állatira hasonlító morgást tudott kipréselni magából, főleg miután valami puha, selymes kúszott a kielégülésért már-már zokogó büszkesége köré, csakhogy még nagyobb gyönyört és szenvedést okozzon neki.

Maligne hangosan felnyögött, ahogy Gazdája ujjai rákulcsolódtak meredező hímvesszejére, és önkéntelenül is szorosabbra vonta macskafarka ölelését a másik fiú körül. Fekete csipkeszempillái elrejtették a rubin lávafolyamot, ahogy engedve az árnyak hívó szavának hátradőlt, félig-meddig magával húzva Mesterét is. Lábait széttárta, ezáltal is a másik tudtára adva, semmi sincs, amire jobban vágyna, minthogy magában érezhesse a férfit, akihez tartozott… akihez tartozni akart.

Tom újabb ujját csúsztatta Társába, aki immár nem nyögött, hanem felkiáltott. Ajkai a finom ívű nyakat, a kívánatos gerincet kényeztették, várva a hívó szóra. Saját szüksége abban a pillanatban másodlagosnak számított, ami teljesen új volt számára, ám egyben felvillanyozó is. Társa minden egyes sóhaja, nyögése egyenesen az ő kívánalmának középpontjába hatolt lassan az őrület szélére sodorva őt, ám még mindig türtőztette magát.

-Haahh… Ne… Téged akarlak… - zihálta Noir, miközben próbálta a lehető leggyorsabb módon előkészíteni vonagló Szolgáját.

-Igazán? – susogta Tom gonoszan, ám meg sem várta a beleegyező morranást, szinte azonnal kihúzta ujjait, hogy saját izzó férfiasságával helyettesítse.

-Ahhh… - kiáltottak fel egyszerre mind a hárman, ahogy végre egyesültek.

A forróság majd szétfeszítette őket, érezték, ahogy a hatalmuk, köréjük kúszik, és szintén egyé olvadva ivódik beléjük ismét, egyesítve őket a Halál, a Vér és a Hús sötét szentsége által. Egy örökkévalóságnak tűnő pillanatig élvezték a rájuk zúduló tengernyi kéjt, aztán egyszerre mozdulva először lassú, majd egyre vadabb mozgásba kezdtek lerombolva minden határt, ami addig elválasztotta őket egymástól.

Az olyannyira vágyott beteljesülés önálló testet öltött körülöttük, a sötét fény, amely az utolsó rekedt kiáltással együtt robbant ki testükből, magába szippantott minden árnyat, a legszikrázóbb és egyben legsötétebb csillagokat varázsolva köréjük…

XXX

A szoba hatalmas ablakán keresztül figyelő hold ezüst sugarai három hollószínhajú ifjú nyugodtan szuszogó alakját vonták misztikus derengésbe. Gyönyörűséges arcuk békességet és elégedettséget tükrözött, ahogy a lehető legközelebb húzódva egymáshoz, smaragd és vérvörös szimbólumokkal átszőtt rabláncaikkal és a bőrükbe égett három rövid szóval mit sem törődve zavartalanul lebegtek az álomtalan álom fekete tengerében.


	32. Chapter 32

Töredékek II.

-Sakk-matt, professzor – mosolyodott el halványan a hollóhajú, smaragdszemű fiú, ahogy apró fekete futója felemelte kardját, hogy egy utolsó csapást mérjen ellenfele fehér királyára. – Sakk-matt. És most jöjjön a büntetése…

XXX

Hatalma úgy ölelte körül a tinédzser éveit alig maga mögött hagyó ifjút, akár egy puha, gazdagon díszített palást, amely nem csak meleget nyújt, de tekintélyt is kölcsönöz viselőjének. Fejét kissé oldalra hajtotta, mintha azon tanakodna, belépjen-e az előtte álló hófehér ajtón, vagy sem, ám végül mindent kétség nélkül nyomta le a kilincset…

Az ablaknál ülő püspöklila talárt viselő vénséges vén férfi nem adta tanújelét, hogy akárcsak az ajtó nyílásának zaját is észlelte volna. Égkék tekintete fáradtan és fájdalmasan figyelte az üveg egyetlen pontját, ám egy jobb megfigyelő könnyedén észrevehette, hogy semmit sem fog fel az elé táruló látványból. Az emlékei rabjává vált, és soha többet nem szabadulhatott a gyötrő képek fogságából.

Az ajtóban álló fiatalember elgondolkodva figyelte egykori mentorát, az évszázad leghatalmasabb fehérmágusát, akiből mára nem maradt több mint egy roncs, egy akarat nélküli báb. A sors – vagy inkább önmaga – ily kegyetlensége láttán egy hideg mosoly árnyéka jelent meg szépmetszésű arcán. A hatalmas Bábmester, a háború egyetlen igazi győztese nem volt több mint egy marionett figura az ő és Társa kezében.

XXX

Már mindennapi rutinnak számított, hogy együtt teázik egykori professzorával, aki némán, gépies mozdulatokkal követi utasításait. Ahogy a megtört a borzadály vaskeze által szabdalt arcot nézte agyába villant a kép, ahogy hosszú kínlódások sorozata után végül elkészült a remekművel, a Gyilkosok Könnyének finomított változatával. Természetesen ebben nagy segítségére volt Harry Potter oly gyűlölt bájitalprofesszora, aki számára azonban egy nagyszerű segítőtárssá vált. Kedvelte a férfit, még ha a szó szoros értelmében véve nem is voltak barátok, szórakoztatta száraz humora és szarkasztikus modora.

És ha nincs a férfi, a mogorva bájitalmester talán sosem jut el addig a pillanatig, hogy ennyire összetörve láthassa az annyira gyűlölt arcot, ami annyi fájdalmat okozott Harry Potternek, és ami lehetővé tette, hogy az árnyakból kiszabadulva ő maga lépjen a helyébe… hogy Noir de Nuage megszülethessen. Talán hálásnak kellett volna lennie… Kár, hogy nem volt egy hálásfajta.

-Tudja, professzor – szólalt meg az asztalra téve csészéjét, tökéletesen tudatában annak, hogy választ úgy sem kap – ha akkor ön nyeri meg a játszmánkat, talán hagytam volna, hogy szabad legyen. Persze egy Árnyék Gyermek szava semmit sem jelent, de talán lett volna lehetősége arra, hogy megszabaduljon… így vagy úgy, talán hagytam volna.

Természetesen tudta, hogy válasz nem fog érkezni, ám valahol sötét lelke mélyén csalódott volt, hogy a hatalmas mágus nem tudta áttörni börtöne falait. Azonban ez a csalódás nem tartott tovább egy pillanatnál, aztán hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve egy vékony fapálcát húzott elő méregzöld talárja zsebéből.

Smaragd szemei kissé összeszűkültek, ahogy az aggastyán reakcióját figyelte, csakhogy az elmaradt. A ráncos arc továbbra is csupán fájdalmat és fáradtságot tükrözött, az égszín tekintet pedig a letargia sötét bugyrainak kínjaitól volt ködös.

-Tudja, professzor – szólalt meg ismét, végigsimítva a fadarabon – ez az a pálca, amely annyiszor segített Harry Potternek életben maradni. Ez a bot, ami annyi kellemetlenséget okozott a hajdani Sötét Nagyúrnak, a pálca, ami a mondhatni megpecsételte a két szerencsétlen árva sorsát. Ám ez a pálca mára semmit sem jelent, sem Tom Denemnek, sem Nekem. Mert ez a pálca csak korlátokat jelent, gyűlöletes korlátokat, amiket pár hónapja végleg magunk mögött hagytunk. Tudom, hogy tudja, professzor. A fájdalom mögött az elméje még ugyanolyan ép, vagy éppen torz, mint korábban. De lehet, hogy tévedek…

Egy intéssel eltűntette a teáskészletet, majd a pálcát meggondolatlanul az asztalon hagyva felállt, hogy távozzon. Az aznapi vizit véget ért. Azonban mielőtt eltűnt volna a hófehér, a saját mágiájával átitatott fadarab mögött, még egyszer visszafordult, és egyetlen mondat hagyta el ajkait…

-Örülök, hogy csupán egy szánalmas bábu maradt magából semmi több… semmi több.

Azt már nem láthatta, ahogy az ég kékjében villogó íriszekbe egy pillanat erejéig visszatér az élet, és a vékony ujjak mondhatni öntudatlanul mozdulnak a hátrahagyott gazdátlan pálca irányába…


End file.
